Os Apaixonados
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Snape e Hermione vivem uma linda história de amor, um amor tão grande que pode vencer um guerra
1. Chapter 1

Os apaixonados

Capitulo - 1

Snape estava sentado em seu aposento muito angustiado, havia conversado com Dumbledore na floresta proibida e sabia o que teria que fazer.

Muito a contra gosto aguardava tristemente o seu destino. Olhou o relógio em cima da lareira e percebeu que estava na hora do jantar, levantou-se arrumou os cabelos negros como a mais escura noite de inverno e foi para o grande salão.

As refeições eram as melhores horas do dia, pois podia observar a uma distancia segura, seu grande amor: Hermione Granger.

Não sabia precisar desde quando a amava, mas há um ano não conseguia tirar a garota de seus pensamentos, suas aulas para a turma dela, tinham se tornado uma tortura contumaz, olha-la sem poder expressar seus sentimentos, ter que disfarças seu amor com comentários vis, sarcasmo e prepotência, ver como o sorriso de satisfação dela por executar uma tarefa acertadamente morria em seus lábios após um comentário maldoso e desproporcionado dele, partiam-no o coração, mas ele sabia ser para o bem dela, era melhor assim, haviam muitos filhos de comensais da morte na turma da sonserina, e ele não podia comprometer o seu disfarce e nem coloca-la em perigo.

Mas no grande salão, podia a ver sorrir livremente para seus amigos e ele podia sonhar com um pouco de felicidade, enquanto notava como seu cabelo cacheado cor de mel descia lindamente sobre seus ombros delicados, o modo doce dela falar, há... como gostaria que algumas de suas palavras fossem endereçadas a ele. Mas sua consciência dizia: "Puro devaneio Severo, ela te detesta, se falasse de você, seria para falar mal e não para dizer palavras doces de amor. Além do mais, você é um homem de destino marcado, que não tem futuro nem para si, que dirá para oferecer a uma jovem e linda mulher".

Sentando-se em seu lugar na mesa dos professores no grande salão notou algo diferente quando procurou Hermione. Ela o mirava com um sorriso. Severo fechou rapidamente a carranca, incorporou o malvado mestre de poções e meteu-se a comer sem voltar a olhá-la.

No final do jantar, não resistindo, Severo ergueu os olhos e pousou-os em Hermione, essa olhava para uma parede a sua frente, pensativa, sem conseguir se conter Severo leu seus pensamentos, nunca havia feito isso, mas depois daquele sorriso... Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de sua garota.

Quase caiu da cadeira com o que descobriu, Hermione pensava nele, de uma forma que ele não podia imaginar que ela pensasse, ela estava triste e se perguntando por que ele desviara o olhar dela, em como ele ficava charmoso sentado ali mesmo fazendo aquela cara feia que ele gostava de dispensar aos alunos do primeiro ano. Em como ela gostaria que ela a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse, na loucura que sentia por aqueles cabelos negros... Severo parou de ler e achou que, por incrível que parecesse, ele estava sentindo o rosto ruborizar, não achou que a essa altura da vida pudesse, ainda, ter aquele tipo de reação, mas, pelo que ele via a vida sempre o surpreenderia, seu coração encheu-se de alegria. A mulher que ela amava o desejava, queria seus beijos e seus abraços. Mas logo as funestas lembranças da floresta proibida o fizeram cair do céu ao inferno.

Levantou-se da mesa de um só supetão e saiu pela porta lateral sem se despedisse de ninguém.

Na mesa dos professores Dumbledore observava o comportamento anômalo do mestre de poções, e passando a mão magra e velha pela barba muito branca, olhou para uma jovem de olhar perdido e sorriso triste na mesa da grifinoria, pensou "será?".

Severo foi direto para os seus aposentos da masmorra, jogou-se em sua cadeira favorita perto da lareira e se amaldiçoou pela curiosidade de ler os pensamentos da jovem, se não o tivesse feito, não saberia dos sentimentos dela e se sentiria mais seguro, agora, como iria encará-la ate o fim do ano letivo?

Decidiu ignorar o que descobriu, sua consciência dizia para manter se com a mesma conduta de sempre, não deveria mais pensar nela, não poderia, havia tantos empecilhos para que ele se aproximasse dela, que era melhor deixar como está, "ela é sua aluna, é quase uma criança, tem idade para ser sua filha... mais não é. E eu bem sei disso". Mas o que mais atormentava era que estavam em uma guerra sangrenta onde ele desempenhava o pior papel, o do espião. "Conforma-se meu caro, ela não é para você" repetia em sua mente como um mantra sinistro da impossibilidade da felicidade. Entregou se sem pesar ao whisky de fogo, ate que após muitas libações se jogou na cama esperando que o álcool anestesiasse seu coração e colocasse um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça.

Começou a sonhar, Hermione entrava em seu quarto, vestindo uma camisola preta tão transparente que deixava pouco para imaginar. Ela caminhava para ele que estava deitado na cama, lentamente, com um olhar lânguido cheio de desejo e promessas, tocava seus cabelos e sorrindo levava-os aos lábios beijando-os e falando:

- Ah... Severo como sonhei em estar assim, estou louca de desejo por você. – tomando-lhes os lábios com ferocidade, puxando-o para si como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele tentou resistir empurrando-a um pouco e dizendo ser perigoso, mandando que fosse embora e se contradizendo com cada músculo de seu corpo que fervia e suplicava por ela.

Hermione, não se importando com as palavras ditas declarou seu eterno amor a ele, que não se importava com mais nada e se jogou sobre ele.

- Que se dane o mundo – Severo falou entre suspiros e se abandonou aos carinhos de sua amada. Tomando-a nos braços louco com um desejo crescente que tomava conta de seu corpo fazendo sua masculinidade pulsar, retirou magicamente sua camisola e se ocupou em beijar cada parte do tentador corpo feminino que se entregava a ele sem reservas. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo lentamente pelo colo e tomando os seios da moça em suas mãos, levou a boca sugando-os e mordiscando-o suavemente cada um deixando os mamilos intumescidos de desejo, Hermione gemia de prazer e respondia a cada carinho lascivo de Severo arqueando os quadris para diminuir a distancia entre seus sexos fazendo-o gemer com a urgência de possuí-la. Ela o excitava de forma intensa, como nenhuma outra mulher já havia feito, talvez, porque era por amor que ele se deitava com ela e não só para satisfazer um mero desejo.

- Hermione – murmurava rouco de volúpia – minha bela Hermione, isso é loucura.

- Sejamos loucos – foi a reposta que ele ouviu, acabando com as ultimas reservas de seu autocontrole, com um movimento rápido de varinha sua roupas desapareceram e de um salto penetrou a fazendo a estremecer em um espasmo de excitação e prazer, após uma interminável dança de amor e desejo chegaram ao êxtase, quando Severo levantou a cabeça em um espasmo de prazer intenso viu cruzar os seus olhos, adentrando seu quarto, uma luz verde terrível que formou uma caveira no ar bem sobre sua cama e expulsou-o de seu sonho fazendo-o acordar, suando, louco de desejo e apavorado.

Na manha seguinte acordou com a maior dor de cabeça de sua vida, achou que iria cair ali no chão, foi arrastando se até a um pequeno armário de madeira muito escura e tirou um pequeno frasco de poção para dor de cabeça, tomou e voltou para a cama para esperar o efeito, que graças a Merlim veio depressa. Levantou, tomou um banho para limpar as idéias e foi ver seu horário do dia, achou que a dor de cabeça iria voltar quando leu: Primeiro horário, Grifinoria e Sonserina, sexto ano, aula dupla.

Resolveu que não iria tomar café no grande salão, adiaria o máximo o encontro com Hermione, chamou e pediu a um elfo domestico que lhe trouxesse o a refeição no quarto, Café bem preto e um sanduíche para amenizar os efeitos que a noite mal dormida e o excesso de álcool tinham causado em seu rosto, mais pálido que o normal.

Antes de sair de seus aposentos para dar aula, olhou no espelho que ficava na porta de seu guarda-roupa, e dize, em voz alta a seu reflexo:

- Homem seja firme, se a ama com pensa que a ama, seja firme.

Caminhou pelo corredor da masmorra muito aflito em direção a sala de aula, agradecido pelos anos de espionagem por conseguir disfarçar seus sentimentos, quem o visse não notário o turbilhão que ele carregava na alma, talvez notasse que ela andava mais devagar que o habitual como se quisesse prolongar o caminha e demorar em entrar na sala, mais nada.

Respirou fundo, colocou sua pior cara de desprezo e mau humor e abriu a porta, olhou para os alunos e viu sonsserinos e grifinorios esperando por ele, seus olhos pousaram-se sobre sua doce Hermione, ela o sorria lindamente, como o fizera no jantar de ontem. Ele quase voltou porta afora e saiu correndo para se esconder no buraco mais profundo que houvesse nas masmorras. Como manter o juízo perante aquele sorriso? Mas seguiu em frente pensando "firme homem, firme!".

Começou sua explanação da aula determinado a não olhar diretamente para ela, estava tentando manter seu mau humor, tirou pontos de todo mundo, ate da Sonserina.

Em dado momento, quando estava achando que havia sido bem sucedido em seu intento, ouviu um estrondo causado por um monte de livros que caíram no chão derrubando o material da bancada e causando em tremendo burburinho na sala, em quanto ele estava de costas, sem pensar direito ele virou dizendo:

- Quem foi o responsável por isso? Seja lá quem for está de detenção hoje à noite as 8:00 hs na sala de DCAT – quando acabou de se virar viu o grande erro que cometera, os livros que caíram no chão pertenciam a Hermione.

Amaldiçoou-se, por agir deliberadamente daquela forma, se pudesse tinha dado um crusios em si mesmo, mas estava feito, teria que fazer cumprir a detenção. Olhando para a jovem achou que ela esboçava um risinho no canto da boca, e pensou "essa noite vai ser bem difícil".

Meia hora antes da hora marcada Snape já estava sentado em sua mesa na sala de aula pensando que trabalho daria a Hermione. Algo que a distraísse e que ele não tivesse que chegar perto dela, também ensaiara uma dúzia de impropérios para "presenteá-la" assim, ela ficaria com bastante raiva e não ousaria sorrir para ele novamente. Seu coração doía de pensar em nunca mais a vê lá sorrindo para ele, mas, era o que deveria fazer.

Hermione vinha pelo corredor decidida a resolver o assunto com o seu professor, ou ela o fazia confessar que estava apaixonado por ela, ou não era um grifinoria. Estava louca por ele há um ano, a principio achava que era só admiração, mas com o tempo foi percebendo que era bem mais, o amava profundamente.

Notou o sentimento que nutria por aquele homem desde o ultimo ano, quando o via observá-la no grande salão em todas as refeições, com uma cara de bobo, que vinda dele era quase cômica, no inicio achava bem inconveniente, mas aos poucos sentiu que o olhar dele a agradava, a aquecia, dava conforto e segurança, o dia em que ele faltava era quase doloroso. Como fora hoje em todas as refeições. Nas aulas ele continuava o mesmo de sempre, mas no grande salão ele era todo seu.

Derrubara os livros deliberadamente, sabia que o Snape a castigaria com uma detenção, seria a oportunidade perfeita para ficar a sós com ele e por tudo em pratos limpos e quem sabe se acertar com o mestre de poções. "Seria um sonho". E se ele a rejeitasse, trata-la pior do que ele já tratava seria difícil. "Então que vá as favas!" Encerrou seus pensamentos ao deparar com a porta da sala de DCAT.

Hermione abriu a porta da sala de aula devagar, o professor a esperava, se aproximando da mesa e disse com uma cara muito ingênua.

- Boa noite professor Snape.

- Boa noite srta. Granger. – Snape disse sem olhar nos olhos da jovem. Estendendo lhe um pergaminho – escreva três metros sobre as propriedades trevosas do morcego azul da Dinamarca.

- Sim, professor, mais antes, preciso falar-lhe.

Aquilo pegou Snape de surpresa, nunca imaginou que ela fosse querer conversar. Sentiu um frio na boca do estômago "céus, o que ela vai quere falar".

- Fale srta. Granger – Severo falou num tom tão gelado que faria o pólo norte parecer um balneário de verão.

- Bem, me desculpe se eu for muito direta, mas, acho que se não for, perco a coragem – Severo sorriu com desdenho da frase dela e retrucou irônico – uma grifinoria perdendo a coragem! Improvável.

- Por favor, professor, não torne o que eu tenho pra falar mais difícil do que já é para mim. – com um sorriso ela pensou "vamos ver o que ele acha da minha coragem depois do que eu perguntar?" – Professor, por que o sr. não foi ao grande salão fazer suas refeições hoje? Senti sua falta... Fiquei sem seus olhares hoje e fiquei muito triste, sem poder admirar sua elegância. – Soltou um sorriso sapeca perante a abismada cara do Snape.

Severo implorou para que o chão se abrisse e ele fosse sugado para o fundo para evitar aquele assunto, desconsertado ele pensou, ela sabe que eu a observo... Como pude ser tão descuidado, não pode deixar de conjecturar que, o que o lorde das trevas diria se soubesse que é enganado por mim há tantos anos e eu, com todo o meu jeito não consigo enganar nem uma aluna do sexto ano de Hogwarts, acho que ele ia se matar de raiva. Retornando a fala de Hermione ele pensou: "Ela disse que sentiu minha falta", seu coração disparou e para se proteger mais dele do que da garota vociferou:

- Não é da sua conta, porque eu vou ou deixo de ir ao grande salão. E quem te disse que eu fico te olhando? Garota pretensiosa! – Snape estava muito alterado, com os olhos esbugalhados e com o coração aos pulos "Merlim, o que, que eu faço?".

Hermione, não menos nervosa falou tão auto quanto seu bom senso permitia, pois se tratava do Snape e ele não era pessoa de se afrontar demais.

- Olha sim, que eu sei, cansei de te ver, o ano passado todo e esse também, lá no grande salão. Olhando-me! - já ia falar da cara de bobo, mais desistiu achando que ele podia lançar-lhe uma maldição de tanta raiva. E continuou – Não me trate como burra que sabe muito bem que não sou.

- Claro que não é, é sim uma sabe-tudo insuportável – Severo está com muita raiva, mas, amoleceu ao notar que os olhos da jovem se encheram de lagrimas. Aproximou-se um pouco dela, e essa o encarou bem nos olhos.

Hermione buscava naqueles olhos os sentimentos que julgava existirem dentro da alma do professor, no fundo daqueles olhos muito negros ela viu a angustia que ele sentia com toda aquela conversa e resolveu quebrar o silencio, entre soluços de quem tenta conter o choro eminente ela falou:

- Não fale assim comigo, eu não mereço só senti sua falta, gosto quando me olhas. – a garota falava a pura verdade, sentia uma grande alegria ao velo olha-la.

Snape ficou arrasado por fazê-la chorar, em um impulso incontrolável, quase inconsciente, deu a volta na mesa e ao aproximar-se de Hermione segurou a pelos ombros e perguntou?

- Por que sentiu minha falta? – Severo não sabia que resposta queria escutar mais também não sabia por que perguntou aquilo a garota. A resposta de Hermione o deixou atônito.

- Por que eu o amo – a voz de Hermione saiu pouco mais de um sussurro, sufocado pelas lagrimas e pelo rubor que tomava violentamente conta de suas faces.

- Que se dane o mundo – Severo repetiu o que dize no sonho que tivera com ela na noite anterior e tomou-a nos braços cobrindo sua boca com a dele, beijando-a com necessidade e urgência, causada pelas longas horas de desejo e sentimentos reprimidos.

Hermione mantinha os olhos fechados delirando de desejo, imaginava como era ser beijada por seu professor, mais nada em seus mais loucos delírios se assemelhava a paixão com que Snape a beijava, os lábios viris tocando com volúpia os seus como se quisesse sugar lhe a alma através dos beijos.

Severo estava completamente entorpecido pela doçura daquela jovem, que se entregava e correspondia a seus ímpetos de paixão. Sem se conter solto lhe os lábios e começou a formar uma trilha de beijos por todo pescoço de Hermione fazendo-a gemer e aperta-lo mais contra o seu corpo, deslizando as mãos pequenas e delicadas pelas costas fortes do professor. Snape separou-se dela por um instante para admirá-la, e disse:

- Abra os olhos meu amor preciso de você. – Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, e ao deparar-se como par de olhos que o fitavam, negros como duas pedras de ônix bem lapidadas, estremeceu diante do desejo que se espelhava no olhar daquele homem. Severo segurou-a mais firmemente e tomou seus lábios novamente, desta vez com imenso amor que nutria por sua aluna, levantando-a nos braços e levando-a para seus aposentos anexos à sala de aula.

Colocando a jovem em sua cama, Severo começou a tirar sua própria roupa de forma trouxa, até estar só de cueca. Hermione deitada na cama quase perdeu o fôlego ao se deparar com o físico do homem em sua frente. Severo era alto e bem proporcionado, tinha os ombros largos, e o tórax musculoso, sobre o peito espalhava-se uma não muito densa camadas de pêlos bem negros que contrastava com a alvura quase transparente de sua pele, esses desciam em um caminho até sumirem dentro da cueca. Suas pernas eram bem torneadas e também cobertas de pêlos. Ela não pode deixar de notar o volume proeminente que se formava no meio de suas pernas.

Severo deitou-se ao lago de Hermione e delicadamente começou tocá-la nos seios por cima da blusa do uniforme, ao vê-la estremecer e se arquear ao encontro dele, a beijou novamente na boca e com sua mão começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa, Hermione se entregou completamente aos beijos e entre gemidos disse o nome de deu amado como em uma suplica para que ele aprofundasse mais as caricia. Severo enlouquecido de desejo terminou de tirar a roupa da jovem, a deixando com os seios expostos, tomou os nos lábios sugando carinhosamente, sentiu como a pele da jovem era macia como seda e com ela respondia de imediato aos seus toques. Desceu por entre seus seios espalhando beijos por toda sua barriga muito lisa e ao se aproximar da calcinha começou a puxá-la, Hermione se reteve um pouco fazendo Severo erguer o rosto e perguntar com uma voz rouca e grave:

- Hermione, algum problema? Quer que eu pare? – olhou apreensivo para a garota deitada na sua cama.

Hermione respirou fundo para tomar coragem e conseguir falar, erguendo se dos travesseiros um pouco a cabeça respondeu:

- Severo eu o amo e quero que continue, mas é minha primeira vez e eu tenho um pouco de medo. – Severo a olhou nos olhos e respondeu – pode confiar em mim, você sentira um pouco de dor, mas estarei com contigo, não precisa ter medo, nós vamos bem devagar e eu paro se você quiser. – Snape ficou um pouco preocupado com a revelação, mas era claro que ela devia ser virgem! Não tinha muita experiência com isso, em sua vida teve muitas mulheres, mas, elas estavam longe de serem virgens. Iria dar o seu melhor para que a primeira vez de Hermione fosse memorável.

Hermione decidida sentou se e retirou a própria calcinha, jogando-a no chão. A cena espantou os últimos pensamentos coerentes da cabeça de Severo que a abraçou retomando os beijos e deitando-se sobre o corpo tremulo da mulher que ele amava.

Hermione começou a retirar a cueca que ele ainda vestia expondo a ereção potente que seu amado empunhava.

Vagarosamente, Severo foi penetrando dentro de Hermione que segurava no lençol da cama em um misto de dor e prazer, gemeu alto e enfiou as unhas nas costas do professor até arrancar sangue, completamente descontrolado pela sensação penetrou até seu fundo, começando a manter um ritimo que levo a ambos a encontrar o êxtase da união de seus corpos. Uma enlouquecida Hermione sentiu seu corpo em braça e achou que depois daquilo nunca mais ia conseguir soltar-se do corpo de Severo.

- Você é minha, só minha, para sempre! – a voz grave de Severo suava embargada por um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos, amava Hermione e arriscaria qualquer coisa por ela. Em resposta a sua afirmação sentiu dois braços delicados envolverem suas costas e uma voz quase sem som dizer ou pé de seu ouvido. – Sua, para sempre.

Adormeceram abraçados envoltos numa atmosfera de amor e desejo que vinha do coração dos dois apaixonados.

Mais tarde de madrugada Severo acorda Hermione com um beijo suave sobre os lábios. E murmurou – Acorda amor, você tem voltar para o dormitório da grifinoria. Uma sonolenta Hermione respondeu:

- Me deixa dormir aqui com você – sua fala assemelhava se a um ronronar de uma gata manhosa quando ela se aconchegou mais no peito do seu professor. – Ninguém vai notar minha falta.

- Vão notar sim, e como a srta. pretende atravessar o castelo até a torre da grifinoria sem que ninguém a veja pela manhã? Hermione você tem que entender que ninguém pode saber do nosso relacionamento por enquanto. Seria muito perigoso para todos nós, muitas coisas que você não sabe iram acontecer. – Hermione escutava a tudo com atenção e interrompeu-o – Você esta se referindo ao fato de estar trabalhando como espião para a ordem, eu sei que é isso que você faz, já percebi que às vezes você sai à noite do castelo com presa, imagino que para encontrar você-sabe-quem. – tocando com o indicador na boca de Hermione, Severo perseguiu – Sim, mas não é só isso, existem outras coisas que eu não posso te contar apenas, lhe afirmo que são para o bem do mundo bruxo. Será difícil quando acontecer, terei que tomar atitudes que não gostaria e não sei se todas as pessoas iram entender, só lhe afirmo sempre estarei ao lado de Dumbledore. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Hermione ainda deitada nos braços dele respirou e disse – prometo sempre estar do seu lado e te apoiar no que você precisar. Severo se perguntou se ela conseguiria cumprir a promessa. A Jovem se levantou sem mais delongas e começou a colocar a roupa. Olhando para o homem nu deitado na cama que a observava com olhar de cobiça perguntou:

- Quando posso vir aqui outra vez professor Snape? – Severo sorriu para ela e respondeu:

- Primeiro, aqui dentro do meu quanto e terminantemente proibido de me chamar de professor Snape, para você aqui é Severo, no resto da escola é mais prudente continuar me chamando por meu titulo e eu de chamá-la de srta. Granger, apesar de saber muito bem que você é a minha Hermione. – Severo levantou-se e abraçando-a por trás. Hermione sentiu algo duro pressionando suas costas, e ele continuou respondendo:

- Como a você pode sentir eu não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de você, quando eu tiver certeza ser seguro, dou um jeito de te avisar. A ultima palavra foi dita entre os beijos que ele depositava no pescoço da mulher que amolecia a cada contato sentindo que a cada toque dos lábios de seu homem sua pele se incendiava.

- Acho que meia hora a mais não vai fazer diferença – com essas palavras ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para a cama novamente onde se entregaram um ao outro mais uma vez.

Gente, espero que estejam gostando da fic. É minha primeira NC-17

Um abraço

Por favor, escrevam reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Durante a madrugada antes que o sol surgisse, andando cautelosamente para não ser vista, Hermione seguiu pelos corredores do castelo até o quadro da mulher gorda, disse a senha e entrou no salão comunal da grifinoria, correu para seu quarto e despiu-se rapidamente se atirou na cama dando graças a Merlim, que suas colegas de dormitório estavam dormindo e não a viram entrar.

Com os olhos fechados, deitada no travesseiro, senti o coração disparar ao se lembrar das ultimas palavras que Severo descera antes dela sair de seus aposentos: "Vai com cuidado meu amor, temos que manter nosso segredo seguro, a vejo mais tarde no café da manhã. Hoje, vou olhá-la bastante, e... Tente adivinhar no que eu estarei pensando." O homem sorriu perigosamente quando viu as faces dela corarem, passando os braços em volta da cintura da moça ele a beijou longa e sedutoramente, demonstrando sem palavras no que ele iria pensar, e ela tinha total consciência do que seria.

Hermione não conseguiu dormir um segundo se quer apesar da moleza que tomava conta do seu corpo, ficou deitada até todas as garotas do quarto acordarem, levantou, trocou de roupa, e foi para o grande salão tentando disfarçar um sorriso que insistia em brotar em seu rosto, sentou se no seu lugar de sempre, junto a Harry, Rony e Gina.

Respirando profundamente para acalmar o calor em suas veias e o disparar de seu coração, olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu. Dois olhos negros presos a si, quase perdeu o fôlego ao notar a intensidades com que o homem a fitava. Dava para sentir, era como se aqueles olhos pudessem penetrar sua alma ou talvez, despi-la e possuí-la ali sobre a mesa e na frente de todos.

Mais uma pessoa notara a troca de olhares, Dumbledore, o velho mago observava de seu lugar na mesa cada movimento do casal, estava preocupado e de certa forma feliz, gostava de idéia de Severo estar reconstruindo sua vida, queria bem ao sombrio professor.

Severo já estava se levantando da mesa, tencionava voltar ao seu escritório para buscar uns livros para depois, ir dar sua primeira aula do dia. Quando Dumbledore o chamou:

- Severo preciso falar-lhe, venha até minha sala comigo. – Dumbledore tinha uma aparência um pouco sisuda o que fez Severo desconfiar que o assunto não fosse agradar-lo. Caminhou o tempo todo a um passo atrás do diretor manteve a cabeça erguida e o andar firme de sempre mais estava temeroso.

Ao chegarem à sala, o bruxo mais velho disse a senha a gárgula - Bombom de Licor – e a dita, revelou a escada que levava a sala do diretor.

- Sente-se Severo – falou o diretor enquanto caminhava para sentar atrás de sua mesa e observar, com um certo prazer, o desconforto de seu subordinado. Dumbledore não era pessoa de se divertir com o desgosto dos outros, mas, naquele caso era diferente, Severo sempre foi muito contido em seus sentimentos e vê-lo assim, sem conseguir esconder um temor de ser repreendido tinha um ar um tanto insólito, o grande comensal da morte, com cara de garoto que fez coisa erra, foi descoberto e iria tomar uma bronca do pai. Realmente inesperado!

Dumbledore, fazendo uma cara de pai raivoso que ralha com um menino de seis anos, começou a falar. – Severo como você pode? A srta. Granger! Foi muita imprudência de sua parte. Quase um absurdo! Você conhece os regulamentos da escola... —Alvo não parava de falar, Severo se perguntava como ele sabia. Ninguém os virá juntos? Hermione com certeza não contara a ninguém. Bem, não importava. O velho sempre sabia de tudo mesmo. Dumbledore continuava agora com um tom mais ameno e preocupado:

- Severo isso que você fez vai custar caro, e sabe quem vai pagar o preço? A srta. Granger. Não sei o que passou por sua cabeça para você dormir com ela, mas se ela o ama vai sofrer um bocado depois que cumprires sua missão. – O professor Snape, agora um pouco vermelho por causa da raiva e da vergonha de ter sua vida pessoal exposta. Interrompeu o discurso do velho bruxo. Colocando a mão nas temporas como se previsse que iria ser tomado por uma dor de cabeça, falou, tentando com o tom baixo e grave de sua voz disfarçar o descontrole emocional em que se encontrava.

- Alvo, eu amo a Hermione, foi um momento de fraqueza meu, eu tentei resistir, mas não consegui, quando ela disse que me amava... Ora Alvo, você sabe com eu sou sozinho, o quanto já penei na vida, vendo-a ali, a mulher que eu tanto queria, dizendo que estava apaixonada por mim, fiquei tão feliz, feliz como não me lembro de ter ficado um dia na vida e não pensei em mais nada. – interrompendo como se tomasse coragem para prosseguir, cruzou os braços sobe o tórax, não num gesto ameaçador, mas sim, como se tentasse proteger os próprios sentimentos. E continuou falando. - Não me peça para abrir mão dela, se me pedir terei que obedecer, mas deixe-me ter uma ultima chance na vida, um motivo para querer sair vivo dessa guerra. – Os olhos de Snape encaravam o velho com uma suplica, a qual o bruxo não saberia negar.

Dumbledore escutava o relato de seu professor com compaixão, entendia o que era ser um coração solitário, sabia como era precioso ser amado e como não se deve desperdiçar o amor. Com uma voz muito mais branda falou como se quisesse aquietar o coração do homem mais jovem.

- Não pedirei que se separe dela, até por que conhecendo a srta. Granger sei que ela não desistiria de você. – Achando-se mais velho do que já era Alvo acrescentou – Mais uma preocupação... Darei um jeito para que tudo saia bem. Quando for se encontrar com ela tenha cuidado, estamos jogando um jogo muito perigoso, terei de pensar uma maneira de mante-los seguros, e quem sabe ela até nos ajude em nosso pequeno plano. -- E com um sorriso sincero disse - E que os apaixonados em seu futuro encontrem a felicidade.

Sendo dispensado Severo virou se para a porta e começou a descer as escadas, ao passar pela gárgula refletiu sobre o que o diretor dissera, era bom não esconder nada de Alvo, poder contar com ele era muito tranqüilizador, a pesar de não ter gostado de o diretor querer incluir a Hermione naquele plano maluco.

Snape foi até o corujal e enviou um bilhete para a jovem contando a conversa com o diretor, omitindo apenas a parte sobre a missão e sobre a forma com o velho bruxo o repreendera, sabia que Dumbledore tinha razão ao afirmar que havia sido uma grande loucura se envolver com a srta. Granger, Loucura que agora, ele não saberia mais abrir mão.

Após Severo sair de sua sala, Alvo sentado em sua mesa abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá uma pequena sacola cheia de belas de limão, colocou uma na boca e começou a pensar em um jeito de esconder o relacionamento do casal de apaixonados, gostou de chamá-los assim, era mais discreto do que falar nomes e soava bem. Precisava manter os dois seguros e se possível, preserva-los.

Saboreou a bala em sua boca e teve uma idéia promissora, precisaria de alguns objetos, mas, nada que ele não possuísse. Abrindo um armário de canto em sua sala, o velho bruxo pegou uma pequena caixinha dourada e um livrinho, um exemplar do regulamento da escola, e mais outras coisas.

Encantou o livro para que esse se se torna um portal para a masmorra de Severo, quando aberto de cabeça para baixo e para o quarto de Hermione se aberto de cabeça pra cima.

Recitou vários encantamentos sobre os outros objetos e começou a falar com um dos quadros da parede, que a tudo observava. Era uma figura de uma dona gorda que usava um vestido simples. – obrigada pela informação de ontem, não que eu goste de fofoca, acho desprezível o habito que as pessoas têm de observar a vida alheia, mas nesse caso abri uma exceção precisava saber se os olhares que aqueles dois trocavam no grande salão eram algo mais que uma simples intenção. Se de fato estavam tendo algum relacionamento, precisava me precaver, e por incrível que pareça acho que será muito útil para o que pretendo. – colocando a caixinha de volta no armário, e o livro sobre sua mesa pediu a dona gorda que se mantinha em silencio – vá até a sala de Minerva e peça a ela que traga a senhorita Granger aqui, preciso falar com ela.

Quando a professora Minerva entrou na sala comunal, Hermione deu um salto na cadeira e soltou o pesado livro de feitiços sobre a mesa. A jovem acabara de receber a coruja de Severo contando lhe que o diretor havia descoberto sobre eles, sabia que a diretora de sua casa estava ali para falar-lhe, pensou aflita, "será que o diretor contou para ela e eu serei expulsa ou Severo demitido?!".

Minerva aproximou se dela e ela pode ver que o rosto da mulher não apresentava nenhuma contrariedade o que foi um alivio, com certeza ela não sabia de nada, se soubesse, a diretora da grifinoria estaria arrancando os cabelos de seu coque.

- Hermione, o diretor mandou lhe chamar, disse que tem algo importante a lhe disser e pediu que eu a levasse a sala dele.

As duas mulheres seguiram a passos rápidos pelos corredores, o coração de Hermione quase saia pela boca de tanto nervoso, tentou disfarçar como pode para sua professora e achava estar tendo êxito em fazê-lo.

Ao entrarem na sala do diretor, viram o velho senhor sentado com em sua mesa, com um sorriso e com os olhinhos brilhando atrás dos óculos em formato de meia lua. Erguendo um pouco o olhar ele falou:

- Obrigada Minerva, agora pode voltar a seus afazeres. – A professora não gostou muito de ser dispensada, gostaria de saber que assunto o diretor queria tratar com sua aluna, mas, resolveu não questionar a ordem se retirando e deixando para trás uma muito pálida Hermione.

- Sente se querida, preciso falar-lhe, acredito que a essa altura já deva estar sabendo de uma conversa que tive mais sedo com o Severo – diante da afirmativa da jovem que tinha um rosto muito assuntado o diretor continuou. – Não vou expulsa-la e nem demitir o professor Snape, se é isso que lhe aflige, e também não proibi o relacionamento de vocês – a afirmativa do bruxo, trouxe um pouco de alivio ao coração da jovem que pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala esboçou um sorriso contido. – mais espero que consigam ser discretos, a srta. sabe que o Severo arrisca a vida sendo um espião para a ordem, é um trabalho muito perigoso e se ele fosse descoberto e alguém descobrisse sobre vocês, você seria uma presa valiosa para fazer o Snape se entregar. Esse relacionamento tem que ser mantido sobre a maior discrição, para tal, não quero ver a srta. andando pelos corredores de madrugada. – o rosto de Hermione estava meio contrito, como se quisesse reclamar de algo, mas antes que conseguisse, o diretor deu lhe em suas mãos um pequeno livro em que na capa dizia: Regulamento da Escola de Hogwarts, a jovem bruxa olhando disse – Diretor, eu conheço as regras da escola, sei que não poderia estar namorando o Severo, sei que não posso andar pelos corredores à noite, o que me mostrar esse livrinho me acrescenta?

Dumbledore, notando a confusão que a jovem fizera explicou que, aquele livro estava encantado e que era uma chave de portal, ensinou como usar e perante o sorriso da jovem se sentiu feliz.

- Tenho um outro presente para você – o velho bruxo levantou-se da cadeira e com passos lentos foi até um pequeno armário no canto da sala, abrindo-o retirou lá uma pequena caixinha de madeira banhada a ouro que reluzia como se estivesse sobre uma luz direta. Aproximou se de Hermione e estendeu lhe o objeto.

Hermione o alcançou, seus olhos se admiraram o brilho e os entalhes magníficos do pequeno presente. – oh! Professor, que lindo, muito obrigada. – quando a garota tencionou abrir a caixa, Dumbledore a impediu dizendo.

- Não deve abrir agora, essa caixa é um presente mágico, uma dádiva a um coração que sofre. – com o par de olhos azuis brilhando sob os óculos meia lua, o diretor perguntou:

- A srta. conhece a lenda da caixa de Pandora? – Hermione disse conhecer – mas o diretor ignorou-a e prosseguiu a contar a historia. – Pandora foi a primeira mulher criada por Zeus, cada um dos deuses do Olímpo, contribuiu com alguma coisa para a aperfeiçoasse, Vênus, deu-lhe a beleza, Mercúrio a persuasão, acho que a srta. tem essas mesmas qualidades, tal qual Pandora. – após o gracejo prosseguiu - Zeus mandou à terra e ofereceu a Epimeteu, esse tinha em sua casa uma caixa, na qual guardava certos artigos malignos, de que não se utilizava, Pandora, foi tomada por uma intensa curiosidade de saber o que continha aquela caixa e a abriu, desta escapou um infinidades de pregas, para o corpo e para o espírito do homem, Pandora apresou se a fechá-la. Mas, infelizmente todo o conteúdo da caixa havia escapado, com exceção de uma única coisa, que ficará no fundo, que era a esperança. Assim menina, sejam quais foram os males que a façam sofrer saiba: A esperança não vos deixara inteiramente, enquanto tiveres essa caixa que vos dei, terá o conforto da esperança que vos oferecerei. - respirando para imprimir um ar mais dramático a fala, continuou- Só há uma coisa, não deves mostrar essa caixa para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Severo, e a srta. precisa saber que só poderá abrir-la uma vez, certifiques se que realmente está cercada do maior desespero para abri-la, escolha bem a hora. E que esteja sozinha. Essa é a sua caixa de Pandora, guarde-a bem.

Dumbledore olhou para a garota a sua frente, ela olhava para ele com um olhar perdido. Hermione pensava porque o diretor tinha tanta certeza de que ela iria sofre, ele e Severo estavam escondendo algo dela e ela queria saber o que. Pensou em perguntar ao velho, mas, desistiu se não queriam contar é porque ela ainda não podia saber.

O velho diretor imaginou a confusão que deveria estar passando pela cabeça de sua aluna, sentiu um pouco de pena dela, ela era tão inteligente, com certeza tinha um milhão de pergunta, mas guardou-as prudentemente para si. Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro da aluna e começou a encaminhá-la para a porta, lá chegando disse-lhe:

- Logo terá sua curiosidade respondida – Hermione saiu imaginado se o diretor sabia o que ela estava pensando, deu de ombros e foi para a torre da Grifinoria, guardar seus presentes e esperar a noite para estrear o livro portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

A noite demorou em chegar, Hermione estava muito ansiosa para encontrar Snape, esperou todas as colegas de quarto dormirem, foi até o banheiro com o pequeno livro nas mãos e lembrando-se do que o diretor disse o abriu de cabeça para baixo.

Em seus aposentos Snape, estava sentado em frente à lareira em um confortável sofá de couro marrom, vestia uma calça preta de lã bem folgada e uma camiseta de malha cinza que costumava usar para dormir. Havia acabado de se servir de uma dose de whisky de fogo e saboreando o primeiro gole, pensava no que o diretor o falara. Quanto a envolver a Hermione no plano deles, ele achava muito arriscado e na manhã seguinte iria falar com o velho que não a queria naquilo, pensou determinado, sorvendo mais um gole, que desceu mais amargo que de costume. Ao pensar em sua amada sentiu um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo, desejou ardentemente vê-la, e qual não foi o seu espanto, quando, de súbito, viu-a aparecer em sua frente.

Hermione sorria feliz, apesar de sentir um friozinho na barriga graças à viagem de portal. Quase gargalhou ao ver o mestre de poções de boca aberta a observá-la incrédulo no que seus olhos viam, e ele disse:

- Hermione, estava pensando em você e você se materializou se na minha frente – fazendo um pequeno gesto com a varinha ele fez seu copo ficar flutuando no ar e levantou se para recebê-la.

Hermione foi abraçada por dois braços fortes e pensou que não haveria coisa melhor no mundo, ciente da perplexidade de Severo, ela disse mostrando-lhe o livrinho:

- Presentinho do diretor – Severo alcançou o objeto estendido a ele e falou:

- Isso é um portal?- examinou cuidadosamente o livro - Mas que livro e esse! Este velho caduco está aprendendo a ser deboxado! – lendo o titulo ele levantou a sobrancelha falando em tom jocoso – Regulamento da Escola de Hogwarts - vendo que Hermione ria da piada ele acrescentou - e como isso funciona?

Hermione explicou lhe e ele achou muito adequado. Sorrindo ele a apertou mais nos braços e a beijou intensamente, a jovem afastou se um pouco dele pegando-o pela mão o levando para o sofá, ao sentarem se, Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Snape e o beijou, era um beijo enlevado de muita paixão e logo estava beijando lhe a borda do maxilar fazendo o homem gemer de desejo. Severo tentando, nem ele sabe de onde, conseguir algum auto controle, separou-se da bruxa e disse - Precisamos conversar um pouco – vendo o nos olhos de Hermione um pouco de frustração, ele acrescentou - pode ter certeza que eu preferiria ficar de amassos com você, mas precisamos estabelecer como vamos fazer para manter nossa segurança- olhando para o copo de whisky que jazia encantado ao seu lado, Snape perguntou – você quer beber alguma coisa? – Hermione fez carinha de nojo para o copo dele ela falou:

- Não gosto de whisky de fogo, tem outro tipo de bebida? – Snape sorriu e disse – Peça o que quiser. Seus pedidos para mim, não importa o que sejam sempre sejam atendidos.

A aluna sorriu e disse – um pouco de licor seria bom – prontamente, um pequeno cálice de licor apareceu flutuando a sua frente, ela pegou e sorveu um gole sentindo o sabor queimando lhe a garganta. Severo a encarava como eram sensuais os lábios dela sorvendo o liquido, para espantar a onda de desejo que percorreu seu corpo, resolveu falar primeiro.

- Hermione, isso que estamos fazendo e uma total insanidade. Não quero colocá-la em risco desnecessariamente. O que o diretor lhe falou? – Snape preferiu saber o teor da conversa do velho bruxo com Hermione antes de dividir com ela seus temores, se o velho não a houvesse falado do plano ele ainda poderia dissuadi-lo de incluí-la, pois sabia que Hermione, como uma boa grifinoria, não se negaria a participar de seja lá o que fosse que o diretor a propusesse, seria mais fácil protegê-la das idéias de Dumbledore se ele não tivesse dito nada a ela.

Hermione estudou as feições do seu amado, seus olhos negros transmitiam toda a preocupação que ele levava na alma, pensando o que ia dizer, visto que deveria guardar segredo sobre a caixa, apenas relatou a parte sobre a aceitação do romance e sobre o perigo de serem descobertos. A moça percebeu que o olhar de Severo se abrandou.

Severo estava muito contente com a falta de conhecimento dela do plano. Aproximando se mais a tomou nos braços trazendo-a para seu colo. Com uma voz doce e grave ele disse olhando-a nos olhos:

- Meu amor. Fora dessa sala terei que continuar tratando-a da mesma forma de ante, não me leve a mau, não tenho escolha, tenho que manter o meu disfarce pra a nossa segurança. Quanto à forma de nos encontrarmos, você sabe que você-sabe-quem, me chama de tempos em tempos, portanto haverá dias em que não poderá vir aqui, eu te avisarei quando puder vir. – olhando novamente para o copo, sorveu o ultimo gole da dose e disse – mandarei minha coruja bicar sua janela, é o sinal que podes vir. Entendeu? – Hermione estava tão bem aconchegada no peito dele que só assentiu com a cabeça.

Satisfeito com a conversa Snape pegou a nos braços e já ia levá-la para a cama quando sentiu uma aguda dor no braço esquerdo, respirando fundo colocou Hermione no chão, com a mão sobre o braço ele praguejou.

Hermione entendeu o que estava acontecendo, já o havia visto antes colocar a mão naquele lugar onde ficava a marca negra, com os olhos arregalados ela perguntou:

- Aquele monstro está te chamando? – viu a afirmativa de Severo que, rapidamente abria o armário e pegava sua túnica de comensal da morte. Era assustadora. Hermione tentou conter o choro ao vê-lo vertido com ela, sentiu seu coração disparar. Temia por ele, mas também não deixou de ter medo da figura em sua frente. Severo percebendo o desconforto dela, falou já próximo a porta:

- Loucos são os homens em sua insana busca por poder. Não precisa ter medo de mim, pois eu te amo. O medo que da força a uma imagem, se não a temer e só uma roupa feia.

Hermione fechou os olhos numa tentativa inútil de se acalmar e falou:

- Tenha cuidado, eu nunca desistirei de você, e não terei mais medo porque estou com você, e nosso amor me da força. – Severo acrescentou:

- Não me espere aqui, pois não sei quando vou voltar e sempre volto de péssimo humor - percebendo que Hermione iria protestar, ele falou – me sentirei melhor sabendo que estará em seu quarto dormindo, protegida e segura. Por favor, faça o que te peço. A manhã de manhã me verá no café e saberá que estou bem, eu sempre fico bem depois de um tempo, mas, quando volto prefiro ficar sozinho.

Assentindo em não ficar Hermione correu para ele e o abraçou, ele somente aceitou o abraço e se separando dela sai dos aposentos, Hermione abriu o livro e foi para seu quarto.

No portão de Hogwarts, Severo se preparava para aparatar, as palavras de Hermione "nosso amor" ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, iria acabar com aquela guerra, seguiria o plano daquele velho visionário, seja lá o preço que custasse e acima de tudo protegeria Hermione. Aparatou.

Hermione abriu seus olhos no seu quarto deitou se na cama e chorou baixinho, temia por Severo, queria pedir para ele não ir, mas, não teve coragem, sabia que a missão dele era importante. Resolveu obedecê-lo e ir para seu quarto, apenas para não contraria-lo. Ela se sentiria melhor esperando por ele e vendo-o voltar inteiro, mas respeitava a vontade dele, enxugou as lagrimas e tentou dormir, mas, viu cansada, os primeiros raios de sol clarearem o quarto pela manhã. Levantou se e foi tomar café no grande salão, olhando para a mesa dos professores viu Snape sentado no seu lugar de sempre, de relance percebeu que ele lhe lançava para um olhar tranqüilizador, estava tudo bem, ele voltará.

Os meses em Hogwarts passaram rapidamente, o final do ano letivo já estava chegando. Dumbledore e Harry passavam muito tempo juntos, Hermione imaginava o que eles tanto conversavam, ela e Rony perguntavam a ele, e esse desconversava.

Voldemort chamava Severo de forma irregular, passava às vezes um mês sem perturbá-lo, o que fazia os apaixonados quase se esquecerem da guerra e se entregassem por inteiro a relação deles. Hermione passava semanas sem dormir no seu quarto, sempre sendo discreta para que ninguém percebesse, naquelas ocasiões, além de namora, Severo estava fazendo Hermione praticar a arte de duelas, feitiços não verbais e oclumência, queria que ela estivesse preparada para enfrentar a guerra e garantir que ela sairia viva, desistira de tirar da cabeça do diretor a idéia de incluí-la no plano, tentara muitas vezes, mas, quando Dumbledore põe algo na cabeça ninguém tira . Ele estava satisfeito com o desempenho dela, Hermione sempre fora uma aluna muito aplicada e não estava sendo diferente no treinamento.

Severo contou a Hermione sobre as horcuxes de Voldemort as quais Harry e Dumbledore estavam à procura e que ele estava ajudando juntando informações em meio aos comensais. Hermione se preocupava muito com seu amado mais não demonstrava para não deixa-lo aturdido, e se sentindo culpado.

Vários incidentes ocorreram aquele ano, acidentes estranhos que Hermione não entedia e que sempre deixavam Severo de péssimo humor. Severo parecia preocupado em manter o Daco Malfoy em segurança e às vezes dizia que o garoto estava procurando encrencas de mais e temia que isso atrapalhasse os planos de Dumbledore.

Os únicos momentos em que Severo se sentia bem, eram os que passava com Hermione, ela era tão amorosa com ele. Snape percebia a curiosidade dela a respeito de certos fatos e de como ela tentava oculta-la para ele não ter que negar a ela um explicação. Confiava nele sem saber o que acontecia, e ter a confiança dela lhe dava esperanças quanto ao futuro deles.

Depois de muito pensar Severo decidiu dar um passo importante no relacionamento deles, sabia ser essa a única forma de ter certeza que poderia cuidar dela e protege-la.

Andando em seus aposentos, foi até uma de suas inúmeras prateleiras de livros, pegou um exemplar bem antigo. Sentando se no sofá começou a folhá-lo até achar aquilo que queria, iria propor algo a ela, era muito serio e dependeria dela, só faria se ela quisesse, achava que ela iria aceitar, mas, no fundo de seu coração, tão pouco acostumado a confiança alheia e muito menos ao amor, sentiu medo de ser rejeitado.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo minha fic, gostei muito dos elogios, eles me deixam estimulada a escrever mais e mais rápido.

Esse capitulo está pequeno, mas, eu não queria misturar o assunto do próximo com esse, na verdade esse capitulo acelerou um pouco o tempo para chegarmos logo ao ponto, de onde a historia vai tomar seu rumo.

Um abraço e até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A noite ia se aproximando, Snape começava e se preparar para receber Hermione, iria mandar sua coruja chama-la assim que estivesse tudo pronto, levantou-se do sofá em frente a lareira onde se alojara desde depois do jantar, foi até a pequena mesa para refeições que existia em seus aposentos e verificou se a garrafa de vinho tinto que ele tinha encantado para ficar gelada estava a contento, sentindo que sim, foi tomar um banho. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito para a noite dos dois, queria agradar sua amada tanto, com o ambiente, como com sua aparecia, iria se arrumar para ela.

Dentro do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente escorre por seu corpo junto com a espuma do sabonete, respirou profundamente tentando apagar de sua memória a ultima vez que o lorde das trevas o convocou. Nesta, havia um festim na mansão Malfoy. Logo que ele chegou, viu uma jovem amarrada sendo torturada por vários comensais, a garota devia ter a idade de Hermione, e gritava muito. Os sons de seus gritos ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos do mestre de poções. Ao vê-lo chegar, os homens abriram caminho para que ele também se refestelasse com a vitima indefensa, que a essa altura gemia implorando pela morte. Severo simplesmente não pode se aproximar da menina, como ele a torturaria sem se lembrar que poderia ser a Hermione?Ambas eram nascidas trouxa, e esse, era o único crime que cometeram. Aqueles comensais a estavam matando aos poucos e ele não iria fazer parte daquilo. Sabia o quanto era arriscado não participar do horrendo espetáculo, mas mesmo assim declinou, sorrindo um sorriso sarcástico, que servia para esconder o horror que passava em sua mente, disse preferir assistir e assim o fez, aplaudia e parecia estar gostando da cena, mas, na verdade estava cada vez mais enojado. Pediu a Merlim para que aquilo acabasse logo para que ele pudesse voltar para Hogwarts. Jurou a si mesmo naquele momento que nunca, nem que isso custasse sua vida ou a guerra, ele permitiria que Hermione passasse por aquilo, mataria qualquer um que se aproximasse dela, ou pelo menos morreria tentando.

A água continuava caindo copiosamente por suas costas. Como quem esta voltando de um sonho tenebroso, Snape passou a mão molhada no rosto, ao afastar-la, olhou em seu braço e viu a marca negra, em um gesto inconsciente passou a esponja com sabão sobre a tatuagem, como se aquela esponja pudesse apagar a figura, esfregou com tanta força que chegou a deixar a pele vermelho e ardendo, percebendo a inutilidade e estupidez de seu ato, deu um soco na parede lateral do box, odiando-se pela varias coisas que fizera em seu passado. Como odiava o seu passado! Pretérito nojento que infelizmente teimava a não abandona-lo.

Depois daquela noite Snape decidiu que protegeria Hermione daquilo tudo. Terminado seu banho, sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa, pela primeira vez em sua vida faria o certo e não o fácil.

Foi se arrumar. Barba feita com capricho, cabelos lavados e escovados, Severo andou até seu guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um casaco cinza parecido com que usava sempre, mas, muito mais bem cortado, colocou uma camisa branca e uma calsa preta também de melhor corte que a usual. Olho se no espelho e gostou do resultado. Olhando em volta, pensou "tudo pronto". Sorrindo, foi até a pequena janela no topo da parede e com a varinha convocou sua coruja que foi rapidamente bicar a janela de Hermione.

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama e ao ouvir as bicadas, olho se suas colegas dormiam, vendo que sim, caminhou até o banheiro colocou o uniforme e alcançando o pequeno livro em seu bolso, abriu-o, foi de imediato para a masmorra de seu amaro.

Severo precipitou se para abraçá-la, beijou-a com paixão e apertou a contra o peito quase a sufocando. Afastando-se um pouco dele Hermione notou como ele estava bem vestido e perguntou:

- Vai a algum lugar? Você está muito bonito. – Severo sorriu timidamente e respondeu – Que bom que achou me arrumei para você, quero conversar sobre algo muito importante e achei que a ocasião pedia um traje especial.

Hermione estranhou, mas fazendo um muxoxo disse – você deveria ter me avisado eu teria me arrumado também. Olhe só, eu estou de uniforme!

Severo olhou para ela e disse – Para mim você está perfeita! Linda como sempre, mas não seja por isso.

Pegando sua varinha que estava escondida na manga, apontou para a jovem e em um piscar de olhos transfigurou o uniforme em um vestido vermelho longo, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo da mulher, o vestido tinha um decote profundo que realçava os seios redondos e atrás descia justo formado uma pequena calda, fazendo seus quadris ficarem em forma de coração. Os cabelos de Hermione, antes soltos, agora estavam presos no topo da cabeça deixando algumas pontas propositadamente desprendidas. Admirada, Hermione soltou uma exclamação de puro contentamento.

- Acho que meu gosto agradou a srta. – disse Severo observando a reação de Hermione. Achou a imagem dela toda arrumada muito sedutora e disse a si mesmo que nunca deixaria que ela usasse aquele vestido em publico.

Hermione de um salto agarrou se no pescoço de seu amado e sorrindo disse – você é perfeito – beijou-lhe a boca avidamente e foi correspondida com igual necessidade.

Snape, afastando-se dela com pesar, pegou-a pelas mãos e a levou até o sofá, ao sentar falou, em um tom grave de quem vai dizer algo importante.

- Vou lhe contar o porquê de tudo isso – ele a olhava bem nos olhos – você sabe que eu te amo, e que quero muito cuidar de você, protege-la nesses tempos em que vivemos. Eu te disse que tenho uma missão a executar e a hora está chegando. – Snape desviou o olhar um pouco do dela para não ver a nuvem de preocupação que sombreou os olhos cor de âmbar da garota. Precisava falar e não podia fraquejar.

Perguntou de uma só vez - você me ama Hermione? Ama de verdade?

Quase que ofendida pela pergunta Hermione respondeu – claro que o amo, do fundo do meu coração.

Ouvindo a resposta, Severo tomou as duas mãos da mulher e completou – ama o suficiente para se unir a mim em um encantamento onde dois bruxos que verdadeiramente se amam unem suas almas para sempre? – sem esperar resposta e vendo a surpresa no rosto da jovem, Snape continuou – é um encantamento muito antigo, se o fizermos seremos parte um do outro, nossas almas se misturaram e você sentira o que eu sinto e eu, o que você sentir, estarei com você e você comigo sempre, não importa o quão distantes estivermos fisicamente poderei a achar e você a mim, estejamos onde estivermos no mundo poderemos aparatar onde o outro está, esse encantamento não pode ser quebrado. Em quanto nos vivermos estaremos ligados. – o homem fez uma pequena pausa para que a bruxa pudesse absorver as palavras e continuou - entende a gravidade dessa decisão? Se o fizermos não terá volta, portanto, se tiver alguma duvida sobre o que sente por mim ou se acha que não pode atar sua vida a minha, eu entenderei, você e muito jovem para um compromisso desses, seria compreensível recusar. – o temor de ser rejeitado já transparecia nos olhos do homem, ele queria muito que ela aceitasse, seria mais fácil protege-la, poderia aparatar ao lado dela e saúva-la, caso ela precisasse, sentiria que ela estava em perigo e iria até ela. E, além disso, ele adorava pensar que ela seria sua para sempre, queria muito entregar sua vida a ela e esperava ser aceito e que ela fizesse o mesmo a ele.

Hermione já havia lido em um livro da sessão reservada da biblioteca sobre esse encantamento, chamava-se Elo, achou na época a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Era uma espécie de casamento bruxo indissolúvel a única forma de o encanto ser quebrado era com a morte de um dos amantes, por isso, caiu em desuso em tempos mais modernos. Era algo muito intenso, uma experiência que fazia o casal partilhar não só a vida mais todo o que sentiam e até seus pensamentos. Ficou emocionada que o seu Severo, homem tão reservado sobre seus sentimentos quisesse oferecê-los assim a ela. Notando o desconforto do homem perante sua demora para responder, Hermione sorriu timidamente:

- Severo! Você está me pedindo em casamento? – a garota perguntou quase que em tom de espanto, mas, o fez assim, para quebra o clima passado por trás da responsabilidade que tal decisão traria, e não para saber a resposta, que era obvia. Mas se espantou com a forma seria que Severo respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Hermione, quero passar o resto de minha vida com você, esse encantamento do Elo e muito mais profundo que um casamento, casamentos se desfazem, isso nos teremos para sempre, seremos parte um do outro enquanto vivermos – vendo o brilho nos olhos da garota resolveu fazer as coisas do jeito dela e para surpresa de Hermione, ajoelhou se em um só joelho na sua frente e tomou sua mão nas suas, beijou-lhe o nó dos dedos e disse:

- A srta. aceita se casar comigo?

Hermione se jogou em cima dele fazendo cair no chão com ela por cima e respondeu:

- Sim, eu o amo, e quero viver com você para sempre, aceito fazer o Elo, será uma honra compartilhar seus sentimentos e assim tenho certeza de que nada nos separara.

Feliz perante o consentimento da garota, Snape levantou-se do chão e começou a preparar o ritual do Elo. Durante o preparo explicou a Hermione o procedimento.

O encantamento apesar de poderoso era bem simples de realizar, bastava que os dois bruxos deixassem cair, de bom grado, algumas gotas de sangue em um prato de prata, seus punhos deveriam ser cortados com um punhal também de prata, depois, bastava colocarem as pontas de suas varinhas no liquido unidas no centro e disserem juntos as palavras mágicas.

Chamando Hermione, Severo se aproximou da mesa de refeições, colocou sobre ela o prato de prata, puxou a moça para si e beijou-a longamente – olhando-a nos olhos perguntou pela ultima vez, - tem certeza? – Hermione respondeu – Tenho. Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada na minha vida. – sorrindo ele a beijou de novo, deixando-a em frente ao prato tomou sua mão direita, alcançando o punhal, fez um corte no punho delicado de pele rezada. Hermione deu um gritinho de dor e contraiu a face, Severo se compadeceu e pediu desculpas. A bruxa respondeu – É preciso, não foi nada. – algumas gotas de seu sangue escorreram de seu braço pingando e tingindo o centro do prato de vermelho, tomando a adaga para si, a mulher pegou o braço de Severo e fez o corte no mesmo lugar que ele havia feito nela e ficou observando o sangue do homem se juntar ao dela.

Severo pegou sua varinha, Apontando para o braço dela fechou o ferimento, depois, apontando para seu próprio braço, fechou o seu corte. Mostrando o prato a ela colocou sua varinha no centro, Hermione fez o mesmo e ambos as juntaram com as pontas mergulhadas no líquido viscoso e vermelho. Em uníssono disseram

- Spiritus Uno – uma luz branca surgiu do prato e envolveu os dois, eles sentiram um formigamento que começava em seu peito e se estendia por todo o corpo. A luz permaneceu os envolvendo por alguns instantes e foi esmaecendo aos poucos até se extinguir por completo. Os apaixonados olhavam-se intensamente, os negros olhos de Severo se misturavam aos castanhos de Hermione, assim com suas almas.

Quebrando o olhar, eles retiraram as varinhas simultaneamente, saíram de perto do prato e se abraçaram, sentiam se diferentes, algo dentro deles mudara, estavam muito próximos, sabiam que iria acontecer, mas, nada os preparara para aquilo.

Severo sentiu a alma de Hermione correndo em seu sangue e sabia pertenceria a ela para sempre. Hermione sentia em suas entranhas o turbilhão conturbado e contraditório das emoções que o homem que ela amava carregava dentro de si, todo tormento, o ódio, a culpa e o arrependimento que sangravam sua alma, sentiu a coragem e o medo, a presença e a solidão. E por fim sentiu o amor que ele nutria por ela. Com lagrimas nos olhos, ela o compreendeu, ele era um homem perturbado por suas memórias Era julgado por muitos, uma pessoa sem sentimentos. Mais ele os possuía, e eram esse que o atormentavam e também nesses se encontrava o melhor e o pior de Severo Snape.

Hermione, perante tudo que descobrira, viu o tamanho do desafio a sua frente, que teria que ajuda-lo e cuidar dele para o reto de sua vida, E isso era o que ela mais desejava, nunca temeu a dificuldade, era uma grifinoria e tinha coragem para enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Se soltaram lentamente e Severo com um sorriso mais aberto do que jamais dera em sua vida falou – precisamos terminar o encantamento. – Hermione sem entender respirou fundo para esconder as lagrimas que com dificuldade ela conteve e perguntou – Já não terminamos?

Lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de malicia, Severo disse: - Ainda falta a melhor parte, comemorar!

Snape levantou-se e pegou a garrafa de vinho que assistia a tudo de cima da mesa quase que esquecida. Abriu-a com um gesto silencioso de varinha e conjurando duas taças serviu do liquido rubro para ambos.

Hermione aceitou a oferta e erguendo o copo disse:

- Severo, vamos brindar? – o bruxo assentiu, ergueu sua taça e falou com sua voz grave que encheu todo o aposento – Um brinde a nossa felicidade!

Juntos tomaram um longo gole, Hermione se espantou com a voracidade com que bebeu o vinho, nem gostava tanto de vinho, mas, naquele dia achou que amaria a bebida para sempre. Severo sempre amara vinho, gostava de beber e normalmente se excedia, mas não sabia por que naquele momento não achou graça da bebida e largou o copo de lado sobre a mesa.

Hermione olhou longamente para a profundeza negra dos olhos de seu amado, vencendo a distancia entre eles o enlaçou e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Severo sorriu com o contato e levantando sua mão levou o dedo indicador para baixo do queixo da garota fazendo-a erguer o rosto e olha-lo novamente nos olhos, ele tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo cheio de promessas, estavam completos por estarem juntos, foram caminhado para o quarto anexo a sala da masmorra de Severo.

A bruxa puxou-o para a cama com muita ansiedade de senti-lo dentro de si, queria-o imensamente, precisava dele como que de ar para respirar, o vinho aguçara sua sexualidade, ela não sabia ser o álcool capaz disso. Quando se tocaram, foi como a descoberta de um mundo novo de sensações, a cada toque podiam sentir o desejo e o prazer um do outro, podiam adivinhar o que o outro queria, era como ser um só sem deixar de ser dois, dois sentimentos e duas sensações coexistido, assim como suas almas que agora, estavam unidas.

As mãos de Severo passeavam pelas curvas de Hermione fazendo-a arquear seu corpo de encontro ao dele, gemidos e sussurros misturados eram ouvidos em todo o quarto, a boca de Hermione salpicava beijos ardentes pelo pescoço do bruxo, cada toque de língua fazia a pele de Severo inflamasse. Hermione sentia o fogo passando pelo corpo dele, estava perdida nas sensações e sentia o poder que tinha sobre ele.

Com um feitiço silencioso Snape retirou a roupa de ambos, Hermione sentiu um comicham em suas mãos quando o tecido das vestes de Severo desapareceu, finalmente sentia sua pele por inteiro, cada parte de seu corpo colado no dele.

Era uma agonia maravilhosa brincar com a excitação de Hermione, Severo podia sentir a paixão crescer dentro dela, o desejo tomando conta do corpo da jovem bruxa, era delicioso senti-la responder a seus estímulos, o fazendo ter vontade de protelar o maximo o momento da conjunção final.

Palavras eram desnecessárias, suas mentes estavam interligadas, podiam ler os pensamentos um do outro sem necessidade de legimência, Hermione pensava em uma caricia e era atendida, assim, como Severo. Seus corpos se queimavam juntos quando Snape começou a penetra a mulher, ela levantou os quadris para aumentar o contato. Queria-o com loucura, o bruxo começou a se movimentar dentro dela fazendo-a sentir-se preenchida, toda sua carne vibrava com o contato. Após um tempo começou a sentir o corpo de Severo tremer em espasmos anunciando a aproximação do gozo, a sensação de dar prazer ao homem que amava a fez estremecer em seu próprio alivio sentindo que Severo seguiu-a soltando um gemido rouco. O orgasmo, Hermione pensou, fora diferente do que havia experimentado antes, desta vez era como se o mundo a sua volta deixasse de existir, como se só houvesse os dois, nada de tristezas ou incertezas, somente um homem e uma mulher livres flutuando pelo universo. Logo que sentiu o pensamento escapar de sua cabeça, ouviu a voz de Severo:

- Eu também senti isso – Hermione sobressaltou, já havia percebido que estavam ligados, mas, ele ouvir seu pensamento a deixou meio sem graça. Percebendo o embaraço da jovem Severo explicou – hoje, como foi o dia que fazemos o elo ele está mais forte, ele vai se dissipar um pouco com o tempo, amanhã, provavelmente, para lermos os pensamentos um do outro termos que nos concentra e também permitir, que o outro leia. Sorrindo a garota disse:

- Ainda bem, imagine eu saber tudo que você pensa quando passa perto do Harry todos os dias, ou você me ver enumerar mentalmente o que tenho que estudar ou minha lista de roupa suja, seria uma coisa horrorosa. Muito constrangedor! Provavelmente eu perderia todo o encanto para você. – Severo riu abertamente das preocupações banais de sua amada a despeito do que ele podia descobrir dela. Afinal, em sua posição atual, ele, sim, era uma pessoa cheia de coisas a esconder, coisas essas, muito mais sérias e perigosas, as quais ninguém, nem mesmo ela, poderia saber por enquanto. Para continuar a conversa acrescentou em um tom irônico – Seria extremamente constrangedor, mas fique tranqüila, por mais terrível que seja sua lista de roupa suja você jamais perderia o encanto para mim. – Severo gargalhava!

Hermione deu uma tapinha no braço de Snape que agora, estava deitado ao seu lado. Vendo-o rir ainda mais, se alinhou em seu peito e disse muito seria:

- Severo um garota precisa ter os seus segredinhos. – Snape, sentindo o rosto de Hermione conta seu tórax e a abraçou, contendo a risada disse – pode ficar tranqüila, sou muito bom em guardar segredos. – o tom debochado dele a fez encara-lo com descontentamento ele continuou – fique calma, só saberei o que quiser que eu saiba. Assim, como você a meu respeito, pois eu também tenho meus segredinhos.

Hermione estranho o comportamento muito extrovertido de Severo, ela não se lembrava de vê-lo gargalhar antes, mas resolveu apreciar o momento e não pensou mais nisso.

Sentindo o sono se aproximar fortemente, a bruxa bocejou e falou – nox – as luzes das velas que iluminavam o quarto se apagaram e ambos entregaram se felizes nos braços de Morfeu.

Muito mais tarde, com a madrugada alta, Hermione surgiu em seu quarto na torre da grifinoria, tirou o uniforme recém transfigurado novamente do vestido, pois a camisola rosa e foi dormir o resto da noite.

Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, estou realmente feliz que estejam gostando da fic

Morfeu: deus dos sonhos na mitologia grega.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hermione acordou com o raiar do dia, tinha tido uma noite conturbada desde que subira das masmorras e fora dormir, sonhara sonhos estranhos, sombrios, sentiu muita angustia nas imagens, tristeza, mas não se lembrava do conteúdo dos sonhos apenas das sensações que esse lhe causaram. Sentia se de mau humor, como se pudesse arrancar a cabeça do primeiro que a perturbasse, não era comum acordar daquele jeito, mas se sentia com raiva e angustiada.

Nas masmorras, Severo acordou muito feliz, a noite toda teve sonhos alegres e estava com um bom humor que não lembrava ter tido algum dia na vida.

Ambos se encaminharam para o grande salão para tomarem café, quando Severo entrou pela porta atrás da mesa dos professores procurou Hermione na mesa da Grifinoria. Ele a encontrou discutindo alguma coisa com o ruivo Weasley, estava muito brava, ele achou até um pouco de graça no jeito que ela falava, mas logo se esqueceu da cena ao ver Dumbledore. Resolveu puxar conversa. Sorriu para o velho e começou um interloquio tão animado que chamou a atenção de todos os professores. Severo Snape conversando trivialidades com Dumbledore de manhã de livre e espontânea vontade? Era algo nunca visto.

Hermione estava possessa com Rony, ele mal a cumprimentara e já pedira para ela lhe emprestasse o dever de aritmancia, ora se ele não dava conta da matéria para que a fazia?

Ela é que não iria emprestar o dever para ele, muito nervosa ela esbravejou:

- Rony Weasly, você já deveria ter aprendido a ser mais responsável com suas tarefas, eu não vou emprestar nada, tente fazer pelo menos, quem sabe você aprende alguma coisa? – Rony muito assustado argumentou – Poxa Hermione... Achei que fossemos amigos, você sempre me deixa dar uma olhadinha nas suas tarefas, o que houve com você hoje? - Hermione ficara vermelha de raiva diante da afirmativa do garoto. Olhando nos olhos suplicantes do amigo com um olhar frio de gelo ela respondeu – Sua amiga eu sempre fui, agora, não sou sua biblioteca ambulante, se você não sabe, existe uma biblioteca de verdade aqui em Hogwarts, você pode ir lá e procurar as repostas das perguntas, não precisa esperar que eu faça isso primeiro. E é por ser tão sua amiga – continuou, frisando a palavra "amiga" - é que eu quero que você aprenda e não copie o que eu fiz.

O garoto resolveu insistir – por favor, Hermione, deixa vai só hoje – foi a gota d´agua, Hermione levantou se da mesa, retirou a varinha da manga apontou bem para o nariz do ruivo, dizendo – se insistir mais uma ver, Rony, eu vou lhe obliviar e você vai se esquecer até de como se faz o aloromora, terá que voltar para o primeiro ano. E lá, quem sabe dessa vez, você faça os deveres por conta própria. – O olhar de Hermione transmitia pura raiva, algo que vinha de dentro e fez um calafrio percorrer o corpo do garoto.

Rony começou a suar e foi preciso que Harry interferisse e abaixasse a mão da amiga dizendo – Calma Hermione, você está muito nervosa, come um pouquinho de geléia e respira fundo – olhando para Rony, Harry disse – olha, é melhor você ir fazer seu dever na biblioteca depois eu passo lá para te ajudar. – Rony ainda tremendo levantou e seguiu o conselho do amigo. Esse olho para Hermione e vendo que ela se acalmara resolveu não perturba-la, no fundo, o fez por não querer ser alvo daquele olhar, teve medo de deixá-la nervosa de novo, O olhar que Harry viu na amiga não parecia ser coisa de Hermione e sim de outra pessoa que ele conhecia, mas, no momento, não se lembrava quem era.

Hermione e Harry andavam tranquilamente pelo corredor indo às masmorras para a aula de poções do professor Slughorn, era a primeira aula do dia e depois do ocorrido no café o rapaz transcorrera o percurso em silencio só concordando com sua amiga que falava uma profusão de comentários sobre responsabilidade com os estudos, ele se perguntava o que dera nela, depois iria pedir a Gina que tentasse descobrir, as mulheres sempre se abrem mais com as amigas, ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com ela. Era um comportamento muito estranho. Será que havia acontecido algo que ele não sabia na vida de sua colega? Ele iria descobrir para tentar ajuda-la se ela precisasse.

No meio do caminho deram de cara com Draco Malfoy, esse parecia estar afim de confusão, Harry se perguntou "por que logo hoje! Com a Hermione tão estranha".

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso e apontando para a dupla falou, em tom de puro escarneo.

- O grande Potter e sua amiguinha sangue-ruím, essa escola esta cada vez mais decadente... – antes que o louro pudesse terminar a frase, Hermione apontou a varinha para ele fazendo um feitiço não verbal que ela vinha treinando há semanas com Severo, desarmando-o com facilidade. Draco tomou um grande susto. Ainda apontando a varinha para ele, lançando lhe um olhar assassino e falou com um meio sorriso – Me de um motivo, Malfoy, e eu lhe mostro o que meu sangue ruim e capaz de fazer. – admirando-se da tremedeira que o rapaz começou a ter, Hermione prosseguiu - E vou aconselhá-lo, garoto, se valoriza tanto assim esse seu sangue puro nojento que corre em suas veias, saia daqui e suma do meu caminho, Por que se não – Ela disse num tom baixo e letal - eu o deixarei sem uma gota de sangue para se orgulhar.

Draco arregalou os olhos e saiu do caminho correndo para dentro do salão comunal da Sonserina, não sabia por que, mas, teve certeza que a garota falava a verdade ao lhe ameaçar, ela realmente iria acabar com ele se ele não saísse da frente, algo nela lhe impingia medo, o olhar dela estava sinistro. Ela lhe pareceu diferente e perigosa.

Harry passou a manhã mantendo Hermione sobre controle, ele adorou ver o Draco sair correndo daquele jeito, mas, ficara assustado de novo com o olhar frio e o tom letal da voz da garota, ela sempre fora doce e alegre, hoje estava taciturna e fria, quase malvada.

O rapaz deu graças a Merlim pela hora do almoço, pois teriam a tarde livre e Hermione provavelmente iria estudar em seu quarto e ficaria sossegada, por lá, longe de problemas até a hora do jantar. Assim ele podia ir a biblioteca cumprir o prometido a Rony e ajuda-lo com o dever.

No grande salão, na ora do almoço, o assunto era o Snape, todos comentavam como ele estava expansivo hoje, conversando e sorrindo, nada discretamente.

Todos os alunos da Lufa-lufa estavam em polvorosa o ocorrido na aula de DCAT que Snape deu ao terceiro ano de sua casa. Ele não tirou pontos de nenhum aluno e quando, um garoto lançou um feitiço errado que atingiu em cheio o professor, fazendo sua roupa de preto impecável passar a lilás, todos os alunos acharam que ele iria no mínimo estuporar o menino e tirar uns mil pontos da casa, mas, em vez disso, Snape começou a rir e olhando para si mesmo no espelho, segurou as laterais da capa e disse:

- Se eu fosse um morcego, como vocês adoram dizer – olhou para os alunos com um ar zombeteiro – Hoje eu seria expulso da caverna. – sorrindo, voltou a olhar a roupa se divertindo com a imagem um tanto ridícula de si mesmo.

Advertiu o garoto para ele tomar mais cuidado, pois, as conseqüências do erro dele hoje foram mínimas, mas, se fosse outro feitiço poderia ter sido até fatal. O garoto concordou pediu desculpa e escutou o professor dispensar a turma mais cedo saindo junto com os outros alunos.

Os lufa-lufa quase desmaiaram de susto com a reação de Snape, sem grito, sem detenção, apenas uma advertência oral e ainda se livraram dele mais cedo, já estavam até combinando que cor iam tingir a roupa dele na próxima aula.

Já os sonserinos estavam sem entender nada, não paravam de comentar, pois viram Snape entrar nas masmorras todo vestido de lilás. Lá vinha ele descendo as escadas com uma cara sorridente, um sorriso tão espontâneo e aberto que quase matou de medo meia dúzia de primeiroanistas da Sonserina passaram por ele. Eles acharam que estavam tendo alucinações, uma menina chegou a afirmar que ele até cantarolava. Se não estilizem juntos, achariam que estavam tendo um pesadelo.

De todos Dumbledore era o que mais se encabulara, notara as mudanças de comportamento dos apaixonados, ficou imaginando o que havia acontecido, observava o jeito de Severo conversar, soube do caso da roupa lilás e do modo estranho como o seu professor se comportara. Snape normal teria sido terrível com o lufa-lufa, não feito piadinhas. Passando a mão pela barba branca continuou a observar. Viu Hermione de cara fechada sentada na mesa ao lado de Harry. Olhou Severo rir de uma piada de Sinistra. E com um brilho esperto nos olhos azuis, achou que sabia o que tinha se passado, mas precisava ter certeza, resolveu aproveitar o bom humor de Severo para conversar com ele e saber se suas desconfianças estavam certas.

Levantou-se da mesa e percebendo que Snape já havia se retirado foi atrás dele nas masmorras. Chegando à porta dos aposentos de Severo, Dumbledore bateu, aguardou um instante e viu a porta se abrir, entrou cautelosamente e vendo Severo sentado em frente a lareira foi falar com ele:

- Boa noite meu rapaz, desculpe vir a seu quarto há essa hora, sei que esta em seu momento de descanso, mas tenho uma pergunta urgente a lhe fazer – Severo sorriu para o diretor e disse – Seja bem vindo, quer tomar um suco de abóbora, eu pedi a um elfo que trouxesse uma jarra para mim – o bruxo mais jovem levantou se e estendeu um copo para o diretor que recusou prosseguindo a conversa – Severo, você esta estranho hoje, não só você mais a Hermione também. Tem algo que você queira me contar? – Severo ficou parado pensando, porque sempre que Dumbledore tinha certeza de alguma coisa ele não ia direto ao ponto e falava ao invés de ficar fazendo rodeios e tentando arrancar confissões obvias. Sorriu para o velho e disse:

- Se já sabes por que perguntas, ou melhor, fala logo, assim ganhamos tempo – Dumbledore resolveu que não adiantava querer que ele contasse e falou de uma vez – Severo, você fez o encantamento do Elo com a Hermione?

Snape sentou relaxadamente na poltrona que ocupava antes de se levantar e respondeu sorrindo. – Sim nos fizemos. Você não acha maravilhoso, eu estou me sentindo ótimo.

Dumbledore ficou com uma expressão indecifrável, olhava o jovem bruxo pensando que o amor dos apaixonados deveria ser intenso para terem podido fazer o Elo, pois, somente se assim fosse, teriam conseguido. Olhava para o homem mais jovem divertindo se com a idéia. Severo estava perdidamente apaixonado. O velho bruxo sabia que o encantamento do Elo causava um efeito colateral naqueles que passavam por ele no dia seguinte. Os envolvidos experimentavam alguns dos aspectos da personalidade do outro, já havia visto isso acontecer com outros casais, e a mudança normalmente era quase imperceptível, mas, os efeitos de um Elo feito entre pessoas de personalidade tão distinta eram realmente bastante visíveis, dizem que quanto maior a entrega das partes na hora do ritual, maior será o efeito da mistura no dia seguinte, essa com certeza, era a maior que ele já tinha visto.

- Severo, notou que vocês estão diferentes hoje? Você está alegre como se tivesse visto uma coruja verde e a Hermione saiu ameaçando meia Hogwarts com azarações. – Snape parou para analisar o seu dia e percebeu o ocorrido, lembrou se de Hermione apontando a varinha para o Weasly no café e de ter ouvido Draco comentar que a sangue ruim da Grifinoria estava possuída por algo e que o ameaçou. Balançando a cabeça negativamente como se não acreditasse no que acabara de notar, respondeu – Agora que você disse, é verdade, estamos estranhos mesmo – o diretor explicou para Snape sobre o efeito colateral e disse – não se preocupe amanhã tudo estará normal, vocês voltaram a suas personalidades habituais.

Franzindo a testa o velho falou preocupado – Se você-sabe-quem lhe chamar essa noite você não deve ir, pois ele perceberia a mudança, se ocorrer, diga lhe uma desculpa depois, na próxima vez que for chamado, mas, por hoje, permaneça no castelo. – curioso o bruxo perguntou – Por que você fez o Elo com ela Severo? – em resposta escutou do outro homem – Para poder protegê-la, com o Elo posso achá-la e não deixar que nada de mal aconteça a ela. – o velho diretor sorriu, olhando nos olhos negros que o fitavam, disse – O Elo pode te ajudar a protegê-la, como é de sua vontade, mas, também pode salvar sua vida. – Severo não entendeu bem o que o velho mago quis dizer, mas não se importou, ele se sentia tranqüilo e iria aproveitar ao maximo esse sentimento, só pensava que Hermione estaria segura enquanto ele pudesse salva-la e que nunca mais ficaria longe dela, ela era dele para sempre.

O velho diretor saiu das masmorras pensativo, no dia seguinte iria com o Harry buscar uma possível horcuxe, talvez fosse esse o dia da missão de Severo ser cumprida, resolveu só falar sobre o assunto com o bruxo mais jovem pela manhã, não queria estragar o humor dele, Severo tinha tido tão poucos momentos de felicidade na vida e o velho não queria ser ele a tirar este dele.

Hermione estava furiosa, sentada em sua cama lia um livro, não tivera aula depois do almoço, isso era um absurdo, com os exames finais chegando, uma tarde inteirinha sem fazer nada era um desperdício de tempo, ela aproveitara para estudar, mas, a sensação de ódio que ela sentia em seu peito a impedia de raciocinar perfeitamente, ela não sabia de onde vinha esse sentimento, era forte e constante, não dava chance de nenhuma alegria passar, era sufocante.

Um barulho na janela a fez despertar de suas inquietações, era a coruja de Severo chamando-a para as masmorras, Hermione aproveitando que seu mau humor afastou todas as suas colegas do quarto, pegou o livro portal foi ao encontro de seu amado.

Apareceu bem sobre o tapete em frente a lareira, deu de cara com Severo que já a esperava, esse a abraçou e disse muito sorridente – Meu amor, que bom que você chegou eu estava morrendo de saudade – Hermione não entendeu de onde Snape tirava tanta alegria, chegava ser irritante. O homem, ainda a abraçando perguntou – Como você está?

- De mau humor – respondeu a garota com uma carranca digna dos piores dias do Snape. Severo achou graça dela, mas, não demonstrou, sabia que se ela estava como ele, iria odiar ser feita de chacota. A jovem continuou – eu não sei de onde vem essa raiva toda que eu estou sentindo nunca me senti assim. – O homem, meio sem graça respondeu – De mim. – A bruxa o encarou incrédula e ele soltando-a do abraço a levou para o sofá e explicou tudo que ela devia saber sobre o que estava acontecendo a eles. Hermione olhava para ele atentamente escutando tudo o que ele dizia e ao final perguntou:

- Você se sente assim como estou me sentindo hoje o tempo todo? – Severo passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e respondeu – não, nem sempre, só às vezes, o Elo faz com que experimentemos alguns aspectos da personalidade do outro, não todos, quando estou com você não me sinto assim, da mesma foram que eu não acredito que você se sinta como estou me sentindo hoje o tempo todo, somente alegria, acho que deva ter momentos de humor alterado – Hermione concordou, Harry e Rony bem sabiam de como ela às vezes ficava mal humorada, olhando para ele, ela perguntou - Por que você tem todo esse ódio dentro de você?

Severo se assustou com a pergunta, sabia que era provável que ela a fizesse, mas, não sabia se estava pronto para responder para ela, mesmo assim tentou:

- Sabe Hermione – o homem passou a mãos copiosamente pelo cabelo como quem busca as palavras – muitas vezes na minha vida, o ódio foi a única coisa que me restou, eu nunca conheci o amor ou o carinho, nem mesmo dos meus pais, só me sobrou me apega a esse sentimento. – a dor por tais revelações era visível no rosto do homem – Eu cultivei a raiva que sentia, busquei na revolta por minha vida deplorável a força para sobreviver às coisas que eu não podia mudar, eu não tinha o dinheiro de Malfoy e nem sua beleza, eu era só um garoto triste e sozinho – Hermione engoliu seco para não chorar, sentia as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos, mas, não queria que ele interpretasse-as como pena, apenas estava triste por ele.

O bruxo olhava para um ponto fixo na lareira e prosseguiu – Me envenenei com o ódio até estar tão intoxicado que passou a ser parte de mim, parte do que sou hoje. Muitas vezes, quando eu era mais jovem, achava que esse sentimento me tornava mais forte, poderoso, invulnerável, seguro, livre de meus próprios temores. Como ele, não precisava me apiedar dos outros, podia fazê-los sofrer sem reconhecer nele a dor que lhes causava. Minha raiva me fazia desprezar os sentimentos alheio, dava-me o direito de me vingar do desprezo que uns me devotaram em outro que nada me fizeram. Fazia sofrer para esquecer meu próprio sofrimento. Busquei por caminhos errados a cura para minhas tristezas, achei que ter poder, resolveria tudo, que impingir feridas para não ser ferido era a única saída que me restara. Essa busca me levou aos comensais, a destruir todos que eu julgava merecedores da minha ira, culpava as pessoas pelas minhas perdas e no fim me tornei miserável, mergulhado na solidão daqueles que não se permitem amar. – O homem, muito atordoado e com um olhar preso nas chamas, como quem vê nelas vislumbres de um passado doentio ergueu os olhos negros para buscar o rosto da sua amada, temia o que veria neles, não suportaria comiseração, mas tão pouco queria ver desprezo. O que viu foi apenas amor e se sentiu aquecido, perdoado, matara um demônio dentro de si ao se abrir com ela, seus segredos foram revelados, de forma mais fácil do que ele imaginava ser possível.

Hermione ficou perdida na profundidade daqueles olhos sombrios, durante os meses que estavam juntos viu passar por eles pequenos traços de felicidade, mas, na maior parte do tempo, por suas negra janelas somente via tristeza, tomada de compaixão e amor por aquele homem sofrido, o abraçou, demonstrando para ele a aceitação de seu passado e dando a esperança aquele, que na vida só conheceu o desalento. Sentia a dor dele em sua carne, dividia com ele o pesado fardo. Sentiu a necessidade de terminar a conversa, sabia o quanto era doloroso para ele falar de sua vida, Hermione disse por entre as pequenas lagrimas, que tanto ela tentava esconder, mas, que ao abraçá-lo fez derramar de seus olhos.

- Severo eu o amo, não se preocupe, nunca mais ficara sozinho, obrigada por me contar – a garota foi sincera em suas palavras, o bruxo emocionado beijou-a nos lábios docemente e respondeu – eu sou seu, tem o direito de saber tudo sobre mim.

Hermione feliz com a declaração sentou no colo do homem e disse para dissipar o clima pesado.

- Seu bom humor de hoje foi o assunto do almoço, acho que eu o transformei num grifinorio. - Severo não gostou da afirmação, nem tanto de ser a nova fofoca dos alunos, mas, ser considerado um grifinorio, era demais até para o Severo de bom humor – De qualquer forma, sorriu para ela meio de lado e falou – Não exagera! Grifinorio nunca! Estão dizendo isso só porque eu não azarei ninguém na aula da tarde! Amanhã quando eu voltar a meu juízo perfeito aqueles lufa-lufa vão ter o que merecem. – o tom da voz de Severo não era mais lúgubre com quando falava de seu passado, agora soava divertido e leve.

Ainda em seu colo a jovem começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de seu amado anunciando definitivamente que a conversa havia terminado. Ambos se perderam entre carinhos e toques sôfregos, passando o resto da noite perdidos entre o fogo grifinorio da lareira e o frio sonserino da masmorra.

Valeu quem está lendo, desculpe se acharem algum errinho, pois, esse capitulo foi betado às pressas para poder constar dessa atualização.

Um abraço,

Leyla Poth


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Era manhã quando Hermione acordou nos braços de Severo, se aconchegou mais no calor acolhedor do peito de seu amado, relutou em abrir os olhos, mas, o fez. A primeira imagem que viu foram dois profundos olhos negros que a miravam tristemente, neles tinha um brilho sombrio que a mulher não soube identificar. Sempre que Hermione queria podia buscar a mente de seu amado e ele a dela através do Elo, eles tinham acesso aos pensamentos e sentimentos do outro, mas, naquele momento ela não conseguia saber o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando, provavelmente o bruxo estava usando oclumência. Mas por quê? O que ele escondia dela?

Hermione não sabia que mais cedo naquele dia, Dumbledore havia mandado pela rede de flu, uma mensagem para Severo avisando que sairia com Potter para buscar uma horcuxe e que provavelmente coisas aconteceriam em sua ausência, isso para o homem mais jovem queria dizer "chegou o dia" sua missão agora era inevitável. Aquele provavelmente era a ultima vez que acordaria vendo aqueles doces olhos cor de âmbar, ou pelo menos, por muito tempo, não teria aquela suave sensação de acolhimento que sentia com Hermione em seus braços.

Sem resistir a perguntar, a garota falou – O que foi meu amor, você esta com uma cara sombria – Severo apenas sorriu com o canto da boca, apertou-a mais no abraço e quase com um sussurro, falou – Não é nada, apenas uns maus pensamentos, não se preocupe. – a garota não se convenceu, mas, resolveu não insistir, preferiu aproveitar mais o aconchego em que acordaram.

Snape estava muito preocupava com Hermione, ele não sabia como seriam as "coisas" que Dumbledore dissera, mas, bem imaginava, sabia como tudo iria acabar, no entanto, os pormenores, ele achava que nem o velho sabia. Temia que, se a situarão no castelo ficasse perigosa algo de ruim poderia ocorrer a ela, se ele pudesse faria com que as "coisas" acontecessem o mais rápido possível.

Hermione, após mais um tempo abraçada, se levantou e foi para seu quarto através do livro, deitou-se e ficou pensando, "algo está muito errado... muito errado". Sabia que Severo esperava para cumprir sua missão, será que chegara o dia?

Harry e Dumbledore avisaram que iriam sair por algumas horas, Potter dera a Hermione e Rony a poção Felix que ele havia ganhado na aula do Professor Slughorn, e pedira a eles que a tomassem e fizessem ronda no castelo, cuidando das passagens secretas para que ninguém indesejado entrasse, para tal eles deveriam usar o mapa do maroto.

Com o escurecer os comensais invadiram o castelo pela sala precisa, Hermione e Luna estavam na porta da sala de Snape quando o professor Flitwick veio avisar Severo da invasão.

Severo passou por Hermione e Luna no corredor e disse para as duas que Flitwick tivera um ataque e mandou-as cuidarem dele, mas, passou para Hermione em sua mente através do Elo, que ele havia estuporado o professor baixinho para que ela tivesse motivo para ficar na sala dele e que, essa noite ele cumpriria a sua missão, que era para ela tomar cuidado com o que falaria aos amigos para não demonstrar os sentimentos dela por ele, que ele a amava e que no fim tudo daria certo.

Hermione ficou paralisada por alguns instantes pensando: "o que ele fará de tão grave que terei de esconder meus sentimentos de forma tão veemente de meus amigos?" depois, tentando não pensar mais nisso, obedeceu e foi cuidar do professor estuporado.

A luta no castelo estava atroz, Torks, Lupim, Minerva, Gina, todos lutavam, Viram Snape passar e ir na direção da torre da astronomia. Viram-no sair com Malfoy e logo atrás Harry correndo e gritando.

Mais tarde, depois que os comensais já haviam saído do castelo, os feridos estavam sendo tratados na ala hospitalar quando Harry entrou e deu a terrível noticia: Snape matara Dumbledore na torre da astronomia. Harry contou com detalhes os últimos momentos do velho mago de olhos azuis causando comoção geral.

Hermione quase desmaiou ao ouvir o relato do amigo. Teve que se conter muito para não gritar e sair correndo. Escutou todos achincalhando Snape e manteve-se calada, não podia se denunciar. Quando foi inquirida, explicou a Harry onde estava, e o caso do Flitwick, sem em momento algum se trair e falar mais do que devia. Apenas se lamentou de não ter parado Snape. "Se ela soubesse o que ele iria fazer, talvez, tivesse tentado" pensou. Depois de falar, escutou Lupim disser que se tivesse tentado parar Snape provavelmente ele a teria matado, engoliu seco e pensou novamente: "Ele morreria antes de me matar, talvez me estuporasse para eu não o impedir, mas sei que ele cumpriria a missão de qualquer maneira". Hermione estava intrigada, pensou: "Matar Dumbledore seria a missão de Snape?" Isso era maluquice, não fazia sentido.

Demorou para Hermione se desvencilhar de todos e conseguir chegar a seu quarto, tentou em vão se acalmar, sentia o coração na boca, queria muito poder desabafar o desespero que sentia, tivera que usar de todo o autocontrole que possuía para passar as ultimas horas com seus amigos, queria poder sentar e chorar, queria entender tudo o que se passava, queria seu amado de volta para que ele lhe explicasse que loucura era aquela de matar o diretor. Severo lhe afirmara varias vezes que era fiel e grato a Dumbledore, por que o mataria? Dumbledore parecia confiar muito em Snape. Não! seu amado não mataria Dumbledore por maldade ou por outro motivo torpe qualquer.

Hermione decidiu que para tentar entender Severo precisava ir para onde ele estaria mais presente, a masmorra, pegou o livro portal e apareceu no tapete em frente a lareira como sempre fazia para se encontrar com seu amor. A masmorra nunca lhe pareceu tão fria. Gelada sem a presença de Severo, olhou em volta e viu o cenário tão conhecido e onde vivera tantos momentos felizes nos braços daquele homem, sua primeira vez, o encantamento do Elo, respirou fundo e se jogou na cama de Snape, se enrolou no edredom negro, pensou em usar o Elo e aparatar próximo a ele, assim, poderiam fugir juntos e ela saberia o que de fato aconteceu, mas, achou melhor não, não sabia onde ele estava e poderia colocá-los em risco desnecessário, e com certeza, Snape não ia querer isso. Mas ainda podia sentir o que ele sentia, fechando os olhos buscou a mente dele, o que ela sentiu foi mais desesperador do que ela poderia imaginar, havia dor, culpa, pesar, tudo junto e numa intensidade descomunal. Hermione começou a chorar, desde que tudo aconteceu, ela ainda não chorara, sua mente aguçada trabalhava tão incessantemente para buscar uma resposta que seus sentimentos ficaram em segundo plano, embotados pelo seu turbilhão de idéias em que sua cabeça se perdia.

Ela se contorceu na cama juntando os joelhos quase no queixo, pegou um travesseiro apertou-o com força para tentar sufocar os pesares que sentia, o coração de Severo sangrava e ela sofria com ele.

Soluçou mais forte, se afundou nas cobertas, estava sozinha, a cama ainda tinha cheiro do seu homem, essa manhã, ela acordara ali em seus braços, lembrou-se que ele estava estranho. "Ele já sabia" pensou "era por isso aquele olhar taciturno". Buscou respirar o maximo daquele aroma, queria guardá-lo dentro de si, ele era seu amor e agora estava sofrendo. Ela tinha muitas lagrimas no rosto, chorava tanto por Severo quanto por Dumbledore. Hermione estava triste pela morte do velho, mas, no fundo achava que esse, ainda reservava alguma surpresa, quanto a Severo, onde será que ele estaria e por que fizera tudo aquilo?

Adormeceu chorando, longas lágrimas solitárias na masmorra fria. Acordou com a madrugada alta. Preocupada se a estariam procurando, pegou o livro e voltou a seu quarto, não havia ninguém lá, provavelmente deviam estar dormindo em outro lugar, sentada em sua cama achou providencial, se perguntassem onde ela estava bastava disser: "em meu quarto dormindo". Deitou-se na cama e esperou o dia amanhecer, buscava a mente de Severo de tempos em tempos e ficou mais tranqüila ao senti-lo se acalmar. Amanhã pesaria em um jeito de ajudá-lo.

Ao acordar arrumou suas coisas para pegar o expresso Hogwarts que partiria uma hora após o funeral de Dumbledore, remexendo no armário achou uma pequena caixinha dourada, já havia até se esquecido dela. "Ah! Como o diretor a chamava mesmo?", tentou se lembrar, "Caixa de Pandora", Hermione guardou-a no malão e pensou, "acho que o diretor se referia a esse momento para abrir a caixinha, não imagino hora mais desesperadora do que essa, ele morto, Severo foragido... Com certeza eu preciso de esperança e pelo que ele disse, é isso que eu vou encontrar aqui". Resolveu abri-la em casa, onde teria mais privacidade, fosse o que fosse que tivesse na caixa, Dumbledore disse para ela abrir sozinha e ela ia obedecer.

O funeral passou, ela pegou o trem, agora desembarcava em Londres, seus pais a esperavam na estação. Hermione entrava ansiosa para chegar em casa e abrir a caixa.

Na casa dos Granger, Hermione demorou uma vida para explicar aos pais o que acontecera na escola, não contara o nome do professor que havia matado Dumbledore, falara apenas que ele era um comensal da morte. Outra vida para explicar o que era um. Hermione estava exausta, queria ir para seu quarto e com muito custo conseguiu.

Sentada em uma cadeira no canto, a garota segurava firmemente uma caixinha dourada que reluzia como o sol, mil coisas passavam pela cabeça da jovem, o que teria na caixinha, ela implorava que lá dentro realmente tivesse algo que lhe trouxesse conforto. - É melhor abrir de uma vez e pronto - falou para si mesma colocando a mão sobre a tampa, abriu lentamente, como que com medo do que ia acontecer, olhou no fundo aveludado e viu, lá no fundo, descansando estava o pequeno objeto era uma figurinha de bruxo, dessas que vem em sapos de chocolate e que o Rony tinha aos montes, meio brava por ter ficado ansiosa e um tanto decepcionada, pegou a figurinha com a mão e olhou com desdenho, era Dumbledore estampado, observou-o e ficou um pouco triste, sentiu saudade do velho, continuou olhando e para sua surpresa os olhinhos azuis da pequena imagem começaram a brilhar como os do velho bruxo quando vivo. Com uma piscadinha marota a estampa falou:

- Olá srta. Granger, vejo que a srta., sensatamente, escolheu o momento certo para abrir a caixinha, não esperava nada de diferente da aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts. – Hermione ficou de boca aberta, pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que falar, olhava atônita a imagem pequena e sorridente que segurava nas mãos. A figura continuou – está sozinha, nós podemos conversar? – a garota apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – satisfeito Dumbledore continuou - Vou contar-lhe um segredo, algo que venho planejando e executando desde o inicio do ano letivo – Hermione estava chocada e a imagem não parava de falar – Severo deve ter lhe dito que dei a ele uma missão. Estou certo que ele disse. Bem, com certeza não lhe contou qual era. Não é mesmo? – a bruxa pela primeira vez desde que pegou a figurinha conseguiu falar – professor Dumbledore! Como... O sr. sabia...

Vendo a confusão em que a jovem se encontrava, Dumbledore continuou – Sim, srta. eu sabia. Sabia que morreria este ano, na verdade eu planejei cuidadosamente minha morte a partir de fatos que ocorreram e que agora vou relatar. – O diretor começou lentamente a explicar a garota o plano – Há meses atrás, Severo foi obrigado a fazer um juramento perpetuo para Narcisa, a mãe de Draco, como você deve saber, um juramento desses não pode ser quebrado, se for, quem jurou, morre instantaneamente. O juramento que foi feito teve como testemunha Bellatrix, o que impediu Severo de declinar em fase-lo, pois ela contaria a Voldemort e levantaria muita suspeitas. O conteúdo do juramento era que: Severo deveria proteger Draco e quando o Você-Sabe-Quem mandasse o jovem sr. Malfoy executar uma ordem, caso ele não conseguisse, Severo deveria fazer no lugar dele. – o homem na figurinha parou como se fosse respirar, olhou para baixo, e parecendo muito cansado, acrescentou – Severo veio me contar apavorado o que tinha ocorrido, ele sabia muito bem o que o lorde das trevas iria pedir a Draco, pediria para me matar e Severo estava certo. – Hermione não acreditava que Snape, para não morrer tenha matado Dumbledore, esse pensamento era repugnante, ele não seria tão covarde, era um sonserino, mas não um completo pulha, não contava com a coragem da casa do leão, mas tinha orgulho, não faria tal coisa – Dumbledore como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem apresou-se em completar – Não srta. Granger, Severo não me matou para não morrer, veio me contar já tendo como certo que morreria em meu lugar. Discutimos longamente e varias vezes sobre esse assunto, ele não queria aceitar o meu plano, achava que minha vida era crucial para ganhar a guerra, mas, ele está errado, minha morte é muito mais importante – Hermione, se até agora tinha entendido pouco, depois dessa afirmativa estava totalmente perdida, ficara feliz em saber que Severo não era um perfeito patife, mas, e quanto a morte do diretor ser mais importante que a vida do próprio, querendo saber, para ver se esclarecia sua mente perguntou – professor, vamos devagar que eu estou ficando tonta. Primeiro posso agora saber qual é esse plano tão misterioso? – Dumbledore assentiu e sorrindo respondeu – nos últimos meses, cada vez menos informações importantes chegavam aos ouvidos do Severo, era claro que Você-Sabe-Quem não estava confiando plenamente nele, a situação estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa, era necessário uma prova de lealdade, uma irrefutável, como no caso, o meu assassinato. Nós não poderíamos nos dar o luxo de ficar sem nosso espião, precisávamos muito das informações que, somente estando nas graças do lorde das trevas, ele poderia obter – Hermione interrompeu perguntando – não teria outro jeito de isso ocorrer? Sem necessariamente com a sua morte? – em resposta ouviu – possivelmente sim, mas naquele momento era o que tínhamos. Entenda srta., que as vezes sacrifícios são necessários, e minha vida foi um desses, mas não fique assim – disse Dumbledore vendo que a garota começava a chorar – Meu destino foi selado não pelas mãos de Severo, no ultimo momento ele fraquejou, não estava conseguindo me matar, tive que deixar que ele entrasse em minha mente para que ele visse o que ocorreu mais cedo aquele dia. – o olhar de Hermione agora estava arregalado, não sabia onde Harry e Dumbledore haviam ido, "o que teria ocorrido?" o velho continuou - Eu e Harry, como você sabe, saímos, fomos executar uma busca, tive informações de onde estava um objeto de suma importância, uma horcuxe de Voldemort, ele tem varias, e só quando as eliminarmos poderemos matá-lo, nossa busca foi em vão na verdade, pois a que achamos era falsa, mas para pega-la tive que beber uma poção que iria me matar, vagarosa e dolorosamente, eu a tomai sabendo disso e quando chequei a Hogsmeade pedia a Harry que chamasse Severo, ia pedir que ele me matasse, assim minha morte não seria uma completa inutilidade, salvaria a vida dele e de Drago, mas, quando chegamos lá, vimos a marca negra sobre o castelo, percebi que estava tendo um ataque e achei que se os comensais me vissem morre pela mão de Snape seria muito melhor, parti então com Harry para a torre da astronomia, bem onde a marca estava e pedia a ele que buscasse Severo, não deu tempo, pois, Draco nos abordou, tive que enrolar o garoto por um tempo para esperar que Severo chegasse, sabia que ele viria para lá por causa da marca negra. – Hermione continuava a escutar, agora muda pela perspicácia do velho bruxo, que continuou - Harry deve ter lhe contado que eu o paralisei e mandei que ficasse sobre a capa de invisibilidade, o fiz, para que ele não tentasse impedir o que teria que acontecer. Harry não podia saber de nada porque se não, Voldemort também saberia, você sabe que ele invade a mente de Potter com freqüência, seria arriscado. O rapaz ainda não estar muito bom em oclumência – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente como se lamentasse do rapaz ainda não ter aprendido o feitiço corretamente - quando Severo chegou, outros comensais já estavam na torre, o que foi excelente, depois, o que aconteceu você já sabe. – Hermione estava chorando, limpou os olhos com a parte de traz das mãos e perguntou – o senhor sabe onde estão as outras horcuxes?- a jovem, depois do ocorrido no segundo ano com o diário de Tom Riddle, havia buscado na biblioteca informações sobre o que era aquele tipo de objeto, leu alguma coisa sobre horcuxe, mas, não achou muita informação, descobriu o que era e só. Dumbledore respondeu – Não minha filha, eu não sei, por isso preciso de Severo, só ele pode descobrir tais informações e você ira encontra-lo, ele vai lhe disser onde e como pega-las de forma segura, assim você vai passar a Harry e a ordem as informações. – Hermione entendeu que se Severo fosse pessoalmente falar o que descobrira ninguém o escutaria, e de certo o prenderiam, se ele contasse a verdade, e Dumbledore confirmasse através da figurinha, Voldemort saberia e de nada teria adiantado a morte do diretor. Se dispondo a ajudar concordou prontamente em fazer o que lhe era pedido, mas não sabia onde Severo estava. Dumbledore, disse-lhe para usar o Elo e localiza-lo que fosse até ele pela manhã, e que levasse para Snape a figurinha, porque ele também, tinha algo para falar com o ex-professor. Esse já estaria esperando por alguém, pois pedira a Snape que se escondesse, depois de tê-lo matado, em um lugar seguro para que um enviado seu pudesse encontrá-lo.

Hermione achou estranho Severo não saber que era ela quem iria, mas, com certeza, se ele soubesse teria pedido a Dumbledore para que não a envolvesse, "o velho pensa em tudo mesmo" conjeturou.

Despedindo-se do diretor, recolocou a figurinha na caixa e a colocou sobre a mesa Pensou em uma desculpa para disser a seus pais para poder sair no dia seguinte sem ter hora para voltar, teve uma idéia, desceu e foi contar para os pais que passaria o dia fora, visitando uma velha amiga da escola trouxa que não via desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Os pais dela acharam ótimo que ela se distraísse. Hermione ficou ansiosa até o raiar dos primeiros raios de sol de um novo dia.

Em Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall entra na sala do diretor e encontra o quadro de Dumbledore vazio.

Obrigada quem esta lendo até aqui. E também pelos reviews carinhosos.

No próximo capitulo os apaixonados serão novamente reunidos.

Um beijo, Leyla Poth.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Eram as primeiras horas da manhã, recostado em um catre velho coberto por um pano puído estava um homem com um olhar quase doentio. Nas janelas, pesadas cortinas de gorgorão sujas e desfiadas cumpriam seu papel de escurecer o ambiente afastando qualquer possibilidade da claridade do sol entrar. O ar estava rarefeito e infestado de poeira, tinha um cheiro de mofo. De certa forma o ambiente decadente cabia bem ao espírito de Severo Snape, ele que outrora fora um professor, agora era um fugitivo, perdido entre seus sentimentos e suas culpas.

Severo fez como lhe foi pedido por Dumbledore, depois de matá-lo, procurou um local seguro para se esconder e esperar por seu enviado. Havia perguntado ao velho, durante os meses que antecederam a execução do plano, quem ele enviaria a sua procura e só obteve uma resposta "tudo há seu tempo meu rapaz, tudo há seu tempo".

Durante aquela madrugada, vagou perdido em busca de um local apropriado.

Acabou em uma rua escura onde vários bêbados cambaleavam a esmo se esbarrando nas paredes, era visivelmente um lugar mal freqüentado, o que Severo achou bom, pois, ele acreditava que em lugares assim, as pessoas eram menos inclinadas a fazerem perguntas e a bisbilhotarem a vida alheia. Avistou um prédio que tinha uma placa avisando de uma vaga. O bruxo decidiu que aquele serviria, caminhou até lá e subiu os pequenos degraus da frente, parou observando a porta que era empenada. Curvou o nariz desdenhosamente, não pensou muito antes de bater firmemente na madeira velha. Foi atendido depois de alguns minutos pelo senhorio, um homem baixo e atarracado com cabelos vermelhos já misturados com brancos. O ruivo parecia que já estava dormindo, mas não o mandou embora, apenas o olhou de cima em baixo com uma cara entre a assustada e a comedida. Severo achou interessante a reação e pensou "se ele soubesse quem eu sou e o que fiz essa noite com certeza não abriria a porta para mim". O homem mandou Snape entrar no pequeno hall e disse:

- O que o senhor deseja? – Severo respondeu lançando no homem um olhar de desprezo – Eu preciso de um apartamento e pela placa que está em sua fachada o senhor tem um a alugar. – o homem o olhou como se perguntasse se ele não sabia que era de madrugada, mas, resolveu negociar, pois, precisava do dinheiro e um inquilino seria bem vindo. – Eu sou o senhorio do prédio, tenho sim, o imóvel está para ser alugado. Olha, não é grande coisa, fica no sótão, é bem pequeno e tem os ambientes conjugados, o único cômodo separado é o banheiro, se quiser subir para olhar eu espero aqui em baixo. - o senhorio estendendo a chave a seu possível locatário. Severo disse - não precisa – pegando a chave - fico com ele, qual é o preço? - depois de uma rápida conversa sobre valores e condições de locação, o senhorio recebeu o dinheiro do aluguel que Snape lhe ofereceu e o bruxo subiu a escada a passos largos só parando defronte a porta de seu esconderijo, enfiou a chave na fechadura e entrou, olhou pela janela e sorriu ironicamente, estava certo quanto às peculiaridades daquele tipo de lugar, o homem que, agora era seu senhorio, como ele suspeitou que fosse fazer não se preocupou em saber o seu nome ou qualquer outra informação pessoal, apenas lhe avisou que o imóvel era familiar e que não queria confusões com a polícia. Snape achou graça dos receios do ruivo, se ele pensava que a pior coisa que podia acontecer ali, com a presença dele, era uma aparição da polícia, com certeza ele poderia se surpreender, no entanto, Severo esperava passar sua estada sem intempéries. Notou que o apartamento era pequeno e tinha pouca mobília, um velho catre para servir de cama, uma mesa e dois bancos. Em anexo existia um pequeno banheiro e ao fundo uma pia de cozinha e um fogão a gás. Na parede embaixo da única janela estava o radiador do aquecedor que tinha a tinta bege toda descascada. Snape depois de ter feito uma pequena revista no local, fechou as cortinas pondo o ambiente em uma penumbra deprimente. Andou a passos rápidos até o meio do aposento, sacou sua varinha de sua manga e começou a fazer as proteções mágicas básicas, pois, ele não queria que alguém aparatasse bem no meio de seu "distinto" quarto. Dando-se por satisfeito com o resultado de seus feitiços, deitou no catre e começou a lembrar-se das horas anteriores, desde o assassinato do velho até sua chegada junto a Voldemort naquela noite.

O lorde das Trevas o recebeu como um herói. Ele matara Dumbledore. Os comensais o aclamaram queriam uma grande festa. Severo se faz de rogado, disse que só cumprira os desejos de seu mestre e com uma reverência pediu ao lorde das trevas que o liberasse para se retirar, pois desejava poder descansar depois da fuga arriscada do castelo de Hogwarts. Na verdade, Severo não sentia motivos para comemorar, toda aquela alegria mórbida trazia-lhe náuseas, queria distância e solidão para aplacar sua dor. Mesmo contra o gosto de todos os comensais, Voldemort concedeu a ele o direito de se ausentar, mas, antes disse:

- Severo, admiro sua fidelidade a mim, saiba que será regiamente recompensado, seu ato de hoje marcou o início de nossa vitória e será para sempre lembrado, você é meu servo preferido, terá muitas regalias daqui para frente. – Severo fez outra longa reverência e partiu aparatando próximo ao local onde havia achado o apartamento.

Começou a sentir o sono tomar conta de seu corpo e antes de adormecer se perguntou: "Quem vai aparecer aqui pela manhã? Quem será o enviado de Dumbledore?".

Em sua casa, Hermione tinha acabado de acordar, abriu os olhos sonolenta e logo levantou de um salto, lembrou-se de que deveria procurar por Severo, estava feliz e ansiosa em revê-lo, mas temia o que podia encontrar. Como estaria o seu amado? Vestiu-se discretamente, calça jeans e camiseta de malha, colocou a figurinha no bolso de traz da calça e tomou o cuidado de esconder a varinha no outro bolso, desceu para encontrar seus pais na cozinha para tomar café.

Conversou amenidades sem prestar muita atenção ao assunto, estava demasiadamente nervosa para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a conversa que teve com Dumbledore e o encontro que teria mais tarde. Pediu a sua mãe que fizesse um lanche reforçado para que comesse mais tarde, quando estivesse com sua amiga trouxa. O fez, por que queria levar alguma comida para Severo, não sabia em que condições o encontraria. Pegou o embrulho, reduziu e colocou no bolso da frente.

Saiu de casa dizendo que voltaria ao anoitecer, encontrou um lugar discreto e fechou os olhos, buscou por seu amado com toda a concentração que o nervoso lhe permitia ao sentir o Elo, aparatou.

A primeira coisa que ouviu ao desaparatar foi bem diferente do que esperava: um enorme burburinho de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, crianças chorando no colo de suas mães, carros e buzinas. Olhou ao redor ainda tonta pelo efeito da aparatação, apesar de ter passado no teste e ter permissão para aparatar ainda não tinha muita prática. Movendo os olhos em volta procurou Severo. Ela estava no meio de uma rua, o bruxo lhe dissera que o Elo a faria aparatar próximo a ele, por mais que procurasse não o localizou. "Será que errei o feitiço?" pensou. Logo imaginou que se ele estivesse em um lugar onde a aparatação não fosse permitida, por alguma proteção mágica, ela provavelmente teria sido desviada para um local próximo, observando os arredores, tentou descobrir onde estaria, olhou os prédios de tijolos vermelhos com telhados decaídos tendo dois ou três andares, parecia que estava em alguma parte velha da cidade, olhou mais tentando saber aonde se encontrava, percebeu que corria um rio a certa distância, buscando na memória, lembrou que conhecia aquele rio, era o Avon, ela estive lá com seus pais há alguns anos visitando um barco de um amigo da família. Com certeza, acreditou, estava na zona portuária de Bristol, seu pai lhe dissera na época, que o lugar era meio ruim, ela tinha que concordar com ele pelo que via: bares sujos e mal freqüentados, e pessoas com aparência suspeita. "Onde Severo se meteu? Como vou achá-lo nesse lugar?" pensou. De repente sentiu uma atração por determinado prédio, era talvez o pior da rua, tinha realmente uma aparência arruinada, janelas sujas e uma porta de madeira que parecia não poder ser fechada de tão empenada. Resolveu investigar o local, subiu os degraus do pórtico e empurrou a porta vagarosamente tentando não chamar a atenção, o que foi impossível, pois, essa rangeu terrivelmente, Hermione achou que até as pessoas na beira do rio, mesmo esse estando distante, puderam ouvir o som, entrou rápido pela porta e ficou parada no que parecia um hall de entrada. O cômodo tinha as paredes recobertas de madeira envernizada com os lambris bem descascados e algumas portas que deveriam ser do apartamento térreo, logo em frente, uma escadaria que levaria aos andares superiores. Não viu ninguém, sentiu que o que a atraia estava no andar de cima, resolveu subir, colocou instintivamente a mão sobre a varinha em seu bolso, dando passos decididos em direção à escada. Quando já estava começando a subir um homem de aparência rude a interrompeu:

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Hermione virou-se assustada, encarou o homem e sentiu um frio na espinha, ele parecia tão sujo quanto o prédio, tinha uma forma ameaçadora, era forte, apesar de ser de baixa estatura. Tentou disfarçar seu temor e falou da forma mais educada possível – O Senhor é o encarregado do prédio? – vendo que o homem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, prosseguiu - Estou procurando uma pessoa, talvez o senhor o tenha visto. – A bruxa estava tremendo, sua voz saiu como um sussurro. O homem percebeu e pareceu ficar mais seguro de si quando respondeu com um arzinho cínico e um olhar cheio de malícia – Vocês mulheres estão sempre atrás de alguém, se é companhia que procura, eu estou sozinho e moro aqui no térreo – quando terminou de falar o homem já estava perigosamente perto da garota. Hermione deu um passo para traz e ficou entre ele e o corrimão da escada. Sem saída entre a figura masculina repulsiva e o anteparo de madeira. O senhorio riu do pavor aparente da jovem e se aproximou mais, ela ficou enojada com a proximidade impingida, serrado a face e tentando parecer calma apertou mais a mão na varinha, esperava não ter que usá-la, pois, usar magia em trouxas sempre chamava a atenção do ministério e se Severo realmente estivesse ali, ela não queria criar problemas para ele. Respirando fundo para aplacar o medo, a bruxa resolveu falar – eu não vim com essa intenção, estou procurando um homem que acho, está aqui - começou a descrever Severo - ele é alto, magro, com os cabelos compridos, ele também se veste sempre de preto. - Enquanto Hermione falava o ruivo deu dois passos para trás e arregalou os olhos, ele sabia quem a garota estava procurando, era o sujeito para quem ele havia alugado o apartamento do sótão na madrugada de hoje.

Desde que Snape chegou, o senhorio teve a pior impressão possível de seu inquilino, ele parecia alguém perigoso, tinha um olhar de morte, frio e branco como um defunto, quando o viu achou que ele deveria ser de alguma daquelas gangues que infestavam a vizinhança, provavelmente se escondendo de alguém. Vestido daquele jeito estranho e procurando um lugar para morar de madrugada, não podia estar metido em nada bom. Por isso, o senhorio achou melhor não saber nem quem ele era, havia aprendido que aquele lugar, onde tinha o prédio, certas informações era melhor não saber, quanto menos se sabia, menos podia meter-se em encrencas. Alugou o imóvel assim mesmo para o homem estranho, estava desocupado há tempos e ele precisava ocupá-lo.

Encerrando sua divagação voltou a prestar atenção a jovem á sua frente, olhou intrigado, ela não parecia gente dali, não era como as mulheres que andavam com os meliantes da região, era respeitável demais para pertencer aquele lugar, mas, se estava atrás de um tipo como aquele era melhor ele ficar precavido. Mantendo a distância recém adquirida, o senhorio disse – Ele está no apartamento do sótão, no final da última escada. – Hermione agradeceu a informação, sentiu-se feliz por ter achado seu amado. Um alívio profundo tomou conta dela quando subiu o primeiro lance de escada, estava novamente sozinha ao alcançar o segundo andar e caminhava rapidamente para subir a escadaria que a levaria ao ultimo nível do prédio.

Dentro do apartamento Severo continuava sentado no catre, estava com muita fome, mas, antes de sair para procurar alguma comida, teria que esperar o enviado de Alvo, olhava insistentemente para a entrada do apartamento. Esperava que alguém viesse. Com um sobressalto ele ouviu três batidas no meio da porta.

Levantando-se e cumprindo rapidamente a distância até por a mão na maçaneta moveu-a e abrindo a porta de uma só vez, olhou para fora e viu uma sorridente Hermione a encará-lo.

Olhou-a com surpresa e indignação, pensando como Alvo pode mandá-la, mesmo ele tendo pedido para ele não a envolver, com uma voz seca ele perguntou:

- O que, pelo amor de Merlim, você está fazendo aqui? – entrando, sem se importar com a recepção pouco amistosa, Hermione falou – Bom dia para você também Severo, eu também estava morrendo de saudade e preocupação com você. – Severo fez um olhar gélido e observou a jovem que agora estava no meio do cômodo. Olhando em volta ela completou – lugar interessante esse, não tinha pior não? – Severo agora estava possesso, ele queria protegê-la e ela ficava debochando do seu esconderijo. Sem se conter, Snape vociferou – Se não está à altura da srta. pode retirar-se, eu estava muito bem aqui sozinho. – mal ele acabou de falar seu estomago rugiu fortemente o que fez Severo se irritar mais ainda, sentindo se ridículo com a demonstração exuberante de seu estômago. Hermione que havia arregalado os olhos perante a dispensada que recebeu, agora ria e retirava do bolso o embrulho reduzido com a comida colocando-o sobre a mesa ela falou – Ah! Homens, sempre ficam de mau humor quando estão com fome – com um feitiço voltou o lanche para o tamanho normal. Severo olhou com desdenho para o sanduíche e depois para a jovem dizendo – Como você acha que eu posso pensar em comida numa hora dessas. Alvo manda você atrás de mim, colocando-a em risco e... - Antes que ele pudesse terminar Hermione avançou sobre seu amado, passou os braços em volta do pescoço e o beijou intensamente. Tomado pelo susto, Severo demorou uns instantes para corresponder, mas, entregando-se completamente depois, passou as mãos em volta da cintura da bruxa apertando-a contra seu corpo sedento por mais contato, ele estava sim, com saudades dela, queria vê-la e no fundo de sua mente chegou a cogitar que seria ela a aparecer, mas, preferiu achar que Dumbledore teria um pouco de bom senso em não coloca-la naquela situação perigosa, mas não podia negar que estava feliz em vê-la.

Hermione separou-se pesarosa dos braços de seu amado, mantendo seu corpo ainda próximo ao dele ela perguntou – Severo você quer comer primeiro ou podemos tratar dos assuntos que me trouxeram aqui? – Olhando-a nos olhos ainda perdido em suas sensações o bruxo falou com um meio sorriso um tanto debochado – Srta. achei que tinha vindo aqui apenas para me roubar um beijo, vejo que estou enganado, tem assuntos sérios a falar, deste modo acho melhor unir os deveres com o prazer, como você escutou, eu estou faminto, pode ir falando enquanto eu como. – ao pronunciar as últimas palavras o homem sentou-se à mesa e pegou o sanduíche pondo-se a comer. Hermione tomou acento no banco a seu lado. Resolveu esperar ele terminar de engolir o lanche antes de mostrar-lhe a figurinha, ficou sentada apenas observando o homem comer. Severo limpou um pouco de maionese que ficou no canto de sua boca. Olhou para Hermione, essa não tirava os olhos dele, levantou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Vai ficar me olhando ou vai falar logo o que veio fazer aqui. – Hermione engoliu um risinho e disse – tem ketchup no seu nariz – Snape passou a mão rapidamente no rosto limpando o molho um tanto constrangido. Ainda tentando não rir, a bruxa respondeu – depois que você terminar, não posso falar com você devorando o pobre sanduíche desse jeito. – o bruxo sacudiu a cabeça com um rizinho amarelo e debochou – se prefere assim, não vou demorar. – olhando para a comida disse - Esse negocio está bom, foi você que fez? – Negando com a cabeça Hermione respondeu:

- Não, minha mãe – Severo deu-lhe um olhar inquisidor e perguntou – Sua mãe fez um sanduíche para mim?

- É claro que não. Antes de sair eu disse que iria passar o dia com uma amiga trouxa passeando e que precisaria de um lanche para mais tarde. Ela fez para mim. Você acha que eu chegaria para minha mãe e falaria: Olha mãe, faz um lanchinho que eu vou levar para um ex-professor da escola que está escondido por que matou uma pessoa. Ah! E a propósito, nós dormimos juntos o ano todo. – A boca de Severo abriu como se fosse falar um impropério, mas, o que saiu foi uma sonora gargalhada concordando – Não podia falar isso mesmo, provavelmente ela ia desmaiar de susto e a internar num hospício. – Hermione começou a rir também imaginando a cara de sua mãe ao ouvir a frase dela. Vendo que Severo acabava de comer e embolava o papel do embrulho chamou para mais perto.

A garota enfiou a mão no bolso tirou a figurinha e entregou ao ex-professor. Snape olhou para ela sem entender nada, pegou o que lhe era entregue e já ia falar alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz de Alvo de dentro da estampa.

- Olá meu rapaz, vejo que a Srta. Granger conseguiu encontrá-lo – Hermione sorriu para Dumbledore – achei sim, senhor, não foi difícil, bastou procurar a pior espelunca da rua e lá estava ele. – Alvo sorriu ao ver a expressão carrancuda de Snape. O ex-professor tentando parecer altivo pigarreou e perguntou – Como você foi parar ai nessa coisa? – Dumbledore parecendo chateado em ter sua figurinha chamada de "coisa" alfinetou – pelo que a Srta. Granger acabou falou o lugar onde você se escondeu também não é lá essas coisas Severo – Alvo se divertia cada vez mais com as carretas de seu ex-funcionário. Mesmo assim, achou melhor acabar com a conversa inútil e respondeu a pergunta - Quanto a minha humilde aparição, a explicação é bem simples, Lembra-se quando você veio até meu escritório e me contou do seu relacionamento com a Hermione. – Severo assentiu e o velho continuou - A muito eu sabia que precisava arrumar um jeito de entrar em contato com você depois da minha morte, tinha certeza que se eu aparecesse no meu quadro na diretoria e pedisse para chamá-lo, mesmo que falasse a Minerva o que aconteceu realmente e meus motivos, não tinha como ter certeza que o chamariam, provavelmente iam achar que eu estava apenas não querendo acreditar em como você era realmente e estava sendo o que fui em vida, um velho crédulo, que acredita somente no melhor das pessoas. – Severo fechou os olhos por um instante, realmente Alvo tinha essa qualidade, de ver o que de bom, alguém podia fazer mesmo que essa pessoa até então só tenha feito maldades, abriu os olhos para continuar prestando atenção à fala de Dumbledore - Depois da nossa conversa tive essa singela idéia, vi a possibilidade de através de Hermione entra em contado direto com você. Fiz então esse feitiço, para que minha impressão pudesse aparecer não somente, no meu quadro, mas, também nessa figurinha de bruxo, - olhando para Hermione o velho continuou - chamei-a a minha sala e entreguei para ela uma caixinha com a figurinha dentro, pedi para que guardasse e só abrisse no momento em que se sentisse mais desesperada e a srta. o fez, sabiamente, no momento certo. – A cara de Severo não podia ser mais admirada, o velho tinha tudo maquiavelicamente planejado. Dumbledore continuou - agora chega de explicações, vamos aos assuntos que nos trouxeram aqui. Primeiro: sei que você – se referindo a Severo – não deve estar nada contente de eu ter enviado a Hermione a seu encontro, estou certo? – Severo assentiu – não fique chateado comigo, pois, em quem mais eu confiaria essa tarefa do que em alguém a quem você confiou a sua alma? – as palavras do velho bruxo fizeram os olhos de Hermione se desviarem da estampa para os de Severo que agora sustentava um discreto sorriso. Continuaram a escutar o diretor – Preciso ser rápido e explicar para vocês os próximos passos do nosso plano, mas a priori quero saber. Severo, como o Voldemort recebeu a noticia da minha morte? – o bruxo mais jovem voltou a fechar a cara, ele odiava ouvir o nome de Voldemort e não gostava do que ira contar – Ele recebeu com festa e me elegeu seu favorito – o retrato de Dumbledore deu um sorriso de vitória e voltou a falar – ótimo meu filho, agora poderemos prosseguir. A partir de já você vai pesquisar como puder para achar as outras horcuxes, seja discreto, mas consiga as informações, passe-as a Hermione e ensine-a como vencer as armadilhas mágicas, treine-a para que ela execute cada movimento. A senhorita é muito inteligente sei que conseguira. – Severo concordou. Agora, o velho se voltou para a jovem bruxa - Hermione volte para sua casa e aguarde um patrono chamando-a para uma reunião da ordem, vou marcar em Hogwarts para poder falar-lhes através do meu quadro, Pedirei a você, Harry e o Sr. Weasly que voltem ao castelo e pesquisem na biblioteca as informações sobre as horcuxes, no entanto, sei que nada acharam, mas assim, quando você souber o que fazer poderá disser que leu em algum lugar, os meninos, por sua natureza, não vão tentar averiguar, iram acreditar em você e tudo dará certo. – Hermione não pode crer que Dumbledore estava pedindo para que ela enganasse seus amigos, mas, depois de tudo o que eles não podiam saber daquela história, achou não fazer diferença eles ignorarem mais alguns fatos. O homem na figurinha começou a se despedir - Agora preciso ir, Minerva já deve ter falado a todos que eu não apareci no meu quadro, tenho que dar o ar da minha graça por lá – disse com um certo tom de divertimento - Vou coordenar a reunião e também ajudar Potter no que puder, não deve estar sendo fácil para ele, pena que ele não possa saber a verdade, tudo assim seria mais fácil, - com uma reverência e levantando o chapéu um pouco da cabeça, Dumbledore falou – Tenham um bom dia, - como se tivesse se lembrado repentinamente de algo que ainda não falara completou - Severo deixe a figurinha com a Granger, é mais seguro, quando precisar falar com você ela a trará até aqui. Até a próxima. A imagem na figurinha esmaeceu até sumir completamente.

Severo e Hermione estavam novamente sozinhos e agora se olhavam. A bruxa quebrou o silêncio perguntando – porque não me contou o que você tinha que fazer? Por que não confiou em mim? – Severo havia se perguntado várias vazes quando ela ia falar sobre isso, olhando para o teto pensou numa forma de explicar – Hermione, eu confio em você, sempre confiei. Não contei tudo por falta de confiança, apenas quis preservá-la, não queria lhe envolver mais do que fosse estritamente necessário. Como eu poderia contar-lhe o que iria fazer? – Falou olhando firmemente para ela. Ele tinha ensaiado bem o discurso, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que se explicar, não podia demonstrar incerteza no tom de sua voz, era vital que ela compreendesse seus motivos. – O que fiz foi uma coisa abominável, se contasse a você seria como colocar a sua mão junto a minha na varinha na hora de matar Dumbledore, basta eu carregar esse peso para sempre em minha consciência, não queria macular sua integridade. Eu tenho as minhas mãos sujas há muito tempo, minha vida foi cheia sangue, eu peno com isso em meu coração, não faria você penar também. Você merece o melhor dessa vida, não precisava ter uma mancha escura no seu peito pra sempre. – Snape foi sincero, Hermione olhou para ele e quase com um gemido, um som preso na garganta, falou – Eu entendo que quis me poupar, mas, podia ter me contado. Você não sabe pelo que passei quando soube, se tivesse me dito eu estaria preparada – Hermione realmente acreditava que se ela soubesse seria mais fácil. Severo com um sorriso, daqueles que se dá diante da ingenuidade, acrescentou – Ah! Hermione, você às vezes é tão sensata, mas agora me parece uma criança que não quer entender o óbvio. Você poderia estar mais preparada para receber a notícia, mas não estava pronta para agüentar o peso de carregar esse segredo. – Hermione não gostou de ser chamada de criança, empertigou-se no banco e já ia reclamar quando foi interrompida pela voz grave de Severo - Você acha mesmo que conseguiria viver esse tempo todo sabendo dessa noticia, olhar para Dumbledore todos os dias tendo ciência que ele estava condenado e que morreria por minha varinha. Ver o Potter sabendo o que ele passaria e sem poder dar alívio à dor dele, conversar com seus amigos, olhar sinceramente para eles. Não me arrependo de não ter lhe contado, fiz o melhor para você, a protegia. – A bruxa levantou-se e ficou em pé dizendo decidida – protegeu ou me subestimou. – Severo agora estava começando a perder a paciência, ela iria insistir outra vez, ele não acreditou que ela ainda não havia entendido. Olhando no fundo dos olhos negros a garota continuou – Você suportou tudo sozinho, podia ter dividido comigo, eu poderia suportar, assim como você pôde. - Hermione respirou hesitante, não estava certa de como ia ser interpretada. - Saiba que o amo, não subestime minha capacidade de fazer o que for preciso para te ajudar, espero que daqui para frente, confie no meu amor e saiba que pode dividir comigo seus segredos, por piores que sejam. – Severo levantou-se de uma só vez fazendo o banco cair para trás. Ele estava assustado com o que sentia, era quase irracional, uma necessidade de ter certeza que a fala de Hermione não era só retórica, que ela realmente estava disposta a fazer o que se propunha: dividir com ele suas angústias. Andando em direção a bruxa, chocou seu corpo com o dela lançando-a de encontro à parede. Hermione sentiu as costas doerem com o baque, era uma tarefa difícil respirar tamanha a pressão exercida pelo peito de Severo contra o seu, ela soltou um gemido e abriu os olhos, olhando na face de Snape que agora estava a milímetros da dela. Estranhou, nunca havia visto um brilho como aquele nos olhos de seu amado, em todos os meses em que estavam juntos, ela nunca o viu num estado alterado como aquele, era assustador. Ele a pressionou com mais força, colocou as mãos na parede e aproximou a boca do ouvido da jovem, sussurrando – você tem certeza que quer compartilhar de tudo na minha vida, meus... Como você disse? Segredos. – ao mesmo tempo em que falou, a cada palavra que disse, salpicou pequenas lambidas na região próxima a orelha. Hermione começou a tremer, ela não sabia se de desejo ou de medo, o comportamento diferente de seu amado era apavorante, mas incrivelmente excitante, o hálito quente em sua nuca quando ele falou, o contato da língua em sua pele, suas perguntas em sua voz grave. Hermione tentou responder, percebeu ser inútil o esforço, sua voz havia sumido na garganta. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando Severo voltou a falar, a voz do homem estava rouca – você sabe o que terei que ser agora? – Severo tinha se descontrolado, ele sentiu a excitação e o desejo por possuir Hermione acelerar seu sangue, seu corpo todo respondeu ao contato, ele tentou manter a cabeça no lugar, ele tinha que ter certeza que ela sabia o que a esperava junto a ele – Eu voltarei a ser um comensal. – A mão do homem soltou a parede e deslizou suavemente pelo flanco da bruxa entrou por dentro da blusa de malha acariciando a pele quente parando apenas quando alcançou o seio, afastou o sutiã e apertou-o com vontade, passou o dedo pelo mamilo e soltou um grunhido que foi precedido por uma mordiscada na bochecha da mulher. Hermione gemeu, sua cabeça rodava, aquele homem estava a enlouquecendo. Beijando o maxilar dela ele continuou a falar – farei coisas terríveis para obedecer ao lorde das trevas, coisas essas, que se eu contasse com certeza você choraria – a mulher não conseguia esconder o desejo que sentia por aquele homem, era como se todo seu corpo estivesse em curto circuito, ondas de choque punham seus nervos a prova. Dane-se o que ele iria fazer, ela o queria, ela era dele. Severo ainda não tinha ficado satisfeito, queria mais dela, sentiu a excitação crescente da sua amada, o desejo dela o enlouquecia, ele adorou o controle que estava tendo sobre o corpo de Hermione, a forma como cada parte de sua anatomia respondia a seus toques. Ainda queria fazer uma última pergunta. Com as mãos, ele pegou as duas coxas de Hermione erguendo-a do chão e colocando-se em meio as pernas abertas, as costas da jovem ainda na parede. Hermione apesar das roupas sentiu o membro intumescido de Severo pressionando entre suas pernas, achou que perderia os sentidos, quando ouviu – Tem certeza que quer compartilhar comigo essa vida torpe a qual eu vou me submeter a partir de agora? – Hermione posou as mãos no rosto de Severo, traçou delicadamente uma linha no contorno de sua face. Sentia-se impelida a beijá-lo, fechou os olhos e preferiu falar – Eu o amo, compartilharei seja lá o que for que você faça ou sinta. Quando fizemos o Elo nos unimos para sempre e é assim que deve ser. Eu sou sua! – Severo escutou a declaração e disse – Então me prove. Prove que nada mudou entre nós e que nada conseguirá mudar o que temos – Hermione enfiou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele, ela o queria. Nada no mundo importava e ela iria provar para ele. A jovem abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do homem com urgência, desejo e vontade. Entregou-se ao sabor e calor da boca de Severo, esse por sua vez segurando-a mais perto de si levando-a para o catre libertando-se do beijo somente quando a deitou. Hermione estava ciente de que tipo de prova ele estava falando e ela daria a ele, tantas provas quanto precisasse.

Snape olhou para Hermione deitada, sentiu um suave tremor em suas pernas e pensou: "Como essa garota pode me deixar nesse estado, eu, o temido comensal, tremendo perante os encantamentos dessa menina, como ela exerce todo esse poder sobre meu corpo". O suor desceu por suas costas, tentou ainda manter o ar de predador, mas, falhou mediocremente. Sentiu-se possuído pelo desejo louco de ter os toques suaves das belas mãos dela em sua pele. Com suas defesas já abertas Snape sucumbe ao olhar tentador que Hermione lançou sobre ele. "Desejar é pouco perto do que sinto eu amo essa mulher" pensou e com uma voz trêmula disse olhando para a mulher deitada - eu ordeno, eu quero ter você. Preciso ter certeza que minhas ações nunca interferiram em seu olhar e sua opinião sobre mim e em como você julga meus atos! Não quero que você lamente quem sou ou o que faço. – Hermione levantou-se colocando se de joelhos, com suas mãos puxou-o pela roupa e altiva disse – não o julgarei e com certeza nunca me lamentarei por quem você é, eu sei quem você é verdadeiramente, eu o amo por isso, não me importa o que faça, isso nunca ira mudar.

Hermione se aproximou mais dele e tocou seus lábios para calá-lo.

O homem poderoso, o professor cruel capaz de impor o medo a todos por sua voz e seriedade obedeceu ao gesto dessa Bruxa, uma menina pequena, mas, audaciosa.

Severo sentiu chamas quentes queimarem o local onde Hermione tocou-o. A jovem, olhou e sorriu satisfeita com o efeito que causou, puxou-o para o catre desabotoando os inúmeros botões da veste do Mestre. Sensações de estremecimento juntamente com uma rápida paralisia dos gestos deixam-no a mercê dos carinhos de Herminone. Ela retirou a camiseta de Snape, em nada agora ela lembrava a aluna de Hogwarts, suas ações eram de uma mulher que sabe exatamente como domar e levar um homem a cometer insanidades. Severo tonto de paixão segurou firmemente os braços dela, encostando seu corpo ao dela e sentiu seu calor o abraçando. Retirou a blusa da mulher e com dedos ágeis desabotoou o sutiã, começou a acariciar com os lábios sua nuca, virando-a de costas, passou suavemente a língua pela carne desnuda, enterrando suas mãos no cabelo cacheado dela, desceu percorrendo-a e retornou suavemente a mordendo de leve provocando um arrepio profundo que Hermione achou delicioso, levando a soltar gemidos desconexos. Severo sentiu-se no comandar novamente, estava causando nela o descontrole de que ele próprio era vitima. Fazendo-a deitar novamente, observou seus cabelos bagunçados sobre o rosto, afastou-os e depositou no lugar beijos sensuais. Erguendo-se retirou a calça da jovem recebendo dela um olhar de puro desejo, ficando mais excitado, pegou um dos pés de Hermione e levou aos lábios, começou beijando os dedos e foi seguindo pela perna até vê-la se contorcer erguendo os quadris. Libertando-se, a bruxa, revidou deitando-se sobre o seu amado e fazendo uma trilha de beijos de seu tórax até suas pernas, ela resolveu dar a ele um pouco do seu próprio veneno. Retirou as calça negras dele de um só puxão e começou a mordiscando cada espaço da pele recoberta de pêlos, notou que, quando ela o beijava próximo a virilha as reações eram mais violentas, se concentrou naquilo por um tempo, estava delirando em atentar e seduzir Severo. O bruxo estava assustado com o desejo que sentia e com a forma erótica que Hermione o estava tocando, se era de provas que ele necessitava, achou estar satisfeito pela evidente entrega dela. Puxou-a para si, iniciando um sem fim de beijos e lambidas por todo o corpo da mulher. Hermione se arrepiava a cada toque de Severo. Com volúpia ele a beijou a partir do queixo até alcançar seus pêlos pubianos, o cheiro o deixou inebriado, sem tentar resistir tocou com sua língua a intimidade dela. Hermione soltou um gemido alto e gritou o nome dele sem se importar se alguém iria ouvir. Severo continuou com a doce tortura adorando ouvir os gritos dela e sentir o doce sabor do seu desejo, aumentou a velocidade e sugou-a mais fortemente, sentiu o corpo dela começar a vibrar, passou a mão por suas pernas e notou que elas estavam arrepiadas, sabia que esse era o sinal que o prazer dela estava próximo, intensificou os movimentos até senti-la estremecer. Hermione estava com as pernas bambas mais ainda queria mais. Puxou seu amado pelos cabelos fazendo-o encará-la e olhou dentro dos olhos dizendo: - você me faz enlouquecer, entra em mim agora. Quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim. – Ela desejava ardentemente ser possuída por ele. Severo, não resistindo diante dessa suplica deliciosa, retirou sua cueca deixando claro por sua evidente ereção o quanto a desejava.

Se ajeitando entre as pernas da mulher, começou a esfregar a ponta de seu órgão na entrada dela apenas admirando ela se levantar para tentar aumentar o contato, deslizou suavemente pela unidade dela até a ver implorar novamente – Agora Severo, não agüento mais – A suplica foi o fim das resistências do homem, com uma estocada firme ele a penetrou por inteiro, Hermione perdeu o fôlego e arfando gemeu algo sem sentido.

Snape entrou e saiu rapidamente, a bruxa sentiu uma enorme sensação de perda ao sentir-lo sair, o que foi esquecido quando ele voltou a tocar o seu fundo.

Seus corpos iniciaram uma docê batalha, os suores de ambos se misturavam. Severo acelerou os movimentos e foi acompanhado por sua amada. Suas mãos tocavam todos os lugares possíveis de o serem. Severo parou sobre um seio rígido de prazer e banhados de suor, pressionou com a mão e sentiu Hermione estremecer. A mulher havia esquecido o próprio nome naquele momento, somente se lembrava das ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo, suas pernas enlaçaram Severo obrigando-o a entrar mais e mais nela o que a levou ao auge e a fez gritar inconscientemente o nome de seu amado, logo depois, jogar a cabeça para trás. Severo aproveitou o gesto para mordiscar a garganta exposta sentindo o sal e o sabor da pele de Hermione. E gozou torridamente dentro do corpo de sua amada, no meio do triunfo final falou próximo ao ouvido dela – você é minha mulher, será sempre minha. Você me provou, sei que seremos unidos para sempre, eu a amo.

Feliz Hermione abraçou seu amado e eles permaneceram ali entregues a suas sensações por um sem contar de tempo.

Eu queria agradecer ao Detra trix, meu beta, por todo carinho e apoio que tem me dado e a Sandy Black, minha amiguinha de todos os momentos, por me ouvir falar de fic o dia inteiro. A cena nc deste capítulo é em sua homenagem.

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e deixando recados carinhosos e de incentivo.

Um grande abraço da Leyla Poth.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hermione e Severo dormiram o resto da manhã. Quando acordaram já passava da hora do almoço, ficaram abraçados em silêncio até que Hermione resolveu falar – Severo, tenho que contar-lhe uma coisa sobre a horcuxe que Dumbledore e Harry foram procurar naquele dia. – Severo estranhou, achou que aquilo era fato resolvido, Hermione continuou – A horcuxe que eles acharam era falsa – os olhos de Snape se arregalaram, ele soltou Hermione do abraço e sentou no catre, olhou para ela e com uma expressão sentida, lamentou – Então o Dumbledore bebeu aquela poção horrível para nada, mas que droga! Como assim, era falsa, ele me mostrou que pegou alguma coisa, o que ele achou então? – Hermione deu de ombros e disse – não sei direito, mas o diretor disse que quando a pegou sabia que era falsa, por isso ficou tão ansioso para falar com você, ele queria que a morte dele não fosse em vão. Um completo desperdício – Severo a interrompeu, já tinha entendido, o velho quis salvar sua vida e a de Draco, não precisava ouvir o fim da história, mas, pensou "se a horcuxe é falsa, onde estaria a verdadeira". Snape falou olhando para o chão – o que você está me contando só aumenta minha divida com Dumbledore, eu prometo a você e a ele que farei de tudo para descobrir onde estão essas famigeradas horcuxe, custe o que custar – Hermione tocou os lábios de Severo com os dedos e disse – tudo bem, mas, tome cuidado, se você morrer não terá valido de nada o sacrifício de Dumbledore para manter-lo e eu, com certeza, quero você bem vivo. – Severo, sorriu para ela, ele também queria chegar vivo no final da guerra, mas pensava que achar as horcuxe era mais importante, se sacrificaria de bom grado para encontrá-las. Sua sobrevivência era um bem secundário, já teria valido a pena o que Dumbledore fez poupando-lhe a vida se ele pudesse usá-la para ajudar a matar Voldemort, mesmo que isso, desse cabo de sua existência. Preferiu não externizar para Hermione seus pensamentos, apenas, concordou com ela para tranqüilizá-la. Hermione completou – quando eu for chamada para a reunião da ordem, provavelmente esse assunto será a pauta, qualquer informação que tiver eu trago, assim, você pode começar suas buscas. – Severo novamente concordou, só que agora de verdade.

Levantaram-se e foram tomar um banho, Hermione estava com fome e pensava em como conseguiria algo para comer, resolveu que perguntaria depois para Snape sobre onde ela poderia arrumar um almoço qualquer.

Severo abriu o chuveiro, a água demorou a esquentar, quando essa já estava boa ele deu espaço para Hermione entrar e logo a abraçou. A água quente banhava o corpo dos dois fazendo um sensual caminho pelas curvas de Hermione. Severo viu a excitação voltar a certa parte de seu corpo. A bruxa sentiu o volume contra sua barriga e não resistiu em tocá-lo, Severo gemeu, ela massageava sofregamente o órgão, sentindo a textura suave da pele distendida. O homem estremeceu de desejo e trazendo-a para mais perto, falou – Sabe mais cedo, quando a levantei no colo contra a parede – Hermione sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha. E claro que ela se lembrava – Eu queria que você estivesse assim, nua, para eu poder fazer isso. - pegando-a no colo como havia feito no quarto ele a encostou-a na parede do boxe e a penetrou profundamente fazendo-a gemer e cravar as unhas nos ombros dele. O vapor da água quente, os gemidos e investidas do homem que a segurava, a sensação dos azulejos frios nas suas costas, o sabor e o cheiro da pele quente e molhada de Severo quando ela o beijava no pescoço estimularam todos os seus sentidos entorpecendo seu corpo. Para não cair ela envolveu seu amado com as pernas o prendendo e o obrigando a penetrar mais profundamente em seu corpo, levando-a com essa sinestésica experiência, lentamente ao clímax, que logo foi alcançado por Severo. Ele a colocou novamente no chão. Hermione com o rosto muito vermelho olhou para o bruxo que respirava descompassando, achou que ele estava muito atraente com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, puxou-o para seus braços e falou – sabe que eu pensei a mesma coisa mais cedo. – Severo riu solto e a beijou, sentindo a água do chuveiro escorrer pelos lábios dela.

Já no quarto, Hermione sentou-se à mesa usando apenas a camisa de malha e a calcinha, Severo preferiu ficar só de cueca, estava um calor insuportável no sótão, pois o telhado era logo em cima e o sol do começo da tarde aquecia a laje impiedosamente. A fome de Hermione havia chegado ao limite e ela perguntou – Severo eu estou morrendo de fome, tem algum lugar aqui que eu possa ir para comer? – Severo riu desdenhosamente, a zona portuária era um lugar bem ruim, ele achou improvável que ela achasse um local descente para comer, mas, resolveu se oferecer para comprar algo – eu também estou com fome, se você quiser, eu saio e procuro alguma coisa que seja minimamente aceitável, duvido achar algo, mas, prometo me esforçar – Hermione sorriu e disse – qualquer coisa serve, eu comeria até carne de hipogrifo – Severo fazendo careta de nojo falou – acho difícil eu achar essa iguaria por aqui, mas, quando estava vindo para cá ontém de madrugada, acho que vi uma fast-food de peixe com fritas, se servir, vou lá comprar. – Hermione disse que sim já sentindo o gosto na boca, sem fazer cerimônia perguntou – você tem dinheiro? Porque ser não tiver eu trouxe algum aqui – já ia enfiando a mão no bolso da calça que estaca em cima da mesa quando olhou para a cara carrancuda de Severo, ele parecia ofendido, ela perguntou – o que foi? – o homem cruzou o braço sobre o peito e falou – pode deixar seu dinheiro no bolso, eu não estou nadando em dinheiro, mas também não sai do castelo totalmente desprevenido, eu sabia que teria que fugir, por isso, trouxe uma quantia comigo, não é muito, mas, posso me dar o luxo de pagar o almoço da minha mulher – Hermione adoro ser chamada de "minha mulher" e era isso, que ela era com certeza. A bruxa não protestou e aceitou que ele pagasse.

Severo vestiu-se, colocou apenas a calça e a camisa branca que usava por baixo do casaco, dobrou a manga até a altura do cotovelo, olhou-se e torceu o nariz, ele preferia sua indumentária completa, mas, com certeza, daquela forma ele chamaria menos atenção no mundo trouxa. Saiu deixando a chave da porta com Hermione e pedindo que ela trancasse por dentro e não abrisse para ninguém a não ser para ele.

Sozinha no pequeno apartamento, Hermione olhou em volta e notou que o lugar estava horrível, resolveu arrumar um pouco para Severo, apontou a varinha para o catre e o transfigurou em uma cama de casal, conjurou roupas de cama, colcha e toalhas limpas de sua casa. Apontou para as cortinas transformando o pano puído em um em melhor estado e por fim, limpou tudo com mais um feitiço, sentou na nova cama e riu sozinha pensando como é bom ser uma bruxa, nessa hora, se fosse trouxa, ainda estaria varrendo o chão. Deitou sentindo a maciez do lençol, ficou olhando o teto no formato do telhado e esperando a volta de Snape.

Meia hora mais tarde, Hermione já estava apavorada, Severo estava demorando tempo demais, ela já achava que ele pudesse ter sido capturado pelos Aurores, se recriminou por não ter saído no lugar dele para ir buscar a comida, ninguém a estranharia, podia dizer que estava passeando em Bristol, seria bem normal. E no auge de sua agonia ouviu três batidas na porta, levantou e perguntou quem era, ouviu a voz de Severo responder e sentiu um enorme alívio indo abrir a porta.

Snape entrou, ele carregava na mão um embrulho com um símbolo de um fast-food de peixe com fritas, Hermione pegou o pacote e colocou sobre a mesa, leu o logotipo e viu que o lugar onde ele havia comprado o "almoço" ficava em Londres, olhou para ele não entendendo a procedência da comida e esse explicou – Não achei nada mais perto, tive que aparatar em Londres para conseguir algo que prestasse, agora se não se importa vamos comer que eu estou morto de fome.

Só então Snape olhou em volta e viu a arrumação que Hermione fizera, passou a mão no queixo e disse – você esteve bem ocupada enquanto estive fora – a bruxa sorriu e falou – Não deu trabalho nenhum, foi só sacudir a varinha para lá e para cá e pronto, tudo arrumado, espero que você tenha aprovado. – Severo ficou surpreso com o tanto que ele gostou de ter alguém para cuidar das coisas dele e falou – Claro que aprovei, eu gosto das coisas arrumadas, mas, gostei mais de saber que você se importa com meu conforto. – Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura fazendo uma cara maliciosa e apontou para a cama de casal – Nosso conforto, minhas costas estão doendo por causa daquele catre velho que tinha aqui. E o cheiro, pavoroso! Agora ficou bem macio e perfumado. – Severo gargalhou e a empurrou na cama caindo por cima – É o cheiro está bom, mas, podia ficar melhor se estivesse com o aroma de seus cabelos entranhado nos lençóis para eu ficar lembrando de você quando estivesse sozinho. – O homem enfiou bem o nariz nos cabelos de Hermione e continuou – Pena que eu estou com tanta fome, se não nós podíamos estreá-los e colocar uma infinidade de outros cheiros nesses lençóis.

Hermione deu um tapinha nas costas de Severo e riu dele. O bruxo escorregou para o lado e se levantou, a jovem o seguiu para a mesa e sentaram-se para poderem comer.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando, namorando e fazendo planos de como iriam se encontrar. Severo combinou com ela que ele ficaria oclumente o tempo todo e que ela, só poderia vir até ele, quando conseguisse senti-lo no Elo, pois ele só liberaria a mente quando fosse seguro para ela vir, ele também liberaria as proteções mágicas, permitido que ela aparatasse dentro do apartamento. Quando ele precisasse falar com ela, ele a buscaria no Elo, disse, que ela só deveria usar oclumência se fosse estritamente necessário, por que, se ela estivesse em perigo, ele não saberia e não poderia ajudá-la se não tivesse acesso a seus sentimentos. Hermione concordou com tudo.

A tarde foi chegando ao fim e foi anoitecendo Hermione se despediu de Severo com um beijo apaixonado, ela havia combinado com os pais que chegaria ao anoitecer e não queria preocupá-los. Severo liberou as proteções do apartamento e Hermione aparatou de lá no seu quarteirão, verificou se ninguém a havia visto, ao constatar que não, caminhou pela rua entrando em sua casa.

Mais cedo naquele dia, a professora Minerva McGonagall, nova diretora de Hogwarts, estava sentada na sala que antes fora de Dumbledore, olhava para o quadro vazio e imaginava onde Alvo estaria. Desistiu de pensar e resolveu ler um livro, foi até a estante atrás da mesa e quando pegou um grande volume sobre transfigurações inusitadas ouviu uma voz dizendo – você não se cansa de ler esse livro? Eu já o emprestei a você umas mil vezes, agora que ele é seu, acho que não o largara mais. – Minerva girou nos calcanhares, olhou em volta e não viu ninguém, ouviu uma risada que ela bem conhecia e olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore e lá estava o velho diretor com o mesmo brilho nos olhos de sempre. Minerva falou – onde você estava? Todos da ordem ficaram sobressaltados com sua ausência – o quadro olhou incrédulo para ela e perguntou – todos, talvez, mas, você com certeza. – A diretora corou desviando o olhar, virando-se novamente para o quadro, respondeu – por que você me assustou? Achei que você tinha sumido ou algo assim, não sei o que faríamos sem você aqui para nos orientar. – Dumbledore balançando a cabeça, disse – Você daria um jeito tenho certeza. Mas agora que eu apareci, pode ficar mais sossegada, tudo dará certo, você verá – Minerva tinha o olhar perdido, buscava na voz do homem que tanto admirava a certeza que ela não sabia se tinha no coração. – Dumbledore percebendo reafirmou – Minha querida, não fique com esse jeito, eu sei o que vamos fazer para vencermos essa guerra, para discutirmos tais idéias que tenho, precisamos organizar uma reunião da ordem, quero que seja aqui em Hogwarts, chame apenas os mais íntimos membros: os Weasly, Lupin, Torks, Moody, Harry, logicamente, e não esqueça de chamar a Hermione, quero ela aqui. Mas por antes preciso que você me chame o Potter, tenho que conversar com ele primeiro, preciso aconselhá-lo e acalmar seu coração, que imagino, deve estar muito atormentado, temos muito que conversar. – A professora concordou e antes de cumprir as ordens do antigo diretor o cobriu de perguntas, umas sobre onde ele e Harry haviam ido na noite fatídica e Dumbledore respondeu que na reunião ela saberia e algumas sobre a traição de Snape, as quais Dumbledore desconversou. Minerva achou que era devido ao choque de ser traído por alguém que ele confiava, e provavelmente não queria tocar no assunto, resolveu não insistir e diria aos outros que também não o fizessem perguntas a respeito, despediu-se do quadro e foi ao corujal mandar uma coruja ao Harry para que ele viesse falar com Dumbledore.

Harry chegou no dia seguinte aparatando no portão da escola, estava ansioso para encontrar com o antigo diretor. Chegou à gárgula da entrada da sala e foi recebido por Minerva que o levou até o quadro deixando-os sozinhos em seguida.

Harry atravessou a sala olhando fixamente para a figura de Dumbledore no quadro, seus olhos estavam mareados, mas não era tristeza apenas que Dumbledore viu naqueles olhos verdes, era raiva e ódio.

Dumbledore abaixou os olhos e olhou para o rapaz, ficou triste de não poder contar a verdade sobre sua morte a ele. Fazendo um sorriso acolhedor, disse – Harry que bom revê-lo, como tem passado? – Harry ao invés de responder falou com a voz embargada – Senhor, como ele pode o trair desse modo, aquele canalha tem que pagar... Eu vou matá-lo, Azkaban é pouco para ele, ele merece morrer. – Dumbledore apenas meneou a cabeça e disse – Caro Harry, ninguém sabe o que se passa dentro dos corações humanos, todos podemos errar como já lhe disse, até mesmo eu, não cometa você, o erro de valorizar demais a minha morte, muito mais importante do que me vingar é matar Voldemort, não fique pensando no Snape, ele terá no final dessa guerra o que merece, pelo menos, eu espero que sim. – Dumbledore não poderia falar mal ou bem de Severo para Harry, preferiu ser vago a enganar para o garoto, ele esperava que Snape tivesse o que merecia ao final de tudo, mas, não exatamente o que o jovem a sua frente julgava ser de merecimento para o bruxo e sim, o reconhecimento pelos sacrifícios do professor pela ordem e pela vitória do bem.

Harry olhou para o velho diretor e continuou – Eu vou matar Voldemort, tenho certeza que farei, por que sua morte não pode ser em vão. – respirando para acalmar-se o garoto continuou - Senhor, eu tenho uma noticia ruim para lhe dar, a horcuxe que achamos era falsa, o medalhão de Slytherin não é o verdadeiro, quando o retirei do seu... – Harry parou um instante, não sabia como falar para o velho sobre seu corpo estendido no chão, era difícil falar dele morto com ele ali no quadro. Dumbledore percebendo completou – Do meu corpo – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, continuando – O medalhão estava aberto, e dentro tinha um bilhete, dizendo que um tal de R.A.B. o havia roubado antes, o bilhete era para Voldemort e ele dizia que provavelmente já estaria morto quando o lorde lesse, mas, que esperava que você-sabe-quem morresse pelas mãos do seu igual, acho que se referia a mim e a profecia. – Harry estava visivelmente nervoso e a raiva que ele sentia de toda a história transparecia em cada palavra. Dumbledore passou a mão pelas longas barbas brancas como se absolvesse as noticias, olhando para Potter de forma a acalmá-lo falou – Harry eu já sabia que a horcuxe era falsa, soube na hora que a toquei – o rapaz olhou para o velho diretor espantado e Dumbledore explicou – lembrasse na caverna quando lhe disse que a magia deixa traços e que eu podia senti-los? – Harry fez que sim e Dumbledore continuou a explicar – quando toquei no medalhão, mesmo estando fraco pela poção, não senti magia naquele objeto, a alma de Voldemort deixaria um forte traço se ela lá estivesse. Então soube que era falsa. Mas não fazia idéia do bilhete – olhando curioso o velho perguntou – ele esta com você? Gostaria de vê-lo – Harry balançou a cabeça, e disse – o bilhete está na minha mala, se o senhor quiser, posso ir buscá-la, Dumbledore disse que não era preciso, ele o veria depois – Harry perguntou – o senhor faz idéia de quem possa ser R.A.B.? – o antigo diretor pensou e disse – Não, Harry, eu não sei, teremos que pesquisar. Eu te pedi segredo sobre nossa busca, mas, perante os novos fatos... – Harry imaginou que Dumbledore estava falando de sua morte - Eu pedi a Minerva que convocasse uma reunião da ordem para esses dias. Durante esse encontro você deve contar a eles sobre as horcuxes e sobre a falsa que achamos, mostre a eles o bilhete, vamos pensar juntos e ver se algum dos membros faz idéia de quem seja R.A.B., fique no castelo até o dia da reunião e ajude a organizar tudo, Minerva ira apreciar sua colaboração. – Potter concordou e o diretor se despediu – Harry, eu preciso pensar e descansar um pouco, se não se importa, será que você poderia me deixar só, vá procurar Minerva, marque a reunião e enviem os patronos o mais rápido possível, precisamos nos unir sem mais perda de tempo.

Harry saiu e Dumbledore ficou pensando, achou triste ver como o coração de seu menino tinha se enchido de ódio, mas por outro lado, se orgulho da determinação dele em acabar com Voldemort.

Dumbledore sabia que, para executar a tarefa de matar o lorde das trevas, o rapaz teria que ser capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável, ele já havia tentado antes contra Bellatrix e não conseguiu, ele não a odiava o suficiente para querer que ela sofresse um Cruciatus, para lançar uma imperdoável ele precisava conhecer o ódio e sua força e ser capaz de domá-lo, precisava aprender a odiar para querer o mal de alguém. Talvez sua morte, ele especulou, tenha dado outros frutos que ele não imaginara anteriormente, mas, que agora, lhe eram mostrados claramente, Harry se tornou capaz de odiar profundamente, se conseguisse canalizar esse ódio na maldição, conseguiria matar Voldemort quando chegasse à hora.

Dumbledore imaginou se Severo saberia quem era R.A.B., falaria com Hermione para perguntar na primeira oportunidade.

Harry seguiu lentamente até a torre da Grifinoria, pensava sobre o que havia conversado com Dumbledore, se sentia melhor por poder vê-lo, teve novamente a sensação de que de algum modo eles venceriam a guerra.

Passaram-se dois dias desde que Hermione havia encontrado Severo e ela não tinham noticia da ordem, achou que seria mais rapidamente convocada para Hogwarts, mas até aquele momento nada havia acontecido. Severo ficou oclumente o tempo todo. Ela já estava com saudades dele, não tinha noticia alguma para dar-lhe, mas, se ele liberasse a mente ela aparataria até lá mesmo assim, só para passar algum tempo com ele, sentiu falta da escola e do seu livrinho portal que a levava direto para os braços do seu amado. "Mais um dia" pensou e foi dormir.

Pela manhã o Profeta diário foi entregue por uma coruja na casa dos Granger, Hermione pegou o jornal sem muito interesse, olhou a manchete e arregalou os olhos, não era possível, lá estava escrito "Ataque dos comensais da morte frustrado: Aurores matam Narcisa Malfoy." Hermione sentiu o coração parar para depois voltar a bater. A bruxa lembrou que pelo o que Dumbledore havia lhe dito, Severo fizera um juramento perpetuo com Narcisa, que se ele não cumprisse, morreria, e que esse, só deixaria de valer com a morte de uma deles, com falecimento da bruxa, Severo estava livre do juramento, Hermione ficou feliz, pois sabia que, a partir de agora, se Voldemort pedisse mais alguma insanidade ao Draco, Severo não precisava fazer por ele se esse não conseguisse, era bom demais para acreditar, ficou com pena do Draco, mas, bem que ele merecia algumas tristezas por tudo que andava fazendo. Ficou preocupada com o desaparecimento de Severo, será que ele teria sido pego no ataque, mas logo pensou que não, se o tivessem pegado, o jornal falaria provavelmente na manchete sobre isso e não da morte da mãe de Draco. Queria comemorar com Severo, tentou acha-lo pelo Elo o que foi em vão, ele ainda estava oclumente, sentou para tomar café e já ia chamar a mãe para fazer compras quando viu o patrono de Minerva entrar pela janela da cozinha, era o chamado da ordem.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

O céu estava azul eram duas horas da tarde. No portão de Hogwarts, Minerva e Harry esperavam a chegada dos membros da ordem. Um por um eles foram desaparatando pontualmente como se era esperado de bons britânicos. Reno veio junto à Tonks. Moody apareceu com uma cara de poucos amigos e fazendo seu olho louco girar quase uma volta completa, os Weasly aparataram fazendo muito barulho como de costume, a senhora Weasly trazia um embrulho que Harry esperava serem biscoitos, junto a ela estavam Rony o senhor Weasly e Gina. Moody perguntou – Senhor Weasly onde estão seus outros filhos? – e o funcionário do Ministério respondeu – os meninos não puderam vir, estão viajando, nós nos encarregaremos de passar a eles todas as informações - olhando para Harry o ruivo falou - Harry trouxemos os seus biscoitos - o rapaz amava os biscoitos da Sra. Weasly e gostou muito do presente e foi rápido pegá-los, sentiu um fio de tristeza ao lembrar que eles também eram os preferidos de Dumbledore.

Moody satisfeito de sua curiosidade completou – já que estamos todos aqui, podemos entrar – Minerva fazendo uma de suas cara típicas, respondeu – Não Moody, falta uma pessoa, Dumbledore insistiu muito na presença dela. – mal acabou de falar e Hermione desaparatou – indo de encontro a velha professora - desculpe o pequeno atraso, meus pais me encheram de perguntas e achei indelicado não responder nada a eles, tive que explicar para onde vinha. Aceitando as desculpas da moça, a nova diretora deu entrada a todos que rapidamente foram levados à sala do diretor. Os membros da ordem estavam ansiosos para verem o quadro de Dumbledore. Moody, principalmente, queria fazer muitas perguntas sobre o caso do Snape, como se lesse seus pensamentos Minerva advertiu a todos - Dumbledore não quer falar sobre Snape, por favor, não insistam, entendam que é um assunto delicado para ele, nem comigo ele quis falar a respeito, falou apenas com Harry por motivos óbvios. Ele tem coisas mais importantes a discutir com você e não temos tempo para ficar falando desse famigerado. Hermione agradeceu a Merlim e a sagacidade de Dumbledore, ela temia ter que passar horas, como a que passou na enfermaria, ouvindo intermináveis agressões verbais há seu amado.

Entraram em silêncio na sala do diretor, todos olhavam diretamente para o quadro e dele um velho de barbas brancas, amado por todos os presentes, saudou-os com um sorriso.

Moody se adiantou e foi parar embaixo do quadro, olhou o amigo e disse – Dumbledore, é ótimo vê-lo, quando Minerva me disse que seu quadro estava vazio fiquei muito preocupado - o velho bruxo sorriu para o companheiro e falou – Moody também é bom revê-lo – o velho bruxo olhou para todos, viu seus amigos emocionados, a senhora Weasly tinha os olhos cheios de água, o que fez o velho abrir mais o sorriso e dizer – Amigos, não fiquem assim por causa da minha morte, como já disse antes, a morte é só mais uma aventura, nós estamos juntos aqui, não como se eu estivesse vivo, mas estou aqui e temos muito que conversar, não podemos esquecer que minha passagem foi apenas o começo da guerra, muitos ainda terão e estão se sacrificando pela nossa vitória, mas faremos isso pelo que acreditamos e pela vida de quem amamos. Pelo futuro daqueles que um dia poderão desfrutar da paz. – Dumbledore olhou especialmente para Hermione que sorriu triste e discretamente para o ex-diretor.

Os membros da ordem se entreolharam, sabiam o que o velho queria disser. Muitos, e possivelmente alguns que estavam naquela sala, perderiam sua vida lutando contra Voldemort e eles entendiam que, mesmo que não estivessem vivos para comemorar a vitória, seus descendentes desfrutariam de um mundo melhor e essa, era uma causa pela qual valia a pena morrer.

Dumbledore mandou que todos sentassem e delicadamente passou a palavra ao Potter.

- Acho que todos vocês gostariam de saber onde Dumbledore e eu estivemos mais cedo na noite que aquele assassino o matou – Hermione soltou uma furtiva lágrima ao ouvir seu melhor amigo chamar Severo de "assassino", passou a mão no rosto para enxugá-la o mais rápido que pode, era duro escutar essas coisas e não poder defendê-lo. Virou-se para o quadro de Dumbledore e esse a consolou com o olhar. Harry continuou – eu não contei antes a você por que havia prometido ao diretor que não falaria com ninguém, mas agora, ele me autorizou e vou contar-lhes. – Harry contou o que passaram na caverna do litoral e do medalhão e falou das outras horcruxes que Voldemort criou. Os membros da ordem quiseram saber de quantas horcruxes Harry estava falando e esse respondeu – Ao todo, são sete. Nós já destruímos duas, o anel de Sérvolo - Harry explicando que foi por causa dele que a mão do Dumbledore ficou ferida e continuando a enumeração - o diário de Tom Riddle. - Gina levou a mão à boca lembrando-se, e imaginando, amedrontada, que estivera com algo tão maligno nas mãos, sua mãe percebendo, passou o braço em torno da filha. E Harry prosseguiu - O diretor acha que, provavelmente, mais duas horcruxes também sejam objetos pertencentes aos fundadores da Hogwarts, assim como o medalhão pertencia a Slyterin - Harry olhou para o quadro e o ex-diretor lança-lhe um sorriso de aprovação, esse deu continuidade a seu discurso - ele acredita que sejam: Uma Taça de Hufflepuff e algo de Ravenclaw. E a ultima, essa diferente, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort, Nagini. – Moody virou-se para o rapaz e perguntou - E quanto ao medalhão que vocês foram buscar? Vocês o destruíram? - Harry abaixou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, era doloroso falar daquela noite e respondeu por entre os dentes - O medalhão que encontramos era falso, o verdadeiro está desaparecido.

Todos escutavam calados até ouvirem que a horcruxe, o medalhão de Slyterin, que os dois buscaram na caverna era falso, ficaram revoltados, começaram a falar juntos se lamentando e esbravejando, pois sabiam, que foi por causa da poção que Dumbledore tomou que ele se tornou uma presa fácil para Snape.

Lupin arregalou os seus olhos muito azuis e disse – Harry como você sabe que o medalhão é falso? – o rapaz explicou que quando foi até o corpo de Dumbledore para retirá-lo das vestes do bruxo achou-o aberto e dentro dele tinha um bilhete. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça entregou-o a Reno, o lobisomem leu em voz alta para todos o que dizia o bilhete:

"Ao Lorde das Trevas,

Eu sei que eu já terei sido morto quando você ler isto, mas eu quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Eu roubei o Horcruxe real e pretendo destruí-lo assim que puder.

Eu enfrento a morte na esperança de que quando você se encontrar com seu igual será mortal outra vez.

R.A.B."

Os membros da ordem estavam atônitos, Harry perguntou - algum de vocês sabe quem poderia ser R.A.B.? – os membros negaram saber. Hermione escutou tudo com muita atenção e falou – Olhem! Eu acho que R.A.B. só pode ser um comensal da morte, - todos a olharam querendo saber de onde a bruxa havia tirado essa idéia e ela completou – ele chamou Voldemort de Lorde das Trevas, e só quem o chama assim, são os comensais. – todos concordaram de pronto, o senhor Weasly se propôs a buscar nos arquivos do Ministério alguma informação sobre comensais identificados, e provavelmente mortos, com o nome que coubesse nas iniciais de R.A.B. Dumbledore achou a idéia ótima e falou a Harry, Hermione, e Rony – você três devem permanecer no castelo e procurar entre os ex-alunos alguém que tenha um nome possível e investigar, provavelmente ele deve ter sido aluno aqui, mais ou menos no tempo de Lupin – pensou no tempo de Snape, mas, preferiu falar "Lupin" – os três se prontificaram a procurar. Hermione pensou que provavelmente Severo deveria saber de quem se tratava, gostaria de poder perguntar a ele, mas, desde a ultima vez que se viram ele continuava incomunicável, ela já estava ficando muito preocupada. Dumbledore continuou – gostaria que vocês, meninos - se referindo ao trio de ouro - fizessem do castelo seu refúgio – Hermione percebeu que o velho bruxo continuava a executar o plano de forma sutil, mas muito eficiente e o ouviu prosseguir - e que partissem daqui para procurar as outras horcruxes, imagino que na biblioteca poderão achar informações úteis para sua busca e Hogwarts continua sendo um lugar seguro para protegê-los durante esse tempo – Minerva concordou com ele, mas, fez um adendo – Alvo, acho que você tem razão, mas, somente eu e Hagrid permanecemos no castelo, gostaria que mais alguém da ordem também ficasse para aumentar a segurança – Dumbledore achou prudente e perguntou aos membros se alguém era voluntário, Tonks e Lupin se ofereceram e o assunto estava resolvido. Os membros conversaram mais um pouco sobre a busca e determinaram que se reuniriam antes de cada saída para caçar uma horcruxe, manteriam contato freqüente e que logo que tivessem qualquer informação viriam a Hogwarts relatar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, Lupin e Tonks avisaram que iriam para suas casas buscar suas coisas e retornariam imediatamente para começar na manhã seguinte suas buscas nos arquivos.

Hermione aparatou para sua casa e contou a seus pais que voltaria para a escola, eles ficaram muito preocupados, a garota avisou para eles tomarem cuidado, não falarem com estranhos e manterem a casa sempre bem trancada, seus pais acharam engraçado o sermão da filha e não deram muita importância ao que ela disse, pois se achavam pessoas experientes e achavam saber cuidar de si mesmos, apenas prometeram tomar cuidado e pediram o mesmo a ela.

Já era hora do jantar quando finalmente todos se reuniram no grande salão, ao poucos todos os novos habitantes do castelo foram chegando, cada um desaparatou de sua casa em uma hora diferente e só agora estavam se vendo novamente.

Pelo castelo estar vazio todos comiam na mesma mesa, os garotos juntos, Reno e Tonks lado a lado, eles haviam começado um namoro recente e estavam muito chegados e felizes e nas cabeceiras Minerva e Hagrid. A diretora tinha encolhido a mesa para caber exatamente o numero de pessoas que nela, iam sentar, era, segundo Minerva, uma forma de tornar o lugar mais acolhedor, coisa que foi notada e aprovada por todos. Durante a refeição pouco conversaram, apenas combinaram o que fariam no dia seguinte e logo se retiraram para seus aposentos.

Hermione ficou sozinha em seu antigo quarto na torre da Grifinoria, depois de tomar banho e se preparar para dormir resolveu, pela ultima vez no dia, fazer o que tinha virado quase uma obsessão para ela. Buscar Severo no Elo. Deitada na cama concentrou-se mais que pôde e nada, nem sinal de Severo. Foi dormir muito aturdida, durante o sono, começou a sonhar com Snape, ele estava em um quarto todo revestido de veludo verde, era ricamente decorado, mas ou mesmo tempo sóbrio, estava com muita dor e se contorcia em uma cama larga. Hermione acordou e fechando os olhos para se concentrar, finalmente, o encontrou, aquele sonho não era o um sonho era sim, o que Severo via, ele por algum motivo havia baixado a oclumência e o Elo se formou novamente. Sem pensar duas vezes se levantou, colocou a primeira roupa que achou, segurou a varinha na mão respirando fundo e armando-se de toda coragem Grifinoria que possuía, pensou "se ele está numa cama deve estar doente ou ferido", sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas, ela precisava ajudá-lo, lembrou-se que no sonho não vira ninguém além dele, provavelmente seria minimamente seguro ir até lá, esperava que pudesse aparatar no lugar, era um tiro no escuro, mas ela precisava tentar, ele dependia dela, ela era a única que podia sauvá-lo. Saiu do castelo correndo, chegou ao portão mais próximo Preparou-se e aparatou.

Por sorte olhou em volta e estava no exato lugar onde havia sonhado e realmente não havia ninguém, na cama com uma aparência febril, Severo mexia a cabeça de um lado para outro sobre um travesseiro alto. Hermione caminhou até ele e tocou sua testa, ele ardia em febre. Snape olhou ameaçadoramente para quem o tocava ao se deparar com Hermione seus olhos passaram de ameaça a pânico, com uma voz que mais parecia saída de um delírio, disse – Você não devia estar aqui, sabe onde você está? Essa é a mansão Malfoy, os comensais estão em alguma sala desse lugar, se a pegarem estará morta, Por que veio aqui? – Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto suado de seu amado e respondeu – Por você, eu senti você no Elo, vi que estava doente, tinha que tentar lhe ajudar – Severo não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir, ele deveria estar mesmo com muita febre para ter deixado a oclumência cair, era um erro imperdoável e perigoso, colocou a vida de Hermione em risco, parando um pouco de se recriminar pensou "como ela aparatou aqui dentro, esse lugar é protegido" levantando um pouco a cabeça ele perguntou – como você aparatou aqui? – Hermione deu de ombros e Severo concluiu – Os feitiços anti-aparatação deveriam ser de Narcisa, com a morte dela eles desapareceram e esse idiotas dos comensais nem devem ter percebido e refeito, o que é uma sorte para nós – uma dor lancinante fez Severo voltar a deitar, o bruxo olhou em sua manga e viu sua varinha, mas, sentiu-se muito fraco se alguém entrasse no quarto não poderia defender Hermione. Um barulho de passos no corredor sobressaltou a ambos, Severo olhou para ela e falou – temos que ir, eu não estou em condições de nos aparatar, acho que nem a mim, eu consigo com essa febre, você terá que nos tirar daqui antes que alguém a veja, infelizmente vai ter que aparatar a nós dois – Hermione ficou receosa, aparatações em dupla eram difíceis e ela nunca havia tentado – Severo percebeu a hesitação da garota e falou – não há tempo para ficar com medo, você veio até aqui para me ajudar e só tem esse jeito, me abraça com mais força que você puder e me leva com você até Bristol.

Hermione concordou, enlaçando o corpo deitado de Severo reuniu todas as forças que possuía e aparatou, ficou muito aliviada quando se viu sentada no chão do apartamento de Severo com ele caído em seus braços.

Snape abriu os olhos e viu o apartamento, olhando para Hermione ele disse – dez pontos para a grifinoria srta. Granger, chegamos inteiros aqui, me ajude a chegar à cama, minhas costelas estão quebradas e está doendo muito. – Hermione se levantou e atendeu ao pedido ajudando o homem a se deitar. Depois perguntou – quando você se feriu? – Severo com os olhos fechados pela dor se jogou na cama, olhou para ela e respondeu – no ataque que a Narcisa morreu, o auror que a matou ficou cheio de si e quis levar dois troféus para casa, tentou me pegar, mas eu escapei – a bruxa ficou irritada e falou - aqueles monstros não cuidaram de você, faz dias que isso aconteceu, uma poção teria lhe curado. – Snape sorriu ironicamente – não existe amizade entre rivais, hoje eu sou o preferido do Lorde, se eu morrer outro será, porque alguém se importaria com minha saúde? Sou melhor, para eles, morto – Hermione baixou os olhos se sentindo mal perante a realidade e tentando não pensar no que ouvira disse – você tem alguma poção curativa aqui? – Severo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e apontou o guarda-roupa – dentro tem uma caixa preta de madeira, abra-a com Alohomora e vai achar tudo que precisa. – Hermione fez como lhe foi dito, e deu a Severo varias poções: curativa, cicatrizante e para baixar a febre. Snape, assim que se sentiu melhor fez um feitiço em si mesmo para emendar as costelas e fechar algumas escoriações. Hermione deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e começou a desabotoar as vestes de seu amado, esse com um sorriso maroto falou – querida, me desculpe, mas eu não estou em condições de fazer nada com você hoje – Hermione ficou enfezada, deu um tapinha no ombro de Severo e falou – não seja bobo, eu só estou tirando sua roupa para você dormir mais confortável, você tem a mente muito suja – Severo fez cara de sentido e respondeu – você ainda não tinha percebido? É dos traços mais charmosos da minha personalidade – Hermione revirou os olhos com desdenho e perguntou - por acaso você tem um pijama nesse seu armário – Severo tentou não rir porque suas costelas ainda doíam, mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar a gargalhada respondeu – tenho, está na gaveta atrás da porta da esquerda, Hermione foi buscar e achou que ele merecia uma lição por pensar maliciosamente dela quando ela só queria ajudá-lo a se trocar, com um sorrisinho no rosto pensou que tirar a roupa dele com magia seria mais fácil e adequado, e claro, não era nada delicado usar um feitiço desse sem avisar a pessoa a ser despida, mas, ela queria atormentá-lo um pouco, com um aceno de varinha, fez o que pretendia. Olhou bem para Severo, e viu o sorriso irônico dele morrer. Esse estava completamente nu, com uma cara muito brava e vermelha de vergonha. O homem crispou o maxilar e falou nervoso – É muita falta de educação da sua parte arrancar minha roupa desse modo, você podia ter me pedido para trocar e eu teria feito. Que droga! É constrangedor ver a roupa sumir do corpo assim – a bruxa não conteve a gargalhada ao ver Snape puxando o lençol para se cobrir, pensou em demorar um pouco mais para vesti-lo, mas, desistiu e com outro feitiço colocou o pijama nele, ela sorriu cheia de debocho e se sentindo vingada. Falou com ar inocente – Como se tivesse alguma coisa ai que eu ainda não tenha visto, eu não fui mal educada, apenas pratica, deixe de ser tímido Severo, você estava tão desejável daquele jeito, que quase te ataquei. - com um jeitinho falsamente sem graça continuou – eu só queria ajudar... – e como se falasse com uma criança travessa, completou - Agora você está vestido e pronto, para dormir. – Severo olhou para ela e falou já mais resignado com o constrangimento – você vai dormir comigo? – a pergunta saiu como um pedido e a jovem sabia que não conseguiria resistir e sem tentar respondeu – Não devia... Sabe... Eu estou em Hogwarts, alguém pode me procurar... Por outro lado, tenho muita coisa para lhe contar e só farei isso amanhã quando estiver mais descansado, em todo caso, posso sair bem cedo e voltar antes que notem minha falta.

Hermione deitou-se ao lado de Severo e se aconchegou no corpo dele. Snape relaxou pela primeira vez em uma semana, agora estava em casa com seu amor a seu lado e adormeceu em paz.

Uma luz fina entrou por entre as cortinas do quarto, Hermione olhou o relógio e esse marcava cinco da manhã, virou-se para o lado e viu Snape dormido tranquilamente, ficou com pena de acordá-lo, mas tinha que contar as informações da reunião da ordem e não podia demorar a voltar a Hogwarts, com um leve sussurro chamou por ele junto ao ouvido, o homem soltou um murmuro incompreensível e Hermione percebeu que precisaria de mais do que chamar para acordá-lo, passou a mão pelo rosto adormecido e pousou um beijo nos lábios do bruxo, esse estremeceu e sem abrir os olhos a enlaçou correspondendo ao beijo carinhosamente, separando-se dele, a bruxa falou – desculpe meu amor por acordá-lo, mas tenho que lhe contar um monte de coisas e não posso demorar – Severo abriu os olhos lentamente, passou a mão no rosto e suspirou bocejando em seguida. O homem falou com a voz rouca da manhã – pode falar, estou escutando – as palavras de Severo soaram para ela fazendo-a sentir como se tocar nesses assuntos o tivesse arrancando de um sonho bom. Hermione sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a contar da reunião – Bom... Você já sabe que o medalhão era falso, mas não sabe o que tinha dentro – Severo levantou uma sobrancelha espantado em quanto se ajeitava nos travesseiros, ficou feliz ao perceber a dor das costelas tinha praticamente desaparecido, ficando parcialmente sentado. A bruxa continuou – dentro tinha um bilhete da pessoa que roubou a horcruxe, esse era endereçado a Voldemort, o ladrão dizia que já devia estar morto quando o "lorde" – frisando bem a palavra Lorde – lesse. E que ele tinha desvendado o segredo e roubado o medalhão e que pretendia destruí-lo, mas como você deve ter presumido, nós não temos certeza se ele deu a cabo ao que pretendia e precisamos saber da pessoa que escreveu para ou acharmos a horcruxe e destruí-la ou confirmarmos sua destruição – Severo escutou a tudo com a mão apoiada no queixo alisando a aspereza de sua barba por fazer. Hermione como em um ato teatral guardou para o final o nome do ladrão – o ladrão assinou o bilhete apenas com suas iniciais: R.A.B. Nós achamos que ele deve ter sido um comensal da morte por que chamou o Voldemort de lorde. E eu achei que você poderia saber quem ele era pelo modo de assinar – Snape soltou um risinho cínico, ele não podia acreditar, aquele safado com pinta de fanfarrão tinha conseguido roubar a horcruxe. Severo olho para Hermione e falou – e claro que eu sei quem é R.A.B., cansei de ver essa forma de assinar desde os tempos de escola e depois como comensal recebi alguns bilhetes dele, seu nome é Regulus Arcturus Black o irmão de Sírio Black – a bruxa ficou boquiaberta, o mistério estava resolvido, agora bastava ela achar o nome dele nos registros da escola mostrar a todos e pronto. Hermione perguntou a Snape - Onde ele teria escondido a horcruxe? Você faz alguma idéia? – Severo pensou e falou – Ele pode ter escondido na própria mansão Black ou talvez... Não, ele não faria isso – Hermione se exaltou, ela achava que todas as alternativas deveriam ser seguidas e falou – não o que? Não devemos descartar nada. – Severo olhou de lado para ela, tinha razão, de Régulos se podiam esperar tudo, ele então explicou – Regulus tinha uma namorada estranha, o nome dela era Ariana, não adianta pensar em procurar por ela porque ela já morreu há muito tempo, antes dele desaparecer, ela morava numa ilha encantada protegida por um fiel do segredo, eu não sei quem era o fiel, alguém de confiança dela com certeza, e nem o Régulos sabia quem era a pessoa, ele, para achar o lugar usava um papel dado por ela escrito com o endereço, sempre que falava de lá dizia que era um lugar lindo e principalmente, extremamente seguro, quando ela morreu deixou a ilha para ele e um dia ele me disse que se precisasse se esconder iria para lá, acho que vale a pena investigar a localização dessa tal ilha – Hermione concordou, ela imaginava que em algum lugar da biblioteca de Hogwarts deveria ter alguma informação sobre ilhas encantadas e comentou isso com Severo. Snape falou – acho que antes devemos buscar de forma mais fácil, ele pode ter guardado o bilhete do fiel do segredo em casa. Você podia procurar na mansão no antigo quarto dele, se achar será de grande ajuda, caso contrário só reta a biblioteca, eu, por meu lado, vou ver se ele levou algum dos comensais mais amigos dele lá na ilha, e talvez algum saiba a localização – Hermione estava satisfeita com o ponto de partida que agora tinha para procurar, olhou novamente no relógio e já eram quase seis horas, ela tinha que partir, logo o castelo todo estaria acordado e isso dificultaria sua entrada, Snape percebeu, pelo olhar dela no relógio de pulso, que eles tinham que se despedir, com uma mão ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou, e entre os lábios disse – obrigado por me salvar – Hermione espantou-se, não era comum ver Severo agradecer algo, ele não gostava de admitir que precisou de alguém, ela ficou emocionada e disse – Eu o amo, não precisa me agradecer, vê se não some de novo, fiquei preocupada. – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ela se afastou ficando no meio do quarto, olhando bem para seu amado e num piscar de olhos viu os portões do castelo de Hogwarts banhados pelo sol de uma manhã que prometia ser muito agitada.

00000000000

Mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Um abração para todos e até o proximo.

Leyla Poth


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Hermione fez o caminho até seu quarto sem encontrar ninguém, aliviada por conseguir, respirou profundamente e se jogou na cama, olhou o relógio e viu que ainda tinha uma hora para o café da manhã, resolveu usar esse tempo para tomar um banho e se preparar para o dia, pois hoje, fora combinado que os habitantes do castelo iriam procurar nos registros de alunos dos anos de 1968, 1969, 1970 e 1971, pessoas com as quais os nomes casassem com as iniciais RAB.

Hermione não tinha tido tempo de pensar como faria seus amigos acharem o nome do irmão mais novo de Sirius, ela achava que, possivelmente, deveriam ter vários alunos desse período com nomes nas quais as iniciais casassem, ela precisava dar um jeito para eles se deterem no nome certo sem precisar contar-lhes qual, para não ter que explicar como obtivera a informação. Ela precisava também, falar a sós com Dumbledore e dar-lhe ciência dos novos fatos que Severo lhe contou. A jovem tinha esperança que o velho diretor pudesse ajudá-la dando alguma idéia de como ludibriar seus companheiros e levá-los às pistas certas.

Passada a uma hora, desceu para o grande salão, sorridente, cumprimentou a todos e tomou seu lugar na mesa junto a Harry e Rony, começou a comer perdida em seus pensamentos, precisava encontrar uma maneira de convencê-lo de que Régulos fora o ladrão do medalhão, ela foi tirada de suas divagações pela voz altiva de Minerva:

- meus caros amigos, ontem Hagrid e eu separamos, a noite, as caixas com as fichas, nós as colocamos em uma sala vazia, são muitas não se assustem quando virem teremos trabalho para o dia todo. – Hermione ouviu e pensou "quanta perda de tempo, pena que eu não posso falar nada" e com um sorriso no rosto a jovem disse – então vamos acabar logo com essa refeição e começar o trabalho – todos concordaram e após mais algum tempo foram se levantando e tomando o rumo indicado pela Diretora que os guiava na frente. Hermione se aproximou dela e pediu – Professora! Será que eu poderia conversar um pouco com o professor Dumbledore na sua sala antes de começar a trabalhar, eu sonhei com ele essa noite e o sonho me assustou, era um pesadelo e por isso gostaria de poder vê-lo só um pouco – ela achou a desculpa que criou a mais fajuta possível, mas lembrou-se que sua avó sempre dizia: "para que complicar o que pode ser simples, planos muito elaborados, normalmente falham pateticamente" era mais fácil se passar por tola que responder a um inquérito da diretora sobre os motivos da conversa em uma hora tão inapropriada. Como Hermione previu Minerva a olhou de forma complacente, como uma mãe a uma criança inocente, e disse – Pode ir minha querida, se vai se sentir melhor depois de vê-lo, vá, nós a esperaremos na sala, a senha da gárgula é pomo de ouro – Hermione agradeceu e seguiu o mais rápido que a compostura lhe permitia até a sala do diretor.

Passou pela pesada porta de madeira e olho para o quadro, esse se adiantou e falou:

– Srta. Granger, Bom dia, imagino que você tenha algo a me contar. Alguma informação nova? – Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou do quadro dizendo – Bom dia professor, como o senhor previu Severo sabia quem era RAB, ele me contou que era o irmão mais novo do Siriu, o Régulus. – Dumbledore sorriu surpreso e satisfeito e a bruxa continuou - Severo também me disse que ele tinha uma namorada, o nome dela era... Digo era, porque ele falou que ela já morreu e bem antes do Régulus, pelo que ele sabe, seu nome era Ariana e ela vivia em uma ilha protegida por um fiel do segredo, Severo acha que a horcruxe possa estar lá, pois ela deixou a ilha para o Régulus quando morreu e ele dizia a todos os amigos que se esconderia lá se precisasse, por que o lugar era muito seguro. A lástima é que Severo não sabe quem é o fiel e nem onde fica a ilha. – Dumbledore passou a mão na barba e disse – eu devo realmente estar velho de mais, como não me lembrei do Régulus, ele entrou aqui na escola no ano seguinte ao Sirius e se tornou um comensal quando se formou. Claro! Só poderia ser ele. E quanto a Ariana, eu não fazia a menor idéia, não sabia que ele teve uma namorada, se Snape acha que ele esconderia a horcruxe nessa ilha precisamos saber onde fica esse lugar, pena que Severo não sabe nada a respeito, tem alguma idéia de onde irá procurar? – Hermione assentiu e falou – Severo acha que RAB pode ter guardado um papel escrito pelo fiel do segredo em algum lugar da mansão Black, pois ele afirmava usar um, para revelar a ilha, acho que devemos procurar lá, ele também ficou de conversar com os outros comensais para saber se algum tem alguma informação que possa nos levar a ilha – Dumbledore concordou e disse - Bem, vamos aguardar então. Severo, é muito astuto, se houver alguma coisa ele encontrará, por hoje o mais importante é fazer com que achem o nome de Régulus, depois vamos investigar algo sobre a ilha. – o velho bruxo passou lentamente a mão magra pela barba e disse - Sua ficha deve constar na caixa de sonserinos do ano de 1970, se não me engano – Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e falou – professor o nome dele está lá, ele se encaixa nas iniciais, assim como muitos outros devem se encaixar, eu, sinceramente, não sei como mostrar a eles o nome certo sem me entregar e ter que revelar a fonte – Dumbledore olhou para frente como se buscasse uma idéia perdida entre milhões de outras idéias que sua cabeça continha e após um pequeno instante falou – Srta., acho que sei como fazer com que encontrem o nome dele, e apenas o dele, nessa busca. Escute com atenção...

Hermione saiu da sala do diretor se sentindo feliz, agora ela sabia o que fazer. Ao chegar a sala todos já trabalhavam, o ambiente estava amontoado de fichas em uma desordem total. Olhou satisfeita e fez cara de brava, torceu o nariz olhando a bagunça, andou até o meio da sala e disse – Ei! Vocês não sabem fazer feitiços para por papéis em ordem alfabética? – Minerva a fustigou com o olhar, a jovem se divertiu com a cara surpresa de todos perante sua impertinência, era exatamente a reação que ela queria. Reno soltou um sorriso maroto e disse em tom teatral ao ver a professora Minerva franzir a testa contrariada por ter seus conhecimentos postos em duvida:

– "Tens cuidado, Hermione, sê cautelosa.

Há! Não queira que Minerva castigar-te,

De despeito, por teres, certamente,

Muito mais que Minerva, engenho e arte." 1

Harry não agüentou e começou a rir, Rony ficou com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo e seu rubor piorou, principalmente, ao ver os olhos de Minerva quase saltarem por sobre os aros dos óculos. E essa falou – Guarde sua lírica para você, Reno, muito propícia sua colocação. – esse engoliu uma risada tentando esconder o prazer que sentia ao ver que sua blague causará o efeito desejado, deixando a antiga professora muito nervosa. E Minerva falou agora se dirigindo a Hermione – é claro, minha jovem, que nós sabemos fazer feitiços organizatórios, apenas não tivemos tempo para tal, - e colocando uma mão na cintura e com a outra a apontando para as caixas, prosseguiu - esses arquivos estão uma bagunça há anos - olhou com nojo para as fichas empoeiradas - eu muitas vezes disse a Alvo que devíamos organizá-los, mas ele sempre tinha uma desculpa para não o fazer – A velha percebendo que estava se perdendo do assunto, ergueu as sobrancelhas com um olhar de desdenho, lembrando-se que o motivo da conversa tinha sido a afronta de Hermione e falou a sua aluna - já que está tão incomodada com a bagunça, faça você o feitiço e arrume esses papéis para que nós possamos voltar a trabalhar e não ouse errar e nos dar mais trabalho para consertar alguma magia de principiante - Hermione apressou-se a responder, se sentindo mal por ter magoado a professora, mas feliz que o plano do ex-diretor estava indo de vento em popa – Desculpe professora, eu estava só brincando, não queria lhe ofender, vou por isso em ordem rapidinho – levantou a varinha e disse um feitiço organizador em voz bem alta, mas, o que ninguém na sala pode ouvir, foi o feitiço não verbal que Dumbledore de lhe ensinara momentos antes na sala da diretora.

Mais cedo uma admirada Hermione escutou o velho bruxo dizer que os arquivos de Hogwarts estavam uma bagunça e que eles precisariam ser postos em ordem para a execução da tarefa de procurar RAB e ela deveria se aproveitar disso para se propor a fazê-lo com um feitiço organizador comum e no ensejo, lançar o outro feitiço em silêncio, esse, faria com que de todas as caixas e em suas inúmeras fichas de alunos, apenas o nome de Régulus coubesse nas iniciais de RAB, mais nenhum aluno teria seus nomes com elas.

Antes de sair da sala da diretora, Dumbledore falou para ela – não gosto de alterar as fichas dos alunos, mas é por uma boa causa. Acha que consegue fazer o feitiço? – Hermione respondeu que sim e agora esperava estar certa e que somente um nome fosse encontrado.

Ela se alegrou ao ver os papéis em perfeita ordem, pegou a caixa de 1970 da sonserina e entregou na mão de Tonks, era melhor que não fosse ela própria a achar o nome, a auror, seria mais apropriada para ter a descoberta. Pegou para si uma caixa de 1969 da Grifinoria e deixou que os outros se servissem. Olhou de relance para Minerva e essa continuava com cara de brava. Hermione não podia acreditar que Dumbledore, de dentro de um quadro, pudesse prever todos os acontecimentos do castelo para por em prática seus planos, mas por incrível que pareça, todos agiram exatamente como o velho bruxo disse que agiriam: A professora contrariada, para testá-la passaria a ela a incumbência de fazer o feitiço, ele disse que Minerva não suportava ser julgada incompetente e ficaria possessa, descarregado a raiva tentando mostrar que, a aluna, apesar de arrogante, não sabia fazer um bom feitiço, pondo-a a prova. E que todos se espantariam com sua audácia de mexer com os brios deles e aturdidos não perceberiam o segundo feitiço. Ele errou somente no tocante aos versos de Lupin, esses nem Dumbledore podia esperar, já que o lobisomem não era afeito a piadinhas, no entanto, veio a calhar, por que distraiu mais a todos.

As horas pareciam intermináveis entre papéis e mais papéis, com os mais diversos nomes e pelo que Hermione pode constatar pela cara de desânimo de todos, nenhum nome se encaixava. E a ela cabia esperar que tonks achasse o que se encaixaria.

A auror de cabelos coloridos se levantou com uma ficha na mão, deu uns pulinhos e mostrou para Lupin que estava a seu lado, esse olhou para a ficha e falou, - achamos um nome, e esse é dos bons porque ele se tornou um comensal – Todos, levantaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e a moça falou – Régulos Arcturus Black, "RAB", o irmão de Sirus Black – Hermione sentiu o coração disparar, o plano estava seguindo seu curso. Harry perguntou a Lupin – você acha que é ele? Acha que devemos parar de procurar nas caixas? – Lupin soltou a respiração com ar cansado e respondeu – Acho Harry, só pode ser, pois ele sumiu há vários anos e sabe-se que seu sumiço é possivelmente, sua morte tenham se dado porque ele quis deixar de ser um comensal, coisa que é punida severamente pelo Você-Sabe-Quem, nada mais natural do que ele buscar um jeito de se defender, o que ele encontrou, foi buscar as horcruxes, pelo que vejo. – todos foram unânimes em assentir com o fim da busca e, diga-se de passagem, com um sentimento de muito alívio por se verem livres daquele monte de papel. A discussão agora tomava outro rumo, a onde o Régulus teria escondido a horcruxe. Hermione sugeriu que ele poderia ter escondido na casa dos Black, atual sede da ordem. Harry lembrou que quando Sirius voltou para lá, mandou Mostro fazer uma limpeza e jogar tudo fora, - Não há mais nada dele lá – disse desiludido. – Hermione discordou – Harry, existem muitas coisas lá, como os livros da biblioteca e um monte de móveis, eles podem esconder alguma coisa, sei lá um fundo falso talvez, essa é a única pista que temos, não podemos desperdiçá-la, além do mais, o que temos a perder. – depois de muito falatório acabaram se convencendo que deveriam ir, planejaram partir após o almoço para a sede da ordem e usar o resto da manhã, para descansar as cabeças do trabalho entediante ao qual se submeteram.

Após o almoço os membros da ordem, menos Minerva, se reuniram nos portões de Hogwarts e aparataram para a sede da ordem. Ao desaparatarem, caminharam até o ponto certo da rua e Lupin ficando em pé em frente ao local entre os número 11 e 13 disse:

- Grimmald Place número 12 – e a antiga mansão Black apareceu a sua frente e eles entraram.

Rapidamente, cada um foi incumbido de revistar algum cômodo da casa, Hermione quis a biblioteca, afinal ela adorava livros e se sentia bem entre eles, Reno e o Rony ficaram com os quartos, Tonks com a sala e Harry com a cozinha.

Lupin revirava todos os móveis em busca de um possível fundo falso ou nicho enfeitiçado era uma tarefa nojenta já que os móveis estavam sujos e mofados, Rony espirrava o tempo todo por causa da poeira e foi preciso receber um feitiço do antigo professor para continuar as buscas. Tonks fazia o mesmo na sala, espirrava e procurava. No entanto, eles não estavam achando nada que pudessem dar algum crédito como pista.

Hermione por sua vez estava enterrada nos livros antigos da biblioteca, ela tinha que se policiar o tempo todo para não largar a busca e se perder em alguma leitura, os livros eram muito interessantes, ela se prometeu que voltaria depois para poder lê-los com calma. Ela tinha que se manter concentrada em encontrar alguma referência a localização da ilha de Ariana, qualquer informação seria boa, mas achar o papel escrito com o endereço pelo fiel do segredo seria perfeito. Livros e mais livros foram folheados, páginas e mais páginas em um sem fim de movimentos sem nenhum resultado. Ela havia começado nos primeiros livros da primeira prateleira e já estava quase no final da biblioteca, horas já haviam se passado, ninguém veio vê-la, o que significava que tal qual ela, nenhum dos seus amigos tinha achado nada. Seu estômago já pedia por comida e seus olhos já estavam cansados de ver títulos e verbetes de livros, ela começava a achar que Harry estava certo e que buscar na antiga casa dos Black tinha sido uma total inutilidade. De repente ela se viu olhando para cima na ultima estante, quatro depois da que ela estava esmiuçando, viu um grosso volume de capa de couro tingido de vermelho, o titulo antes escrito em letras douradas, agora já era invisível pela ação do tempo. Ela não sabia se por instinto ou intuição resolveu olhá-lo de uma vez, subindo pelas beiradas das prateleiras, se segurando com dificuldade, puxou o livro, era tão pesado, que ela com uma mão só, não conseguiu segurar e deixou cair ao chão levantando a poeira do assoalho envelhecido.

Hermione desceu sua escada improvisada e tomou o volume, indo sentar-se no sofá para folheá-lo. Era um compendio sobre mitologia grega, muito completo e ilustrado, passando as folhas, percebeu que no meio havia um papel, Pegou-o, era uma carta, quis saber que folha do livro ela marcava, era a história de Odisseu e seu regresso à ilha de Ítaca. Olhou novamente para a carta, estava endereçada a Régulus, procurou o remetente e em uma letra muito mimosa estava o nome de Ariana, quase perdeu o fôlego, finalmente achara alguma coisa.

Abriu o envelope e começou a ler, era uma carta de despedida.

Régulus,

Espero que tu estejas bem ao receber essa carta, sei de tudo que tens passado, o nosso Tirésias me mantém informada, sei também, através dele, o motivo por que tu me abandonaste, saiba que sofri imensamente sua falta, nossa ilha é um refúgio triste sem sua presença. Sabes... Chorei durante dias quando me disseste que não queria mais me ver. Tentei achar desesperadamente um motivo para nossa separação. Até que certa manhã parecendo ter adivinhando meu sofrimento, Tirésias veio até mim e me consolou, contou-me a verdade, que eu obviamente relutei em aceitar, mas com palavras sábias como sempre, ele me fez ver que tu não tiveste escolha e que era melhor eu respeitar tua decisão, pois tu, só buscavas manter minha segurança, contudo quero que saibas que podes, sempre, contar com meu amor, se desistires da sua busca, se quiseres voltar para mim e viver em nossa ilha de sonhos, estarei a tua espera.

Tirésias, nosso guardião, reiterar sua promessa de que sempre me protegerá e cuidará de mim, mesmo que tenha que o fazer de mim mesma.

Despeço-me de ti, não por minha vontade, sabes que por ti enfrentaria qualquer adversidade, mas porque me pediste e não sei negar-te nada. Apesar de saber que a ti estarei sempre ligada.

Com todo amor que te tenho, da para sempre tua,

Ariana.

Hermione leu e releu a carta, "quem será esse Tirésias" pensou. Ariana o chamou de guardião, será que ele seria o fiel do segredo, se fosse, onde estaria? Resolveu guardar a carta e mostrá-la primeiro a Dumbledore e Severo, ver o que eles achavam e estudar, junto a eles, uma maneira de levar seus amigos a conhecer o segredo da ilha e a namorada de Régulus. Saiu da biblioteca para ir buscar os outros membros da ordem, ver se tinham achado algo e com sorte, voltar logo ao castelo e encontrar o diretor.

Já estava de madrugada quando uma pequena forma encapuzada andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, caminhava com cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Hermione tinha que chegar a sala do diretor e mostrar a carta de Ariana para Dumbledore.

Passou pela gárgula subiu as escadas e entrando na sala olhou para o retrato, o velho diretor dormia tranquilamente, ela se aproximou e chamou – Professor, acorde, desculpe incomodá-lo mais é urgente. – o velho no retrato abriu os olhos e a encarou sonolento, ajeitou os oculinhos no rosto e falou – srta. Granger, o que a traz aqui há essa hora? – Hermione retirou a carta de dentro das roupas e falou – hoje na casa dos Black eu achei essa carta, ela estava em um livro de mitologia grega, ela foi escrita por Ariana para Régulus – Dumbledore olhou surpreso e perguntou – o que ela diz minha jovem. – Hermione começou a ler cuidadosamente, depois de ouvir Dumbledore falou – muito triste minha querida, realmente triste, uma pena que um amor assim não pode florescer, achou algo interessante no que leu? – Hermione soltou um sorriso sagas e respondeu – acho que esse homem a quem ela chama de Tirésias tem grande chances de ser o fiel do segredo – Dumbledore sorriu, não era apenas disso que ele falava, mas isso ela só saberia mais tarde, e o retrato falou – exatamente o que imaginei, agora temos que saber quem ele é, e se ainda esta vivo – Hermione disse preocupada – como faremos todos saberem dessa história, eles estão completamente por fora disso todo, eles tem que saber para podermos continuar o plano – Dumbledore meneou a cabeça e falou – deixe isso comigo, amanhã depois do jantar, quando vocês vierem me contar da busca na casa dos Black eu darei um jeito de informar tudo a eles, vou dizer que me lembrei – Hermione sentiu um grande alivio de não ter que ser ela a tentar contar. E o velho do retrato continuou – agora procure Severo o quanto antes e veja se ele achou alguma coisa, se ele descobriu, tente falar comigo antes da reunião, assim terei tempo de pensar sobre o assunto e contar a todos os fatos o mais completos possível. – Hermione assentiu e voltou para seu quarto, pensou em buscar Severo ainda a noite, mas achou que umas horas de sono lhe faria bem, ela não tinha dormido direito há muitos dias, pela manhã com certeza seria mais seguro procurá-lo e possivelmente o acharia mais facilmente.

Amanheceu preguiçosamente em Bristol, deitado em sua cama sem camisa e de causas de pijama Severo, se sentia um inútil, há dias estava tentando achar alguma informação e não descobriu nada que já não soubesse, nenhum comensal tinha ido com Régulus a ilha, a maioria para quem ele perguntava nem sabia da existência, embebedou alguns usou de legimência com vários e nem assim descobriu nada, pensou bocejando "que belo espião eu estou me saindo, acho que estou velho de mais para isso". Já ia se levantar para ir ao banheiro quando sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, era Hermione tentando estabelecer o Elo, ele ficou mais frustrado ainda, pois não tinha nada para lhe contar e não gostava de parecer pouco eficiente, mas permitiu que ela fizesse, abaixou as proteções e esperou que ela aparecesse no meio de seu quarto.

Não demorou muito para Hermione desaparatar, ela olhou pelo quarto e não viu Severo em lugar nenhum achou estranho até que ouviu um barulho no banheiro, sorriu aliviada dizendo – chequei amor, estou morta de saudade e tenho novidades – Severo que lavava a mão na pia se sentiu pior, ela tinha novidades, e ele não tinha nada, sentiu seu mau humor crescer furiosamente, quase arrancou a pia com encanamento e tudo, mas se controlou, não ia maltratar Hermione por causa de sua incompetência, mas não podia garantir que seria companhia agradável nesse estado, saiu do banheiro tentando manter a frustração atrás da máscara de indiferença e falou – olá, eu estava no banheiro, vejo que você e seus amigos foram eficientes e descobriram alguma coisa, ótimo, mostre-me o que acharam – Hermione teve vontade de socá-lo, conhecia aquele jeito dele falar, com ar de debocho e sarcasmo. A bruxa sorriu tinhosa e falou – primeiro... Não vai nem me dar um beijinho – disse só para provocar, sabia que se ele estava de mau humor, ficaria furioso e soltaria o motivo da ranzinzisse no estouro de seu temperamento e ai, depois do bate boca, as coisas costumavam melhorar e eles poderiam se entender e trabalhar produtivamente.

O efeito causado foi bem diferente do esperado pela mulher, ao invés de ranger os dentes e esbravejar ele apenas se sentou na cama e falou – desculpe, e que eu não tenho nada de novo para lhe contar e estou chateado – nem Severo acreditou em sua reação, ele até achou que poderia ser o efeito colateral de uma dose exagerada de poção para dor de cabeça que havia tomado na noite anterior, certamente, ele devia estar anestesiado para falar daquele jeito ao invés de quebrar tudo envolta.

Hermione ficou pasma, será que o Severo estava ficando civilizado de repente, pensou e resolveu não reclamar, sentou-se do lado dele e o abraçou, dando-lhe um profundo beijo cheio de saudade, ele correspondeu e sentiu um arrepio quando ela passou as mãos por suas costas nuas, ela percebendo afastou seus lábios dos dele e resolveu provocar dando uns beijinhos no ombro próximo ao pescoço, inebriada falou – ai, como você tem um cheiro bom, eu poderia ficar cheirando sua pele o dia todo – Severo sorriu e a abraçou, dizendo – quando a guerra acabar eu prometo que deixo você fazer isso – a palavra "guerra" fez com que Hermione se lembrasse do motivo que a trouxe aquele lugar e ela se soltou dele – Severo sentiu a perda do contato, percebeu que falou de mais e quis arrancar a própria língua para não poder falar mais besteiras e disse – acho que antes de namorarmos você deve me contar as novidades. – Hermione concordou, retirou a carta da bolsa e entregou na mão dele perguntando – se você tiver alguma idéia sobre isso vai ajudar muito – Severo leu a carta e parou no nome Tirésias, tentou lembrar onde já tinha o visto antes, lembrou-se do ultimo ano em que estudou em uma escola trouxa e de um professor que contou uma história chamada A Odisséia, de um poeta grego chamado Homero, nessa história havia um homem que previa o futuro com esse nome e ainda pensando, falou alto sem sentir – o homem cego que prevê o futuro para Odisseu – Hermione se sobressaltou, a carta estava exatamente marcando a página da história de Odisseu, ela nunca havia lido a história por isso não deu importância, achou que era só um lugar no meio do livro, ela falou – Essa carta, quando a achei, ela estava marcando a página dessa história em um livro, o que tem isso a ver com os dois e como assim, prevê o futuro? – Severo não esperava a pergunta, pois não percebeu que falou alto seu pensamento, mas respondeu – Tirésias foi cegado pela deusa Hera, a mulher de Zeus, por se meter em uma discussão deles e dar razão ao deus e não a ela, por isso Zeus, mais tarde, ficou com pena e deu a ele o dom de prever o futuro. Odisseu, a certa altura da história, vai até ele para saber como faria para voltar à ilha de Ítaca. – Hermione bateu palmas e disse - ele só pode ser o fiel do segredo, encaixa certinho com a história. Sobre ser ele, Dumbledore e eu já desconfiávamos, no entanto, apenas pelo que está escrito na carta, eu desconhecia a história mitológica. Régulus, possivelmente, tinha que se encontrar com ele para ir à ilha encantada. – Severo concordou e disse – Agora... O melhor é que eu acho que sei quem é o Tirésias deles, pela forma que ela o descreve eu imagino que só pode ser uma pessoa, mas eu não sei como encontra-lo, no entanto, Dumbledore deve saber.

Hermione ficou muito confusa – mas eu já li a carta para Dumbledore e ele disse não saber de nada a respeito – Severo sorriu e disse – ele sabe, mas não ligou o nome a pessoa por que não tem ciência que Ariana tinha um enorme desejo de aprender adivinhação – Severo fez uma careta contrafeita e continuou - seja lá o que move alguém a querer aprender isso, ela queria, e procurou um professor particular, um mestre adivinho.

Hermione perguntou rindo do comentário dele, pois também ela havia detestado as aulas de adivinhação – ela tinha algum "dom" como diz a Sibila? – Severo coçou a cabeça e respondeu – tanto quanto a própria, mas não importa, ela tomou como mestre um homem chamado Horácio Bloon, ele foi professor em Hogwarts, pouco antes de eu entrar na escola – a jovem falou – então faz muito tempo – Severo não gostou da afirmação, ela estava literalmente lhe chamando de velho, ele a olhou com raiva e disse rascante – nem tanto tempo assim a ponto de Dumbledore ter esquecido dele, o homem foi professor da escola por um curto espaço de tempo, acho que uma semana no maximo e o motivo de sua destituição do quadro de docentes foi porque ele tinha o dom de prever o futuro, mas não tinha o mesmo, quando se diz respeito a manter a boca calada, ele falava para as pessoas seu destino sem dó ou piedade, mesmo que elas não houvessem perguntado e muitas vezes o futuro previsto não batia com o desejado, e ele, dessa forma, arrumou muitos inimigos. Além do que, o apelido é perfeito por que Tirésias era cego e ele também.

Hermione estava satisfeita, ela agora saberia onde estava o fiel do segredo e ainda teria mais algumas horas com Severo para matar a saudade.

– Severo, eu disse a Minerva que vinha a Londres, comprar umas coisinhas de mulher – Snape fez uma cara terrível, ele odiava esse tipo de assunto e ela percebendo olhou para o teto com ar de "ai meu Deus" e continuou – só lhe contei isso para você saber que eu tenho pelo menos umas três horas para passar com você, isso, se eu não me atrasar fazendo compres e ficar com você até depois do almoço. – Severo achou ótimo, mas ficou preocupado e resolveu contar a Hermione algo que ele ainda não havia dito – Esse lugar não é mais tão seguro quanto antes, ontem dois comensais me seguiram até aqui e eu tive que deixá-los entrar, agora eles já sabem onde eu estou escondido. – Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga e disse – eles podem aparecer aqui a qualquer hora? – Severo estava se sentindo péssimo por ter se deixado seguir, ele não viu os dois e quando notou já era tarde de mais. Engolindo o orgulho ele falou – podem, mas é pouco provável que apareçam de dia, eu, por precaução reforcei os feitiços de proteção e coloquei um alarme mágico na escada que avisa, com um tremor nas proteções quando alguém com a marca negra passa por ele, - Hermione ficou mais calma, se acontecesse daria tempo dela fugir ou se esconder, sorrindo para ele, ela disse – eu confio em você como bruxo, sei que se você fez as proteções elas são poderosas e eu estou segura aqui com você – Severo apenas sorriu e pensou, ninguém está seguro, seja lá onde for enquanto o Lorde estiver vivo, e mudando de assunto falou – eu ainda não tomei café da manhã e antes que meu estômago faça aquele barulho que tanto a divertiu da ultima vez, vamos sair para comer algo? – Hermione ficou muito contente com o convite, ela também não tinha comido nada e nunca, mesmo estando com Severo há tanto tempo, tinha passeado ou saído para comer com ele. Eles se encontravam sempre no castelo e apesar de estarem em outro lugar agora, nunca tinha posto juntos o pé fora de casa, ela realmente estava adorando a oportunidade de fazer um programa típico de namorados.

Severo foi até o armário e pegou uma calça jeans preta, Hermione quando viu, deu uma exclamação de surpresa e ele lançou a ela um olhar frio e respondeu – no meio de trouxas, seja como um deles, eu não me sinto bem com essas roupas, mas, pelo menos ninguém me olha duas vezes – Hermione estava ansiosa para ver a camisa que ele irá por com a calça, sua curiosidade foi satisfeita ao vê-lo vestir uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas, Severo também prendeu os cabelos com um elástico e cauçou suas botas de sempre. Hermione ficou admirando e achou que ele estava muito charmoso com aquelas roupas trouxas o ar despojado do jeans faziam-no parecer, mas jovem e não resistiu a dizer – você fica uma graça vestido assim, acho que vou até desistir do passeio – ao vê-lo olhá-la com as sobrancelhas levantadas completou – eu estou brincando, na verdade, estou louca para sair com você na rua pela primeira vez e dar uma de namoradinhos.

Severo não tinha pensado nisso, apenas pensou em ir comer, mas essa era, realmente, a primeira vez que saiam juntos, ele sorriu internamente e falou com cara de sério:

– Vamos minha namoradinha, eu estou com fome. - Hermione sorriu lindamente ao ser chamada assim, e Snape completou - acho melhor aparatarmos do que descer pela portaria, aquele idiota do senhorio não viu você subir e poderia fazer perguntas – passando a mão forte pela cintura dela a levou direto para um beco escuro próximo ao apartamento.

Foram caminhado sobre o sol velado da manhã, era como viver em outra realidade, como se a guerra, as mortes ou o sofrimento estivesse em uma dimensão distante e inexorável.

Naquele momento, eram apenas mais um casal que passeava despreocupado pelas ruas de uma Bristol que amanhecia. Severo segurava firmemente a mão de Hermione e vez ou outra olhava para ela e recebia de volta um sorriso sincero e apaixonado.

Era esta a primeira chance que estavam tendo de viver livres um amor que sempre foi vivido escondido, de serem um casal, mesmo que fosse só por uma manhã. Eles queriam aproveitar a companhia um do outro, queriam desfrutar esse instante, pois sabiam que ele, por muito tempo talvez, não se repetisse.

Severo parou em frente a uma lanchonete próxima ao rio, era um lugar razoável, ele tinha comido lá algumas vezes, abriu a porta para Hermione entrar e a levou para uma mesa no canto próxima a uma janela que tinha uma vista do rio Avon, uma garçonete veio atendê-los e logo eles estavam comendo e conversando, trocando olhares e rizinhos.

Mais tarde a beira do rio, um casal era visto trocando um beijo apaixonado e muito mais tarde, em um quarto no quarto andar de um prédio velho e mau cuidado, eles se despediram, tendo que acordar do sonho e voltar a dura realidade, que naquele mundo ainda não havia lugar para eles, mas o amor que os unia era a força e a certeza de que um dia teriam mais momentos como aqueles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1. Os versos são um fragmento pertencentes ao poema A Dama, A Respeito de Um Bordado do poeta Garrick, o texto foi alterado inserindo o nome de Hermione no lugar do de Cloé, o poema e referente a lenda na qual a deusa Minerva, por despeito do talento para o bordado de Cloé a transforma numa aranha. Texto original:

"Tens cuidado, Cloé, sê cautelosa.

Há! Não queira que Minerva castigar-te,

De despeito, por teres, certamente,

Muito mais que Minerva, engenho e arte."

PS: espero que gostem do capítulo.

Um beijão

Leyla


	11. Chapter 11

Esse capítulo e dedicado a minha grande amiga morcega Marília, que muito gentilmente o betou para mim...Marília, você é um amor...Mil beijos

Leyla

Capítulo 11

Hermione entrou apressada em Hogwarts, passou correndo pelos corredores e foi em direção à sala da diretora, nem se ateve ao fato de que era o meio da tarde e ela não tinha certeza da sala estar vazia, estava muito ansiosa para falar com Dumbledore, queria dizer que já sabia quem era o fiel do segredo e contar para o diretor suas ultimas descobertas sobre Ariana. Subiu as escadas atrás da gárgula de dois em dois degraus e teve que tomar fôlego antes de abrir a porta, pos a mão na maçaneta, a abaixou de uma vez só e já começou a falar:

- Professor Dumbledore... - foi interrompida pela voz de Minerva que estava sentada na mesa de trabalho – srta. Granger, posso saber com que licença entra na minha sala desse jeito, sem ao menos se anunciar e muito menos ser convidada? – Hermione gelou. Fora imprudente em entrar assim, Dumbledore do quadro fez uma cara de reprovação. A jovem bruxa olhou para a sua professora e em tom humilde disse – desculpe-me, a Senhora está certa, vou me retirar – Ela lastimava o ato que cometera, sua entrada abrupta com certeza iria atrapalhar os planos e ela não teria cara para pedir a diretora para vir falar com o diretor antes da reunião marcada para a noite. Já estava saindo quando escutou Minerva dizer – o que você tem de tão importante para falar com o Dumbledore a ponto de entrar na minha sala como um furação – Minerva estava realmente curiosa, Hermione havia agido de foram estranha desde que voltara a Hogwarts, ela pedira para falar com o antigo diretor e parecia ter com ele algum segredo. Hermione estacou como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço imobulus, ficou parada de costas para a professora pensado o que responder quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore falar do quadro. – Minerva, a srta. Granger está muito abalada com toda essa situação, você entende, ela é nascida trouxa, por mais que esteja se adaptando bem ao nosso mundo, as vezes ela fica insegura, e por isso vem conversar comigo. Nós conversamos e ela normalmente depois fica se sentindo melhor, não é srta. Granger? – Hermione fustigou com o olhar a porta, ela odiava ser menosprezada por ser nascida trouxa, era muito constrangedor, mas, ela causara essa situação entrando daquele jeito na sala, teria que disfarçar sua ira momentânea e confirmar o que Dumbledore disse. A bruxa virou lentamente sobre os calcanhares, olhou com um sorriso terno e envergonhado para Minerva e disse – Isso mesmo professora, esse mundo às vezes é muito louco para uma trouxa como eu. – ressaltou bem a palavra trouxa para ter certeza que Dumbledore percebeu que ela não gostou da desculpa, mas viu que esse surtiu efeito com diretora, pois a voz dessa sou bem mais condolente quando disse – minha querida, não devia se envergonhar, mesmo para nós que nascemos nesse mundo, os acontecimentos atuais são aterradores, se é por isso que veio aqui, para conversar com Dumbledore, pode falar com ele enquanto eu acabo de ler esse jornal, fique a vontade – Hermione agora, estava em pânico, ela não podia contar o que sabia em frente a Minerva, ela olhou suplicante para o quadro e esse vendo que a situação estava ficando fora de controle falou a Minerva – Minha querida Minerva, você já foi uma jovem como essa que esta na sua frente, sabe como é, os jovens gostam de manter sua privacidade, a srta. Granger, não gosta de demonstrar suas franquezas diante dos outro, será que você poderia ler o seu jornal na varanda do escritório, está uma tarde tão bonita, não seria sacrifício nenhum para você e a menina seria grata a você por poder falar à sós comigo sobre seus temores – Minerva não gostou da idéia, torceu o nariz e disse se levantando para ir para a varanda – Srta. Granger, achei que você confiava em mim – a fala de Minerva doeu imensamente no coração da garota, ela adorava a professora e ser acusada de falta de confiança era algo terrível, queria poder contar a ela a verdade, mas sabia não poder a pedido de Dumbledore, ela olhou para o quadro e esse apenas meneou a cabeça sabendo o que ela pensava. Ainda era cedo para contar, com o tempo chegaria a hora de Minerva saber. Hermione falou a sua professora – Professora eu confiaria minha vida a senhora, mas nesse momento respeito-a tanto, que não quero dividir com a senhora. meus medos infantis – Minerva sorriu de canto de boca, parecia um pouco mais conformada de ser excluída da conversa e Hermione estava com o coração partido de ter mentido outra vez a sua mestra favorita, não mentira sobre confiar sua vida a essa, mas todo o resto da conversa fora uma redonda enganação. Ela definitivamente estava desgostosa com o fato e iria falar isso a Dumbledore.

Hermione logo que se viu sozinha com Dumbledore fez um feitiço silenciador na porta da varanda para que o que fosse dito na sala não pudesse ser ouvido lá fora e falou – professor, eu não gosto de mentir, principalmente às pessoas que eu prezo, e eu na ultima semana não tenho feito outra coisa – a tristeza foi visível no olhar do velho e esse falou – minha menina, sei que está sendo duro para você, acredite, para mim também, mas precisamos manter o plano, é nossa única esperança de acabar com Voldemort, só mais um pouco de tempo e estará tudo terminado, quanto a Minerva, ela lhe perdoará pode estar certa disso, você também tem que se perdoar e não se preocupar tanto com isso, temos muito que fazer, não perca tempo se julgando tão rigidamente, pois certas coisas são necessárias e inevitáveis. Vamos ao que interessa. Como foi seu encontro com Severo? – A jovem relatou toda a conversa que ela teve com Severo ao velho bruxo no quadro, esse por sua vez deu um sorriso brilhante e disse – Horácio Bloon, quem diria, bem, acho que nossos arquivos da escola deve ter o endereço dele, se ele estiver vivo e não tiver se mudado, vocês poderão encontrá-lo, de qualquer forma podemos usar um feitiço localizador se não o encontrarmos no endereço.– Hermione olhou para o velho e falou – hoje mais tarde na reunião o senhor relatará a todos os fatos que descobrimos e nós vamos atrás dele, quanto mais cedo o acharmos mais rápidos chegamos a horcrux. – Dumbledore concordou e mandou-a chamar Minerva na varando. Antes que ela chegasse a porta da varanda Dumbledore disse – srta. Granger, desculpe a historia de trouxa, não me ocorreu nada alem disso na hora – Hermione concordou e falou – tudo bem diretor, a culpa foi minha pela minha imprudência - ela abriu a porta e se despediu de Minerva agradecendo a boa vontade e essa disse – Querida, entendo sua ligação com Dumbledore, mais saiba que se quiser conversar pode contar comigo também, tenho você em minha mais alta estima e pode contar com minha ciosa ajuda. – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha da mestra, que corou vistosamente e a bruxa mais jovem disse – obrigada, sempre me lembrarei disso – e foi para a porta indo do escritório rapidamente para a biblioteca, queria achar um livro de mitologia e ler tudo sobre Tirésias e Odisseu e o que mais estivesse no livro que ela achasse que poderia ajudar a entender melhor os acontecimentos. Passou o resto da tarde lendo em seu quarto até sentir fome e perceber que a hora do jantar havia chegado.

O jantar aquela noite fora rápido e repleto de ansiedade, a falta de informações sobre a horcrux que Régulus roubara deixava os membros da ordem sem saber o que fazer, a esperança de todos é que Dumbledore essa noite tivesse alguma idéia ou lhes indicasse um caminho a seguir.

Todos os membros da ordem que estiveram no primeiro encontro tinham sido novamente convocados, mas dessa vez a família Weasly veio mais completa, contando com a presença dos gêmeos além de Gina.

Harry estava muito incomodado por não terem avanços para comunicar a todos, haviam descoberto o nome de RAB, era verdade, mas de que isso adiantava sem saber seu paradeiro e que fim ele deu ao medalhão de Slyterin.

A reunião foi aberta por Minerva McGonagall, essa começou por cumprimentar a todos e dar as boas vindas ao castelo, logo após, Harry tomou a palavra e deu ciência a todos sobre a descoberta da identidade de RAB. Todos olharam espantados para o quadro de Dumbledore quando esse pediu a palavra, e começou a divagar sobre Régulus, coisas que ele lembrava dos tempos em que esse era garoto na escola e de como a família Black ficou orgulhosa por ele ter se tornado um comensal. A essa altura Moody já estava ficando muito entediado, ele sabia muito bem daquela historia toda e achava que o Dumbledore do quadro estava se saindo mais sentimental do que esse quando vivo. O ex-auror já tinha parado de prestar a atenção e se concentrava agora em tomar um gole de chá, quase engasgou quando ouviu a voz do velho falar algo sobre Régulos ter uma namorada e essa possuir uma ilha protegida por um fiel do segredo, colocou rapidamente a xícara sobre a mesa de apoio ao seu lado e manquitolando foi para mais perto do quadro e perguntou – Amigos, será que Régulus não escondeu a horcrux nessa tal ilha – todos concordaram e ficaram tão eufóricos discutindo a possibilidade de lá ser o local onde estaria a horcrux e quem seria o fiel do segredo que não perceberam o sorriso maquiavélico que o velho bruxo do quadro erigia naquele momento e nem a troca de olhares cúmplices entre esse e Hermione. Dumbledore interrompeu a discussão e completou sua historia, dizendo que Ariana estudava adivinhação com um ex-professor de Hogwarts de nome Horácio Bloon é que eles deveriam procurá-lo para saber se ele tinha conhecimento de como chegar à ilha ou de quem era o fiel do segredo. Apesar de Dumbledore e Hermione saberem que era ele, seria difícil de justificar essa afirmativa sem mostrar a carta de Ariana, por isso, o sábio professor decidiu por expõe os fatos desse modo sabendo que o importante era levá-los até o velho adivinho e isso estava garantido que ocorreria.

Agora o alvoroço era realmente incontido, Minerva procurava entre os papeis de ex-professor o endereço de Horácio, ela se lembrava dele, principalmente da primeira vez que o viu, ele era um homem cego de, na opinião dela, pouca educação, pois mal a havia conhecido e foi dizendo sem delongas que ela jamais casaria e que veria, já velha, seu grande amor morrer, era terrível admitir, mas ela não podia negar que ele acertara em todos os detalhes. Por fim achou a ficha que procurava, deu na mão de Harry e esse leu o endereço, era em um lugar na Irlanda, bem no centro da ilha esmeralda.

Harry começou a planejar a viajem para lá, Rony sugeriu que eles mandassem uma coruja para o homem antes de ir encontrá-lo avisando-o, Moody não conteve a risada de escárnio ao falar ao jovem Weasly – garoto, o homem é cego, você acha que ele leria o bilhete como? Além do mais, nós não sabemos se ele quer ser encontrado, por isso voto por chegarmos de supetão, batermos na porta e irmos logo ao assunto – Rony, ficou contrariado por ter sido motivo de piada, mas tinha que concordar que o ex-auror tinha razão e para tirar a má impressão saiu na frente perguntando – Bom... Quem vai à viagem? Eu sou voluntário – Hermione também se propôs, para espanto geral, já que a viajem teria parte do trajeto, obrigatoriamente, feito de vassoura e ela odiava voar, isso era necessário por que não se sabia o local exato para poder aparatar. Moody disse que não podia ir por estar ocupado a semana toda, na verdade, ele odiava Horácio, desde o dia em que esteve a visitar Dumbledore no castelo de Hogwarts e foi apresentado ao novo professor de Adivinhação, esse, logo após apertar sua mão deu um tapinha em sua perna e disse – essa não vai durar muito tempo. – Moody, não podia negar que ele acertara, pois ele realmente perdera a perna logo depois, no entanto, achava que o homem não era um bom adivinho, e sim um agourento que só previa desgraças, tanto que todos odiavam suas previsões, por isso, Moody achou que já estava muito velho para receber mais alguma noticia ruim vinda daquele homem pessimista e declinou de participar da busca. Lupin e Tonks avisaram que essa semana era de lua cheia, o que os impossibilitava de ir pela condição de Remo. Harry cortou a conversa dizendo que Hermione, Rony e ele eram mais que suficientes para achar um velho, que ao que tudo indica não era má pessoa e possivelmente não lhes causaria nenhum mal. Com a concordância de todos, Dumbledore e Minerva encerraram a reunião e os membros da ordem foram buscar seu rumo, os que ficariam no castelo foram para seus quartos os que partiriam, para o portão.

Pela manhã o trio de ouro decidiu que viajariam em três dias, na segunda feira, para buscar Horácio, nesse tempo iriam para casa e descansariam com os seus.

Hermione foi para junto de seus pais e descobriu que no próximo fim de semana eles iriam para um congresso de odontologia na Bélgica, voltando somente na segunda feira à tarde. Ela passou o fim de semana inteiro lendo o livro de mitologia que pegara na biblioteca e dormiu sonhando com heróis e deuses do Olímpo.

Na manhã de segunda os três desaparataram praticamente juntos no portão da escola, Harry, havia passado o fim de semana na Toca com Ron e pelo que o amigo ruivo contou a Hermione, mais tarde naquela manhã, esse passou o tempo todo fugindo da Gina ou chorando por ela. Ron tinha muita pena do amigo e o aconselhava a não maltratar seu pobre coração assim, mas, esse não lhe ouvia e dizia que era para a segurança dela, estava irredutível nessa situação, Ron e Hermione apenas podiam se lamentar e consola-lo.

Depois de conversarem com Dumbledore e esse lhes desejar sucesso em sua jornada, despediram-se de Minerva e pegando cada um, uma vassoura e aparatando para a cidade irlandesa mais próxima do local indicado pelo endereço.

Chegaram ao pequeno povoado bruxo, olharam em volta e acharam o local bem parecido com Hogmeade, andaram um pouco procurando por um morro alto e redondo com as ruínas de um castelo em cima, era assim que estava descrito na ficha de Hogwarts, como o lugar a rumar para achar a casa de Horácio. Foi Hermione quem viu primeiro o lugar indicado, era um pouco distante mais a luz da manhã de verão permitia uma visão, mesmo que esmaecida, do local.

Rony e Harry já estavam em suas vassouras quando olharam Hermione que tentava levantar vôo desajeitadamente. Harry foi até ela e disse – Mione, se você quiser, eu te dou uma carona na minha vassoura. – a jovem bruxa teve que engolir o orgulho, ela realmente não sabia voar, não tinha vocação para tal e aceitou o oferecimento do amigo, sentando-se na frente dele e segurando firmemente no cabo, fechou os olhos e jurou para si mesma só voltar a abri-los quando sentisse o chão firme novamente. Os três alçaram vôo em direção às ruínas e quando lá chegaram avistaram uma pequena cabana bem na beirada de um penhasco de onde era possível ver o mar lá em baixo. Rony ficou pensando como um cego andava por aquele terreno perigoso sem cair no desfiladeiro, mas, logo esqueceu seus pensamentos quando Harry o puxou pela manga e junto a Hermione foi andando cautelosamente até a entrada da cabana, o jovem se adiantou e bateu na porta com força, uma vez, esperou um pouco, duas, mais um pouco e na terceira ouviu um murmúrio lá de dentro dizendo em uma voz masculina que parecia ser de um homem muito velho – Já vou, um instantinho – a porta foi aberta e um homem de barbas brancas e olhos tão brancos quanto, veio recebê-los, ele se apoiava num cajado e trajava uma túnica longa de algodão com aparência bem simples, ao se aproximar o velho perguntou – o que desejam? – e foi Harry quem respondeu – queremos falar com o professor Horácio Bloon, é o senhor? – o homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e afirmou – sabia que viriam, estava a espera de vocês, entrem, não reparem a bagunça, eu sou cego e as vezes é difícil achar o lugar certo das coisas, sei exatamente o que vieram fazer aqui. – Rony começou a olhar em volta procurando a bagunça, o que viu foi uma casa simples, mas em prefeita ordem, tão organizada que deixaria sua mãe boquiaberta. Harry perguntar ao velho – Professor, o senhor diz saber por que estamos aqui, posso perguntar o que o senhor sabe? – o velho caminhou apoiado em seu cajado lentamente, como também foi lentamente que começou a falar - o que eu sei? Ah... O que eu sei. Sei tantas coisas meu jovem... Sei mais do que gostaria de saber e mais do que você precisa saber nesse momento – por um instante, Hermione achou que o homem olhava para ela, mas depois lembrou que ele era cego e achou que a virada de cabeça em sua direção deveria ter sido apenas um ato reflexo, ou talvez ele realmente se referisse a ela. O homem continuou – vocês vieram aqui em busca da horcrux que o Régulus achou, estou certo? E da ilha. – Harry maravilhado com o poder do velho já ia dizer que sim e pedir que ele contasse, então, as informações, quando foi interrompido por esse que colocou a mão na testa e disse - Eu jurei... Jurei jamais falar sobre esse assunto - Harry ia protestar quando o velho não deixou e prosseguiu – mas com a chegada de vocês quatro, percebi que a historia está se repetindo como uma maldição, e eu não serei novamente o culpado pela desgraça de um amor puro e verdadeiro se preferir não falar o que sei. – Hermione começou a tremer e ficar nervosa, ele estaria se referindo a ela e Severo? Olhou para o velho e o corrigiu – nós somo apenas três e não quatro – Harry olhou feio para ela, pois o homem era cego e não podia contá-los, já era bastante ele querer ajudar, ela não precisava tratar o velho mal, que importava o número de pessoas que ele achava estarem visitando-lhe. O velho, no entanto apenas olhou para ela e disse – sei do que eu falo, meu dom errou apenas uma vez, e essa foi minha pior falha, pois era o pior momento para que isso ocorresse menina, e quando olho para você vejo mais do que está mostrando, assim como vi em Ariana no momento em que ela me procurou aqui mesmo nessa casa, mas da mesma forma que vejo, sei que não devo ver e por tanto me calo, assim como fiz naquela época, porem dessa vez deixo-lhe como conselho a historia que lhes contarei, e não se preocupe rapaz – disse o adivinho percebendo a contrariedade de Potter – ao fim terá todas as respostas que busca e talvez, uma ou duas outras, que nem sabes que buscavas.

Harry agora estava realmente estupefato, mas resolveu dar um credito ao velho e escutar sua historia, olhou de relance para Ron e esse estava com cara de quem não compreendia nada e ao olhar para Hermione estranhou o jeito assustado dessa, mas, não veio a sua mente o motivo e ele resolveu especular depois e a principio prestar atenção ao que o velho começava a contar.

O homem de longas barbas brancas parecia transtornado ao contar sua narrativa, tinha dor e angustia em sua fala e parecia ter seus olhos leitosos presos em algum lugar distante do passado.

- A muitos anos, antes provavelmente de três de você terem nascido, uma jovem como você – disse apontando o cajado certeiramente para Hermione que deu um pequeno salto para trás – veio até mim para me propor um contrato de trabalho, ela queria aprender adivinhação, e apesar de eu a ter informado que esse era um dom que não se aprendia, ela insistiu, e eu não sei bem, se por pena ou pressagio do que lhe ocorreria, aceitei-a como discípula, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca poderia aprender, tentei ensina-la, não adivinhação, mais uma forma de aceitar o inevitável da vida e não buscar no futuro o que o presente não lhe oferecia, com o tempo vi todos os sonhos dessa jovem pura e feliz virarem pó tão rápido quanto haviam se tornaram sonhos anteriormente, tão sublimes eram seus desejos de amor e tão miseravelmente esses se tornaram cinzas, ela era como a aurora a primeira vez que a vi e no final se tornou lúgubre sombra de um sorriso que não tinha mais lugar em seu rosto. Ela era Ariana, tinha olhos castanhos, eu sei, mesmo sem nunca ter podido vê-los, tinha um jeito alegre quando veio a mim e aos poucos fui vendo essa se tornando só uma lembrança triste de outrora, totalmente desprovida de esperança. Ela era ainda muito jovem quando o conheceu, e ele já era muito velho em seus inúmeros erros, já havia visto a morte e carregava na alma o ódio cultivado por seus ancestrais, eram o oposto e o perfeito conjunto, eram como o sol e a lua, mas da mesma forma que esses, por mais encantados que sejam um pelo outro, sempre seriam marcados pela terrível verdade que ambos nunca poderiam, definitivamente, usufruir do mesmo instante no céu. Ela veio a mim buscar respostas para o amor maldito em seu coração, queria saber prever o futuro, se ela soubesse qual seria, teria fugido de mim e nunca me perguntado, pois só dor vi em seu destino e a morte era sua inevitável sina.

Hermione estava muito assustada, ele havia dito que ela se parecia com Ariana, será que ele estava prevendo o mesmo destino para ela e Severo? O velho virou-se para como se lesse seus pensamentos e disse – Não fique com medo minha jovem, o que estou relatando aconteceu há muitos anos, essa historia não é sua, apesar de similar em muitos aspectos o seu futuro e o do outro, só a vocês pertencem, não vejo nada, está em branco, cabe as decisões de vocês se nele haverá desgraças ou glorias. Sua metade não é como o Régulus, ele traz a coragem e a honra em seu coração, não como o outro que só trazia a ambição e o desconhecimento. E você não é Ariana, tem a pureza de sentimentos dela, mas não a falta de confiança. – Harry olhou Hermione e essa deu de ombros como se não tivesse entendido, mas em seu intimo sentia um grande alivio e o peso da responsabilidade de ter seu destino na tênue linha escritas como suas próprias mãos. Harry ficou ressabiado, sentiu que estavam lhe escondendo algo, mas teve seu pensamento interrompido pela narrativa do velho que continuava.

O homem agora, mais contido parecia que iria se manter na historia – Ariana e Régulus se apaixonaram, era real seu amor e por um tempo esse os bastava. Eles viviam felizes em ter um com o outro, até que ela soube da marca no braço de seu amado, a principio ela não sabia o que era, pois ela não era nascida inglesa e em seu país, a Grécia, - Hermione começou a entender as comparações que ela usava com a mitologia grega. E o homem prosseguiu. - tal marca não era conhecida, ela só soube da gravidade do voto que seu amado fizera pouco antes de me procurar e por isso o fez na incerteza se poderia, apesar de tudo, viver com ele. Queria saber seu futuro, como se sua própria busca já não mostrasse qual o seria, se ela não tinha mais certeza se seu amor bastava era por que em verdade ele não o fazia. Com o tempo me afeiçoei a ela como uma filha, quis guiá-la para o caminho certo, ajudar-la como pude, tomei compromissos demais para um homem de juízo em relação a ela – Potter ao ouvir começou a mexer-se na cadeira em desconforto e escutou a confirmação que tanto queria – Sim senhor, eu me tornei o fiel do segredo da ilha que eles elegeram como seu esconderijo, e dessa forma, eu não me tornei apenas o guardião da ilha, mas também o guardião desse amor fadado a desgraça. – Rony não estava mais agüentando tanta metáfora, ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido a eles e o endereço da ilha e foi direto ao perguntar isso ao velho e esse apenas respondeu – Essa historia é de um amor, que terminou com a morte prematura de ambos, Ariana se matou e Régulus morreu buscando vingança contra quem tornou seu amor amaldiçoado. – o adivinho falava com a voz embargada.

- Era inverno a ultima vez que a vi com vida, ela estava triste e sozinha em sua ilha, abandonada, perdia as tardes implorando a seus deuses e olhando para o mar esperando, que por um milagre qualquer, Régulus regressasse, por mais que eu tenha lhe dito que ele um dia regressaria, que ela deveria ter paciência, ela só acreditava nas ultimas palavras que ela ouvira da boca do próprio no dia em que ele a abandonara, - ele agora esforçava-se para continuar a contar - ele disse-lhe que não a queria mais, quando na verdade apenas se afastava dela para protegê-la de Voldemort, que a essa altura, já sabia do romance por intermédio de Bellatrix que fizera questão de dar a noticia que havia ouvido na casa de seus parentes. Ele se afastara dela, para que nada de ruim a acontecesse e mal sabia ele, que essa era a maior desgraça que ele podia causar a ela, tanto ela havia lutado para cultivar seu amor, tinha passado por cima de seus princípios, se afastado de seus entes queridos, se isolado para viver para ele e quando ele partiu nada a restou apenas a desolação e a solidão. – Harry naquele momento pensou em Gina e em como ele a estava afastando de si, conjeturou se estaria fazendo certo em tentar protege-la se afastando dela. O velho de virou para ele e disse – sim meu rapaz, ela não o amara menos porque está longe de você e nem correra menos riscos, pense se vale a pena o que está fazendo e tome sua própria decisão. – Ron olhou o amigo e apenas balançou a cabeça entendendo sobre o que era conversado e dando apoio ao que o cego dizia e Harry abaixou a cabeça, ainda incerto sobre o que fazer, mas consciente que deveria tomar uma atitude quanto a Gina. Horácio continuou – Naquele tempo, apenas eu me mantive a seu lado, e nesse momento cometi meu maior erro, meu dom nunca me falou até este instante, se eu tivesse previsto... – o homem agora lutava contra as lagrimas que tentavam sair de seus olhos opacos e as labaredas da lareira iluminavam sua face de forma aterradora – Se eu tivesse previsto, não teria saído da ilha para ver como estava minha casa, teria ficado com ela, mais eu sai, e quando voltei a encontrei morta, envenenada por uma poção negra que ela mesma havia preparado, ela se matou para dar a ele a liberdade de um voto que ele tinha com ela, ela achou que esse era o desejo dele, ela não confiou no amor de ambos, e nem em mim, foi esse o erro dela, não confiar. – o homem olhou e lhes falou – ai esta meu conselho dessa historia a vocês, sempre confiem: no amor, ele é o poder mais forte e com ele vocês venceram essa batalha e em quem vocês amam, pois na mão deles estarão suas vidas em algum momento dessa jornada. Não façam como Ariana, ela errou e já era muito tarde para voltar a trás quando eu percebi – o velho novamente virou-se para Hermione e completou – menina, você sabe o tipo de voto estou falando, mas tenha em seu coração a coragem de não acreditar no obvio, sempre ouça seus sentimentos e que esses a guiem, se confia no que fez, no amor, se sabe que é o certo, escute essa historia como exemplo de que não se deve fazer e não permita que essa se repita. – Hermione entendeu que ele estava dizendo que o Régulus e a Ariana tinham feito um Elo como ela e Severo e assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que o velho não veria o gesto, mas algo dentro dela dizia que ele sabia que ela entendera e ele voltou a contar - Aos pés de Ariana estava uma carta para Régulus, a qual eu entreguei junto a um papel com o endereço da ilha, continuei sendo o fiel do segredo, mas, ofereci a ele a escolha do destino que ele daria a ilha. Nessa ocasião ele me contou de sua busca pelas horcruxes de Voldemort, e que seu objetivo inicial era saber do paradeiro de todas para poder chantagiar o seu lorde em troca de sua liberdade para viver com Ariana, perante sua morte, ele ficou muito transtornado decidiu então, por achar as mesmas e destruí-las para que você meu rapaz – apontou o cajado para Harry – um dia pudesse matar Voldemort, ele esperava estar vivo para ver esse dia, mas como vimos não será possível, depois do dia em que entreguei a carta nunca mais o vi, mas meu dom me disse que ele voltou a ilha e que o que vocês buscam está lá, por isso farei o que querem de mim e lhes darei a localização da ilha, mas se lembrem esse segredo pertence aos mortos, assim, como a ilha aos vivos não mais servira, vão até lá, busquem o que necessitam e partam o mais rápido que puderem, destruam o papel que lhes estou dando e esqueçam a existência da ilha, quando saírem de lá.

Fazendo um gesto com a mão envelhecida enfeitiçou uma pena e um papel e esses começaram a escrever em caligrafia perfeita o local onde eles deveriam achar a ilha de Ariana.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da casa do velho Horácio com o que vieram buscar em suas mãos, a ilha de Ariana ficava ali mesmo na Irlanda, a apenas alguns minutos de vassoura de onde estavam, já passava da hora do almoço e Rony começou a reclamar de fome e pedir aos amigos que eles voltassem a pequena cidade próxima para comer e depois fossem a Hogwarts para planejar a incursão na ilha, mas para desgosto desse, Harry falou aos seus companheiros – gente, a ilha está bem ali, nos podermos dar um pulo lá e buscar logo esse medalhão, que mal pode haver, a ilha não é um lugar protegido por magia negra, era a casa de Ariana e ela me pareceu, pelo que o professor falou, uma boa pessoa, acho que devemos ir até lá de uma vez já que estamos aqui e voltar para Hogwarts com a horcrux na mão – Hermione não gostou muito da idéia, pois o combinado entre os membros da ordem era que, sempre que se fosse partir para buscar uma horcrux os eles deveriam ser avisados, e possivelmente, algum viria com eles para ajudar, era sempre bom ter um bruxo mais experiente junto para qualquer eventualidade, mas conhecendo Harry como ela conhecia e sabendo de seu desapreço por regras sabia que não adiantava argumentar, o melhor era ir com ele e ajuda-lo a achar a horcrux, Rony, ao que tudo indica, comungava da decisão da garota porque foi buscar as vassouras e tomou posição de levantar vôo junto a seu amigo que carregava na garupa uma muito assustada Hermione.

Se voar sobre terra causava arrepios em Hermione, voar sobre o mar era apavorante, cada vez, que por uma eventualidade, ela abria os olhos e via a imensidão azul sobre seus pés, agarrava-se com mais força a Potter que já estava ficando sem ar e pediu a ela – por favor, Hermione, eu quero chegar inteiro na ilha e não esmagado, eu não vou te deixar cair, confia em mim e afrouxa um pouco seus braços – a garota fez o que foi pedido, mas continuava ter vontade de gritar a cada movimento brusco.

O trio parou no ar bem sobre um local onde um pequeno rochedo saia da água em meio ao oceano, Harry retirou do bolso o papel dado por Horácio que também havia lhes indicado a direção que deveriam voar e o que procurar e era o que estavam vendo. Ele leu em voz alta – "Sob o rochedo se esconde a nossa Ilha de Naxos" – no meio da água o pequeno rochedo começou a tremer e das profundezas do mar, pouco a pouco foi surgindo uma enorme ilha de verdejantes forragens e bosques esmeraldinos, com pedras salientes e escarpas marcadas, era uma típica ilha irlandesa, não havia sinal de habitações, o que causou estranhamento a todos.

Hermione pensou que o lugar em nada deveria lembrava a ilha grega do mesmo nome, Ela tinha descoberto lendo o livro da biblioteca, foi na ilha de Naxos que a Ariana mitológica conheceu seu grande amor o deus Baco e com ele, viveu toda sua vida. Provavelmente Ariana deveria saber a origem do seu nome e conhecer a lenda, por isso deu esse nome à ilha.

Eles mal começaram a andar pela praia quando do meio do bosque que se estendia do interior da ilha até o mar surgiu um centauro majestoso, maior que Firenze ou qualquer outro que eles já tinham visto, ele se aproximou a galope atiçado suas para cima dos visitastes e perguntando – Quem são vocês, como se atrevem a tentar invadir essa ilha – Rony começou a tremer e olha para Potter com se dissesse que eles deviam ter voltado para casa e trazido mais alguém, mas Harry não havia se abalado com a aparição abrupta do centauro e falou – Eu sou Harry Potter e esses são meus amigos Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasly. Nós não temos a intenção de invadir ou fazer qualquer mal com nossa visita, apenas estamos procurando por algo que acreditamos que foi trazido para cá por Régulus há muito tempo. O centauro arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome de Régulus e perguntou – O que exatamente vocês procuram e quem disse a você como chegar aqui – Harry continuou a responder – viemos aqui procurar um medalhão que é muito perigoso e nós temos que destruí-lo e que nos deu o endereço foi o professor Horácio Bloon – agora o centauro realmente os encarou, abaixou a parte humana de seu corpo até quase chegar a altura de Harry e disse – se é isso que buscas terão que passar por mim e provar seu valor – vendo que Harry retirava rapidamente a varinha do bolso o centauro completou – guarde isso que você não ira precisar, o desafio que lhes proponho não é vencido com luta é sim com a cabeça, se decifrarem meu enigma eu lhes abrirei a porta da ilha se não podem esquecer o que vieram buscar – Rony olho para Harry e disse – é bom você acertar o enigma se não, nunca mais vamos conseguir por a mão nessa horcrux – Harry riu para o amigo e pondo a mão no ombro de Hermione falou – para que nós temos uma sabe-tudo como amiga – Hermione olhou para ele enfurecida e completou – Harry dá vontade de não te ajudar, como você ousa falar assim comigo – os meninos começaram a rir e foram interrompidos pela voz trovejante do centauro – levem a serio o que estou lhes dizendo, isso não é um jogo infantil, e um enigma mágico, no momento que aceitarem meu desafio não poderão mais voltar a trás, se acertarem irão ver o castelo de Ariana e poderão entrar nele e pegar o objeto que desejam. Agora, se errarem nunca mais poderão sair dessa ilha, ficaram aqui prisioneiros, fazendo companhia aos fantasmas de seus antigos donos por toda eternidade.

Se o centauro queria deixar Rony apavorado tinha conseguido, de tão branco de medo, até suas sardas ficaram transparente, Harry começou a questionar a sua decisão de irem sozinhos a ilha, ele subestimou Ariana achando que ela teria apenas como defesa de seu santuário o fiel do segredo e também ignorou o recado que Horácio dera no final antes de lhes entregar o papel, "a ilha pertence aos mortos... Saiam de lá o mais rápido que puderem" ele novamente se colocou em risco por não ser precavido e ter ido para lá sem se preparar e pior arrastara seus amigos junto dele, olhando para o centauro Harry disse – centauro, posso pedir uma coisa, deixe meus amigos irem embora, eu aceito seu desafio sozinho e a eles de a liberdade – o centauro negou com a cabeça, vocês vieram juntos aqui e assim macularam, juntos, essas terras, terão que passar os três pelo desafio e saírem o ficarem juntos na ilha para sempre – Hermione olhou para Harry e disse – não seria de outro jeito mesmo, nós estamos juntos nisso e não te deixaríamos sozinho, não é Rony – e esse respondeu – claro que não te deixaríamos, até por que se eu volto sem você, minha irmã me mata, que diferença faz, eu morrer aqui com você ou lá em casa – os amigos se abraçaram e agora era Hermione quem se dirigiu ao centauro – Diga logo seu desafio, vamos resolver isso de uma vez – o centauro fez uma reverencia cortês a jovem e disse em voz pausada:

- O homem que carrega a cobra, perante seu brilho padece. Diante ela, o mais forte dos homens joelho-se, ela mantém sua forma, como uma longínqua quimera esquecida. Um presente dado de bom grado em dia feliz que se tornou para sempre a marca de sua morte. A que me refiro e quem teve essa sorte.

Rony começou a olhar em volta vendo se na ilha teria algum lugar para ele jogar quadribol com o Harry, pois ao ouvir o enigma, ele teve certeza que jamais sairia dali, parou o olhar em Hermione, sua ultima esperança, e viu um pequeno sorriso brotar de seus lábios, Harry também vira e sentiu um enorme alivio dentro de seu peito, talvez ela soubesse a resposta, pois ele não fazia a menor idéia.

Hermione olhou para o centauro e levantou a sobrancelha de uma forma que ela achou que lembrava muito o Snape e riu por dentro de si mesma. Ela falou com uma voz parcimoniosa – Sei a resposta da sua pergunta você se refere a constelação da Coroa de Ariana que está no céu entre a constelação de Hércules, o homem mais forte de todos, Ajoelhado e do Homem Carregando a Serpente, ela mantém a forma de uma coroa e essa, segundo a mitologia grega, antes de ser uma constelação, pertenceu a Ariana filha do rei Minos que foi esposa de Baco, a corou foi um presente desse no dia de seu casamento e o deus a lançou no céu no dia da morte de Ariana onde ela permanece até hoje. Uma longínqua quimera do que foi e marcou tanto o dia feliz da vida dela que foi o casamento quanto marcou sua morte para a eternidade no céu. Respondi? – o centauro abriu um sorriu e com um gesto de sua enorme mão fez aparecer um castelo imenso e branco com torres altas com cúpulas douradas e olhando para os três garotos falou – Vocês provaram que são merecedores, sejam bem vindos a essas terras, busquem o que vieram pegar e partam para seguir o seu destino.

Rony olhou para Hermione completamente embasbacado, como ela podia saber tanta coisa, ele dissera a ela no primeiro ano que ela lhe dava medo e naquele momento ele tinha vontade de dizer a mesma coisa, mas, preferiu se calar lembrando-se que ela não havia gostado nada disso naquele tempo, ele apenas lhe parabenizou e abraçou, assim, como Harry que disse que ela era sem duvida a garota mais inteligente que ele conhecia e ela apenas perguntou se eles nunca liam nada e que a pergunta foi até fácil, o que causou arrepio nos dois.

Eles cruzaram a passo acelerado o caminha deixando o centauro na praia até o pórtico do castelo, que como as cúpulas das torres, era dourado. Harry e Ron empurraram a porta com força e aos poucos ela foi abrindo e os três entraram o centauro apareceu bem em frente deles no salão de entrada, dando um susto nos três. Rony achou que ia começar tudo de novo mais o centauro apenas disse – sigam-me vou levá-los até o que buscam.- Os três obedeceram e foram atrás da figura que os guiava.

Os três seguiram o caminho indicado pelo centauro e esse os levou a um quarto fechado por uma pesada porta de carvalho, com sua enorme mão ele abriu-a e lentamente o ar quente que vinha do aposento banhou o rosto dos seus visitantes, o lugar parecia não ser aberto há muitos anos. Eles entraram cautelosamente no lugar, Hermione olhou em volta, viu que havia muitas camadas de poeira acumulada e sentiu um cheiro de morte que gelou seus ossos, instintivamente se aproximou mais de potter e enlaçou seu braço nos dele, esse passou sua mão na dela para tentar passar uma calma que ele mesmo não sentia, Rony seguiu seus amigos tremendo. Harry olhou para o lado e viu uma cama de madeira escura, sobre ela havia um volume que parecia um corpo humano coberto por um grosso cobertor de lã, tencionou ir até o lá, mas o centauro o bloqueou com o braço e disse – quem repousa nessa cama, já a muito partiu dessa vida, não deve perturbá-lo em seu sono, deixe-o – potter virou-se para quem o bloqueava e perguntou - É o Régulus? – O centauro apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Ron que já estava gelado sentiu um ímpeto de sair correndo e falou com voz tremula – Harry, vamos embora daqui, por favor. Não devíamos ter vindo sozinhos, você sabe, vamos embora – e ao invés de ser potter a responder foi o do centauro que ele ouviu – acalme-se rapaz, estava escrito que vocês viriam. Eu apenas aguardava a sua chegada, por anos aguardei, assim como o Régulus. Venha, vou lhes entregar o que é para ser de você e depois poderão partir. – Rony não se sentiu melhor, mas, seguiu o centauro, quanto mais rápido buscassem seja lá o que fosse, mais rápido deixariam aquele lugar que mais parecia um mausoléu infernal.

Andando a passos rápidos para acompanhar seu guia viram quando esse os levou a uma mesa redonda no fundo do aposento, em cima dessa, repousava cheio de poeira, um medalhão dourado e um caderno de capa preta de couro, o centauro mostrou a eles e indicou para que pegassem, quando Harry estendeu as mãos o centauro falou – devem ser rápidos, por que a magia que manténs essa ilha no mundo dos vivos será quebrada no momento que pegarem esses objetos. - Harry olhou para ele sem entender e esse explicou – a ilha ira, assim, como seus donos, que aqui jazem prisioneiros entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, definitivamente, para o mundo dos mortos, você terão pouco tempo para saírem – Harry estendeu a mão pegou o medalhão, que ele reconheceu como sendo o medalhão de Slyterin e o caderno.

No momento que Harry tocou os objetos, começou a sentir um tremor sobre seus pés, olhou em volta e percebeu que não só o chão tremia como tudo em sua vota começava a ruir. O centauro falou – A ilha ira afundar no mar para sempre, você devem partir agora, vamos eu mostro o caminho – Hermione, Ron e Harry seguiram o centauro pelo castelo que despencava, pedras rolavam das paredes e caiam no caminho, afobados os três corriam pelos corredores tomando cuidado para não caírem. Hermione segurava no braço de Rony e Harry carregava junto ao peito o medalhão e o caderno. Respiram aliviados ao se verem do lado de fora e correram para a praia para pegar suas vassouras. O chão da ilha tremia e já era possível ver sinais do afundamento no mar, Rony ofereceu carona para Hermione e Harry, dessa vez, voaria apenas com sua preciosa carga, já montados nas vassouras olharam para o centauro e esse fez uma reverencia a ele dizendo – obrigada por nos libertar, em fim estamos livres, e num piscar de olhos ele foi se transformando em uma forma humana, a forma de uma mulher que em outros tempos se chamava Ariana e das ruínas do castelo viram surgir um homem que todos supuseram ser Régulus por sua semelhança com o irmão Sirius. Os três levantaram vôo e acenaram para o casal que agora estava em pé na praia olhando sua partida e viram ambos, ficarem envoltos numa luz e desaparecerem unidos, afinal juntos para sempre. E a ilha desaparecer por completo no mar da Irlanda.

Hermione teve que conter o choro de emoção e junto a seus amigos rumou para a costa, de onde aparatariam para Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Harry, Hermione e Rony desaparataram bem em frente ao portão de Hogwarts, eles ainda respiravam descompassadamente, mas traziam um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e Harry em seus braços o medalhão e um caderno ao qual ele ainda não abrira, mas que sabia ter pertencido a Régulus.

Os três entraram castelo a dentro, logo ao chegarem ao hall de entrada Rony disse que estava com muita fome e despediu-se de seus amigos indo para a cozinha procurar o que comer, Harry e Hermione estavam excitados demais para pensar em comer e foram direto para a sala do diretor contar as novidades.

Ao entrarem na sala encontraram Minerva e foram falando juntos – professora nós encontramos a horcrux, nós a trouxemos – minerva ficou boquiaberta e falou – vocês foram buscá-las sozinhos, - olho-os com severidade - esse não era o combinado, vocês foram imprudentes – Harry concordou, mas foi acrescentando – sim, admito que fomos, mas, estamos bem e trouxemo-a conosco – o rapaz estendeu a mão com o medalhão e mostrou a professora, Dumbledore que escutava do quadro falou – meus queridos, que bom que conseguiram, vocês já a destruiu? –Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocando-o sobre a mesa começou a fazer o feitiço que aprenderá com Dumbledore, mas nada aconteceu, o rapaz ficou confuso e olhou para o quadro perguntando – professor, fiz algo errado - e Dumbledore respondeu – não meu jovem, acho apenas que talvez régulos já tenha o feito antes de você – Harry olho para o velho e se lembrou do caderno que eles haviam achado e que ele tinha depositado sobre uma cadeira antes de tentar destruir a horcrux andou até ele e falou mostrando o caderno a Dumbledore – nós também achamos isso, era do Régulus, talvez explique alguma coisa – o rapaz abriu o caderno e dentro dele achou uma carta endereçada ao "Igual do mestre", no caso, ele.

Harry pegou a carta intrigado e a mostrou a todos, Minerva olhou para ele e disse – o que está esperando, abra – e o rapaz assim o fez. Pegou o papel que estava dentro do envelope e sentou-se numa cadeira para ler a carta:

Caro igual do mestre,

Se você está lendo essa carta é por que ambas as profecias são verdadeiras, a que diz que você iria aparecer para acabar com o reinado do Mestre e a de Horácio que disse que você viria até a ilha para buscar essa horcrux.

Tomei o cuidado de preparar tudo para que você e somente você, achasse o medalhão, eu enfeiticei a ilha, para que ela ficasse entre o mundo dos mortos e dos vivos e para que nossos espíritos, de Ariana e o meu, se tornasse os guardiões desta, para tanto ficamos presos a ilha e só teríamos nossa libertação quando você chegasse e resgatasse a horcrux.

Sei que expus você ao perigo com o feitiço, pois poderia ter ficado preso nela também, mas acreditei que conseguira fugir, pois assim, Horácio previu que você o faria, se está lendo a carta, quer dizer que conseguiu e nos libertou, eu lhe agradeço por isso e Ariana também.

Você deve ter achado o medalhão junto a esse caderno, não se preocupe com o medalhão, pois eu já retirei dele a parte da alma do Mestre, essa era minha intenção ao destruir todas as horcruxes, mas por diversos motivos a sorte não me permitiu cumprir meu intento, ao qual espero que você faça. 

Eu escrevi nesse caderno tudo que descobri sobre as horcrux, não é muita coisa, é uma pequena ajuda que estou legando-lhe. Nesse meu diário, eu conto como achei outra horcrux, que busquei antes dessa, e da forma como a perdi sem conseguir destruí-la. Espero que as informações sejam úteis para que você a encontre de novo e a destrua. A horcrux que falo e a Taça de Hufflepuff.

Quanto a minha busca, imagino que você já saiba o meu verdadeiro motivo, mas infelizmente, não poderei realizar meu desejo, a poção que tomei na caverna está me matando, sei que não terei mais muitas horas de vida, por isso, imploro a você que consiga achar as horcruxes e mate aquele que foi a causa de toda minha dor, o Lorde das  
Trevas. No momento em que o fizer, lembre-se de mim e de Ariana e o faça um pouco por nós, assim como por todos que sofreram por causa dele e por todos aos quais a vidas que ele ceifou.

Despeço-me de você com desejo de boa sorte em sua jornada e que você consiga realizar aquilo que eu não consegui e salve o mundo das mãos do Lorde.

RAB

Harry levantou os olhos e colocou a carta no colo, toda a alegria que ele sentia se esvaiu, ele comemorava ter achado um horcrux e depois de ler a carta descobriu que a outra estava também perdida.

Hermione e minerva olhavam-se inconformadas e a bruxa mais jovem pegou o caderno sobre a mesa e começou a folhear para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

Dumbledore do quadro falou – Harry não fique assim, foi um grande passo, podemos contar com menos um horcrux, essa já está destruída e temos, pelo que disse Régulus, pistas para a próxima, vamos nos concentrar em ler o caderno, como Hermione já está fazendo – o rapaz respirou fundo e concordou, olhou para a amiga e perguntou – achou alguma coisa - e essa respondeu – sim, ele diz aqui que achou a horcrux em um casebre nos arredores de Bexley e ficou muito ferido por causa das armadilhas mágicas do lugar. Ele saiu cambaleante e foi parar próximo a uma alto-estrada trouxa – Minerva olhava meio desentendida, ela não sabia o que era uma alto-estrada, mas guardou a dúvida para mais tarde já que Harry parecia entender o que era e continuou a escutar o resumo que Hermione falava – Ele carregava a taça em uma bolsa, foi andando até chegar a estrada e ai ele não se lembra de nada até o momento que ele acordou em um hospital trouxa de Londres. Ele buscou levantou assustado e perguntou as enfermeiras o que tinha acontecido, elas disseram a ele que havia sido encontrado desmaiado e ferido e trazido para lá a uma semana, ele perguntou das coisas dele e elas disseram que não fora trazido nada com ele e ele não soube mais da taça, ele voltou a estrada, perguntou nos arredores e ninguém sabia informar nada, ele nem conseguiu descobrir quem o achou desmaiado na alto-estrada. Régulus, então, resolveu buscar as outras horcruxes e achou o medalhão, o resto da historia vocês já sabem – Harry olhou com desânimo para a amiga e falou – bem já não sabíamos onde você-sabe-quem há havia escondido, agora pode estar que qualquer lugar, até nas mais de trouxas – Hermione concordou e disse – ele fez um desenho da taça aqui no caderno – Harry e minerva foram ver e o jovem falou – bom, pelo menos sabemos como ela se parece – a bruxa jovem exclamou – bom, sigamos em frente, amanhã é sábado e todos nós temos planos, você Harry, tem uma conversa para ter com a Gina, Ron tem muito que te ajudar para que você não perca a coragem e eu vou ver os meus pais, assim, vamos aproveitar esse tempo e segunda-feira nós esquentamos a cabeça – Potter a contragosto aceitou, mas a menção da conversa com a Gina o fez lembrar do que o Horácio tinha dito a Hermione e ele perguntou – Mione, você falou que eu tenho que conversar com a Gina pelo que o Horácio falou não é? – a garota assentiu e o rapaz continuou – pensando nisso eu me lembrei do que ele disse a você, algo como se você tivesse alguém, um amor, como a Ariana, o que você me fala a respeito – Hermione sentiu o chão se abrir sobre seus pés, ela esperava que ele tivesse se esquecido do que o velho adivinho tinha dito, mais pelo visto ele não esqueceu, ela olhou para o quadro na parede pensando que o segredo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de guardar, Dumbledore percebendo a situação falou – Harry sei que a pergunta não foi para mim, mas, gostaria que soubesse que o Horácio, às vezes como a Sibila, fala umas coisas estranhas que ninguém entende – e Hermione completou – isso Harry, eu não entendi nada do que ele falava, provavelmente esse amor está no meu futuro, eu ainda não o conheci – Harry não ficou de todo satisfeito, mas, por hora resolveu aceitar as explicações e se despediu dos professores, saiu junto a Hermione da sala indo arrumar suas coisas para ir para a toca.

Minerva olhou para Dumbledore com um olhar sagaz e falou, - Alvo, Horácio não é como a Sibila, ele não erra, se ele disse que ela tem um amor como o de Ariana, ela deve ter – Dumbledore fez sinal para que ela se calasse e disse – No futuro, minha querida. No futuro você terá sua resposta. – Minerva achou que ele se referia ao que Hermione havia dito, sobre toda a história ser um previsão, mas o velho se referia a outra coisa.

Hermione se despediu de seus amigos no portão de Hogwarts, os meninos aparataram para a toca e ela para Londres, direto nos fundos da casa de seus pais, eles iriam viajar o fim de semana para um congresso odontológico em Bruxelas e ela chegou bem a tempo de se despedir deles. Após a saída de seus pais ela voltou aos fundos e buscou Severo no Elo o achou rápido e foi até ele.  
Hermione estava contente, pois poderia passar o fim de semana todo com Severo, visto que, seus amigos achavam que ela estava com seus pais e seus pais, que ela estava na toca com seus amigos e sua casa estava vazia e ela iria convidar Severo para ficar lá com ela.

Severo sentiu que Hermione estava indo vê-lo e ficou contente, ele já estava com saudade dela e seus últimos dias não tinha sido fáceis. Voldemort estava de péssimo humor e lançava maldições em todos os seus servos, ele mesmo fora vitima de vários crucius nesses dias e estava precisando de um pouco de paz, coisa que ele só sentia junto a Hermione. Ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para o tapete esperando que ela aparecesse e sentiu-se embevecido ao vê-la aparecer e sorrir para ele. Ela falou:  
- Olá meu amor! Como tem passado? – Severo franziu o senso e fez cara de nojo ao dizer – Eu estou bem é o que importa, não vou lhe contar como tenho passado meu tempo, você não iria gostar de ouvir e eu – ele disse levantando-se da cama e a tomando nos braços – tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para, digamos, conversar com você – Snape cobriu a boca da jovem com a sua e a beijou intensamente, colocou no beijo toda a necessidade que sentia dela, a saudade e a paixão que tinha em seu peito. Hermione estremeceu, ela esperava uma recepção calorosa, mas aquilo era mais do que ela ousava sonhar, Severo estava pondo sua alma naquele beijo e as emoções que estavam compartilhando no Elo eram mais fortes do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia experimentado.

Eles aos poucos foram se soltando, mantendo ainda a proximidade de seus corpos e sentindo os efeitos da onde incontrolável de sensações os inundava.

Hermione sentia como se sua mente estivesse entorpecida e mal lembrava do convite que pretendia fazer a Severo, ele a olhava e sorria achando graça da cara de total zonzeira que sua amada apresentava e falou puxando-a para a cama – Acho melhor você se sentar, não quero que você caia no chão – ela ouviu a voz dele a acordou do transe, se sentiu um pouco ridícula, mas não se importou realmente apenas sentou-se no colo dele a falou bem perto da orelha do homem – Eu te amo – ele a abraçou mais forte e sorriu, ela continuou falando – quero lhe fazer um convite, - Severo levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou sem entender bem o que ela queria dizer e esperou ela se explicar – bem, você me disse que esse seu apartamento não é mais seguro para que eu fique aqui por muito tempo então, bem, eu pensei...sabe, eu tenho o fim de semana todo para ficar com você e acho que você não vai deixar eu ficar aqui, - Severo não escondeu um pequeno sorriso ao ver os rodeios que ela estava fazendo, e perguntou – o fim de semana todo? – e ela respondeu – sim, nossa eu nem lhe contei, nós achamos a horcrux, - Severo colocou-a na cama e levantou-se sem conter o entusiasmo – vocês acharam, e já a destruíram? – Hermione contou toda a história para ele, desde a visita a Horácio e as coisas que ele havia dito sobre eles, onde Severo ficou preocupado em relação as desconfianças de Potter, mas ela o tranqüilizou, dizendo que Dumbledore tinha tudo sobre controle, e também os acontecimentos da ilha, nesse ponto Snape ficou furioso com Harry, ele achou o garoto de uma imprudência irresponsável, mas, ficou orgulhoso dela por sua atuação e quando ela contou da taça ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e teve que se sentar para continuar escutando, e Hermione terminou sua narrativa contando que eles decidiram tirar o fim de semana para descansar. Por tanto ela poderia passar esse tempo com ele. Severo perguntou sobre os pais dela, já que ela disse aos meninos que iria ficar com eles e ela acrescentou – eles estão em Bruxelas para um congresso e só voltam segunda de manhã, então até lá, eu pensei que nós podíamos, se você quiser, passar esse fim de semana na minha casa, ela está fazia e seria ótimo ter um tempo com você longe de toda essa coisa de Voldemort e horcrux. – Severo não gostou de ouvir o nome de Voldemort, mas nada falou, ele apenas se pronunciou sobre ir a casa dela – Hermione, você acha certo irmos para a casa de seus pais sem eles saberem, eu não acho, não me parece direito – e Hermione argumentou – bem, eu também não acho a coisa mais certa do mundo, mas é o único lugar onde poderemos passar um tempo em paz, só nós dois, namorar um pouco, dormir juntos como fazíamos em Hogwarts – Severo apenas se ateve a palavra paz, era isso que ele mais queria e achou que talvez ela tivesse razão, e afinal, que mal havia em passar um fim de semana na casa dos Granger, resolveu aceitar a oferta.

Ele foi até seu armário pegou algumas coisas, pos numa pequena sacola e perguntou a Hermione, - onde vamos aparatar - e ela falou, - nos fundos da minha casa, tem uma área que eu deixei sem proteção para isso, vamos? – disse levantando e se preparando para aparatar, Severo a seguiu e logo eles estavam na casa de Hermione.

A bruxa se adiantou e abriu com a chave a porta dos fundos dando passagem a seu convidado. Severo já tinha estado em outras casas trouxas, mas fazia muito tempo, ele notou a evolução da parafernália que eles usavam na cozinha, da ultima vez que esteve numa casa trouxa, existia um fogão e uma geladeira, agora ele via um infinidade de coisas estranhas que ele não fazia idéia para que serviam e possivelmente nem queria saber.

Hermione observava as feições de Severo com curiosidade, ela sabia que ele era mestiço, mas não tinha idéia até que ponto ele teve contado com coisas trouxas, o deixou olhar e esperou para ver se ele perguntava alguma coisa, como ele não o fez ela o convidou para conhecer o resto da casa.

Fizeram um passeio rápido, Severo memorizou os lugares que ele julgava importante de saber a localização e parou junto a Hermione em frente a uma porta que ostentava um adesivo de um ursinho cor rosa cheio de florzinhas na porta, ele olhou para ela e falou – que coisa medonha essa colada na porta, chega a dar arrepios – a garota fechou a cara e falou muito séria – não fala assim do Pepito, meu ursinho lindo,- a jovem alisou o adesivo como se acariciasse o urso - essa é a porta do meu quarto, e se esse adesivo lhe causou tantas sensações se prepara para quando eu abrir a porta, pois o que tem ai dentro pode ser, digamos, muito chocante para você – Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olho para a moça, pensando como alguém podia chamar aquela coisa na porta de lindo, e temeu o que o aguardava lá dentro, pois sabia que aquele seria seu quarto durante o fim de semana.

Hermione abriu a porta lentamente, como se quisesse piorar o impacto que ela sabia que seu quarto iria causar em Snape e quando ele entrou ela não se decepcionou com a cena, a bruxa deitou na sua cama e ficou olhando as feições do bruxo mudando entre o nojo e o desprezo ao ver a imensa coleção de ursinhos de pelúcia que ela tinha sobre um sofá embaixo da janela. Eram ursinhos de todas as cores e tamanhos, com coraçõezinhos nas mãos, abraçados um no outro, com pequenos chapéis de palha, laçinhos na cabeça e uma infinidade de outras coisas coloridas e fofas que deixaram o bruxo com vontade se sair correndo, ele olhou para ela e viu o olhar de puro contentamento que ela exibia. E ela falou – você esta parecendo uma criança na frente de um prato de legumes. Severo você está muito engraçado – o bruxo não gostou e fez uma cara que lembrou Hermione dos tempos que ele dava aulas de poções para ela e disse tentando parecer ameaçador – eu não entendo como uma pessoa pode ficar em um lugar como esse, eu acho que nunca vi tantos ursos na vida, e espero nunca mais ver – Hermione caiu na gargalhada e falou – eu durmo nesse quarto desde criança e nunca mudei a decoração, o Harry e o Rony fizeram um cara parecida com a sua ao ver os ursinhos, eu até pensei em doá-los, mas não consegui, cada um tem uma história da minha infância, acho que jamais vou me desfazer deles – Severo ficou um tanto contrariado ao ser compara aos meninos, mas sentiu um alivio ao saber que ela entendia que aquilo era um exagero e falou – quando nós formos morar juntos, você vai levar essas coisas? – Severo torceu interiormente para que ela falasse que não e sorriu ao ouvir o que queria – Não, vou deixar aqui, meus pais podem guardar para mim, agora, se você for um mau marido eu venho buscar e ponho tudo em cima da cama e passo a exigir que eles fiquem na cama todas as noites – Snape olhou para ela assombrado, mas logo se amorteceu ao ver que ela ria alegre com o susto dele e ao perceber que ele não acreditara na ameaça, ela acrescentou – estou rindo, mas, não brincando, eu falo sério – o bruxo percebeu que ela estava fazendo um joguinho com ele e resolveu entrar e desbancá-la – tudo bem, pode por eles na cama se eu não me comportar, mas saiba que isso não iria me afastar – o homem se juntou a bruxa deitada – eu os empurraria e pegaria você assim – ele passou a mão em volta da cintura dela e a puxou para bem perto de seu peito – e duvido que você se importasse ou lembrasse dessa coisas horrendas depois disso. – Hermione ficou morta de desejo, ela sabia que ele tinha razão, ela nunca resistia a ele, com ursinhos ou sem ursinhos ele sempre ia acabar a possuído e ela sempre estaria pronta para ele.

Severo passou a língua pelos lábios dela suavemente, e sempre que ela tentava aumentar o contato ele a afastava causado nela uma ânsia louca pelos beijos de seu amado. As mãos de Severo percorriam todo seu corpo, cada parte que ele tocava esquentava como se ele tivesse fogo nas palmas das mãos, ela afundava as mãos nos cabelos dele e tentava puxá-lo para mais perto e ele sorrindo mantinha-se distante o suficiente para torturá-la e faze-la desejá-lo cada vez mais, ela abriu a boca, estava a ponto de enlouquecer e implorar por ele quando sentiu o gosto da língua quente de Severo entrando e explorando cada milímetro da sua, ela gemeu e enfiou as unhas nos ombros ainda vestidos dele. Com mãos hábeis o bruxo foi despindo-a lentamente, sem parar de beijá-la, cada parte de pele exposta era precedida por um gemido da mulher que estava sobre total controle de seus instintos. Ela ficou nua e olhava lascivamente para seu amado, ele pousou os lábios sobre o abdômem da jovem fazendo-a arquear se para ele, Severo se afastou para admirá-la, a imagem dela deitada toda aberta para ele e com os olhos trasbordando desejo era excitante ao estremo. Snape sentou sobre as pernas e começou a retirar as próprias roupas com uma urgência febril, ele queria sentir sua pele na dela, queria dividir seu calor com ela sentir cada fibra de seu corpo se fundir ao daquela mulher. Hermione olhava a cena ansiosa, ela viu seu homem retirar a camisa e estendeu o pé para com ele, tocar o peito nu de Severo, passou os dedos do pé pelos pêlos do peito e teve esse capturado pelo homem que o levou a boca beijando-o e descendo mais beijos pelo tornozelo e panturrilhas, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, a sensação da língua de Severo em suas pernas, quente e macia a derretia como manteiga, ele percorreu todo o comprimento da perna e quando chegou próximo ao centro de maior calor do corpo da mulher parou e sorrindo marotamente disse – ainda não – colocou a perna dela novamente sobre a cama e ouviu a bruxa se contorcer em protesto. Ele voltou a se despir, retirou a calça e os sapatos, sem perder o contato visual com Hermione, ele estava se divertindo com o efeito que seus atos estavam causando na mulher, ela o olhava faminta. Quando se viu nu deitou sobre ela e olhou nos olhos incandescentes de jovem, era desejo genuíno o que ele viu, e ela, cansada de esperar o enlaçou e apertou-o contra seu corpo. Se Severo tinha planos de manter o controle da situação por mais algum tempo ele desistira e se entregou de vez aos próprios desejos, se deixando levar pela força incontrolável que os impelia a buscar mais e mais prazer um do corpo do outro, ela mordeu o ombro forte e branco do homem até esse ficar arroxeado e ele gemeu alto, de dor ou prazer, nem ele mesmo sabia, só sentiu que aquilo o excitou ainda mais, ele retribuiu a mordida, no entanto, sem tanta força, mas o suficiente para marcar a pele de Hermione. Severo começou a beijar e lamber cada pedaço da pele da bruxa, desceu seus lábios pela superfície delicada e quente, sentido os espasmos da sua amada respondendo ao seu toque. Ele ergueu-se e foi tomado por uma Hermione transtornada de paixão, ela queria sentir o corpo de Severo, tocá-lo e lambe-lo, era com se sua vida dependesse disso, como se a necessidade de tocar a pele do homem fosse a única coisa que a mantinha viva, ela o saboreou fazendo-o gemer. Ele não aquentando mais de desejo a lançou sobre a cama deitando-se sobre ela e a penetrando profundamente, o único pensamento coerente que passou pela cabeça da bruxa naquele instante foi que ela era dele, e que não conseguiria viver longe dos braços de Severo. Eles se uniram freneticamente e exaustos, um longo tempo depois eles caíram no sono.

Os apaixonados acordaram quase na hora do jantar, Hermione estava com muita fome e perguntou a Severo – você quer comer, eu estou com fome – o bruxo disse que sim eles se vestiram e foram até a cozinha, Hermione abriu a geladeira e tirou do congelador duas caixinhas de papelão, Snape a observava da porta, ela andou até o microndas e colocou as caixinhas lá dentro programando o tempo, Severo não aguentando de curiosidade perguntou – o que você está fazendo? – e a jovem respondeu – esquentando o nosso jantar, espero que você goste de lasanha congelada, é só o que tem na geladeira, meus pais foram viajar e não fizeram compras – Snape fez um careta e falou – não tendo outra coisa, mas se ela esta congelada, você devia ter usado um feitiço para descongelar e não posto ai nesse armário – Hermione começou a rir e falou – não é um armário é um microondas, um forno, ele serve para aquecer a comida, os trouxas não tem magia, lembra, como você acha que ele descongelam a comida? – o bruxo cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse – como isso funciona? – Hermione respondeu – é uma questão de física, dentro desse aparelho tem uma coisa que usa ondas magnéticas para agitar as moléculas de água dos alimentos, elas se aquecem com o movimento e a comida fica quente – nesse instante o microondas apitou e Hermione abriu a porta e retirou a comida quente – Severo foi até o microondas aberto e olho lá dentro procurando a tal coisa magnética e nada encontrou, olho para Hermione e pensou " não... Ela está me enganado, não tem nada aqui" e escutou a jovem o chamar para sentar-se na mesa. Severo se sentou e viu a garota retirar a tampa de papelão das embalagens pegar dois pratos e talheres um para ele outro para ela e ela perguntou – quatro queijos ou bolonheza ? – severo torceu o nariz e falou – tem certeza que isso é comível? – e ela respondeu – não é como um banquete de Hogwarts, mas, da para matar a fome, e ai, qual você vai querer – ela até ali estava se divertindo, mas, já estava ficando entediada com tantas caretas quando ele respondeu – Bolonheza – ela o serviu conforme ele pediu e se serviu do mesmo. Ele perguntou – tem algo para beber, acho que com essas "iguarias", - dando um tom sarcástico as palavras, - vamos precisar. – Hermione sorriu e falou – tem refrigerante e vinho, o que você prefere – Severo nem se lembrava do gosto que tinha um refrigerante trouxa, a ultima vez que vira um, foi numa vez que Dumbledore resolveu experimentar uma tal de coca-cola que ele achou ter um aspecto horrível, ele não teve dúvida ao escolher o vinho, a bruxa pegou a garrafa na geladeira e serviu em um dos copos que estavam no descanso de prato sobre a pia, estendendo para ele que tomou um gole junto com a primeira garfada da lasanha.  
Snape se surpreendeu que apesar de tudo a comida estava razoável, Hermione ficou satisfeita que ele estava comendo e começou a fazer o mesmo, também se serviu de um pouco do vinho. O jantar seguiu tranquilamente, quando eles terminaram a jovem já ia lavar os pratos quando Severo a interrompeu e com um aceno de varinha começou a limpar tudo, com um sorriso falou – comemos como trouxas, mas, lavar os pratos seria um pouco de mais, deixe que nós o façamos como bruxos que somos – Hermione ficou assistindo os pratos se lavando sozinhos e os dois foram para a sala. Hermione falou com Severo – vamos assistir um pouco de tv, sempre que venho para cá eu assisto um pouco, sinto falta de ver tv, no mudo bruxo isso é impossível – Snape lembrava-se de ter visto tv quando morava com seus pais, eles não tinha o aparelho mais alguns vizinhos tinha e ele já as vira algumas vezes nas vitrines de lojas na Londres trouxa em algumas de suas breves visita a cidade. Achou que a idéia poderia ser interessante e aceitou o convite.

Já na sala Hermione indicou a ele o sofá e foi pegar o controle da tv, ligou o aparelho e colocou em um canal a cabo de filmes, estava passando um de ação e Severo parecia estar gostando, não era o estilo preferido dela, mas, ele estava achando bom ela decidiu assistir também. Durante o intervalo ela levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, Severo intrigado com o pequeno retângulo preto que ela usava para mexer na tv foi pegá-lo sobre o sofá e começou a mexer nos botões coloridos que ele tinha, de repente, ele viu que o programa da tv mudou, ele havia acabado de apertar um botão com uma seta desenhada em cima, ele refez a ação e o programa mudou de novo, ele achou muito divertido e começou a repetir várias vezes até que ele viu na tela da tv algo que o chamou a atenção, era um filme, bem, ele achou que devia ser um filme, onde um casal encenava uma tórrida cena de sexo, ele observou com curiosidade, ele não sabia que existiam coisas assim na tv, não imaginava que os trouxas filmavam aquele tipo de coisa. Ele ficou olhando muito interessado, no fundo, ele estava gostando do que via, a mulher gemia alto e falava palavrões escabrosos e o homem dava tapinhas nas nádegas dela enquanto consumava o ato, seu corpo começou a responder ao estimulo e ele se sentiu um pouco ridículo por estar excitado com um filme, mas continuou vendo.

Hermione voltava tranquilamente do banheiro, ela imaginava se Severo estava gostando do filme de pancadaria que ela o deixou assistindo e ao entrar na sala ouviu da tv um grito rouco que dizia – assim gostosa, engole tudo... – ela mais que depreca olhou para a tela e viu a cena que Severo estava assistindo, sentiu um rubor terrível tomar conta da sua face e olho para o homem sentado no sofá, ele olhava a tv muito atento, tão atento que nem notou sua chegada, ela rangeu a garganta para chamar a atenção e Snape ao perceber que fora flagrado pegou rapidamente o controle e tentou mudar o canal, mas ao invés de apertar os botões com as setas, apertou o do lado, várias vezes, esses fizeram o volume aumentar tremendamente e os gritos do casal do filme ressoaram pela sala a todo vapor deixando o bruxo mais constrangido ainda. Hermione pegou o controle da mão dele e colocou a tv no mudo, olhou para ele e falou – acho que você aprendeu a usar o controle, e veja só, já achou algo melhor que aquele filme para se divertir – a voz da bruxa parecia a de uma mãe que pega o filho pequeno olhando obscenidades. Severo olhou para ela, tentou falar, mas sua voz morreu na garganta, ele não sabia como se justificar e falou depois de alguns minutos – eu coloquei ai por acidente, eu fui olhar como essa coisa funcionava e não sei o que apertei, ai isso começou a passar - ela percebendo que ele ficara sem graça resolveu deixá-lo melhor comentando, mas sem o poupar da cara debochada que ela ostentava – ora, ora... Homens... Você estava gostando do filme, não tem do que se envergonhar, esse canal só passa esse tipo de filme, os trouxas adoram ver, não é vergonha ter gostado, você gosta de fazer e normal gostar de ver, acho que vou assistir com você – ela abaixou o volume e tirou o mudo, depois sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e começou a olhar a cena que ainda não havia terminado.

Se Snape estava constrangido de ter sido pego vendo aquele filme, ter Hermione a seu lado vendo era muito mais constrangedor, ele estava obviamente excitado, dava para ver pelo volume que sua calça da dormir apresentava e ela estava encarando com a maior naturalidade, toda aquela situação, ele olhou para ela e viu que ela também estava se excitando com o que via e resolveu perguntar – você assiste esse canal sempre – ele começou a sentir um pouco de ciúmes dela ao imagina-la vendo aqueles homens na tv e a garota, ao perceber o olhar enciumado do bruxo começou a rir gostando da situação, por que ele estava ficando daquele jeito só por causa de um filme, ela pensou, no entanto ela resolveu responder sinceramente, - não, normalmente quando estou em casa meus pais também estão, e eu não acho que eles iam achar apropriado eu sentar na sala para assistir esse tipo de coisa, além do mais, como eu ia ficar depois? Com você aqui eu sei que depois de ver... E ficar bem excitada, posso pular em cima de você e fazer nosso próprio filminho... O que você acha da idéia? – Snape sentiu sua virilidade pulsar mais forte que nunca, todo aquele estimulo e o convite explícito da mulher para que eles fizessem o mesmo que estava sendo feito no filme fizeram seu sangue ferver e ele sentiu sua visão turvar, ele não tinha mais o menor interesse no filme, agora ele queria sentir Hermione novamente com desespero e urgência.

Ele a tomou nos braços e arrancou a camisola dela tão rápido que mal a mulher conseguiu entender como ela saiu de seu corpo, as roupas de Severo saíram da mesma forma e logo ele estava sobre ela no sofá começando um dança de corpos que ambos já bem conheciam um com o outro. Snape levantou a cabeça e falou rouco – fica de quatro para mim – Hermione assentiu e tomou a posição que lhe foi pedida, se apoiando no encosto do sofá, Snape passou seu pênis erreto na vulva da bruxa que estava vermelha e inchada, ela levantou a cabeça arqueando o corpo num espasmo de puro desejo e resolveu fazer como a garota do filme gritando – vem, quero sentir você dentro de mim, me come agora seu gostosão – Severo riu soltamente do que ele ouviu, e resolveu entrar no jogo e falou enfiando tudo de uma vez – e assim que você quer sua safada, está gostando – falou e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, ela deu um grito estridente e falou – é assim que eu quero bem fundo, quero você todo – e Severo respondeu – sou todo seu.

O casal continuou até que ambos alçassem a saciedade de seus desejos e mergulhassem no sofá trôpegos de exaustão.

Mais tarde eles foram para a cama dormir e descansar de um longo dia muito divertido e sabendo que o dia seguinte prometia.

Hermione acordou na manhã de domingo sentido o corpo dolorido pelas investidas do dia anterior, como Severo ainda dormia ela levantou e foi cambaleante até a cozinha beber um pouco de água e tentar preparar o café, quando passou pela sala viu que o jornal de domingo que seus pais assinavam tinha chegado, pegou o e foi abrindo os cadernos enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha, de dentro do jornal ela viu cair um folheto colorido de propaganda, ela o apanhou do chão e olhou do que se tratava, era um anúncio de uma exposição especial do Museu Real de Londres, nela seriam apresentados objetos ingleses medievais, ela foi olhando as fotos dos objetos quando se deparou com uma que lhe chamou a atenção, era uma taça dourada. Hermione sentou seu sangue gelar, pois a taça em questão era a mesma que estava desenhada no diário de Régulus. Ela subiu novamente as escadas se esquecendo do que a tinha feito descer e foi rapidamente acordar Severo. 


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Hermione subiu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu, entrou no quanto dela e se sentou ao lado de Severo que ainda dormia, ele havia aumentado a cama magicamente antes deles irem dormir e de uma cama de solteiro ele fez uma de casal. Hermione sacudiu o ombro do homem com aflição, Severo apenas ressonou continuando a dormir, ela insistiu e ele se virou pegando-a num abraço, ela notou que ele ainda dormia, ela ficou em uma posição desconfortável, meio torta e tentou se livrar do abraço o que notou ser impossível.

Voltou a chamar por Severo que dessa vez falou meio acordado – vem cá meu amor, deita aqui, ainda é cedo, para que esse alvoroço – a bruxa estava muito ansiosa, o que tinha acabado de descobrir era importante e ela falou – meu amor, por mais que eu queira me deitar com você e me esquecer do mundo...Olhe o que eu achei, é muito importante – Severo já estava pegando no sono de novo – acorda Severo! – dessa vez ela empurrou ele com força e o bruxo abriu os olhos contrariado - Preciso lhe mostrar isso – vendo que não tinha jeito Snape coçou os olhos com a parte de traz das mão, soltou um enorme bocejo e falou pegando o folheto que a jovem lhe estendia – Hermione, você me acordou e está toda agitada por que o museu está com uma nova exposição, por favor, eu sabia que você gostava de conhecimento, mas tudo tem limite – a garota começou a rir e falou – eu não lhe contei ontem, acho que esqueci de mencionar que o Régulus, no caderno, tinha feito um desenho da taça e olha aqui – apontando o dedo para a foto de uma taça no folheto – Severo, é essa taça, foi essa que ele desenhou, eu tenho certeza – Severo sentou-se na cama e olhou para a jovem – você tem certeza mesmo? – Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Severo continuou – que loucura, como essa taça foi parar no museu, bem, só tem um jeito de sabermos se é ela mesmo, - Hermione perguntou com um olhar como, e Severo respondeu – teremos quer ir ao museu e olhar mais de perto – Hermione virou para ele e disse, nós vamos passear no museu, que coisa inusitada vai ser, você trouxe roupas trouxas, bem, você não pode ir vestido com seus trajes bruxo – Severo fez cara de contrariedade e falou – eu trouxe, não achei que fosse precisar, mas, anos como espião fizeram de mim um homem precavido – Hermione deu um sorrisinhos maroto e falou – é aquela calça jeans de outro dia? – Severo respondeu – sim, por quê?- e a bruxa respondeu – essa sua roupa trouxa me dá idéias, bom, isso fica para mais tarde – Severo não acreditou no que ouviu e falou – eu preciso ficar preocupado com essas suas idéias – e ela fazendo cara de mistério respondeu – talvez – e riu sonoramente.

Hermione preparou o café da manhã, e logo depois o casal saiu para ir em direção ao museu, Severo queria aparatar, mas Hermione achou melhor eles pegarem o metrô e assim eles fizeram. Severo ficou enjoado com o movimento do metrô e toda hora falava a Hermione – nós devíamos ter aparatado – e ela falava – deixa de ser chato, nós já estamos chegando, a próxima estação e a Tottenham Court Road Station, a que vamos descer.

Quando enfim eles chegaram, Snape foi o primeiro a descer do metrô e tão logo se viu novamente sobe a terra, encheu os pulmões de ar e disse – nunca mais eu ando nesse negocio, na volta nós vamos aparatar, nem que eu tenha que te obrigar – Hermione riu muito e falou – se você for tão convincente, está certo, na volta nós fazemos como você quer. Snape respirou aliviado e juntos eles atravessaram a rua movimentada em direção a entrada do museu.

Na entrada haviam muitas pessoas, alguns turista e grupos de estudantes que eram guiados por professoras que falavam alto. Snape observou os arredores e se sentiu estranho naquele lugar, o barulho o irritava.

Hermione pediu a ele que entrasse numa fila para comprar os ingressos, ele protestou veementemente e ela falou brava - nós viemos até aqui e vamos continuar, Severo Snape, entre logo nesse fila e compre os ingressos – com uma cara tenebrosa Severo esperou sua vez e comprou-os.

Eles foram até a entrada e o guarda da porta se aproximou para passar o detector de metais neles, quando Severo viu o instrumento na mão do homem e que esse se aproximava dele, falou – nem pense nisso, afaste-se de mim – o homem o olho ressabiado e disse – o senhor, são normas do Museu, todos têm que passar pela revista, o senhor só tem que temer se tem algo a esconder – Severo teve vontade de estuporar o guarda, como ele ousava falar com ele daquela maneira, ele o encarou e falou em tom autoritário – seu trouxa impertinente, ninguém vai me revistar, está me ouvindo? Dá licença que eu estou com pressa – o homem estufou o peito ofendido, quem aquele homem pensava ser para chama-lo de trouxa, ele um guarda experiente, já ia chamar a segurança quando Hermione interveio – desculpe... Ele não está acostumado com essas coisas – olhando para Severo muito brava e falou – é só um detector de metais para ver se você está armado, nada com que você deva se preocupar. – virando-se de novo para o guarda falou – passa em mim primeiro para ele ver, depois ele passa – Hermione deu um passo a frente e olhou debochadamente para Severo que exibia sua melhor postura de mestre de poções com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

O homem começou a passar o aparelho em Hermione e Severo sentiu os músculos retesarem-se ele achou que o guarda estava passando o tal aparelho perto de mais do corpo de Hermione e que ele estava demorando muito em certos lugares. O bruxo lançou um olhar ferino ao homem que terminou o serviço, mais rápido do que pretendia.

Na vez de Snape o homem passou rapidamente o detector e logo o liberou, mas antes que eles se afastassem Snape não resistiu e usou legimência no homem e viu o que os pensamentos dele diziam – uma moça gostosa dessa com um pai tão mal encarado – dessa vez Snape sentiu todo o acido do estômago subir até a garganta e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, num instinto puramente de preservação daquilo que era dele, ele tomou Hermione nós braços, lançou um olhar assassino para o guarda e deu um beijo feroz na bruxa. Ele observou contente a cara do guarda se contrair e ele olhar para outro lado.

Hermione ficou espantada, Severo não era do tipo que demonstrava sentimentos em publico, ela olhou para ele e perguntou ainda tonta – o que foi isso? – Enquanto ele a arrastava pelo braço para mais fundo na galeria.

Severo soltou um rugido ininteligível, e ao vê-la com aquele olhar que ele varias vezes já tinha visto na aula, e que ele sabia que significava que ela não desistiria da resposta falou – aquele homem achou que eu era seu pai e ficou pensando coisas a seu respeito, eu... Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu precisava mostrar a ele que você é minha mulher – Hermione que já estava ruborizada com o beijo ficou escarlate e tampando o rosto com a mão dizendo – ai... Como eu vou sair daqui e olhar a cara do guarda sabendo o que ele pensava enquanto me testava, ai meu Merlim – Snape passou a mão na cintura dela e falou – quer que eu o transforme em algo repulsivo? – a bruxa riu e falou – tentador, mas deixa para lá, vamos nos focar no que viemos fazer aqui, onde será a exposição?

A bruxa olhou em volta procurando um indicativo da localização da exposição, logo achou uma placa. O casal seguiu a seta e chegaram a uma sala repleta de objetos medievais de uso comum, como panelas, copos, facas e no final dentro de uma redoma estava a taça, iluminada por um spot, mostrando que aquele era o ponto alto da amostra, eles se aproximaram e logo que chegaram perto, Hermione foi logo ler a legenda que estava aos pés da cúpula de vidro que protegia a taça, nela estava escrito: " Taça de origem desconhecida, achada por um viajante e doada ao museu".

Hermione virou-se para Severo e já ia falar alguma coisa quando o viu com a mão sobre o antebraço esquerdo, ela franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para ele, esse percebendo disse: – ele não está me chamando é a proximidade com essa taça que fez a marca arder, ela é, com certeza, a horcrux. Vamos sair daqui, por favor – Hermione percebendo o desconforto dele, o puxou pela mão e eles saíram da sala.

Severo tencionava sair do museu, mas Hermione o convenceu a dar uma olhada nas obras de arte antigas, ela realmente gostava de ir ao museu, ela queira mostrar a ele sua galeria favorita, as das esculturas do Parthenon de Atenas.

Eles entraram no salão e Hermione mostrou para ele as esculturas milenares retiradas das ruínas do templo de Atenas nas Grécia. Severo olhou para elas e a pesar de achá-la bonitas elas não eram de seu interesse, ele preferia ter ido embora, mas não queria discutir com a mulher e preferiu fazer o que ela pedia.

Hermione o levou até uma estatua de um homem deitado que a legenda dizia se o deus Dionísio, e falou – olha, esse é o deus do vinho, você deve conhecer – Severo afirmou que sim e ela continuou – você sabe que o culto a ele foi proibido por muito tempo – Snape não sabia onde ela queira chegar com essa conversa e ficou ouvindo, calado, a explicação da moça – o culto foi proibido, por que era considerado obsceno, nele eram praticadas orgias – a jovem agora o afastava da estatua e o levava para um banco grande que ficava no fundo da galeria, ela se sentou e deu a entender que queria que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Sentados lado a lado ela continuou – sempre que eu vinha aqui nesse salão, eu ficava imaginado como seria participar de uma orgia dessas, fazer sexo com todo mundo em volta olhando – Severo agora começava a sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e suas mãos se fecham sobre as pernas, ele olhou para a garota com a intenção de perguntar o que ela estava sugerindo, sua voz morreu na garganta ao ver os olhos castanhos dela incandesceste de desejo olhando para ele, ela percebeu que ele ia falar alguma coisa e desistira e com um sorriso muito levado disse – calma Severo, eu não pretendo participar de nenhuma orgia, eu só estou imaginando – Severo sentiu um alivio, não que ele fosse puritano, mas nunca participaria de uma orgia com Hermione, ele não suportaria dividi-la com alguém ele morria de ciúmes dela, a bruxa notou o relaxamento dele e alfinetou – mas, mesmo assim, é uma idéia excitante, fazer amor onde alguém pode ver – a bruxa ao falar a frase passou a mão pela perna de Severo e esse ficou totalmente em alerta, desviou o olhar para a galeria e viu varias pessoas no lugar olhando as esculturas, ele não podia negar que a idéia o deixava excitado também, porém ele era prudente e poria fim a quilo antes que Hermione tomasse mais atitudes, ele olhou para ela com cara de professor de poções e falou com uma voz fria – comporte-se senhorita Granger, eu não quero que nós sejamos presos por atentado ao pudor – Hermione virou a cabeça para trás de tanto rir, ela olhou para ele e falou passando a língua pelos lábios – você fica tão sexy com essa cara brava de professor – Severo ficou desconsertado, ele queria intimida-la não excita-la – faz-me lembrar do tempo que eu sonhava com você enquanto você me dava aula em Hogwarts – agora ela não só mantinha a mão sobre a coxa o homem como a massageava sensualmente, ela foi subindo a mão aos poucos e quando chegou perto o suficiente tocou o volume do meio das pernas dele com a ponta do dedo mínimo, O homem prendeu a respiração sentindo a ponta do dedinho dela em sua virilidade, ele virou-se para ela pronto a perguntar se ela tinha ficado louca, quando ela retirou a varinha do bolso do vestido e fez um feitiço de invisibilidade e um abafador de ruídos sobre eles, Snape estava espantado, e não resistiu a soltar um comentário acido – sabe-tudo tem sempre um feitiçozinnho para resolver as coisas – Hermione mostrou a língua para ele e falou – eu não disse que essa sua calça jeans me tirava do sério?A culpa foi sua. – ela ao mesmo tempo que falava ia se ajoelhando entre as pernas e disse com o olhar preso no cós da calça, - acho que vou começar abrindo esse zíper.

Snape estava achando a situação absurda, mas todo seu corpo respondia as investidas da bruxa, ele falou – você esta muito saidinha em moça, ontem aquela gritaria lá na sala da sua casa, hoje isso – ele parou de falar ao sentir as mãos da jovem retirando para fora da calça seus pênis, ele já estava ereto e ela o olhava com fome, Hermione aproximou o rosto de seu objeto de desejo e beijou a glande suavemente, o bruxo soltou um gemido surdo e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela acariciando os cabelos cacheados, ela levantou os olhos para ele e encarando-o passou a ponta da língua sobe a carne vermelha e distendia fazendo um circulo completo na cabeça do órgão, ela sentiu o gosto suave da pele dele, a textura e o calor que ele desprendia. Para Severo ela parecia tencionar continuar fazendo isso e ele relaxou um pouco sentindo a língua quente dela umedecendo-o, mas ela repentinamente o enfiou na boca de uma vez só, ele apertou os cabelos dela que estavam em suas mãos e olhou para o teto tonto de prazer e de susto.

Hermione, adorou a sensação de poder que sentia, ela tinha consciência que estava dando prazer a ele e que ele estava sobre seu controle, ele o grande mestre de poções sendo guiado por sua aluna, ela chupava e lambia Severo, usava a língua ora para lamber em voltas circulares o pênis, dentro de sua boca, enquanto fazia movimentos de subida e descida ora para pressionado contra seu céu da boca, arrancando gemidos desesperados de Severo que agradecia a Merlim que ninguém podia ouvi-lo por causa do feitiço. Hermione não parava a deliciosa tortura e cada vez abocanhava com mais voracidade. Ela dava pequenas mordidas e apertava a base o pênis com sua mão para firmá-lo e poder saboreá-lo melhor. Severo estava quase perdendo o controle e gozando, ele estava se segurando, mas não sabia até quando conseguiria, estão, decidiu agir, levantou as costas do encosto do banco e pegou Hermione pelos ombros, ela protestou ao ser tirada de seu divertimento, Snape a fez subir e montar nele. Hermione sentiu o pênis, que, a pouco, estava na sua boca, forçar contra sua calçinha, Severo falou tremulo de desejo – eu estava adorando, você realmente merece o titulo de sabe-tudo, mas agora chega, é a minha vez. – Hermione tremeu ao ouvir aquilo. Severo desceu sua mão até sua calcinha e passou-a sentindo a umidade quente, puxou o elástico próximo a virilha da bruxa e tocou com seu dedo a entrada dela.

A bruxa fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, ela podia ouvir as pessoas andando e conversando pela galeria, isso lhe causava uma sensação enlouquecedora, era o perigo que lhe excitava, ela sabia que estavam protegidos pelo feitiço, mas seus sentidos ficavam aguçados pelos sons. Ela sentiu o dedo dele dar lugar a seu pênis que a penetrou vagarosamente, ao senti-lo por completo ela iniciou uma seqüência de movimentos, ela cavalgou nele como uma amazona. Snape sentiu suas pernas adormecerem, colocou as mãos nas nádegas da bruxa apertando e ajudando no movimento, ela sentia cada parte dele roçando dentro dela, era uma sensação maravilhosa, a cada gemido dele ela aumentava o ritimo e sentia mais prazer, ela o estava possuindo dessa vez, ele estava sobre seu controle e ela ia levá-lo as alturas como ele sempre fazia a ela.

Severo começou a sentir que gozaria a qualquer instante, olho para Hermione e a viu com o rosto vermelho e indiscutivelmente com um ar deliciado, ele começou a sentir as contrações do prazer dela, ela estava gozando, Hermione falou seu nome e chegou ao maximo, ela começou a diminuir o ritimo e se apoiou nele, ele a puxou para mais junto dele e começou a estaca-la com força, a cada entrada dele, ela gemia mais forte. Ele sentiu a gozar de novo com um grito alto e agudo e a seguiu se perdendo no prazer que compartilhavam

Severo após alguns instantes, começou a rir e tirou Hermione que ainda estava atônita de seu colo, ele olhava para ela, toda amarrotada, suada e arfante e pensava que qualquer um que a visse ia saber exatamente o que ela andou fazendo, ela olhou para ele e perguntou – estamos com uma cara muito obvia? – e ele que já estava rindo desabou na gargalhada. – não, que isso, estamos com cara de quem passou o dia rezando – e voltou a rir. Hermione pagou a varinha e fez vários feitiços para se arrumar, Severo ficou olhando e imaginando até onde ia a vaidade das bruxas para criar tantos feitiços, ao final ela estava perfeita, como se tivesse acabado de sair de casa, ele só arrumou o cabelo com a mão e ajeitou a roupa, e disse – finite encantatem – e eles estavam visíveis de novo. Ele falou – acho que já fizemos bastante por aqui, vamos embora? – ela riu e ficou vermelha e ele debochou – está vermelha agora, a pouco você na me parecia envergonhada – a bruxa ficou pior e perguntou – você vai me lembrar desse dia para sempre não vai? – e ele respondeu com cara de santo – eu, claro que não, mas também não vou esquecer. – Hermione sorriu para ele e falou – eu também não vou – ela abaixou os olhos e depois olhou para ele divertida - vamos repetir qualquer dia? – ele a ficou incrédulo do que ouvia e falou – sim, mas agora, eu escolho o lugar – os olhos dela brilharam quando ela perguntou – onde seria? – ele levantou o dedo indicador e fez não dizendo – você saberá – ela fez um muxoxo e eles levantaram do banco indo para a saída, o guarda encarou-os novamente e Severo dessa vez, sorriu para ele com um olhar perverso e acenou com a cabeça, deu o braço para Hermione e foram procurar um lugar para aparatar, já que ele, nem que sua vida dependesse disso, voltaria ao metrô.

Eles passaram o resto do domingo namorando e pensando como pegar a taça, já era de tardinha quando eles foram para os fundos da casa de Hermione para aparatarem, eles se despediram com um beijo discreto e seguiram para seus destinos.

Hermione desaparatou em frente a Toca, bateu na porta e foi recebida pela senhora Weasly. – minha querida os meninos não me avisaram que você vinha até aqui – Hermione respondeu – eles não sabiam, nos tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar só em Hogwarts, mas eu descobri uma coisa e queria mostrar para eles o quanto antes.

A senhora Weasly a fez entrar e ofereceu chá e biscoitos, Hermione olhou o pote pela metade e imaginou que Harry tinha sido o culpado pelo desfalque. Os meninos desceram as escadas e encontraram a amiga, eles a abraçaram e ficaram muito contentes por ela estar ali com eles, Harry contou a ele que ele havia, em fim, se acertado com Gina e que estavam todos felizes com isso.

Hermione sentou-se a mesa e chamou os meninos, mostrou para eles o folheto do Museu Britânico e falou da taça, e que ela tinha ido lá confirmar que era a horcrux e que com certeza era ela. Os meninos ficaram boquiabertos, Harry olhava o folheto com atenção, por sua cabeça passavam milhões de perguntas, mas principalmente, ele se perguntava como eles iriam pegar a taça.

Nesse instante, Fred e Jorge entraram pela porta, e a mãe os recebeu com um abraço o senhor Weasly estava com eles. Harry os chamou a mesa e contou a descoberta de Hermione. E Fred falou pegando o folheto – Gente, dessa vez precisaremos de astúcia para recuperar essa horcrux – seu irmão gêmeo tomou o folheto da mão dele e falou – ou talvez, nem precisemos recupera-la, escutem, eu acho que eu tenho um plano.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Fred se aproximou da mesa olhou para as pessoas sentadas. Levantou a sobrancelha com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e disse – por que vocês não aparatam dentro do museu e tiram a alma de Você-sabe-quem de dentro da taça, e depois desaparatam para cá de novo? – Ron parecia ter achado a idéia boa, mas Harry e Hermione balançaram a cabeça e o jovem falou – Fred não é tão simples, o museu tem um sistema de segurança, os trouxas não tem magia, mas tem tecnologia.

Hermione tomou do gêmeo o folheto, atrás desse tinha uma mini planta do museu, mostrando a disposição das galerias, ela apontou para o galeria onde estava a exposição e circulou com o dedo três cantos falando – nesses lugares existem câmeras de segurança e a taça está protegida com alarmes – Fred, Jorge e Ron a olharam sem entender sobre o que ela falava e Hermione explicou – câmeras de vídeo de segurança são como olhos, elas vêem tudo que está acontecendo e memorizam para que as pessoas possam ver depois, o museu é cheio delas, imagina o que o ministério ia achar dessa demonstração de magia para que todos os trouxas verem? E mas, poderíamos ser identificados e presos, se tentarmos por a mão na taça ou até mesmo na redoma de vidro que a protege, certamente dispararemos os alarmes se tentarmos.

Fred parecia impressionando, virou para seus irmão gêmeo e depois para Hermione. Harry falou para ambos – o plano não é tão ruim, nós realmente poderíamos executá-lo – Fred deu um sorriso e sentiu-se mais confiante, no que Harry continuou – o único problema é achar uma foram de burlarmos o sistema de segurança – Jorge perguntou – tem como tampar os olhos? Os alarmes, basta vocês serem rápidos e saírem antes que alguém chegue, seria melhor tentarem entrar a noite, demoraria mais para aparecer alguém.

Hermione e Harry se entreolharem e sorriram parecia que eles tinham tido a mesma idéia, era algo simples, mas tinha grandes chances de dar certo. Harry olhou para os gêmeos e perguntou – você tem bombas de bosta ainda guardadas com você – os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos e disseram que sempre tinha um estoque reserva.

Hermione explicou o plano: usar as bombas para sujar as lentes das câmeras e impedir que eles fossem filmados, Harry continuou explicando que eles três aparatariam dentro do museu com a capa da invisibilidade, cada um com uma bomba na mão, lançariam nas câmeras usando um feitiço para conduzir objetos, e depois retirariam a capa e agiriam o mais rápido possível saindo de lá em tempo recorde, antes de serem pegos, os gêmeos ficaram eufóricos, eles queriam ir de qualquer maneira, mas Harry achou mais prudente não deixar, eles seriam mais uma coisa para ele se preocupar. Ron ficou apreensivo, mas, se tranqüilizou quando Harry disse que eles deveriam ir para Hogwarts no dia seguinte para falar com professor Dumbledore e a professora Minerva e só depois executar o plano. Hermione ficou feliz por ver que seu amigo estava aprendendo a controlar seus ímpetos, o que era ótimo.

Na manhã seguinte o trio partiu para o castelo, foram direto falar com os professores, encontram na sala da diretora Remo e tonks que tinha voltado a Hogwarts. Hermione contou-lhes a historia toda, Harry revelou o plano que eles tinham arquitetado na noite anterior, Lupin ficou preocupado com a idéia deles e quis tomar parte da contenda, Harry argumentou que quatro pessoas seriam muita gente para dividir a capa da invisibilidade, Ron que até aquele momento estava temeroso de ir disse abrir mão da aventura para que o ex-professor fosse, perante isso o acordo foi formado e Remo iria a expedição.

Lupin sugeriu que eles treinassem a ação minuciosamente para que não houvesse erros de execução não hora, idéia que foi muito bem aceita e Minerva ofereceu a sala precisa para que eles o fizessem.

Depois do almoço os quatro se reuniram na frente da sala, Ron ficou incumbido de ficar um uma ampulheta medindo o tempo para ver como eles se sairiam. Como somente Hermione conhecia a galeria em questão foi ela que deu as condenadas à sala precisa, ela ficou encantada como conseguiu lembrar tantos detalhes e de como ficou exato o lugar.

Harry, Hermione e Lupin ficaram bem no meio da sala, embaixo da capa de Harry. O ex-professor disse "já" para Ron começar a contar o tempo e os três mandassem as bombas, as do ensaio não eram de bosta, e sim bolas de tênis, ninguém queria aquentar o cheiro das de verdade desnecessariamente, em direção as câmeras, na primeira vez eles erraram o alvo, o que fez Harry sugerir que eles levassem bombas extras, para eventualidades, na segunda tentativa eles conseguiram e puderam sair da capa.

Quando Harry foi até a taça ele teve que retirar a cúpula, Hermione falou que, ela deveria fazer isso logo que saísse da capa, para que ele ganhasse tempo, os homens concordaram. Lupin ficou incumbido de tomar conta para perceber, com seu olfato poderoso, a aproximação de pessoas.

Eles recomeçam a encenação do zero varias vezes até Remo achar que eles estavam prontos. Já eram quase a hora do jantar e aquela noite seria um bom momento para a ação.

Todos estavam agitados aquela madrugada na frente dos portões do castelo de Hogwarts, tonks deu um grande beijo em Lupin e pediu para ele ter cuidado e olhar os meninos. Hermione sentiu um vazio no peito, ela queria que Severo estivesse ali para ela poder abraçar e ouvir para ela ter cuidado. Lupin deu a ordem e todos entram sobre a capa e aparataram.

O museu estava imerso no silencio da madrugada, não se ouvia nenhum sinal de vida dentro dele quando um barulho de aparatação estalou no meio da galeria, logo as bombas de bosta acertaram seus alvos e os três bruxos saíram da capa. Hermione retirou a cúpula e nesse momento o alarme disparou, eles se assustaram como barulho e Remo disse – vamos meninos, depressa, logo isso aqui vai estar cheio de guardas.

Harry se apresou e começou o feitiço, logo uma fumaça negra horrível saiu da taça. Eles começaram a ouvir o barulho característico de pessoas correndo no chão de mármore do museu, Hermione olhou para os homens e falou – vamos, já terminamos – Harry pensou em Régulos e sorriu, dizendo em voz baixa para si mesmo "missão cumprida" e eles desaparataram em frente a Hogwarts novamente.

Minerva e Tonks estavam esperando ansiosas a volta dos três, elas ficaram do lado de dentro do portão olhando fixamente para o local de aparatação. Tonks saiu correndo e deu um pulo no pescoço de Remo dando-lhe vários beijos e perguntando se tudo deu certo. Hermione olhava tudo com tristeza, ela só conseguia pensar na sua situação com Severo e no quanto que ela queria poder contar para seus amigos que eles se amavam e o quanto ele estava sendo importante e corajoso na busca das horcruxes.

Harry, vendo que Lupin não conseguiria contar nada em meio ao ataque amoroso de Tonks, disse:

- Deu tudo mais que certo, menos uma horcrux na lista, agora faltam duas.

Minerva chamou-os todos a entrar e irem descansar, pois já estava amanhecendo.

De manhã todos se reuniram no grande salão para tomar café e a conversa estava animada, Harry contava para Ron como tinha sido a noite e disse – temos que agradecer ao gêmeos a idéia e também as bombas, elas foram perfeitas. – Ron fez cara de contrariedade e respondeu – nossa eles vão ficar muito metidos e vão falar dessa historia o resto da vida – Harry riu e disse – pena que você não foi, assim, você teria visto pessoalmente o êxito da idéia deles – Ron por sua vez estremeceu de asco e falou – eu dispenso, acho que já senti o cheiro daquelas bombas nojentas vezes demais para um bruxo só, sinceramente, esse é um prazer que eu dispenso – Harry riu do amigo e começou a atacar seu café como se não visse comida a dias.

Hermione estava a saborear uma torrada quando sentiu que Severo estava a chamando ela levou um susto e quase se engasgou com a torrada, ela podia ouvir a voz dele dentro de sua cabeça, ela já tinha o sentido fazer isso no dia que Dumbledore morreu, mas eles estavam frente a frente e agora eles estavam distantes. Mas mesmo assim ela manteve a compostura, pediu licença da mesa e foi para um corredor vazio do castelo para ouvir o que ele falava.

- Hermione, foram vocês que invadiram o museu ontem? – ela não sabia como responder, ela não tinha idéia como fazer para ele a escutar também, então apenas pensou na resposta – sim fomos nós, e conseguimos o que queríamos, menos uma. – Hermione ficou apreensiva, ela não sabia se ele tinha escutado, e então ele falou – ótimo, a noticia da invasão esta em todos os jornais trouxas, eles anunciam que vândalos invadiram o museu, eu imaginei que tinham sido vocês – ela, sem querer, pensou nela e Severo no museu, seu coração acelerou, ela lembrou do fim de semana e das coisas que eles tinha feito, ficou muito excitada com as lembranças, tanto que até esqueceu que eles estavam conectados e após alguns instantes ouviu a voz de Severo cheio de ironia – Garota, para de pensar bobagens, que feio ter uma mente tão cheia de sujeira – Hermione levou um susto e começou a rir, qualquer um que a visse naquele instante, rindo sozinha no corredor teria posto a prova sua sanidade mental, em meio as risadas ela pensou – você vai ver mente suja quando eu o pegar de novo, não perde por esperar, vou dar um jeito aqui e logo vou o encontrar estou morrendo de saudade – a voz de Severo riu e disse – calma, eu já estou ficando velho, assim, você me mata antes do fim da guerra, no entanto, não vejo modo melhor de morrer, não demore, viu, eu também sinto sua falta .

Hermione sorriu e voltou ao grande salão, suas faces estavam vermelhas e ela sentou, pegou a xícara de café e entornou de uma vez só. Minerva ficou olhando para a aluna e perguntou – aconteceu alguma coisa senhoria Granger – a jovem bruxa engasgou com o final do liquido, a velha professora não imaginava o que estava acontecendo, a jovem disse com um sorriso amarelo – nada, só uma escada que se moveu comigo em cima, eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, pois queira voltar logo para terminar o café, sabe, eu quero ir ao beco diagonal comprar umas roupas novas, meus pais me deram uns galeões extras e eu quero gasta-los – Hermione ficou feliz com a desculpa, ela assim poderia ir ver seu amado Severo.

Minerva sorriu para a moça e falou – já que vai lá, será que poderia trazer para mim um chapéu verde bem pontudo - falou passando a mão pelo cume do chapéu de bruxa que ela usava – você sabe que eu gosto dos pontudos, dão um ar de autoridade e também tem mais charme, esse já está gasto e eu não posso sair do castelo nesses tempos. – os homens da mesa estavam a ponto de devolver o café por causa do assunto tão feminino quando Hermione disse que sim a sua professora e se levantou indo se arrumar no seu quarto.

Ela saiu do castelo e vendo que Severo ainda estava no Elo, ela foi direto até ele. Mas ao que lhe pareceu, ele não havia liberado as proteções, pois ela não desaparatou no apartamento e sim na rua como da primeira vez que foi vê-lo. Sem se abalar, ela andou decidida até o prédio e logo que abriu a porta deu de cara com o senhorio, ele estava mais gordo e ruivo que nunca.

O homem a mediu de cima em baixo e falou – olha quem voltou, tem muito tempo que não visita seu amigo estranho – Hermione olhou com desprezo e falou com ironia – como dizem, quem é vivo sempre aparece – o homem retribuiu o olhar e falou – seu amigo anda sendo muito visitado ultimamente, eu achava que ele era esquisito, mas depois de ver o amigos dele acho que ele até me parece normal – a bruxa imaginou quem deveria estar indo ao apartamento de Severo e apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para o senhorio que continuou falando – Não sei que tipo de relacionamento vocês tem, bom, na ultima vez que você esteve aqui o seu amigo, logo que você foi embora, veio falar comigo e deu a entender que eu deveria ficar longe de você e que você era, como ele disse, importante para ele, importante o suficiente para ele fazer-me arrepender de a importunar – Hermione sentiu um calorzinho no peito pensando em Severo ameaçando o homem por causa dela e o ruivo continuou – bem, não me tome por fofoqueiro, mas ele sempre é visitado por uma mulher morena, bem mais velha que você, eu estou falando isso por que você não me parece uma má pessoa e bem, ele é mais velho e parece perigoso, eu sei com o isso pode ser atraente para uma jovem, estou só querendo a alertar.

Hermione não sabia o que falar, sentiu um aperto no estomago que ela não soube identificar, no entanto, ela viu que era obvio o medo que senhorio tinha de Snape e que ele estava tentando dissuadi-la de ir vê-lo. O pobre homem não fazia idéia de nada do que estava acontecendo e a bruxa resolveu apenas agradecer – Muito obrigada pelo aviso, não se preocupe comigo, eu estou perfeitamente ciente de onde estou me metendo, olhe, para seu bem fique longe dos amigos dele e dele também, eu estou segura, ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo, mas, para seu bem não se intrometa nessa historia, e complicado demais para explicar, só fique longe deles.

O senhorio olhou a jovem com um jeito assustado, ela parecia bem segura de si e talvez ela realmente estivesse. Ele imaginava, quem, em juízo perfeito, teria coragem de se meter com seu inquilino. A jovem se despediu e subiu as escadas para desaparecer no segundo andar.

O Ruivo sentou na sua velha cadeira e ficou pensado que ele deveria manter a boca calada e ficar mais tempo dentro do seu apartamento, preferencialmente o tempo todo, para seguir o conselho da jovem e ficar o mais longe possível dessa gente que visitava o apartamento do ultimo andar.

Hermione bateu na porta e Severo veio abrir, ela olhou para ele e perguntou – por que você não baixou as proteções? Por causa disso tive que ter um encontro com seu senhorio, olha, o homem morre de medo de você – Severo sorriu com a noticia era muito bom que ele se sentisse assim e ela continuou – ele também me disse que seu apartamento está muito freqüentado ultimamente, inclusive por uma mulher morena – por mais que Hermione tentasse esconder de si mesma ela não tinha gostado de saber da mulher e tinha sentido uma pontada de ciúmes.

Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito e falou – os comensais tem vindo aqui com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria, por isso não baixei as proteções, não queria surpresas e saiba, o senhorio seria a menor de suas preocupações se eu tivesse retirado as proteções e aqueles insanos aparecessem de surpresa – Snape deu um risinho cínico e completou – ficou com ciúmes da mulher? – Hermione fechou a cara e tentou fazer com que sua fala soasse com um ar de desprezo – Eu com ciúmes? Claro que não, eu apenas perguntei – Snape riu da cara dela, ela realmente achava que o estava enganando com seu jeito tão precariamente dissimulado e falou debochando – sabe, eu fico aqui sozinho, sem ninguém para me esquentar nessa cama, ai, bem, sabe como é – Hermione ficou louca da vida, ela poderia lançar um crucius só com o olhar que deu para o homem e fuzilando-o disse – ora seu...como... Quem é essa vagabunda que está vindo aqui – Snape sentou para rir dela, olhava para o rosto vermelho de raiva da bruxa e chegou a sentir pena de a estar torturando, balançou a cabeça e falou – pare com isso, quem vem aqui e aquela criatura louca da Bellatrix, ela vem a mando do lorde, trazer alguma missão para mim, ou saber o resultado de alguma. E, mocinha, pode ter certeza, nem que ela fosse a ultima mulher da terra ela não mereceria um olhar se quer de mim que não fosse de repulsa – Hermione se sentiu ridícula, era obvio que era a Bellatrix a visitante, ela realmente teve que reconhecer que o ciúme cega, ela olhou para ele e falou – seu cretino, por que você não falou logo que era ela? – Snape fez um muxoxo debochado e respondeu – você fica tão bonitinha com ciúme de mim.

Hermione voou para cima dele e deu vários soquinhos em seus ombros, rangendo os dentes de raiva, ele ria dela e ela ficava mais raivosa. Por fim ele a segurou firme contra o corpo e colocou os lábios sobre os dela, ela ainda tentava soca-lo, mas, foi amolecendo e se entregando ao beijo que foi ser tornado mais quente e possessivo a cada investida.

Snape a lançou na cama. Hermione ainda tinha fúria nos olhos, ela o olhava como um misto de raiva e desejo, seu rosto estava vermelho. Ela apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e o encarou como se o instigasse.

Severo estava ofegante pelo beijo, e aceitou o convite para o embate, ele deitou-se por cima da mulher e de um só golpe rasgou a blusa que ela vestia em farrapos e mergulhou seu rosto entre os seios arfantes de Hermione. A passagem quente da língua do homem sobre sua pele, fez a nuca da jovem se arrepiar, ela tremia sentindo a ira em sua mente e o fogo em seu corpo. Ela deixou-se cair sobre o travesseiro e se rendeu as caricias.

As mãos de Snape percorriam seu corpo em uma exploração impiedosa de cada centímetro de sua pele. Com um puxão ele retirou a calça dela a deixando apenas com suas roupas intimas.

Hermione num rompante começou a tentar abrir os inúmeros botões das vestes de Snape, esse não a ajudava, deixava que ela fizesse sozinha o serviso hercúleo de abrir os inúmeros botões, ela se enfezou, pegou o nas lapelas deu um forte puxão rasgando as costuras que os prendiam, eles caíram sobre ela, e deixam sua barriga coberta por pontinhos pertos. Snape riu maliciosamente e passou a mão sobre a jovem, foi afastando lacivamente cada um dos pequenos botões, até a deixar livres deles e mais excitada que nunca.

Com as mãos rápidas ela o livrou do paletó e da camisa, ao se deparar com o peito nu e delicioso a sua frente, ela tocou com a mão a pele branca e lisa, recoberta apenas por alguns pelos negros, a textura e o calor que dela emanava a fizeram querer provar com os lábios o sabor daquele homem. Hermione beijou-o, saboreando, sorvendo cada parte daquele tórax poderoso, ela estava com fome dele.

Snape sentia a língua da mulher o explorar, era quente e úmida e cada nervo do seu corpo respondia aos movimento dela, era um prazer indescritível estar sendo tocado por ela, mas ele não era homem de se deixar conduzir por muito tempo, por mais que estivesse gostando ele tinha que tomar conta da ação. Ele segurou os cabelos de Hermione entre os dedos e puxou a cabeça da mulher para traz a fazendo encara-lo, tomou os lábios dela novamente nos seus e a cobriu com seu corpo a tomando com tanta necessidade que Hermione achou que ia sufocar.

Snape, interrompeu o beijo e ergueu-se para retirar a calça e voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, esfregou seu corpo no dela em uma massagem sensual e permissiva.

Hermione sentiu os pelos negros dele passarem por seu corpo, a sutil aspereza dele contra a nacarada suavidade dela a fezeram gemer alto e sonoramente. O gemido soou como um convite a Severo, que ele aceitou sem demora. As poucas roupas que eles ainda vestiam foram retiradas, Snape tomou um dos seios de Hermione em sua mão, ele o massageou ao mesmo tempo beijava a boca da jovem de forma inebriante.

O desejo que eles sentiam um pelo outro era quase palpável, Severo se livrando do beijo enfiou o nariz entre os cabelos de Hermione que caiam em seu pescoço, respirou fundo e disse – você cheira a sexo e a desejo – ele se ajeitou entre as pernas da mulher e a penetrou vagarosamente, sentindo-a por dentro, desvendando seu corpo, possuindo-a mais e mais profundamente.

Hermione sentiu um prazer indescritível quando seu fundo foi alcançado, ela cravou as unhas nas costas de Severo e o enlaçou com as coxas obrigando-o a entrar o maximo possível em seu corpo, ela estava sedenta pelo contato, a necessidade física que ela sentia de ser penetrada era algo que ela não compreendia, mas sabia como sanar, ela precisava de Severo dentro de si.

Snape começou a movimentar-se, primeiro devagar, suavemente, foi intensificando e aumentado o ritimo de acordo com seu desejo crescente e voraz. A cada entrada ele se sentia mais perto de eclodir de prazer. Hermione gemia e se movia junto a ele, ela estava com os olhos fechados e seus cabelos se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro.

Eles se misturavam num tumulto de braços e pernas entrelaçados, se fundindo com toda a paixão que tinha em seus corações e corpos.

Snape saiu de cima de Hermione e se deitou a seu lado, ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e a juntou em seu peito, beijou o topo da cabeça da mulher e falou – Hermione muitas pessoas podem achar que o que temos é um erro, se for, dentre todos os erros que já cometi na vida, eu nunca me arrependerei desse, eu a desejo imensamente, você me leva a loucura. – ele a beijou no lóbulo da orelha e Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ela disse – eu o amo – Snape ergueu-se e a olhou nos olhos, ele nunca foi um homem de palavras doces, falar de desejo era muito mais fácil do que falar de amor, ele já havia dito que a amava, mas, já fazia muito tempo que essa palavra não conseguia sair de sua boa, não que ele não a amasse, ele era louco por ela, mas falar era difícil, ele nunca soube lidar bom com seus sentimentos. Hermione sorriu diante do olhar perdido dele, ela sentiu que ele queria dizer que a amava, mas não estava conseguindo, então ela disse – eu sei, não precisa falar – Severo fechou os olhos e falou tão baixo que parecia que apenas seus lábios se mexiam, quase não saiu som algum – eu a amo – e a beijou loucamente, expressando com seus lábios o que sua voz teimava em não deixar sair. Hermione entregou a ele seu coração a muito tempo e nunca se arrependeria, ele era o homem que ela escolhera para sua vida e ela tinha certeza que sem ele nada mais valeria a pena.

Um longo tempo depois Hermione ainda estava deitada na cama nos braços de Severo quando as proteções do quarto começaram a tremer, Severo sobressaltou-se levantado da cama num pulo, virou para Hermione e falou – alguém com a marca negra está subindo a escada, vamos, você precisa sair daqui – ao se lembrar que não poderia abaixar as proteções para ela aparatar, Severo falou – não dá para você aparatar você vai ter que se esconder – Hermione ficou branca, ela não esperava por visitas inesperadas ela juntou sua roupa e Severo a levou até o guarda-roupa ela entrou e se escondeu em meio as cobertas. Snape fechou a porta do móvel, vestiu suas roupas magicamente e esperou as batidas na porta.

Ao abrir a porta ele deu entrada a Draco Malfoy, o garoto como sempre exibia uma expressão de soberba e fez um ar de repugnância ao apartamento – Meu caro Snape, sempre que venho aqui me pergunto como pode preferir esse lugar a morar na mansão Malfoy, eu já o convidei tantas vezes, sinceramente não entendo – Snape sorriu para o rapaz e falou – eu gosto de privacidade, e esse lugar serve bem a meus propósitos – o jovem comensal balançou a cabeça em negação, mas não tocou de novo no assunto.

Eles conversaram sobre varias coisas, novos ataques previstos e sobre os outros comensais. Hermione de dentro do armário não conseguia escutar muita coisa, somente ouvia quando as vozes se exaltavam ou as risadas cínicas e rascantes do rapaz.

Depois de um tempo de conversa, Snape se perguntava o porquê da visita, quando o motivo ficou claro para ele, o rapaz estava ali para se gabar do ultimo acontecimento em sua família. Severo não conseguia acreditar que o garoto podia ser tão arrogante a ponto de se abalar até seu apartamento só para contar que Voldemort tinha dado um presente especial a sua tia Bellatrix

- Snape, o Lorde deu a minha tia um colar magnífico, algo excepcional mesmo, isso mostra o apreso que ele tem por ela, e como ele a valoriza como sua seguidora – Snape escutava, entediado, a ladainha do bruxo – mas o melhor eu ainda não contei, e ai sim, mostra como ele confia em minha tia. A tia Bella me mostrou o colar em seus aposentos, e me falou que ele não é uma simples jóia, ela pertenceu a Rawena Ravenclaw, a fundadora de Hogwarts e que o lorde guardou uma parte de sua alma nele, eu não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas de qualquer forma, mostra a importância do objeto.

Snape arregalou os olhos, mas rapidamente voltou a sua face entediada de antes, ele não podia revelar através de seu rosto o que ele pensava, o lorde deu uma de suas horcruxes para Bellatrix guardar e essa contou a Draco, realmente os comensais eram uns estúpidos que deixavam seu orgulho subir a cabeça, e ele pensou consigo mesmo "bom para a ordem".

Hermione dentro do armário tinha escutado parte da conversa e estava sem fôlego, eles agora estava perto de recuperar mais uma horcrux.

Draco depois de já ter feito o que tinha pra fazer foi embora. Hermione já estava ficando claustrofóbica dentro do armário e ficou muito feliz quando Severo abriu a porta para que ela saísse. A bruxa o olhou, ele que estava com uma cara divertida para ela – Moça, eu ouvi dizer que os trouxas têm um ditado que diz "que todos temos esqueletos escondidos no armário" no meu caso tenho uma mulher semi-nua – a bruxa riu para ele enquanto esse lhe estendia a mão para ajuda-la a sair e falou – não sei se ouvi direto, mas o você-sabe-quem deu uma de sua horcruxes para a Bellatrix guardar? – Severo meneou a cabeça e falou – e o estúpido do Draco, que nem sabe do que se trata, veio correndo me contar. Não sei quem é mais idiota nessa historia, a Bellatrix que contou ao Draco ou o mestre que confiou nesses arrogantes falastrões – Hermione riu e falou - pelo menos agora sabemos a onde ela está – Severo passou a mão no cabelo e disse – é, mas também temos um grande problema, como iremos pega-la.

Mas tarde, depois de muito pensarem e nada decidirem a respeitou da recuperação da horcrux, Hermione se despediu de Severo, ela ainda tinha que passar no beco diagonal para comprar umas coisas para ela, pois não podia voltar das compras de mãos vazias e o famigerado chapéu para a professora. Ela iria aproveitar o ensejo para ir a livraria e logo depois voltar ao castelo para contar as novidades a Dumbledore.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Oi gente, mais um capítulo, espero que vocês gostem...

Eu estou adorando os reviws, vocês são uns amores mesmo

Um grande beijo a todas e um especial para minha nova e maravilhosa beta a Marília


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulos 15

Já fazia um longo tempo que o lorde não o marcava uma reunião com tantos comensais, até os novos foram chamados, era um evento grande e o ar estava pesado.

Snape chegara mansão Malfoy minutos depois de sentir sua marca negra arder, ele agora andava pelos corredores indo em direção ao salão, onde o lorde reunira seus seguidores, ele se perguntava o por que de uma reunião tão grande, mas tinha certeza de que boa coisa não era, Draco o havia avisado no dia anterior da convocação o quão grande ela seria, ele se preparara para a situação, e estava temeroso do que estava por vir.

Draco o aguardava na entrada da sala, ao vê-lo foi a seu encontro muito empolgado.

O jovem bruxo estava sedento por participar de um ataque e provar ao seu mestre seu valor. Snape o olhou de uma forma indecifrável e distante o que foi percebido, mas ignorado pelo rapaz que estava tão excitado com a reunião que mal cabia em si.

Dentro da sala o burburinho de vozes era intenso, todos aguardando a entrada de Voldemort, que ainda não tinha se apresentado. A curiosidade era geral e Snape sentiu um arrepio ao ver o olhar mortal que todos apresentavam e pensou – sim, boa coisa isso não vai dar – ele olhou em volta e deu por falta de Bellatrix, a bruxa sempre era uma das primeiras a chegar, seu marido o Lestrange já estava na sala, sentado em um sofá largo e confortável, mas sua expressão parecia perdida e macilenta.

Draco chamou Severo para sentar-se em um sofá a frente ao que Lestrange estavam e tomou acento a seu lado.

Menos de um quarto de hora depois as portas do salão se abriram e o Lorde das trevas entrou, ele trazia pela mão de forma cavalheiresca a esposa de Lestrange.

Bellatrix, sorria altiva e Severo pode notar que ela usava um estranho colar no pescoço, e logo supôs ser a horcrux. A mulher caminhava desafiadora, como se quisesse dizer a todos que ela estava numa posição superior e que todos deveriam se curvar perante ela.

Os comensais se curvaram, não para a dama negra, mas para Voldemort, que com um gesto teatral os autorizou a se erguerem.

O lorde falou-os – Meus servos, que bom que todos estão presentes, hoje eu venho até você para atender uma solicitação de minha fiel e querida serve Bellatrix, - Snape sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, se a solicitação fora de Bellatrix com certeza, muito sangue iria rolar, independente do que fosse que ela houvesse pedido, e o lorde continuou - Minha cara Bellatrix vem a muito pedindo que de ordem para que façam um ataque realmente grande, que mostre a esses bruxos que ainda não se juntaram a nós, aos aurores e aos seguidores do falecido Dumbledore que a vitória é nossa, quer eles queiram ou não, que ele não são páreo para nós e que resistir é inútil. Mostraremos a todos nossa superioridade, nosso poder e nossa força e faremos com isso, que eles enfim se submetam a mim. Faremos que eles se ajoelhem e implorem por nossa benevolência, o que, solenemente, vamos recusar e não deixaremos, um só mestiço, um trouxa ou seja lá o que estiver no nosso caminho vivo tempo suficiente para beijar nossos pés pedindo piedade.

Snape respirou fundo ao fim do discurso, virou-se para Draco e o garoto exibia um sorriso de satisfação que deu náuseas em Severo, os olhos do rapaz estavam quase tão doentios quanto os de sua tia, ele tinha por fim se rendido totalmente à maldade. Severo sabia que esse era um caminho sem volta. Se o ódio e a ambição penetram tão fundo no seu coração a ponto de o brilho dos seus olhos ficarem vidrados por poder, não existe mais salvação.

Voldemort continuou a falar – meus servos, nós iremos atacar o beco diagonal, será a luz do dia e quando o lugar estiver cheio de gente – os comensais ovacionaram a idéia, era claro para Severo que, não só Bellatrix e Draco estavam loucos por sangue, mas todos os outros comensais também.

Snape aplaudiu a idéia, olhou confiante para seus colegas comensais, mas em sua cabeça ele pensava uma forma de avisar a ordem do ataque para que os aurores pudessem ter alguma chance de defesa.

Snape estava apreensivo quanto a sua participação no ataque, ele não queria mais matar gente inocente, e também não precisava correr o risco de ser capturado ou morto. O lorde não o chamava para um ataque desde a morte de Narzisa, o que ele muito agradecia a Merlim, pois da vez na qual a mãe de Draco morreu, quase ele também se fora e se não fosse Hermione ter salvado-o talvez ele realmente tivesse morrido, sabia que não podia morrer agora, não antes de pegar as duas ultimas horcrux, ele não tinha idéia de como retiraria o colar de Bellatrix, mas ainda existia mais uma e essa ele iria começar a investigar.

Hermione contou que Dumbledore falou algo sobre ser a cobra Nagini, mas ele não acreditava nessa hipótese, o lorde não poria sua alma em algo que pudesse ser morta ou morrer de velhice, ele esconderia em um objeto, assim como fizera antes.

Voldemort deu as coordenadas do assalto, dia hora e para onde eles deveriam desaparatar e se reunir. Os comensais queriam, depois de liquidar o Beco, partir para a Londres trouxa e aumentar o ataque, mas Voldemort não deixou. Ele disse que dessa vez seriam os bruxos e que na próxima, a Londres trouxa ia arder nas chamas saídas das varinhas de cada um de seus servos.

Ao ouvirem as ultimas palavras de Voldemort, os gritos entusiásticos dos comensais romperam o ar mortiferamente: – morte aos trouxas e aos de sangues ruins!

Voldemort anunciou que haveria uma festa após a reunião e que os comensais deveriam se entreter e comemorar antecipadamente a vitória que os esperava. O lorde bateu palmas e varias mulheres e homens, que Severo achou serem trouxas capturados apareceram no salão, a euforia dos comensais foi intensa e eles logo estavam atacando e avançando sobre as pobres pessoas.

Draco se adiantou e começou a torturar uma jovem mulher que gritava desesperadamente. Snape torceu o nariz e se afastou. Ele ficaria na festa apenas o tempo necessário e partiria, ele queria chegar ao seu apartamento a tempo de mandar uma mensagem mental a Hermione e preveni-la do ataque.

Snape não sabia como ela iria avisar os aurores, mas se bem conhecia sua sabe-tudo, ela daria um jeito.

A madrugada corria alta, Snape caminhava pela rua de sua casa, ele se sentia muito mal, o lorde havia dado a ele um rapaz para torturar, ele não queria, mas não pode recusar e teve que fazer o rapaz sofrer uma morte terrível, ele tinha prometido para si mesmo que não mais mataria somente por matar, mas Voldemort veria sua recusa como uma traição e possivelmente ele é que seria torturado e morto. O pobre rapaz trouxa morreu tentado lutar, inutilmente, por sua vida, Severo viu coragem em seus olhos, e teve vontade de salva-lo, mas sua vida estaria condenada e o rapaz morreria de qualquer jeito.

Ele por fim se viu dentro de seu apartamento, lembrou-se que a apenas quatro dias Hermione estava ali em seus braços, se sentiu indigno da lembrança depois do que fizera essa noite, sentou-se na cama e olhou em cima da mesa uma pequena caixinha dourada e um bilhete. Ele estranhou. Quando ele saiu não havia nada ali, ele reconheceu a caixinha, era a mesma que Hermione trouxera para ele a tempos atrás com a figurinha de Dumbledore, ele levantou e pegou o bilhete, reconheceu de imediato a caligrafia de Hermione, ela estivera ali em quanto ele estava fora, as proteções que ele fizera a reconheciam, por tanto ela deve ter entrado pela porta e deixado aquilo para ele. Abriu o bilhete e nele estava escrito.

Severo,

Eu estive aqui a sua procura a pedido de Dumbledore, ele queria ver você através da figurinha, abra a caixinha hoje a as três da madrugada que ele vira falar com você.

Meu amor, pena que não o encontrei, estou morrendo de saudade e bem queria passar um tempinho em seus braços, bom, seja lá onde você estiver, sinta no seu coração todo meu apreço.

Eu virei até você assim que você me deixar acha-lo, nem que para isso eu tenha que fingir um ataque de saudade repentina de uma limpeza dentaria do consultório do meu pai.

Um beijo da sempre sua,

Hermione.

Snape sorriu com a carta e ficou pensado que seria bem melhor ter ficado em casa do que ter atendido o chamado de Voldemort, era obvio que ele, em sua posição atual não poderia ter faltado ao chamado, mas Severo Snape também tinha o direito de sonhar.

Ele retirou um relógio de dentro do bolso do casaco, eram duas da manha. Resolveu tomar um banho para ver se sentia melhor e descansar até a hora marcada pelo velho.

Três da madrugada ele confirmou no relógio, pegou a caixinha e a abriu, pegou a figurinha e a olhou, o velho Dumbledore estava lá com o sorriso de sempre com seus olhos brilhando e o velho disse:

- Olá Severo, vejo que escolhi uma boa hora para vir lhe ver, você não esta com uma cara muito animada.

Severo levantou as sobrancelhas e soltou o ar dos pulmões de uma só vez, o velho da figurinha perguntou – vai me contar o que houve com você? – Snape sorriu tristemente e falou – Dumbledore eu matei um rapaz hoje, eu tinha jurado para mim mesmo que não mataria mais um inocente e agora eu matei, ele era só um pobre rapaz trouxa, não fazia idéia de onde ele estava, muito menos do porque de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Era um pesadelo, ele deve ter pensado, mas era real e eu tive que faze-lo sofrer para o deleite daqueles do lorde, - Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, olhava para baixo tentando buscar uma forma de consolar seu amigo, era difícil argumentar contra a realidade, era fácil fazer alguém perdoar os erros dos outros mas, fazer com que uma pessoa se perdoasse, era uma tarefa muito mais complicada.

O velho olhou com compaixão para o homem a sua frente, seus pequenos olhos azuis não expressavam vivacidade ou recriminação, ele apenas olhava, perdido na dor que via nos olhos negros de Snape.

Severo desviou os olhos, ele confundiu o olhar perdido de Dumbledore com compaixão, ele não queria a piedade do velho, seu corpo estava dolorido e suas costas pareciam pesar muitos quilos. Ele já se compadecia bastante de si, não precisava de uma olhar amparador de Dumbledore.

O velho meneou a cabeça, e falou – Severo, o sempre orgulhoso Severo... Meu menino, não fique assim, eu não estou com pena de você, eu sei que você não teve escolha, não podemos abrir mão de sua posição agora, estamos tão perto, o fim não vai demorar, logo você, assim como todos nós estaremos livres, pense nisso, falta pouco agora.

Snape voltou a olhar a figurinha e num tom muito amargo falou – Dumbledore, eu nunca vou ser livre, nunca serei livre de mim mesmo, sempre serei o que sou e o que fui estará comigo até o fim dos meus dias, serei sempre odiado, renegado. As vezes eu acho que se eu não tivesse nascido seria muito melhor para todos – o velho respondeu tão rápido que mau Snape tinha acabado de falar – Não fale bobagens, se você não tivesse nascido... Você já fez as contas de quantas vidas você já salvou, quantos ataques terríveis você evitou, ora Severo não seja dramático, isso não combina com você, que você está triste com que fez, tudo bem, mas pense em tudo de bom que você já fez e ponha na balança, tenho certeza de para lado o fiel vai pender – Snape riu de forma sarcástica, ele sabia que Dumbledore estava certo, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia melhor. E falou ao velho – Alvo, por mais que você esteja certo, nunca as pessoas vão me perdoar, eu serei odiado para sempre por ter matado você – Dumbledore sorriu e falou – e quanto a Hermione, ela com certeza não o odeia...

Severo fechou a cara e falou – Acho que talvez esse seja meu pior pecado, ter ligado a vida dela à minha, eu sou um homem marcado, ela e pouco mais que uma menina, as vezes eu penso que se morresse na batalha final seria melhor. Assim ela estaria livre, e poderia ainda tentar ser feliz.

Os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalaram, ele olhou para Snape e falou bravo – Não pense em fazer uma coisa dessas, ela nunca o perdoaria e, alem do mais, ela vai precisar muito de você daqui para frente – Severo juntou as sobrancelhas e encarou o velho, por que ela ia precisar dele "daqui para frente" mais do que já precisava? Ele falou – ela tem a família dela e os amigos, esses que, certamente, não vão com a minha cara. Acho que só vou prejudicá-la "daqui para frente" – deu um tom de ironia as palavras – Dumbledore falou em tom paternal – pergunte a ela se ela acha que você a está prejudicando, se ela preferia ficar sem você, ou como ela ficaria se você morresse na batalha final, pergunte – Snape olhou muito bravo para a figurinha e respondeu – ela ia querer me estuporar se eu perguntasse isso para ela, ela esta apaixonada, pessoas apaixonadas não vêem a realidade como ela é, ela não vê o quanto eu posso prejudicar-la.

Dumbledore riu do seu interlocutor e falou – isso serve para você também Severo, pessoas apaixonadas não vêem a realidade como é, e você com esse seus discurso de "ela estaria melhor sem mim", só está me provando que você esta realmente muito apaixonado por ela, tão apaixonado que não vê o obvio, que você não a está prejudicando e sim dando a ela o melhor que você tem em você, o seu amor, e isso nunca iria prejudica-la, entenda Severo, se eu não achasse que vocês poderiam ser felizes eu nunca teria os ajudado – Snape olhou para o velho, por fim cansou de sua auto piedade e falou – Dumbledore você esta certo, eu estou agindo como um idiota, olha tenho uma coisa importante para contar, vai haver um ataque de grandes proporções no beco diagonal depois de amanha, durante o dia, lá pelas doze horas. O senhor tem que dar um jeito de avisar os aurores, todos os comensais vão estar presentes, será um ataque em massa, para demonstrar poderio – Dumbledore ficou de boca aberta, Voldemort realmente deveria ter perdido o final do juízo, se é que ele ainda tinha algum, o velho olhou para Severo e confirmou que daria um jeito acrescentando – Severo meu filho, eu havia pedido para a senhoria Granger me trazer aqui para falar-lhe, eu não esperava por tudo isso, era só para disser-lhe que tenha calma e não tente pegar a horcrux que está com a Bellatrix, nós a pegaremos no momento certo, antes, vamos tentar pegar a Nagini, aquela cobra asquerosa.

Severo olho para o velho e disse – a horcrux não é aquela cobra, eu tenho certeza, estou próximo de achar a verdadeira, na verdade já tenho uma idéia, eu estive lembrando de umas coisas que aconteceram logo após a morte dos Potter, sobre uns documentos que eu e Lucius destruímos e mais especificamente a um que eu guardei, esta lá em Hogwarts, vou pedir a Hermione que o peque em meu quarto, acredito que ninguém tenha conseguido entrar nele até agora, estou certo? – Dumbledore afirmou que sim e Severo continuou: – bem vou chamá-la aqui assim que possível e vou pedir, depois que eu ver o papel e saberei se estou certo das minhas desconfianças.

Dumbledore sorriu para Severo, seu fiel aliado nunca o decepcionava, ele era brilhante e deveria estar certo. A informação sobre a Nagini nunca fora confirmada. Severo deveria saber sobre o que estava falando.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O café estava posto em Hogwarts, Lupin e Tonks acabavam de entrar no salão principal e já tomavam seus acentos próximos a Harry quando Minerva entrou muito assustada no lugar, ela agitava as mãos e falava alto, era um comportamento estranho para a bruxa e todos olharam para ela assustados, a professora parou na cabeceira da mesa, encarou a todos com seu olhar felino e disse – o Dumbledore acabou de me contar que ouviu de um outro quadro que o você-sabe-quem esta planejando um ataque, um dos grandes no Beco Diagonal para amanha as doze horas, a figura do quadro que contou a ele é uma dama que mora numa moldura no Cabeça de Javali, ela disse que alguns comensais estavam lá ontem a noite e estavam comenta do o assunto, ela veio de madrugada contar para ele.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito, ela sabia que Dumbledore tinha estado com Severo naquela noite, ela mesma tinha levado a figurinha para ele, e com certeza ele tinha informado isso ao velho e pensou – Ai, Merlim, tomara que nada aconteça ao Severo nesse ataque – Tonks levantou rapidamente da mesa, olhou para Minerva e falou –vou avisar aos aurores, eles tem que se preparar e também evacuar a rua para que nada aconteça aos bruxos civis.

A mulher saiu da sala rapidamente e foi ao corujal mandar a noticia ao quartel general dos auroes.

O dia foi conturbado, os aurores se prepararam para o pior. O plano era o seguinte, o Beco Diagonal foi evacuado e no lugar dos transeuntes normais foram colocados aurores disfarçados, eles andavam tranqüilamente pela rua como se estivesse fazendo compras e conversando, só esperando a chegada dos comensais.

Meio dia, o sol estava a pino no céu, quando um escuro mórbido tampou a luz do dia, a marca negra assombrava a rua movimentada.

Os comensais começaram a aparecer por todos os cantos, eram com um terrível enxame de abelhas. Maldiçoes e feitiços começavam a ser trocados, e logo os bruxos de negro perceberam a emboscada, os aurores revidavam com igual ferocidade ao seu ataque.

Bellatrix gritava histérica para que os comensais matassem todos os que dessem pela frente. Snape seguia mais atrás, mais interessado em se defender do que atacar. Logo vários comensais já estavam estuporados e alguns mortos no calor da batalha. Um auror mais velho insuflava os outro com gritos de guerra e palavras de ordem – a cada um de nós que cair, dois deles tem que ser presos – e os mais jovens sentiam seu sangue ferver em uma luta sangrenta e insana.

A vitória de Voldemort ficava mais distante a cada avanço bem sucedido dos aurores, Bellatrix, já não mais gritava, pois ela via seus homens caírem impiedosamente rápido.

Lestrange se aproximou de Snape, ele tencionava ficar junto a ele, para matarem mais aurores e se protegerem mutuamente. Snape não gostou da companhia, com alguém tão proximo seria difícil não atacar ninguém, ele se viu obrigado a tomar parte da batalha, sentiu sua nuca formigar, os anos como espião o faziam pressentir quando era observado, olhou para traz e viu o senhor Weasly com as feições muito rubras e a varinha na mão apontando para ele. Severo deu um sorrizinho por dentro da mascara, era uma ironia dar de cara com um membro da ordem, e principalmente, ser preso por um, já que ele não revidaria ao ataque do ruivo.

Lestrange tomou a frente e apontou a varinha para o Weasly, o comensal riu morbidamente e falou em tom de escárnio – ora, ora, o pobretão Weasley tentado dar uma de valente, muito pouco sábio de sua parte, sua mulher e aquele bando de filhos que você tem vão sentir muito a sua falta – Weasley sentiu um tremor nas pernas, pensou na sua família e em como eles viveriam sem seu salário, pensou que nunca veria seus netos e arregalou os olhos.

Lestrange percebendo que sua frase causara o efeito que desejava se preparou para matá-lo. Snape observava tudo um passo atrás do comensal, ele pensava um jeito de ajudar o ruivo, seria arriscado, mas ele fez, apontou a varinha para ele e o estuporou. Lestrange não gostou da idéia, olhou para Severo e disse – o que você esta fazendo, nós deveríamos matá-lo, seria uma perda para a ordem, os deixaria desestabilizados. Severo o interrompeu e falou – Lestrange, vamos embora – ao longe já se podia ouvir a Bellatrix dando ordem de retirada, o ataque tinha fracassado. As perdas para os aurores tinham sido muitas, mas para os comensais essas eram irreparáveis, talvez custasse a guerra a loucura que ela propusera, ela sabia que ela ia pagar caro por isso quando Voldemort soubesse, mas ela também sabia que eles haviam sido traídos, traídos por alguém de dentro, e ela usaria isso como atenuante para o lorde.

Snape e Lestrange saíram no meio dos outros, no alvoroço da partida o comensal até se esquecera do que Snape tinha feito, não perguntava mais por que ele havia poupado o Weasly, mas Snape sabia que esse silencio não ia durar para sempre.

Horas depois no hospital st mungos a família Weasly em peso visitava seu patriarca, ele estava bem e já ia para a casa.

Todos ouviam sem entender por que o comensal o poupou, era difícil de acreditar, mas aconteceu. Hermione sentiu em seu peito que o comensal era Severo e ficou feliz por ele não ter matado o pai de Rony, no entanto ficou preocupada com o preso que ele iria pagar por isso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era noite de um dia fatídico, no lado dos aurores, as famílias enterravam suas vitimas com honra de quem lutou e venceu a batalha.

Na mansão Malfoy, Voldemort gritava com seus servos, ele estava possesso, Bellatrix acabara de relatar os fatos do ataque, tinha levado vários crucios por ter perdido a batalha, muitos comensais estavam sendo torturados por terem sido considerados covardes.

Bellatrix em meio a seus gritos de dor, disse que tinha certeza que eles tinham sido traídos. Voldemort parou a tortura e disse que ela falasse. Ela contou que o Beco Diagonal estava cheio de aurores e não de bruxos comuns, que para que isso acontecesse alguém tem que ter avisado a eles.

Voldemort escutou e concordou com a sua serva, olhou para ela que estava no chão e perguntou – você tem algum suspeito mulher? – e ela sorrindo como uma rameira e falou – não exatamente, mas teve um comensal que agiu de forma suspeita, deixo nas mãos de meu lorde avaliar essas ações.

Snape engoliu seco, Lestrange deve ter falado a mulher que ele não havia matado o Weasly e ela iria ser aproveitar disso.

Mau ele acabou e pensar Voldemort já andava em sua direção, o lorde apontou a varinha para a testa de Severo e perguntou com ar de que não se importava com a pergunta por que já sabia a resposta – Severo, meu servo, responda-me por que você poupou a vida daquele sujeito, se você o tivesse matado esse ataque não teria sido totalmente perdido – Severo reforçou sua oclumência olhou para Voldemort e falou tentando manter a calma – meu lorde, desculpe-me, mas eu só agi pensado no seu sucesso, eu não o matei por que achei que seria interessante a ordem saber de viva voz sobre seu poder, sobre sua vitória no Beco, eu não sabia que já estávamos perdendo, eu queria que sua vitória fosse um baque maior e mais profundo, se eu soubesse da nossa derrota eminente teria matado o ruivo imbecil sem pensar duas vezes. – Severo pedia a merlim que Voldemort engolisse sua historia, ele não podia perder sua posição agora e as palavras de Dumbledore sobre "Hermione precisar dele daqui para frente" não saiam de sua cabeça. Ele não queira morrer, não naquela hora.

Voldemort passou a varinha pelo rosto de Snape e com uma voz que mais parecia um sibilo de cobra falou – seu idiota, que idéia estúpida, devia ter o matado, bom, a Bella o está acusado de ter nos traído e contado do ataque aos aurores, depois dessa sua ação fico inclinado a acreditar nela, o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa – Severo abaixou a cabeça e falou em tom humilde – meu lorde, nada posso dizer em minha defesa, apenas que sempre fui seu servo fiel, já dei muitas provas disso, meu lorde bem sabe, peço que acredite em mim quando digo que não fui eu que o delatou, acho sim que fomos traídos, mas esse traidor não sou eu.

Voldemort se virou para a sala e falou com os comensais, vejam, essa criatura teve a estupidez de tentar pensar, vocês não foram feitos para pensar, e sim para me obedecer, por ser tão pretensioso eu o sentencio a ser torturado, mas não o matem, eu ainda preciso dele, dêem só um bom corretivo, para que ele apreenda a seguir ordens.

Snape sentiu seus músculos se retesarem, os comensais fizeram uma roda entorno dele, ele pegou sua varinha no intuito de se defender e essa foi tirada dele rapidamente. O primeiro comensal gritou – crucios – e Snape caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Em Hogwarts Hermione estava sentada na mesa jantando com seus amigos, eles conversavam sobre o ataque frustrado. Minerva tinha aberto uma garrafa de vinho para comemorar a vitória, ela havia pensado em champanhe, mas perante as mortes de tantos do lado do bem, ela achou mais apropriado um vinho tinto, que era festivo, mas mantinha a seriedade da ocasião.

Severo estava agüentando bem a tortura, mantinha sua oclumência intacta até aquele momento, ele já havia sido torturado varias vezes, sabia como manter a calma. Outro comensal se aproximou, e se juntou ao anterior dando mais um crusius em Snape, ele sentiu tanta dor que achou que ia desmaiar, sentiu sua mente fraquejando, ele não conseguia mais ficar oclumente.

Hermione estava levando o copo de vinho a boca quando sentiu uma dor muito forte, tão forte como se dezenas de facas fossem enfiadas no seu corpo de uma só vez. Ela caiu ao chão deixando a taça se espatifar no assoalho de pedra.

Harry correu até a amiga, ela se digladiava no chão, em espasmos de dor, ela gritava e chorava, era uma cena terrível, Harry apoiou a cabeça da amiga em sua perna. Todos os outros se aproximaram, ela, por um instante, parou, a dor tinha passado, olhou para eles sem entender nada, sua mãos estavam tremulas e ela não conseguia falar.

Snape estava no chão deitado de bruços, um homem alto e gordo se aproximou e deu um chute em seu flanco, Snape gemeu e ao constar que ele ainda estava vivo e acordado, começaram um novo ataque de crusius.

Hermione fora levada para a ala hospitalar, Minerva mandara chamar madame Papoula pela rede de flu e a medibruxa já estava junto a ela.

Ela começava a examinar a garota quando novamente ela se contorceu em espasmos, dessa vez eles pareciam mais fortes do que nunca, ela se debatia e Papoula tentava segura-la para que ela não caísse da cama, Harry e Lupin também tentavam. Hermione estava desesperara, não com a dor que estava sentindo, isso na verdade pouco importava a ela, ela estava desesperada por que sabia que ela estava sentindo o que o Severo estava passando, ele estava pagando caro por ter deixado o senhor Weasly vivo, talvez pagasse com a própria vida. Ela estava segura no castelo, estava sentindo dor, mas não morreria, ele toda via, estava nas mãos de gente que não hesitaria em matá-lo. Ela chorava copiosamente, todos pensavam que era de dor, mas ela chorava de amor.

Minerva perguntou para papoula – o que esta acontecendo com ela – e a medibruxa respondeu – eu nunca vi nada assim, ela tem todas as características de quem esta recebendo um crucius, mas ela não está – Minerva olhava espantada para a jovem que acabava de terminar um espasmo e parecia estar melhor.

Snape foi jogado para fora da mansão no meio da rua, foi dado a ele sua varinha. Ele estava quase desacordado, não se sentia com forças para aparatar, mas sabendo não ter outra escolha, juntou suas ultimas forças e aparatou, deu graças a merlim quando se viu no seu apartamento, se jogou na cama e adormeceu ainda tremendo.

Hermione adormecera instantaneamente após o ultimo espasmo, seu corpo estava exausto. Minerva e Papoula ficaram conversado junto a Lupin e Tonks sobre o que haviam presenciado, eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, nas tinha certeza que era algo. Minerva prometeu a si mesma descobrir o quanto antes. Ela estava juntado as partes: Hermione desde que voltara ao castelo, estava sempre de segredos com Dumbledore, e sempre que ela encontrava-se a sós com o velho algo acontecia. Foi assim com a horcrux do RAB e com o ataque de hoje, a garota tinha passado um bom tempo com o velho a dois dias e depois disse que tinha que sair, ela não demorou a voltar, mas mesmo assim era suspeito. A diretora sabia que não adiantava tentar arrancar nada de Dumbledore, ele não falaria, quanto a Hermione ela ira esperar ela melhorar e teria uma longa conversa com sua aluna mais brilhante.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Uma semana, esse foi o tempo que Hermione ficou na enfermaria de Hogwarts, ela estava muito abalada com tudo que havia acontecido, a batalha, e a incerteza se Severo sairia vivo haviam deixado seus nervos a flor da pele, e depois os crucius, ela rezava para que ninguém fizesse muitas perguntas á ela sobre o ocorrido, pois não saberia responder sem mentir e ela não queria mais fazer isso, não para seus melhores amigos.

Ela saiu da enfermaria apenas com uma coisa na cabeça: ir atrás de Severo e ver como ele estava. Ela sabia que para ele ter perdido a oclumência, deve ter sofrido muita tortura, pois ela sabia que ele não cederia facilmente.

Hermione foi para seu quarto trocou de roupa e foi procurar Minerva, ela iria avisar de sua saída, com a desculpa de dar uma volta para espairecer.

Minerva estava na sala do diretor, sentada lendo um livro perto da janela. Quando a porta se abriu lentamente, a senhora olhou para a fresta e por ela entrava sua aluna Hermione Granger.

A professora tinha ficado imaginando quanto tempo, depois de ser liberada, a jovem ia demorar a ir até ela com alguma desculpa para sair do castelo. Há tempos que a velha bruxa vinha notando as saídas de Hermione e ficava imaginando para onde ela ia, pois era claro que não fazia compras, como muitas vezes disse ir, ela nunca fora uma moça de gostar de fazer muitas compras, e esse não era um habito que se aprendia da noite para o dia. Certamente não ia ver os pais, pois estes mandavam corujas freqüentes e quase sempre reclamando do sumiço dela.

Hermione guardava um segredo e ela iria descobrir qual era. A bruxa sorriu para a aluna e falou – Hermione que bom vê-la logo de manhã, venha aqui perto de mim, eu gostaria tanto de conversar com você.

Hermione não esperava aquilo, já tinha pensado toda a cena enquanto subia as escadas da sala da diretora, e essa não incluía aquela recepção com convite para conversa, ela queria evitar a todo custo qualquer assunto mais intimo, ainda mais com Minerva, depois do ocorrido no jantar a uma semana.

O ataque que ela sofreu deixou todos intrigados e com certeza a professora queria falar sobre isso. Hermione sentiu um vazio no peito, e olhou para a pintura de Dumbledore, o velho dormia tranquilamente.

Ela andou com passos cuidadosos até uma cadeira próxima a bruxa mais velha, engoliu uma bola de saliva, que desceu dura pela garganta e tentou sorrir para a velha mestra, essa, no entanto permanecia séria com seu olhar de sempre. A professora começou a falar:

- Hermione minha querida, eu estou preocupada com você, não me leve a mal, mas nos últimos tempos tenho notado um comportamento diferente em você. Bem... Você tem saído do castelo com muita freqüência e depois dessas suas saídas sempre acontece alguma coisa, ou descobrimos algo que não sabíamos, ou o quadro de Dumbledore lembra-se de uma pista, eu sei que tudo isso pode ser apenas coincidência, mas eu já sou muito velha para acreditar em coincidências. Eu sinto que você e esse quadro do diretor, estão me escondendo algo. Eu resolvi que não vou ficar mais no escuro, ou você me conta o que é, ou terei que tomar alguma atitude para descobrir. E se vocês dois não querem que ninguém saiba, eu imagino que deve ser algo perigoso, e sendo assim, que você deveria me contar para seu próprio bem e eu poderei, se souber do que se trata, a ajudar.

Hermione olhou para a professora e teve vontade de chorar, ficou uns minutos em silencio e respondeu: – professora, eu gostaria muito de lhe explicar tudo que está acontecendo, a senhora tem razão sobre tudo que disse, mas o segredo que eu guardo, com você mesmo explicitou, não é apenas meu, se assim o fosse, eu de bom grado lhe contaria, mas no momento não posso. – nesse instante Dumbledore falou do quadro, elas não haviam percebido que ele havia acordado e olharam assustadas para o lado de onde vinha a voz. – Minha muito querida Minerva, eu sei que você está tendo as melhores intenções quando se oferece para ajudar a senhorita Granger, mas, no entanto, tenho que concordar com ela, esse ainda não é o momento de você saber de tudo.

Minerva olhou brava para Dumbledore arrumou os óculos nos olhos e disse ríspida para a pintura - Alvo, no que você meteu a Hermione, ela ainda é uma menina, você não pode colocá-la em risco, e ainda por cima exigir que ela guarde um segredo, que pelo mistério que vocês estão fazendo, imagino ser algo complicado e provavelmente perigoso.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos azuis, Minerva tinha razão, ele sabia, mas foi de certa forma o destino que os colocou naquela situação e agora essa os estava ajudando e Dumbledore mantinha que o risco controlado, tinha certeza que Severo nunca deixaria nada acontecer a Hermione e se tudo corresse como esperado logo estaria tudo terminado.

O velho diretor olhou carinhosamente para a professora – Minerva, não se preocupe, a senhorita Granger não está correndo mais riscos que nenhum de nós, se você quer mesmo ajuda-la, não faça mais perguntas, deixe que ela saia do castelo sempre que ela achar necessário. Mantenha o segredo dela seguro e logo você, assim como todos, saberão do que se trata.

Minerva não gostou nenhum pouco do pedido, já ia argumentar quando sentiu os dois olhos brilhantes de Dumbledore pousados sobre ela, nunca desde que o conhecera, conseguira negar nada aqueles olhos, deu-se por vencida e virou-se para Hermione – tudo bem, vou deixar vocês decidirem o momento de contarem esse segredo, mas me prometa uma coisa, senhorita Granger: que você vai tomar cuidado e me procurar se precisar de ajuda – Hermione levantou da cadeira e abraçou a professora. Minerva a abraçou também e disse próximo a seu rosto, acredito que você tenha vindo me procurar para avisar que ia sair, então já estou avisada, pode ir, eu lhe darei cobertura, fique o tempo que precisar. Hermione agradeceu e saiu em direção ao portão do castelo.

Parada na zona de aparatação, Hermione buscou Severo, o achou e foi até ele, novamente desaparatou na rua, virou nos calcanhares rapidamente e seguiu até o prédio decaído que Severo chamava nesses últimos tempos de lar.

Graças a Merlin não deu de cara com o senhorio dessa vez, subiu até o apartamento sem maiores problemas e quando chegou a frente da porta, essa se abriu antes que ela batesse. A bruxa entrou e procurou Severo, ele estava deitado na cama, tinha uma aparência cansada e sonolenta, a jovem presumiu que o acordara.

Hermione caminhou até ele e falou baixo para não o irritar – oi, meu amor, o acordei... que coisa, você não era assim preguiçoso antigamente – a jovem se inclinou e pousou um beijo terno nos lábios de um meio adormecido Severo. Ele estendeu um abraço e a juntou mais a seu corpo, tornando o beijo mais profundo e possessivo, Hermione respirou fundo ao se separar dele, olhou-o nos olhos que acabavam de abrir e sorriu. Snape respondeu ao sorriso timidamente

– Bom dia Hermione, você nunca ficou tanto tempo sem me procurar, uma semana inteira. Aconteceu alguma coisa, ou você já perdeu o interesse por esse velho bruxo sombrio – Hermione ficou seria, ela imaginava que ele soubesse o que tinha ocorrido com ela na noite depois do ataque, quando ele foi torturado, mas notou que, pelo visto, não sabia.

Ficou pensado como tocar no assunto e resolveu perguntar – Severo você está bem, o machucaram muito na noite depois do ataque?

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, ele imaginava que ela havia sentido alguma coisa, quando ele perdera a oclumência, talvez uma sensação de desespero, ou angustia, mas não imaginava que ela pudesse saber o que tinha acontecido com ele na mansão Malfoy. Resolveu tirar a historia a limpo:

– Hermione como você sabe que eu fui torturado, eu sabia que tinha perdido a oclumência aquela noite, mas somente pelos meus sentimentos você não devia saber – em seu coração ele temia a resposta, tinha medo de descobrir como ela sabia.

Hermione viu o sentimento nos olhos do homem, abaixou o rosto e encostou sua testa na dele, sentiu uma lagrima sair de seus olhos ao lembrar do desespero que sentiu naquela noite e respondeu sem se separar dele:

- Severo, eu sei tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, sei por que senti com você, cada crucius, eu partilhei com você a sua dor, no entanto, meu sofrimento maior era saber que, diferente de mim que estava segura, não tinha chances de morrer, estava entre meus amigos, que ficaram ao meu lado enquanto e me contorcia de dor, apoiando minha cabeça e tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo para me ajudar, você estava sozinho com aquele que o odeiam. Isso era pior que as maldiçoes.

Snape contraiu todos os músculos do rosto, segurou como pode a vontade de chorar, ele se sentia mal por não ter conseguido segurar a oclumência, ele precisava ter conseguido protege-la, ele tinha jurado protege-la a si mesmo e a Dumbledore, deixara-la sentir a dor da tortura que era para ele agüentar sozinho foi um erro imperdoável.

A bruxa percebeu o que se passava, o que Severo estava sentindo, o abraçou e deitou-se sobre ele acariciando suavemente os cabelos negros.

Snape enterrou o rosto no ombro da mulher, ele buscava abrigo ali contra si mesmo e suas cobranças, ficaram assim por muito tempo.

- Severo – Hermione resolveu quebrar o silencio – foi muito heróico o que fez se arriscando e não matando o senhor Waesley, foi realmente um ato de muita coragem – Severo soltou o ar dos pulmões rapidamente – Hermione, não foi heroísmo, foi apenas o certo a fazer, eu já estou cansado de fazer coisas erradas na minha vida, eu não poderia matá-lo, ele é um membro da ordem, é fiel a Dumbledore, seria quase como matar o velho outra vez e além de tudo ele é o pai de um de seus melhores amigos e depois que a guerra terminar eu terei que conviver com eles para estar a seu lado, e acho que me perdoar de uma morte já será bastante difícil, duas seria pedir demais até dos grifinorios.

Hermione sorriu para ele balançando a cabeça e disse – isso não diminui seu ato de heroísmo, pois você sabia que seria punido – Snape olhou para a mulher a sua frente, contraiu os olhos e falou – eu não ligo para ser punido, já estou acostumado – as palavras dele fizeram o coração dela doer – mas, Hermione, se eu soubesse que você seria torturada comigo, talvez tivesse o matado só para não tê-la feito passar por isso, eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter conseguido manter a oclumência - Severo a abraçou mais forte, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito. Hermione levantou a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos – Severo, nunca repita isso, o que eu passei não é nada perto da vida do Arthur, e você não tem que se perdoar de nada, você não teve culpa, acho que ninguém teria conseguido suportar tudo que você tem passado meu amor, esqueça esse assunto, estou bem agora, e você? Estou preocupada. Você está ferido?

Severo olhou para ela e falou – uhhh... Eu acho que não – ele a segurou pela cintura e a fez se encaixar mais em seu corpo, fazendo-a perceber que, a proximidade e a posição em que ela se encontrava, tinham causado um efeito, inegável na anatomia do homem. Gemendo Severo disse – no entanto, acho mais apropriado que você faça um exame completo, sabe, tem umas coisas que não dá para examinar sozinho – Hermione entendeu bem e começou a entrar no jogo – a sim, acho que vou verificar seu corpo todo, cada pequena parte para ver se está tudo no lugar.

Severo fez cara de serio e falou – por favor, quero um exame completo, estou muito preocupado com meu estado físico – Hermione tentou ficar seria e fazer uma cara profissional, mas um sorriso maroto insistia em escapar de seus lábios.

A bruxa desceu de cima do homem e puxou o lençol que o cobria, Severo sentiu um arrepio, ele não sabia se de frio ou de excitação. A bruxa, lambeu o lábio inferior e começou a falar – bom, para eu começar o exame acho que você deveria tirar essa camisa, bom... Seria melhor – Severo sorriu e obedeceu. Hermione olhou para ele se despindo e teve vontade de agarrá-lo, mas manteve o jogo, endireitando a coluna encheu o peito de ar, franziu a testa e com a mão começou a apalpar os músculos do peito de Severo. Deslizava-as lentamente sentindo o contorno, a textura, a aspereza dos pelos contra a suavidade da pele. Severo estremeceu, estava tão excitado que acho que não aquentaria e a tomaria sem maiores avisos, se conteve usando de todo seu autocontrole, resolveu relaxar e se entregar ao contado das mãos suaves contra seu peito.

Hermione logo se cansou daquilo e resolveu prosseguir a analise de outra forma – bem, ao toque parece tudo certo, vou fazer um exame mais profundo, para ter certeza.

Snape não sabia bem o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas logo descobriu quando as pequenas mãos foram substituídas pelos lábios molhados e quentes que tocaram sua pele de forma faminta. A bruxa passou a língua pelo mamilo direito de Severo causando um choque elétrico no corpo do homem, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido de prazer.

Hermione continuou a exploração pela barriga de Severo, lambendo, sugando e mordiscando, ao se aproximar do cós da calça ela parou, olhou para ele, vendo o modo como o tinha excitado sorriu se sentindo poderosa, levantou a cabeça – pelo visto o diagnostico anterior está confirmando, até aqui tudo perfeitamente normal.

Severo saiu do transe com as palavras, levantou os olhos e viu o rosto dela muito vermelho e o cabelo meio espalhado sobre a face. Era para ele a própria imagem do desejo.

Hermione tentou manter o falso ar profissional – agora, para poder completar o exame, com você pode imaginar – ela levantou as sobrancelhas, apontando com o rosto para as calças dele.

Severo sentiu que a garota queria que ele tirasse as calças, o fez apressadamente.

Hermione olhou para a parte recém libertada do corpo de Severo e não pode deixar de notar o quanto o pênis dele estava ereto e excitado, apontando para cima. Seus olhos se prenderam ali, ela queria desviar, mas não conseguia, era uma imagem muito apetitosa, ela queria provar-lo, senti-lo, toca-lo, teve que manter a cabeça no lugar para continuar com o joguinho que eles estavam fazendo.

Fechou os olhos buscando forças e se dirigiu para os pés do homem. Começou a fazer a massageá-los, foi subindo as mãos pelos tornozelos, panturrilhas, nessas, ela se prendeu um pouco, resolveu prova-la com a boca, mordeu as pernas e foi subindo, mordiscando, parou um pouco sobre os joelhos e os mordeu com mais força.

Severo se agarrava nos lençóis para se aquentar, ele gemia e se contorcia a cada mordida da mulher.

Hermione subia pelas coxas musculosas e cobertas de pêlos, chegou a virilha, afundou-se na junta entre a perna e o quadril, mordeu a carne fazendo Severo gritar de prazer, ele sentiu um necessidade sobre humana de que ela subisse sua boca de onde estava até seu pênis. Levantou a mão e tocou os cabelos da mulher tentando guiar-la na direção onde ele queria. Hermione riu da ação dele, mas, no entanto resolveu contraria-lo, levantou a cabeça e dele falou com cara de repreenda marota – meu paciente está muito impaciente, calma, tenho, ainda que avaliar seu estado até aqui – Severo olhou incrédulo para ela, Hermione achou que os olhos do homem eram pura ansiedade, se divertiu muito com isso e decidiu continuar com aquilo – bem, minha avaliação e positiva, acho que você está em plena forma – Severo achou que ela ia voltar a explorá-lo, se preparou para isso, se ajeitando na cama.

Hermione moveu a cabeça negativamente – não... lembra, eu também fui torturada, acho que também mereço um exame – Severo não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, depois de tudo, dela estar tão perto de abocanha-lo ela vinha com essa de exame nela também, virou-se quase indignado. O olhar dela o desarmou, o olhava com muito desejo, era visível o tanto que ela o queria. Resolveu não protestar, se levantou ajudou-a a se despir e deu a ela o mesmo tratamento que lhe foi dispensado, mas no momento que se aproximou da virilha desviou indo em direção ao clitóris, o sugou vorazmente, sentiu o sabor de sua mulher. Hermione estremeceu com a caricia, a língua quente de Severo a tocando, passando por seu clitóris, as sugadas fortes e vorazes, sensações vinha em onda por seu corpo, dobrou um pouco os joelhos tendo um espasmo de prazer. Severo continuava a invasão, ela era suave e doce, seus pêlos faziam cócegas no seu nariz. Severo enfiou a língua vagarosamente na entrada de Hermione, a bruxa gemeu – Severo! – tendo um orgasmo, ela estremeceu toda. Snape levantou a cabeça e disse divertido – sim, querida, parece que você também está bem, agora estou muito mais tranqüilo – Hermione começou a rir, era adorável ver-lo fazer um piada. Ela o olhou – vem meu amor, eu quero você agora. O bruxo fez-se de desentendido, ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou – espera, acho que você ainda não acabou de me examinar, você deixou uma parte muito importante de lado. – apontando para seu pênis muito ereto e pulsante.

A bruxa olhou de lado para ele, pegou-o pelos cabelos e disse quase brava – eu não esqueci - sorriu para ele - deixei para depois – deu uma piscadinha - com um puxão mais forte o fez deitar-se sobre ela. Severo se assustou com a forma não usual com que ela o estava tratando, afinal, era ele que sempre dominava, apesar disso, ele estava cada vez mais excitado. Hermione o beijou intensamente, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Severo. Ele se rendeu e resolveu acabar com o jogo e consumar o ato.

Ele a penetrou de uma fez só, sentiu a se abrir, se adaptar a ele. Hermione dou um grito ao ser invadida, era uma sensação maravilhosa de completude, sentir Severo em seu fundo, era tudo que ela desejava desde que se viu livre de enfermaria, ela sonhava com isso, ansiava sentir o corpo de Severo dentro do seu.

Snape estava tomado pelo desejo, todas essas preliminares e exames minuciosos o tinham levado ao estremo de seu controle, ele iria extravasar toda vontade que ele estava sentindo dentro dela. Começou com investidas poderosas, rápidas e viris.

Hermione gemia a cada entrada, seu corpo todo estremecia, mantinha os olhos fechados. Severo parou de repente, e falou – abra os olhos, quero ver você me querendo mais dentro de você. Quero ver que você está gostando dentro dos seus olhos.

Hermione obedeceu, mirou nos olhos e viu chamas negras saltarem das ires cor de carvão. Era puro fogo na escuridão da noite, se perdeu por completo, Entregou sua alma a ele de novo. Severo sentiu-se possuído pelo olhar da bruxa, buscou-a no Elo e unidos eles compartilharam o prazer de ser parte um do outro.

Snape libertou sua semente dentro de Hermione, ela pode sentir o prazer dele e também chegou ao seu. Severo desmontou sobre ela. Nenhum dos dois queria se mexer, os espasmos do gozo os entorpecia.

Snape teve seu ultimo pensamente consciente antes de adormecer de novo imaginando que não havia forma melhor de ser acordado.

Era quase a hora do almoço quando o casal acordou, Hermione espreguiçou e se ajeitou mais no peito de Severo.

Snape ressonou e lembrou-se que tinha que pedir a Hermione que fosse a sua masmorra no castelo de Hogwarts e pegasse o papel que ele havia salvado da destruição que Malfoy fez de seus documentos logo após a primeira derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Na época ele achou o papel intrigante, pensou em guardar para o caso de precisar se defender de Malfoy de alguma maneira, naquele tempo achou que o papel, que continha uma gravura de uma sombria caverna com uma estatua de uma cobra na frente, era algum segredo do Lucius, mas outro dia pensado sobre a horcrux da Nagine lembrou-se desse e resolveu que precisava vê-lo de novo para confirmar sua suspeita: que ele era, na verdade, a localização da ultima horcrux de Voldemort. Não tinha certeza, podia ser apenas um desenho, mas ele lembrava que tinha umas inserções em latim na borda, na época elas não disseram nada a ele, mas agora, depois de tudo fazia algum sentido, podia não ser, mas valia a pena investigar.

Esperou Hermione acordar, logo que viu que ela estava alerta falou – Hermione, preciso de um favor seu, você anda tem o livro portal que leva a minha masmorra? – a jovem disse que sim e ele perseguiu – quero que vá até o meu quarto, você lembra de uma estante de livros que ficava do lado esquerdo da minha cama? – a bruxa ouvia atentamente, e claro que se lembrava da estante – nela tem um livro grande de capa verde, fica por cima de todos na ultima prateleira. – Hermione afirmou que sim e perguntou – você está precisando do livro e quer que eu o pegue – Severo sorriu e completou: – não exatamente do livro, mas sim, eu quero que você o pegue e traga para mim. – você quer que eu vá agora buscar ou pode ser da próxima vez que eu vier aqui?

- Gostaria que você fosse agora e o trouxesse hoje mesmo se fosse possível. É muito importante, você poderia fazer isso?

A garota fez uma cara de não queria sair da cama dele e isso fez Snape ter vontade de rir, ele também não estava muito animando em que ela saísse da li, mas ele precisava tirar as duvidas sobre o desenho o mais rápido possível.

Hermione levantou contrariada da cama, olhou o relógio e viu que estava na hora do almoço em Hogwarts, o que era bom, pois poderia sair e voltar sem ser vista já que todos estariam no salão principal.

Severo adiantou-se e falou – vou abaixar as proteções para você aparatar daqui, vou subi-las de novo assim que você sair, quando você estiver pronta para voltar, avise-me através do Elo e eu as abaixarei de novo. Não quero que você fique andando com o livro por ai, ele é muito importante, e se alguém soubesse o que tem nele e que você está com ele seria muito perigoso. – Hermione engoliu seco, olhou para ele e perguntou – Severo o que tem nesse livro – Snape levantou a sobrancelha esquerda dizendo – se eu estiver certo, o ultimo passo para o Potter possa, finalmente, nos livrar do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione ficou mais curiosa ainda, mas Severo mandou a ir logo e disse que quando ela voltasse, saberia de tudo. Hermione concordou e aparatou.

A bruxa entrou no castelo e foi direto a seu quarto, abriu sua mala e tirou de lá o livro de regulamento da escola que fora lhe dado por Dumbledore, sentiu uma certa saudade daquele tempo em que ela o usava para ir ver o Severo depois do jantar, antes da morte de Dumbledore, antes...antes de tanta coisa. Sentiu um aperto no peito, respirou fundo para espantar esse sentimento nostálgico, ela tinha que encarar a realidade e viver o presente. Abriu o livro de cabeça para baixo e apareceu no tapete da masmorra, bem em frente a lareira.

O lugar estava da mesma forma que ela havia deixado logo depois da morte de Dumbledore, só a poeira denunciava a passagem do tempo. Hermione pensou que Severo não ia gostar de ver suas coisas empoeiradas daquela foram, ele sempre manteve tudo em tão perfeita ordem que ficaria possesso se visse como estavam agora. Se bem que na verdade, isso pouco importava.

Foi até o quarto andando direto para a estante, usou um feitiço para descer o livro que era grande e pesado.

Não quis folheá-lo, na capa não tinha nenhum titulo, ela o reduziu e pós no bolso da calça e foi para seu quarto através do livro.

Resolveu sentar em sua cama por uns minutos, sentiu uma fraqueza e percebeu que estava com fome, tomara o café da manha muito cedo e já haviam passado muitas horas que não se alimentava e depois de toda a atividade que teve com Severo durante a manhã era claro que tinha que estar faminta. Pensou em ir para o salão principal almoçar com todo mundo, mas achou que isso ia atrasá-la muito e que poderia ser que Severo não pudesse mais recebê-la depois disso e ele parecia ansioso por tem o livro em suas mãos.

Teve uma idéia, chamou Dobby em seu quarto. O elfo apareceu bem na frente dela com uma cara feliz por ser útil. A bruxa pediu a ele que trouxesse para ela um sanduíche bem grande de carne. O elfo disse que sim e completou – acho que a senhorita devia levar um também para o professor Snape, ele gosta muito do sanduíche de carne do Dobby.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, ela não tinha fala perante aquilo, como o elfo sabia do segredo tão bem guardado. O elfo olhou para ela e falou – não se preocupe senhorita, Dobby sabe guardar segredo – Hermione perguntou: – como você sabe dessa historia?

- Senhorita, era sempre eu que levava as refeições no quarto de professor quando a escola ainda estava aberta, Dobby começou a desconfiar que alguém fosse lá para encontrar o professor quando ele começou a pedir comida de mais, ele sempre comeu muito, mas não por dois. – Hermione teve vontade de rir do comentário – e depois, senhorita, teve um dia que ele pediu champanhe, ai Dobby pensou que só podia ser uma mulher. – Hermione olhava o elfo espantada e perguntou – mas, Dobby, por que eu? - Dobby começou a observar o professor e notou que ele sempre ficava olhando para a senhorita e que a senhorita também olhava para ele. Dobby então entendeu tudo. A senhorita era a namorado do professor.

Hermione estava pasma com a perspicácia do elfo, teve medo que ele contasse para alguém o que sabia e perguntou – Dobby, alguém mais sabe do meu romance com o professor? E também o professor Dumbledore tinha ciência que você sabia?

O elfo sorriu para a jovem e falou – Dobby não contou para ninguém, Dobby bom elfo, guardar segredo, quanto ao professor Dumbledore, a senhorita sabe de algo que ele não saiba que ocorra no castelo de Hogwarts? Eu não.

Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça e perguntou ao elfo – como você sabe que eu vou ver o Severo hoje?

Dobby respondeu – eu via a senhorita saindo de manhã e voltando apresada, e também não quis ser vista por ninguém, por isso Dobby imaginou que não queria que soubessem que está no castelo, isso só pode ser por que vai voltar a sair.

Hermione teve vontade de aplaudir o elfo, concordou com ele e falou – se não for muito incomodo, faça o sanduíche para o Severo... E Dobby, eu posso cotar com sua ajuda daqui para frente?

O elfo fez uma reverencia e respondeu – a senhorita sempre pode contar com a ajuda de Dobby – e desapareceu num estalo, voltando tempos depois com os sanduíches embrulhados para Hermione poder levar, o elfo também trouxe duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada dizendo que o professor ia gostar. – intrigada com o comportamento do elfo, Hermione decidiu perguntar – Dobby você parece gostar do Severo, mesmo depois do que ele fez com o Dumbledore, por quê? – Dobby parou um pouco e olhou para ela, depois devolveu a pergunta – a senhorita também parece gostar dele a pesar de tudo – Hermione disse que sim e já ia completar a pergunta quando o elfo falou – Dobby gosta do professor pelo mesmo motivo que a senhorita, Dobby sabe a verdade, Dobby viu o professor Dumbledore discutindo na floresta com professor Snape, o diretor pediu ao professor para que ele o matasse na hora certa. O professor não queria, mas o diretor insistiu, Dobby sabe.

Hermione aceitou a resposta e agradeceu ao elfo a comida. Fez mais um pedido – Dobby preciso sair agora, você vai à minha frente para ver se vem alguém no caminho, não quero encontrar ninguém, para eu chegar rapido ao portão e poder aparatar? – O elfo disse que sim e logo Hermione chegou ao portão sem ser vista, buscou Severo e desaparatou no apartamento de Bristol.

Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o livro, o aumentou e entregou a Severo que o pegou e começou a folhear.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Severo folheava o livro furiosamente, Hermione observava a cena, os cabelos negros meio que caindo sobre a face e as folhas passando rapidamente a sua frente – Severo o que você está procurando?

- Calma. Você já vai saber – Snape respondeu sem levantar o olhar e continuou o que fazia.

A bruxa não estava agüentando mais aquele mistério, e se aproximou para ver se enxergava alguma coisa nas folhas, já estava bem próxima quando, de dentro do livro, Severo retirou um pergaminho amarelado e o olhou com atenção, ela pode ver que nele estava estampado um desenho a carvão de uma gruta com uma cobra horrível na porta. O bicho tinha um olhar malvado e assustador.

Snape mandou-a se aproximar e mostrou o desenho falando – veja, você está diante da localização da ultima horcrux. – Hermione olhou-o nos olhos, eles brilhavam como diamantes negros.

Pegou o pergaminho que lhe era oferecido e o examinou. O desenho era bem feito e nele estavam escritas quatro frases, uma em cada borda a da direita "Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Merlim" , a esquerda "Cogito, ergo sum", a de baixo "anguis vox" e a cima "domus anima".

Hermione percebeu que era latim, e não sabia o que significavam as frases, virou-se para Severo, ele sorria, arqueou as sobrancelhas e declamou em voz alta o que estava escrito – a direita: aqui está enterrado Merlim, a esquerda: penso, logo existo. A de cima: casa da alma e a de baixo, voz de cobra.

Hermione continuava sem estender nada – tudo bem, mas o que isso indica?

Severo agora a olhava com um certo ar de pena – ah... sabe-tudo, assim você me decepciona... – Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva – isso, Snape, só prova que esse seu apelido é uma injustiça, eu não sei e não tenho a obrigação de saber tudo – Ela frisou bem o sobrenome dele, para que ele notasse que ela impôs uma distancia. Tentou continuar o discurso até notar que Severo a olhava com uma cara de riso insuportável. Teve vontade de socá-lo, mas apenas se calou e cruzou os braços sobre o corpo fechando a cara.

Severo levantou pôs o livro sobre a mesa e a abraçou, mas ela o cortou dizendo -Pode para de me adular Severo, eu não gostei do seu comentário e nem dessa sua cara de debochado – o bruxo segurou para não rir e falou: – meu amor! Debochado, eu? Não, que isso?... Acho que nunca fui assim em toda minha vida...

Hermione o encarou descrente do que tinha ouvido e virou os olhos sacudindo a cabeça – Merlim me de forças! E por falar em Merlim, agora que você já fez hora com a minha cara, poderia fazer o obsequio de me explicar, isso é, se meu intelecto decepcionante puder acompanhar o seu tão ferino raciocínio.

Snape caiu na gargalhada, vê-la fazer pagar na mesma moeda o debocho que ele havia feito, era muito divertido e estimulante, ele gostava quando ela fazia isso. E respondeu cortês – de modo algum seu intelecto me decepciona, eu estava apenas a provocando, bom, no fundo achei que você entenderia as pistas, mas não fique triste, esse pergaminho está comigo há 17 anos e só nessa semana, pensado na horcrux, se seria ou não a Nagine, me lembrei dele, e finalmente, ele fez algum sentido para mim. Esse pergaminho pertenceu ao Lorde das Trevas, eu o encontrei na mansão Malfoy logo após a primeira derrota de você-sabe-quem. Lucius estava destruindo as provas que podiam ligá-lo ao lorde eu salvei esse desenho de ser queimado, nem me lembro por que – Hermione olhou para ele mais condescendente – então o que você descobriu? Fala logo – Severo a soltou e voltou a pegar o pergaminho mostrou o desenho a ela e falou – você conhece a lenda do Rei Artur?

- Claro Severo, quem em toda a Grã - Bretanha não a conhece. – Severo sorriu e respondeu – você se surpreenderia com o numero de pessoas que não conhecem. Bom, isso não vem ao caso. – Ele acenou com a mão com displicência e continuou – Lembra-se do destino do mago Merlim?

Hermione respondeu – Algumas lendas falam que ele voltou para Avalon e outras que ele foi para a caverna embaixo de Camelot e desapareceu por lá, nunca mais foi visto – Severo sorriu – precisamente. A que nos interessa é a segunda, a da caverna, se ele nunca voltou, a caverna serviu de seu tumulo não é verdade? E provavelmente é a esse lugar que o desenho se refere, e é lá que está a Horcrux. – Hermione concordou, mas argumentou: – está bem, mas ninguém sabe onde ficava Camelot e muito menos a tal caverna. Severo retrucou: – Sim, mas existe um lugar que é conhecido como a caverna de Merlim. Uma caverna que fica no litoral abaixo de uma ruína de um antigo castelo medieval chamado Tintagel, na costa atlântica da Cornualha, é um local turístico na verdade, lá ter sido Camelot é apenas uma especulação, no entanto, acredito que seja lá o local, tem que ser, o desenho se enquadra perfeitamente com ele, é uma reprodução precisa.

Hermione estava estupefata, era brilhante, mas como um lugar freqüentado por turistas seria um bom esconderijo, deveria ter um segredo, talvez um feitiço, por que, nada, era visto na entrada da caverna, muito menos uma estatua de cobra gigante. Ela contou a Severo seu pensamento e ele falou – está vendo essa frases, me parecem ser indicativos dos feitiços que guardam o lugar, veja, anguis vox, voz de cobra, a cobra só deve aparecer para alguém que seja ofidiglota – Hermione falou – ótimo, temos o Harry – Severo concordou e completou – sim, mas essa outra me preocupa particularmente: penso, logo existo. Acredito que isso seja a pista para a uma armadilha, eu tenho que ir até lá para verificar, mas não sou ofidiglota, não conseguirei abrir a passagem.

Hermione olhou para ele de uma forma, que, se Severo fosse Harry ou Rony, teria ficado arrepiado, um olhar que ela guardava para quando tinha tido alguma idéia, muito... Muito controversa.

Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno aparelho trouxa, era vermelho e retangular, parecia uma pequena caixa, tinha um visor, que acendeu quando ela apertou um botão.

Snape fechou a cara para a coisa, definitivamente ele não sabia o que era aquilo. Hermione sorriu e falou em tom despreocupado – isso vai resolver nosso problema – apertou outro botão e a coisa começou a tocar uma balada romântica, lenta e melosa. Snape ficou com cara de nojo e disse – Hermione como uma coisa que toca musica, insuportável, diga-se de passagem, pode resolver nosso problema?

Severo não tinha reparado, mas pouco antes dele começar a falar Hermione tinha desligado a musica e assim que ele se calou ela apertou um outro botão e Snape pode se ouvir ressoar nas pequenas caixas de som "Hermione como uma coisa que toca musica, insuportável, diga-se de passagem, pode resolver nosso problema?"

Hermione sorria e Severo estava com cara de bobo, sua voz estava saindo daquela coisa, que tipo de magia seria aquela, seria como um berrador ou algo assim, ele não sabia.

Hermione resolveu desvendar o mistério – Severo isso é um walkman, meus pais me deram de natal ano passado, é um aparelho trouxa que toca musicas que foram gravadas nessas fitas, ela abriu a portinha do aparelho e retirou uma fita k7 lá de dentro. E também grava alguma coisa nelas, como sua voz, e como vai gravar a voz de Harry falando em língua de cobra, vou conseguir isso o mais rápido possível, e assim que eu o fizer trago para você.

- Hermione como você pensa que vai conseguir isso, vai chegar perto do Potter com essa coisa e falar, "harry, fala em língua de cobra para eu gravar e entregar para o Severo, sim, o Severo, lembra aquele que matou o Dumbledore".

Hermione sentou-se à mesa para rir, ela não sabia como ia fazer para Harry falar para ela gravar, mas definitivamente não seria daquela forma. – Severo eu não sei, mas vou dar um jeito.

Snape assentiu e enfim olhou para a mesa e viu que alem do livro Hermione tinha trazido mais algumas coisas – o que são esses embrulhos que você trouxe?

A bruxa já tinha até esquecido da fome que sentia ao sair do castelo e também dos sanduíches que Dobby tinha preparado – são nosso almoço, com os comprimentos do Dobby, ele disse que esse é o seu favorito – estendeu um dos sanduíches que tinha sido embalado em papel vegetal verde para ele, o dela estava em vermelho. Hermione achou muito engraçado como o Dobby tinha feito os embrulhos, separando os sanduíches deles pelas cores das casas.

Snape alcançou o sanduíche e perguntou preocupado – como assim ele disse que era meu favorito, você falou que o sanduíche era para mim?

- Eu não falei nada, ele descobriu sozinho – contou toda a conversa que tivera mais cedo com Dobby. Severo ficou pasmo – como aquela coisa verde insignificante pode ser tão esperta? – Hermione o corrigiu – como um ex-comensal da morte e espião, pode deixar tantas pistas e ser tão pouco cuidadoso?

Snape fechou a cara, mas tinha que admitir que ela tinha razão, o que o elfo fez foi esperteza, no entanto, ele fora muito descuidando, sorte o elfo saber a verdade sobre Dumbledore e ser tão fiel ao velho que não abriria a boca nem sobre tortura.

Eles comeram. Hermione olhou o relógio e percebeu que estava há muito tempo fora, imaginou que, por mais condescendente que Minerva estivesse sendo, era melhor não abusar. Se aproximou de Severo o abraçou e recomendou – tenha cuidado, logo eu volto com a gravação – Severo deu um sorriso amarelo - será que o Potter não vai desconfiar de nada – Hermione respondeu - pode deixar, vai dar tudo certo, vou aproveitar à tarde para tentar fazer isso.

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar de manter o ar descrente, ele confiava em Hermione para desempenhar qualquer tarefa, mas depois de Dobby, temia que alguém, além do elfo, pudesse ser esperto o suficiente para perceber toda a situação, ele não queria perdê-la, mas se preciso fosse, sumiria para não a comprometer, se alguém descobrisse antes da verdade poder ser revelada, ele assumiria que a tinha posto sobre a imperius e a deixaria isenta de culpa, não ia deixar que ela fosse acusada de nada.

Hermione beijou nos lábios ternamente e falou – até minha volta, bom, melhor eu ir logo, se não, eu acabo não indo mais.

Severo a apertou forte nos braços, se pudesse a prenderia para sempre junto a si – vai logo, não quero que tenha problemas, vou liberar a aparatação para você. Severo balançou sua varinha para cima e Hermione ficou em pé no centro do quarto, deu um beijo na palma da mão, soprou para ele e aparatou.

Sentado a mesa, Severo olhava o desenho, ele não sabia o que esperar que tipo de coisas ia enfrentar, mas tinha uma certeza, preferia ir lá primeiro, saber como pegar a horcrux, para só depois deixar o Potter ir buscá-la.

Hermione entrou em Hogwarts, foi até a sala do diretor, bateu na porta e esperou que essa fosse aberta. Pouco depois, ouviu a voz de Dumbledore mandando-a entra, pois, Minerva não estava.

A bruxa abriu a porta vagarosamente, olhou para dentro e foi até o quadro, contou para o velho diretor todas as descobertas de Severo e eles juntos, combinaram como fariam Harry achar as pintas e desvenda-las e assim que Severo acabasse de descobrir os feitiços que protegia a horcrux eles terminariam de tecer o plano e o poriam em ação. Ela se despediu de Dumbledore e foi para junto de seus amigos na sala comunal.

Chegando a torre da Grifinoria, encontrou um bilhete de Harry dizendo:

"Mione,

A senhora Weasley nos convidou para passar o dia na toca, quando você voltar das compras que foi fazer para a professora McGonagall, vá se encontrar conosco, devemos voltar somente depois do jantar, será muito bom espairecer um pouco.

Harry."

Hermione suspirou pensado: "Lá vamos nós de novo, será que eu não consigo ficar sem fazer nada ao menos um dia?". Achou muito conveniente a desculpa que a professora tinha usado para justificar sua ausência no castelo. Sentiu-se feliz com a ajuda de sua mestra, e esperou logo poder contar tudo a ela.

No entanto, achou que ir a toca seria uma boa oportunidade para gravar Harry falando língua de cobra, já que ele estaria fora de Hogwarts e seu walkman iria funcionar.

Foi novamente para a sala do diretor, desta vez achou Minerva, cumprimentou a professora e pediu para usar a lareira para ir a toca encontrar seus amigos, a diretora deu a ela um pouco de pó de flu e Hermione desapareceu no fogo verde da lareira.

Saiu na lareira da sala da toca logo Gina veio recebê-la elas se abraçaram e a garota ruiva a levou até onde seu irmão e Harry estavam e foi ajudar a mãe na cozinha avisando que logo voltaria para elas conversarem.

Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez de bruxo, o ruivo estava a ponto de ganhar e o garoto que sobreviveu tinha no rosto um ar contrariado.

Hermione observou o jogo por alguns instantes e viu a rainha de Rony matar o rei de Harry sem piedade, a pobre peça cambaleou, rodou duas vezes e caiu morta estrebuchando, Rony comemorou e gozou Harry que fechou a cara e foi se sentar no sofá.

Hermione juntou-se a ele, no bolso do casaco o walkman pronto para começar a gravar.

- Harry, eu estava pensado, como se fala "apareça" em língua de cobra? – Harry franziu a testa, estranhou o pedido e perguntou – Hermione, por que você quer saber isso? – Hermione pensou rápido – Harry, eu estava lendo um livro que dizia que alguns bruxos que não eram ofidglotas, após lerem um feitiço que estava no livro conseguiam entender a língua de cobra, eu li o feitiço e quero ver se deu certo.

Rony, que escutava a conversa, falou – Hermione você é maluca mesmo, acha que vai começar a entender a língua de cobra apenas lendo um feitiço, para com essa bobagem.

Rony tinha pisado nos calos de Hermione, mesmo sendo, o que ela falou apenas uma desculpa para fazer Harry falar em língua de cobra, a bruxa não ia engolir o desaforo de Rony – oh! Garoto presta a atenção, eu não disse que achava que funcionava, mas queria testar, será que é pedir muito você me deixar verificar a eficácia de um feitiço.

Rony já ia rebater quando Harry interrompeu – calma gente, olha Rony se a Mione quer testar, deixe-a testar – virou para a amiga e falou – Mione, vou falar e você testa.

Harry se preparou, e começou a falar em língua de cobra. Hermione apertou o rec do walkman dentro do bolso e gravou o que ele dizia.

- E ia Mione, você entendeu o que eu falei? – Hermione riu e respondeu – nadinha, esse feitiço é uma porcaria. Rony você estava certo. – o ruivo riu feliz.

- Harry você falou o que? – o rapaz respondeu – "apareça", não foi o que você me pediu?

Hermione deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz e disse – exatamente. – ela precisava ter certeza que tinha dado tudo certo, levantou e foi ao banheiro, rebubinou a fita e escutou a gravação, tinha ficado perfeita. Ela pensou "Severo, amanha teremos mais um encontrinho" sentiu um arrepio gostoso nas costas, respirou fundo e saiu.

Eles continuaram conversando e logo Gina se juntou a eles, se sentando bem próxima a Harry, ficaram ali até à hora do jantar e depois de comer voltaram para o castelo.

Logo que Hermione se viu sozinha procurou por Severo para dar a noticia que tinha conseguido a gravação.

Ele, no entanto, estava oclumênte, Hermione ficou preocupada, pois sabia o que isso significava, Severo estava com os comensais.

Deitou-se para dormir, demorou a pegar no sonho, ficou pensando em Severo, o cansaço venceu a batalha e com seus temores e ela adormeceu, para acordar apenas com o raiar do dia.

Severo tinha acabado de chegar em casa de uma festinha dos comensais, seu corpo estava dolorido e o cheiro de fumaça de cigarro e bebida tinham impregnado em sua roupa e cabelo, se despiu rapidamente, jogou a roupa em um canto do quarto e foi tomar um banho, ele estava cansado, mas se recusava a deitar na cama com aquele cheiro em seu corpo, um cheiro que para ele, tinha uma conotação de morte, tinha cheiro de mau agouro, não podia se livras das sensações e lembranças das coisas nojentas que ocorreram naquela noite, as mortes e os gritos dos torturados, mas podia se livrar do cheiro. Estava quase amanhecendo quando ele deitou na cama, dormiu rápido, um sono intranqüilo e não reparador.

Mal havia começado a dormir ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça, ela queria ir vê-lo, ele permitiu, mas resmungou um pouco – Hermione eu acabei de me deitar, você não quer vir mais tarde – Hermione disse que não, queria aproveitar que todos ainda dormiam. Snape resmungou mais – mas venha preparada, meu humor estará no pior estado. – Hermione apenas riu – querido, isso só o deixa mais charmoso.

O bruxo não acreditou, ela achava o mau humor dele charmoso, ela realmente devia ser maluca. Virou para o canto e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, queria voltar a dormir, estava quase conseguindo quando Hermione abriu a porta do apartamento.

Ela estava radiante e bem disposta, - Severo, chequei, nossa ontem eu fui a toca e aproveite para gravar o Harry - se aproximou e foi logo sentando junto dele na cama e dando um beijo nas costas do bruxo.

Snape ao invés de gostar do beijo achou uma insensibilidade da garota entra daquele jeito, fazendo barulho e falando... Falando sem parar. – Hermione, por favor, cala a boca.

A garota espantou-se, ela estava apenas tentando agrada-lo e ele a tratava daquele jeito? Ficou magoada, sentiu vontade de chorar, segurou, ela não choraria por tão pouco, endireitou as costas e disse, estendendo o gravador para ele. – Toma, a gravação esta no ponto, se você tiver interesse em saber como isso funciona, tire esse travesseiro da cabeça que eu irei te explicar, e ai para o seu agrado, eu irei embora, e só voltarei aqui se você me chamar, não vou mais atrapalhar seu soninho. – Deu um tom muito irônico a ultima palavra, Severo que estava deitado encheu o peito de ar, tudo que ele precisava agora era uma discussão idiota com a Hermione.

Resolveu parar com a cara feia, tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e olhou para ela, a bruxa estava triste com um olhar choroso, ele se comoveu com isso, deu um meio sorriso e pediu em um tom de voz bem baixo, quase inalditivel: – desculpe, eu não devia ter falado assim com você, mas vê se tenta entender, eu tive uma péssima noite e mal dormi você vem até aqui, tudo bem, você tinha quer vir me trazer essa coisa – falou apontando para o walkman – mas poderia ter a humanidade de falar baixo e pouco, eu não estou conseguindo escutar barulho algum, não é pessoal contra você, eu que estou cansado e com sono.

Hermione ficou se sentido mau por ter feito o falatório ao entrar e pior ainda por não ter entendido que ele estava precisado de silêncio.

A bruxa sentou bem perto, deu um beijinho no nariz dele e falou – me desculpe também – E baixou o beijo para os lábios, beijou-o temerosa, com cuidado, teve medo da reação, de ser demais para ele naquele momento de humor alterado. Se surpreendeu quando ele retribuiu o beijo de forma carinhosa, passou uma mão pelo rosto dela voltou a deitar na cama. – bom dia Hermione, que bom que você veio – deu um sorriso. Ela ficou contente. Ele estava tentado arrumar as coisas e ela sentiu que tudo no fim daria sempre certo. Eles se entendiam e isso fazia toda a diferença.

Depois de explicar para Severo como usar o walkman de forma apropriada, contou a ele o plano de Dumbledore para fazer Harry achar as pistas, era bem simples: Hermione ia esconder o desenho em um livro da biblioteca que a muito, ninguém pegasse, o que era de certa forma fácil, bastava procurar o livro mais empoeirado que ela encontrasse e depois, ajuda-lo a ler o latim, mas o resto do plano dependeria do que o próprio Severo descobrisse.

Hermione deu mais um beijo nele e o deixou na cama para dormir em paz, voltou para o castelo um pouco frustrada, ela tinha imaginado ter uma manhã como do dia anterior, cheia de paixão de desejo, mas entendia que Severo estava cansado e ainda teria que ir, mais tarde até a caverna de Merlim para descobrir os feitiços.

Seria uma aventura perigosa, ela tinha certeza, e seu coração estava apertado por não poder ajudá-lo, mesmo que ela se oferecesse para ir, ela sabia que Snape não aceitaria. Perdida em seus pensamentos e preocupações, Hermione chegou a um beco escuro que sempre usava para aparatar perto do apartamento de Severo. E assim ela o fez, voltando para o castelo e indo tomar café da manha com os outro no salão principal.

Severo acordou perto da hora do almoço, comeu um resto de torta de frango que tinha sobrado do dia anterior e saiu para aparatar perto da caverna na Cornualhia.

Desaparatou em meio as ruínas do castelo em um lugar escondido por varias pedras, olhou em volta e viu a passarela que os turistas usavam para chegar a caverna, observou que tinha algumas pessoas nela e outras passeando por todo o lugar e pensou "o que você queria, isso é um lugar turístico, os trouxas estariam aqui passeando".

Desceu a rampa e foi para perto da caverna, esperaria que os trouxas saíssem para tentar descobrir alguma coisa, tentou se manter discreto, ficou perto das rochas a uma distancia do grupo.

Vinte minutos e os trouxas, um homem mais velho que parecia ser um guia turístico e um jovem casal ainda estavam ali, Snape se perguntava o que tanto eles olhavam, meu Deus, era só uma caverna feia e escura, não era atrativo pra mais de quinze minutos, mas eles continuavam a olhar, o homem mais velho falava sem parar em um tom tedioso e mecânico, típico dos guias, que por milhares de vezes contavam a mesma historia, repetindo o que foi decorado sem prestar muita atenção ao que dizia.

O pouco que Severo podia ouvir era um longo discurso sobre o Rei Artur, Merlim e algumas lendas locais sobre sons que vinha da caverna, algo como sibilos de cobra.

Snape atentou para o que ouvia, se aproximou do grupo de trouxas e ficou escutando, era interessante o que estava descobrindo e levou a mão ao queixo ao escutar sobre uma historia de um fantasma vestido de negro que aparecia e desaparecia e que costumava vagar pela madrugada naquele lugar.

Severo ficou satisfeito, perante aquelas historias, ele tinha certeza de estar no lugar certo. Esperou, mais um pouco, o grupo começou a sair, o guia virou para Snape e falou – rapaz, você não vai subir conosco? A maré já vai subir e todo esse lugar vai ficar alagado – Severo sobressaltou-se com a fala do velho, ele não queria ser notado, quanto mais ser advertido pelo guia, tentou manter o olhar frio e respondeu – não se preocupe, eu já vou subir, quero apenas olhar o mar mais um pouco – o velho sorriu para ele – você já foi marinheiro meu filho? - sem saber o que responder Snape meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, queria se livrar logo do velho, que continuou a falar – eu também fui, da marinha de vossa majestade – encheu o peito de ar mostrando o orgulho que sentia de seu passado – agora estou aqui fazendo esse trabalho voluntário de guia turístico, mas entendo você, uma vez marinheiro, seu coração é para sempre do mar, eu também às vezes, fico perdido olhando para o mar, bem, você tem mais uns dez minutos de maré baixa, aproveite – o velho virou e junto a seu grupo subiu a rampa deixando para traz um Severo estranhamente tocado pela historia. Ter um passado a se orgulhar era uma coisa que ele desconhecia e talvez nunca tivesse a sorte de ter.

Recuperando-se do sentimentalismo Snape constatou que, desde que se unira a Hermione tinha ficado muito mais suscetível a seus sentimentos, antes ele não se importaria com o que o velho falou, mas depois do Elo ele estava ficando mole. Riu de si mesmo e pensou o que de si teria ficado em Hermione, talvez um dia ele descobrisse.

Chegou a porta da caverna, tirou do bolso o walkman vermelho, os trouxas tinham a mania estranha de fazer as coisa que deveriam ser simples complicadas, para que tantos botões? Ele olhava para a lateral do aparelho e tentava lembras das instruções que recebera mais cedo, sim... Ele se lembrava, era para apertar o botão escrito play.

Snape apertou-o apontando o walkman para a porta da caverna, fechou a cara ao ouvir a voz guinchada de Harry falando.

Ficou olhando para a entrada, alguns minutos se passaram e Severo já estava pensando que não dera certo, quando ele ouviu um balançar de chocalho de cobra e viu uma fumaça verde escura sair do chão.

Snape deu um passo para traz, sentiu um calafrio de medo, manteve os olhos presos na entrada, do meio da fumaça, surgiu uma estatua de cobra, era feita de algum tipo de pedra verde, era brilhante e se não fosse amedrontadora poderia até ser bela.

Severo foi se aproximando, varinha em punho e olhar fixo na cobra, andou mais um pouco e quando já estava a ponto de entrar na caverna, um raio verde saiu dos olhos da cobra, Snape desviou o raio com a varinha, e se afastou rapidamente.

Sentou numa pedra, sua respiração estava alterada pelo susto. Ele pensou "essa foi por pouco, se fosse o Potter, o lorde já estaria livre dele a essa altura". Agradeceu internamente por ter treinado duelos com tanto afinco. Resolveu olhar novamente a gravura, ele tinha que ter deixado passar alguma coisa, releu as frases e "cogito, ergo sum" penso logo existo. "É isso", ele percebeu - a cobra só sabe que eu existo por que eu penso, a estatua é legimêntes, ela pode detectar a aproximação de alguém pela leitura de sua mente - era muito engenhoso da parte do lorde das trevas e terrível, um bruxo desavisado que por acaso acabasse ali seria fulminado pela cobra.

Snape pensou, para passar terei que fechar a mente. Ele ficou em pé, andou para mais próximo à entrada, fechou a mente o maximo que pode e deu um passo em direção a entrada, varinha em punho, sua mão tremia, ele poderia não ter a mesma sorte para se defender de um novo ataque assim como teve da ultima vez, deu mais um passo, e outro e mais um.

A cobra já estava a seu lado, até aquele ponto estava tudo indo bem, a oclumência estava dando certo, entrou de vez na caverna, ele tinha passado pela cobra e agora o que mais o esperava.

A atenção de Snape estava totalmente voltada para seu objetivo, ele se mantinha oclumênte e caminhava com cautela.

A cada passou que dava, mantinha o olhar atento e a varinha levantada, chegou mais para o fundo da caverna, era um átrio mais largo, ele notou que havia alguma coisa escondida por magia, apontou a varinha e falou – revele – e num instante, viu-se de frente a um pedestal e em cima dele um rubi muito vermelho, grande e redondo como uma maçã. Os tons da cor variavam furtivamente, diferente de outras pedras, essa não era translúcida, era com se estivesse cheia de um líquido viscoso como sangue.

Snape se aproximou, observou, analisou e por fim tocou-a com a ponta da varinha, nada aconteceu, resolveu pega-lo de uma vez. Pensou "que se dane, não posso ficar aqui olhando para isso o dia todo" pos a mão sobre ele e sentiu sua marca negra arder, a sensação era muito ruim, no entanto ele tomou-a, a pegou com vontade e de uma vez só e para a sua surpresa, nada aconteceu, resolveu tirar a horcrux de lá de uma vez, pois sabia que nem Potter e muito menos seus amigos ou qualquer membro da ordem conseguiriam passar por aquela cobra assassina.

Pegou o rubi e enfiou-o no bolso do casaco, virou nos calcanhares e começou a sair da caverna, parou pouco atrás da cobra, achou que tinha sido fácil de mais entrar, na saída devia acontecer algo, caminhou de vagar, chegou a lateral da cobra. Olhou-a com o canto dos olhos e continuou a andar, quando se aproximava da entrada, ouviu um barulho semelhante ao de pedras se deslocando, virou para olhar e reparou que a cobra havia mudado de posição, ela não estava mais enrolada com a cabeça erguida, agora sua postura era de ataque, corpo distendido e a boca aberta com a língua bifurcada para fora se movendo tão rápido que era impossível perceber todo o movimento.

Os olhos de Severo arregalaram-se, sua mão segurando a varinha tremeu, a estatua de cobra havia tomado vida.

A grande cobra verde vinha em sua direção, Snape a atacou e ela desviou dos feitiços, o bruxo tentou manter a calma, a cobra avançou e disparou raios verdes sobre ele, teve que se defender, desviou os raios como pode e acabou caindo no chão, a cobra avançou para cima dele, ficou sobre ele olhando-o nos olhos a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, ela já ia lançar o derradeiro raio que o mataria quando ele resolveu tentar uma ultima coisa, apontou a varinha para o meio dos olhos da cobra e falou - Vipera evanessa – a cobra pegou fogo rapidamente, suas cinzas caíram sobre o corpo de Severo sujando sua roupa e seu rosto.

Ele se levantou do chão, bateu as cinzas e saiu da caverna, a maré já tinha subido e a água do mar começava a invadir o local, ele olhou para fora e aparatou, indo direto para Bistrol.

Caminhou pela rua onde morava e notou que todos o olhavam, riu para si mesmo pensado que deveria estar realmente muito sujo, entrou no seu prédio e o senhorio o parou – pelo visto o senhor arrumou um emprego numa fabrica de carvão, isso é bom, trabalhar nunca matou ninguém – Severo fechou a cara e replicou com um olhar maligno: – trabalhar não, mas falar de mais já matou muitas pessoas.

O homem ruivo ficou parado de boca aberta, ele só queria ser gentil com o inquilino. Snape subiu as escadas e foi para o apartamento, entrou e sentou a mesa, enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou lá o rubi, ficou olhando para ele, sentiu um arrepio na espinha e a costumeira ardência na marca negra. Colocou-o sobre a mesa e resolveu que tinha que se livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível, não podia correr o risco de ser visto com o rubi e o Potter tinha que destruí-la o quanto antes, pensou em uma forma de entregar-lo ao rapaz.

Olhou sua mão suja de cinza e resolveu tomar um banho e depois, descansado e junto a Hermione se possível descobriria um jeito, mas agora ele iria se livrar de toda aquela cinza de cobra.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Oi, gente... desculpem a demora, mas antes tarde do que nunca haahhahah

Bem...o feitiço que o Snape usa para matar a cobra foi tirado do filme Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, da cena do duelo.

Penso, logo existo é uma citação de Descartes filosofo do iluminismo francês.

Um beijão a todos

Leyla.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Amanheceu sonolentamente em Hogwarts, Hermione acordou com o corpo dolorido, pareceu a ela que tivesse, ao invés de dormir, se contorcido na cama a noite toda, levantou, se arrumou e sentou na cama olhando o relógio. Eram seis horas da manhã, a primavera se aproximava e começava a tornar as manhas mais frias.

Olhou pela janela e viu os raios do sol lutando contra a neblina da manha, ficou um tempo perdida no horizonte. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, foi até Bristol, pensou se Severo teria conseguido as informações sobre a horcrux, se ele estaria bem, ou se algo o tinha ferido.

Saiu da janela e foi tomar café no salão principal.

Severo não havia dormido a noite, sempre que tentava dormir ele acabava voltando a pensar na horcrux que repousava sobre sua mesa, talvez ele tenha feito uma grande bobagem em tê-la pego, pensava se seria melhor ter deixado o Potter busca-la.

Ao mesmo tempo ele tinha uma certeza: O garoto não passaria pela cobra e Hermione estaria com ele. Snape não a exporia a um risco desnecessário. Mesmo que eles levassem alguém da ordem com eles, e Snape acreditava que algum deles deveria saber oclumência razoavelmente bem, seria um grande risco para Hermione e ele não permitiria.

Por mais que ele sentisse que ter pegado a horcrux poderia criar problemas para ele, não podia dizer que se arrependia de tê-la pego.

Severo levantou e foi até seu pequeno guarda-roupa, mexeu no meio das cobertas emboladas e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha dourada, a mesma que continha a figurinha de Dumbledore. Alisou a tampa da caixinha, pensou como seria bom conversar com o velho naquele momento.

Severo sentia muita falta de Dumbledore, ele foi, por muitos anos, seu único amigo, a única pessoa que sabia o que se passava em seu coração, suas verdades, no mundo de fingimento em que vivia. Ter uma vida dupla tem seu preso, ser um comensal e um professor, um membro da ordem por muitas vezes consumia suas forças e era em Dumbledore que ele despejava suas aflições, e naquele momento ele estava aflito, ele queria que alguém lhe dissesse como proceder, como fazer chegar a horcrux ao Potter, se para tanto, revelaria sua posição nessa maldita guerra e a entregar-lhe-ia nas mãos do garoto e diria que a outra horcrux está pendurada no pescoço de Bellatrix. Ou era muito cedo para tal revelação, o que Dumbledore diria, como isso se encaixaria nos planos do velho, teria ele previsto todos esse acontecimentos ou se surpreenderia com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

Seria um alivio, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse na historia de que o próprio Dumbledore que havia lhe pedido para morrer, e ele fosse lançado em Azcaban, por que estaria sendo verdadeiro, não haveria mais o que esconder.

Ao mesmo tempo ele pensava em Hermione e em como ela reagiria a tudo isso... Novamente ele sofreria por ter se aproximado dela, ele deveria ter escorraçado-a no dia que ela disse que gostava dele, devia ter se afundado o mais que pudesse nas masmorras e esquecido de como a luz do dia é radiante até se esquecer dela.

Agora a incerteza do futuro abatia-se sobre Snape com uma nuvem chuvosa. Ele apertou mais forte a caixinha em suas mãos. Abriu a tampa vagarosamente, olhou a figurinha dentro, implorando que nela estivesse a imagem de Dumbledore, mas ela estava vazia, apenas o fundo azul escuro preenchia o espaço entre a moldura dourada da figurinha.

Fechou a caixa e a guardou novamente, naquele momento, em sua cabeça, passou uma idéia estúpida, tão estúpida que poderia ser a solução.

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, a encantou para que a caligrafia ficasse impessoal e irreconhecível e escreveu um bilhete curto, colocou dentro de um envelope, conjurou uma pequena caixa de papelão e depositou a horcrux dentro junto com o envelope.

Foi até a janela e com um aceno de varinha chamou uma coruja marrou. Snape a comprara a poucos dias no beco diagonal, ela era bem comum, comum o suficiente para não ser ligada a ele ou a nenhum dono. Colocou o embrulho em suas patas e a despachou direto para Hogwarts.

Harry estava sentado na mesa do salão principal, acabava de beber o ultimo gole de suco de abóbora, Uma coruja desconhecida entrou voando e lançou sobre seu colo uma caixa de papelão, a coruja revoou duas vezes em volta do salão e saiu por onde tinha entrado.

Minerva seguiu-a com os olhos e depois olhou para Harry curiosa do que havia sido entregue. Desde que eles haviam se mudado para o castelo, apenas Molly mandava vez ou outra alguma coisa para Rony, ou os pais de Hermione mandavam cartas implorando que a filha os fosse visitar, coisa que Hermione sempre dizia fazer quando saia do castelo, mas que pelo visto nas cartas lamurientas de seus pais, ela não ia vê-los a muito tempo. E se ela não ia até eles, aonde ela ia quando saia? Pensou Minerva

Harry também estranhou o que recebeu, não era uma coisa comum, apressou-se em abrir a caixa.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver seu conteúdo, pegou a carta em suas mãos e leu primeiro para si e depois para todos, agora já com o rubi nas mãos.

Sr. Harry Potter,

Sei de sua vontade de destruir o Lorde das Trevas e acabar com seu reinado de terror, por isso envio-lhe uma coisa que acho que é de seu interesse, algo que o lorde não gostaria que chegasse as suas mãos, uma horcrux, esse rubi contem parte da alma do lorde e você deve destruí-lo o mais rápido possível.

De alguém que quer o mesmo que o senhor,

Ass: Um Bruxo Que Muito Segredos Esconde.

A assinatura intrigou a Harry por alguns segundos, mas logo ele esquecera-se disso, assim como de todo o resto, e comemorava a entrega da horcrux, ele estava tão admirado, tão entusiasmado que nem notou os olhos confusos de Hermione e muito menos a cara desconfiada de Minerva que dividia seus olhares com Lupim e Tonks. Rony assim como Harry somente comemoravam.

Hermione sentia o coração acelerar todas as vezes que, durante a leitura, ouvia as palavras "Lorde das Trevas", por que Severo foi tão obvio? Só os comensais chamavam Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear de Lorde das Trevas, sentiu um alivio curto quando percebeu que Harry, com sua euforia, não notara.

Aflita e confusa ela se perguntava, por que Severo havia pegado a horcrux? E como ele estaria depois disso. Sabia, pelo que Harry havia contado, que era muito difícil pega-las, pois Voldmort as haviam protegido bem. Vivo com certeza ele estava, mas estaria ferido?

Minerva levantou-se e se dirigiu para próximo de Lupim, falou em seu ouvido:

- depois do café venha a meu escritório, traga a Tonks e somente ela. – a velha bruxa afastou-se de Remo para se aproximar de Harry e vê-lo por fim com a famigerada horcrux.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lupim e Tonks entraram na sala de Minerva e a viram sentada em um sua mesa, bem a baixo da pintura de Dumbledore que não se encontrava na tela naquele momento.

A mulher mais velha os mandou se aproximarem e sentarem a sua frente, falou em tom de questionamento:

- O que você acharam dessa entrega que o Harry recebeu? – o casal se entreolhou e Remo se adiantou dizendo – você notou que quem escreveu chamava o Você-Sabe-Quem de Lorde? – Minerva assentiu e completou – quem, no circulo Daquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear seria capaz de pegar a horcrux, e de trair o lorde? Vocês conhecem alguém que poderia fazer uma coisa dessas?

Remo passou as mãos pelo rosto, olhou para a moldura vazia de Dumbledore, respirou fundo e falou – eu só tive noticia de dois comensais que alguma vez tentaram mudar de lado, um está morto e o outro acabou matando a única pessoa que acreditava que ele realmente tinha mudado.

Tonks fechou a cara e falou – vocês estão achando que o Snape mandou isso para o Harry?

Minerva se levantou de sua cadeira rapidamente e falou – não, claro que não, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas – de repente, a velha senhora tinha se dado conta que talvez existisse mais coisa nessa suposição do que ela gostaria de acreditar que havia, ela sentiu que para o bem de alguém era melhor que ela estivesse errada, mas em todo caso iria acabar com aquela conversa por hora e tirar o resto da historia a limpo, seria um absurdo completo se ela estivesse certa, mas possível, sim, isso seria.

Minerva desceu as escadas em direção ao salão principal na esperança de encontrar Hermione ainda lá, mas encontrou o salão vazio, apenas dois elfos limpavam as mesas, ela se aproximou de um e perguntou – você viu a senhorita Granger? – o elfo respondeu dizendo que ela e os amigos haviam ido a Hogsmeade para comemorar alguma coisa, que o senhor Potter, estava ansioso por uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

A diretora sentiu uma pontada do peito, sentou no banco e desapertou o colarinho do vestido. Dobby observava a tudo a certa distancia, se aproximou da diretora e perguntou:

- A senhora precisa de alguma coisa, Dobby pega para senhora – Minerva olhou o elfo surpreendida, ficou muda por um tempo e depois falou – Dobby, faz muito tempo que os garotos saíram para o povoado? – Dobby tombou a cabeça para o lado e falou – Dobby sabe por que a professora está preocupada, não precisa ficar não, o diretor sabe de tudo, pergunta para ele, ele fala para a senhora o que a senhora quer saber. – o elfo mal acabara de falar quando desaparatou deixando Minerva com a boca aberta e com varias palavras presas na garganta.

No três vassouras os três amigos estavam sentados em uma mesa bem no fundo, o lugar estava vazio, visto que mal passava das nove da manhã, Harry e Rony, brindavam com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, Hermione sentada a frente deles apenas observada, ela não via motivos para comemorações e por ela nem tinha vindo ao bar, só veio por que não teve com dizer não a seus amigos.

Os dois garotos bebiam e sorriam e Hermione só conseguia pensar em Severo, em como ele estava e torcia para que eles voltassem logo para Hogwarts para que ela fosse atrás dele em Bristol.

Meia hora se passou, Minerva estava em sua sala, olhava para o quadro de Dumbledore esperando que o velho aparecesse para ela imprensá-lo, a bruxa riu com a idéia de imprensar um quadro, era entranho, mas, não tendo outra opção e em vista de suas suspeitas serem verdadeiras ela tinha a obrigação moral de saber a verdade e se possível acabar com essa loucura.

Minerva tinha quase certeza de quem tinha mandado a horcrux para Potter, ela não se furtou a olhar para a Hermione quando a encomenda chegou pela coruja, a jovem ficou assustada, ela sabia mais sobre isso do que deixava transparecer, ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, isso minerva já sabia, e que isso estava ligada as horcruxes também era um fato, então... Não, ela tinha que estar enganada, a senhorita Granger não podia estar tendo contato com ele, não com ele, Dumbledore não seria tão insano a ponto de mandá-la ao encontro daquele assassino.

O quadro continuava vazio, e a velha bruxa fechou os olhos e virou a cadeira para frente, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu os olhos com as mãos. "não... Não podia ser."

Quase na hora do almoço três garotos andavam tropegamente pela estrada que levava o povoado até o castelo, Harry e Ron, abraçados andavam meio fora do eixo, ora tombando para um lado, ora para o outro, estavam extremamente felizes e Harry falava alto com sua voz arrastada – esse bruxo que mandou a horcrux é um cara muito legal, e deve ser um grande bruxo, por que, sabe... Quando eu e Dumbledore fomos buscar o medalhão nos quase morremos, e bem, não é fácil pegar essas coisas, ele deve ser extraordinário.

Rony mais tonto que seu amigo apenas dizia que sim com a cabeça. Hermione vinha logo atrás, ela não havia bebido nada, estava achando o estado dos meninos patético e pedindo a Merlim que eles chegassem logo em Hogwarts.

Moody acabara de sair da lareira de Minerva, a noticia de mais uma horcrux fez o ex-auror sair de sua casa e ir a Hogwarts para ver o que tinha acontecido, seu antigo faro para problemas estava sobressaltado e ele tinha certeza que essa historia de horcrux e bilhete eram, provavelmente, uma armadilha de Você-Sabe-Quem para pegar Potter. E, se ninguém no castelo foi capaz de notar isso, ele iria abrir-lhes os olhos, iria sacudir o garoto até ele entender em que estava metido.

Ele entrou empunhado seu cajado e saldou a bruxa com um aceno leve de cabeça, sentou em uma cadeira bem a frente dela e disse – Minerva, nós temos que conversar.

Na estrada de Hogwarts os três jovens estavam a alguns passos do portão, mas um pouco, pensou Hermione, ela poderia sair para ver Severo.

Uma nuvem preta tomou conta do ambiente, Hermione sentiu muito medo, em volta deles, cinco comensais aparataram.

Snape estava sentado no seu apartamento, ele tinha acabado de almoçar e tencionava relaxar um pouco e tinha uma intuição que logo Hermione viria até ele.

Uma aflição percorreu sou corpo, ele sentiu um tremor e suas mãos começaram a suar.

O trio encurralado na estrada tomava posição de defesa, um de costa para o outro formando um circulo. Harry e Rony estavam muito bêbados para se concentrarem, mau se mantinham em pé com as varinhas nas mãos. Hermione sabia disso e sentiu que eles não teriam chance, tentou manter a mente focada em seus oponentes e olhou para o castelo para ver se alguém os tinha visto, a ajuda dele seria bem vinda nesse momento.

Um dos comensais falou em tom muito irônico – que coisa linda, três amigos enchendo a cara num bar. Senhor Potter, que coisa lamentável, bêbado como um vadio – apontando a varinha bem para o rosto do rapaz. O outro comensal que gargalhava do que ouviu continuou o escárnio – e a garota, também está bêbada? Seria bem mais fácil me aproveitar dela assim, uma delicia não ter que enfrentar muita resistência.

Hermione estremeceu, ficou com mais medo ainda.

A primeira rajada de feitiço cortou o ar. O trio se defendeu como pôde, os cinco comensais pareciam estar brincando com eles, lançavam feitiços para fazê-los perder o equilíbrio e humilha-los, não os feria profundamente, era com atirar nos pés de bêbados para faze-lo dançar, até que uma voz de mulher se sobressaiu dentro do grupo – chega dessa bobagem, estou farta, vamos acabar com eles de uma vez e levar o Potter para o mestre. Apontou a varinha para Hermione e gritou – crusius!!! – que caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

Severo estava em pé sentindo um tremendo desconforto, uma dor, uma dor que ele conhecia, era um crusius, ele teve que sentar para não cair no chão, seu coração disparou, ele desconfiava, até aquele momento, que algo estava acontecendo com a Hermione, mas, depois disso ele tinha certeza.

Fechou a mente momentaneamente, colocou sua capa, pegou a varinha, retirou as proteções para poder aparatar, abriu a mente novamente, buscou-a no elo e desaparatou para encontrá-la.

Hermione estava caída no chão e olhou para seus amigos, viu que Rony havia sido estuporado e Harry estava sendo torturado por um dos comensais. Os poucos minutos que ela teve de visão de seu amigo foram interrompido por mais um crusios que a mulher lhe lançara, ela podia ouvir a comensal gargalhar alto enquanto a via se contorcer não chão.

Severo desparatou em um lugar que ele reconheceu com o portão do castelo de Hogwarts, ele estava apavorado, ele temia não ter chegado a tempo de salvar Hermione e também temia ser visto e possivelmente preso antes de poder salva-la. Ouviu o barulho das rajadas de feitiços e saiu correndo na direção, viu Hermione e seus amigos no chão, ela estava sendo torturada, o sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça e ele não se importou com sua segurança, partiu para cima dos comensais furiosamente.

Quando os comensais o viram chegar, acharam que seria um reforço e o saudaram, em resposta a saudação Severo gritou a todo pulmão – avada kedrava!!!

O comensal caiu no chão morto e os outros o olharam sem entender, mas logo perceberam que ele estava ali para atacá-los e não para auxiliá-los.

A mulher que torturava Hermione ergueu a varinha para ele e falou – você é um traidor, eu sempre desconfie de você, depois do ocorrido no ataque ao beco diagonal eu tive quase certeza e agora está provado o tipo de pessoa que você é, um maldito traidor, vou lhe matar e levarei seu corpo para o lorde, ele reconhecera sua traição.

Mau ela havia acabado de falar e uma voz vinda do chão gritou – avada kedrava – a mulher caiu com um saco de areia, pesada e disforme. Hermione, havia matado a comensal, ainda deitada no chão, ela olhava para sua varinha com a boca aberta de espanto, se assustou com o que havia feito, ela nunca tinha lançado uma maldição imperdoável antes, nunca fora capaz de tal feito, não sabia como tinha tido aquela idéia, se bem se conhecia, teria apenas paralisado a vitima, mas naquele momento, quando viu a bruxa das trevas ameaçar Severo de morte, algo dentro dela acordou, uma força que ela nunca tinha lidado antes, algo sombrio e tempestuoso e as palavras fatais saltaram de sua boca, quase que sem seu consentimento.

Snape virou-se aturdido para a sua bruxa deitada no chão, ele a conhecia muito bem, nunca imaginou vê-la fazer algo assim e num instante percebeu que a duvida que ele tinha sobre que parte dele tinha passado para Hermione estava respondida, ela se tornara capaz de matar.

Logo ele já se esquecera daquele pensamento pois, dois dos comensais que restaram avançaram sobre ele duelando, Severo estava sucumbindo ao combate, mesmo para ele, um excelente duelista, dois comensais com sede de vingança era algo difícil de controlar.

Mas para a direita Potter tentava bloquear e revidar os feitiços que eram lançado pelo bruxo a sua frente, ele parecia mais jovem e menos experiente que o que o estava torturando anteriormente, e ele parecia levar certa vantagem no duelo.

Hermione olhou para o castelo e viu os membros da ordem correndo pelo jardim, Minerva e Moody na frente seguidos por Tonks e Lupin.

Hagrid estava perto do portão e parecia que foi ele que deu o alarme, avisando aos membros da ordem que estavam no castelo sobre o ataque.

Logo que os comensais viram o reforço chegando, o mais alto falou – o lorde vai saber d isso Snape e você estará morto – Severo acenou com a cabeça em tom de debocho – os três homens fugiram aparatando.

Hermione levantou do chão com dificuldade e correu para Severo que a abraçou, - você não devia ter vindo. Você não devia... – a bruxa chorava agarrada as vestes negras, ele a apertou nos braços – como eu não viria, sua vida é muito importante para mim, muito mais importante que a minha, eu não me importo com que possa acontecer comigo, desde que você esteja em segurança.

Hermione escondeu o rosto no peito de Severo denotando para os que viam a cena muita intimidade, ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e afagou seus cabelos, não gostava de demonstrações publicas de afeto, mas, naquele momento, em que ele quase a perdera e que talvez, pudesse não vê-la por muito tempo, caso fosse preso, mandou as favas seus antigos princípios e manteve o rosto entre os cachos de sua mulher sentindo o cheiro dela e tentando guarda-lo o mais profundamente que pudesse em suas memórias.

Harry olhou a cena incrédulo e logo se juntaram a eles os membros da ordem.

- o que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou Minerva ainda atônita, mas no fundo vendo todos seus receios se tornarem realidade.

Pelo tom do casal a sua frente, de uma maneira que ela não imaginava, percebeu que havia muito mais alem de uma simples colaboração de guerra entre Snape e Hermione. Minerva achava que Snape estava por trás das informações que Hermione trazia, que ela possivelmente saia para se encontrar com ele, mas um abraço daquele era muito mais revelador, mostrava algo sobre esses encontros que Minerva nunca, nem em seus devaneios podia imaginar.

Harry ouvindo a pergunta de Minerva e respondeu ríspido – Nós fomos atacados, e quando estávamos quase sendo pegos o Snape apareceu do nada e nos ajudou, mas pelo visto não foi para nós salvar, e nem pela ordem que ele veio, ou menos ainda para ajudar na derrota de Voldmort e sim pela namoradinha dele – dando as ultimas palavras um tom sarcástico.

Snape levantou a cabeça furioso, não gostou do tom do garoto, já ia falar quando Harry continuou virando-se para Hermione – era por isso Hermione que você sempre saía do castelo, era para se encontrar com esse ai. – Hermione, que até aquele momento ainda estava com o rosto repousado no peito de Snape olhou para o amigo com pena, ela sabia que seria uma conversa difícil e eles teriam que enfrentar.

Moody se dispersou do grupo, saiu sem avisar e tomou o rumo do três vassouras.

Hermione olhou para o amigo e falou baixo de forma segura – Harry, foi o Severo que mandou a horcrux que você destruiu hoje de manhã, e foi ele também que me contou quem era RAB.

– Mas quem achou o nome dele foi eu! Eu o tirei da caixa – Tonks falou sobressaltada - Hermione sorriu para a amiga e falou: – da caixa que eu dei em suas mãos. Eu encantei os registros para que só o nome de Régulos se enquadrasse em RAB, por isso você achou-o.

Eu já sabia que era ele aquela altura, assim como já sabia sobre Ariana e logo depois Severo me contou do Horácio. Se não fosse por ele nos nunca saberíamos dessa historia toda.

Minerva arregalou os olhos e contradisse – Minha querida, foi Dumbledore que se lembrou de Ariana – todos concordaram e ela continuou – eu contei para ele antes, Dumbledore sabia o tempo todo de mim e de Severo, ele sabia desde quando estava vivo, ele nos deu essa missão para cumprirmos depois de sua morte, ajudar o Harry a juntar as horcrux.

Virando-se para seu amigo que ainda a olhava com raiva e completou – Harry, como você pode ver, o tempo todo ele esteve lhe ajudando a derrotar o Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele pode ter vindo hoje por minha causa, mas ele só soube do ataque por que eu estava sendo atacada. Você não pode falar com ele assim, você mesmo passou a manhã falando de como o bruxo que mandou a horcrux para você devia ser uma boa pessoa e agora que soube quem é o está destratando? Isso é uma grande incongruência de sua parte.

Harry agora estava vermelho de raiva – incongruência, você vem me falar de incongruência, olha para você, mentindo para nós esse tempo todo e ainda por cima, você é... Eu não consigo nem falar o que você é desse sujeito. Hermione, ele matou Dumbledore eu vi, eu estava lá – os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lagrimas, ele estava se sentindo traído, enganado por sua melhor amiga.

Hermione baixou os olhos, respirou fundo se sentindo mal por tudo que Harry disse e falou – sim, Severo matou Dumbledore, mas na verdade, o diretor pediu para que ele o fizesse, foi um plano, o diretor já estava morrendo por causa da poção que ele tomou na caverna junto com você para pegar a horcrux falsa, ele sabia que ia ter que bebê-la para pegar, ele tinha consciência que ia morrer quando voltasse, então, antes de ir ele pediu para que Severo o matasse quando ele o chamasse, ele já chegou aqui morrendo, ele pediu para você chamar o Severo, você mesmo me contou isso, ele queria o Severo para que ele desse fim ao seu sofrimento, por que dessa forma a morte dele não seria mais útil, ajudaria a por fim na guerra por que poria a Severo mais próximo de Voldmort e alem disso pouparia a vida do Draco, você sabe que Voldmort mataria aquele idiota se ele não cumprisse o que lhe foi designado a fazer, e a ele, foi mandado matar o diretor.

Todos estavam de boca aberta, parecia que de repente o ar havia ficado rarefeito e era difícil respirar.

Severo se separou de Hermione e caminhou até a bruxa morta, retirou o capuz e a mascara e todos viram o rosto de Bellatrix, Snape se abaixou e olhou para o pescoço dela, lá estava o colar que ele sabia ser uma horcrux, arrancou-o, levantando-se do chão e caminhou até Potter que, ao vê-lo se aproximar, ergueu a varinha ofensivamente, Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e falou – se eu quisesse que você estivesse morto tinha vindo, pego a Hermione e saído deixado você com os comensais – o garoto abaixou a varinha e Snape estendeu a ele o colar dizendo – Potter, esse é o ultimo horcrux, eu já sabia que estava com essa bruxa maldita mas não tinha com tirar do pescoço dela, agora ela é sua, faça o que tem que ser feito, destrua-a.

Harry estendeu a mão e pegou o colar, olhou para ele e sentiu sua cicatriz arder, o antigo professor estava certo, aquilo era mesmo uma horcrux.

Minerva ainda tinha entendido muita coisa, ela sabia que era verdade que a sua jovem aluna vivia de segredinhos com o quadro de Dumbledore, e falou – certo, eu acredito que você tenha contado tudo antes para o quadro, agora quanto a morte de Dumbledore isso eu ainda não engoli.

Hermione parou, pensou um pouco e teve uma idéia – Dobby, - ela falou estalando os dedos – apareça aqui.

O elfo apareceu ao lado de Hermione e a olhou com seus olhos muito abertos e esbugalhados, suas mãos se entrelaçavam nervosamente e ele parecia preocupado, virou para o lado e viu Severo, o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e o bruxo levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta.

Hermione ajoelhou para ficar a altura de Dobby – Conte para todos o que você ouviu, a conversa entre Severo e o professor Dumbledore. – o elfo mexeu a cabeça negativamente, e a bruxa insistiu – vamos Dobby, é importante – Dobby não pode falar, professor Dumbledore não ia gostar que Dobby contasse – Hermione interrompeu falando – Dobby, você acha que o professor Dumbledore ia querer que as pessoas julgassem erroneamente o Severo – Dobby balançou a cabeça dizendo não. Hermione incentivou, vamos Dobby, conte.

O elfo começou hesitante, contou tudo que havia ouvido, todos os detalhes. Minerva e Harry estavam sem acreditar, mas sabiam que Dobby nunca mentiria.

Remo e Tonks que a essa altura estavam junto a Rony preparando-o para ser levado para a ala hospitalar levantaram o rosto e prestavam atenção na conversa sentados no chão.

Snape olhou para Minerva e falou – será que você permitiria minha entrada no castelo, nós poderíamos ia à sala do diretor Dumbledore, acho que se você ouvisse toda a historia da boca do próprio Dumbledore... Sei que você não confia plenamente em mim, e depois de tudo que a Hermione escondeu de você, não sei se confiaria nela, acho que seria mais apropriado...

Minerva pensava sobe isso quando Harry falou – Não professora, você não pode deixá-lo entrar, não pode, ele pode matar a todos nós – Severo deu um sorrio e balançou a cabeça, retirou a varinha de dentro da manga e a estendeu para Minerva – pegue, fique com ela até que tudo isso se esclareça.

A bruxa idosa ficou sem saber o que fazer – peque a varinha – Severo insistiu – acho que se três membros da ordem e um aluno não puderem me deter sem minha varinha, realmente nós não temos a menor chance contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Minerva pegou a varinha das mãos do bruxo e eles entraram no castelo, Tonks e Lupim levaram Rony para a ala hospitalar e mandaram uma coruja para que madame Papoula viesse o mais rápido possível pela rede de flu. Dobby desapareceu e até aquele momento ninguém tinha dado por falta de Moody.

Harry, Hermione, Minerva e Snape foram para a sala do diretor. Logo que entraram Minerva deu dois passos a frente do grupo e se aproximou do quadro de Dumbledore

- Alvo – o velho no quadro virou para baixo para olhar para a professora que o dispensava um de seus mais severos olhares. – o que eu fiz para merecer um olhar desses Minerva, minha cara? – a velha senhora fez uma pequena interjeição, que demonstrava o seu descontentamento e reprovação. – Alvo, olhe em volta, veja, você tem visitas, e se elas estão falando a verdade, você tem muito o que nos explicar, a começar por sua morte e terminando em onde estava a sua cabeça ao permitir algum tipo de envolvimento da senhorita Granger com o Severo.

Harry olhou para o rosto do diretor e sentiu os olhos azuis dele o estudando, parecia que o bruxo estava percebendo toda confusão que passava pela cabeça de seu pupilo.

O velho começou explicando a sua morte, e todo o plano que ele e Severo haviam criado e também como Hermione e Snape tinha trabalhado juntos. Como cada passo, para cada horcrux, tinham vindo deles e passado por ele antes de ser contado a todos.

Minerva levantou-se da cadeira em que tinha se sentado, caminhou até Severo e estendeu-lhe a varinha, o bruxo a pegou e a guardou. Potter se levantou – não!!!...

Professora você vai perdoá-lo assim tão facilmente, ele matou Dumbledore, essa historia é toda surreal, eu não vou aceitar isso, não vou perdoá-lo, ainda o considero meu inimigo e se eu soubesse que a horcrux tinha a mão dele, eu...

Dumbledore o interrompeu e falou – o que você faria Harry... Teria desistido de tudo, teria abandonado a missão que deixei para você, teria feito todos os sacrifícios, as vidas dadas, inclusive a dos seus pais, para a derrota de Voldmort inúteis por causa de seu ódio bobo a um homem? Um homem teria o poder de fazer você abandonar tudo o que você acredita? Tudo pelo qual luta? Por favor, meu filho, pense um pouco, eu já lhe disse que a maior força que você tem dentro de si e o amor, o amor de sua mãe o salvou, o amor e a única coisa em você Voldmort teme, você está perdendo seu tempo mergulhado no ódio... Ódio por Severo, isso não vai o levar ao fim da guerra ou a vitória, só vai transformá-lo em algo mais próximo de Voldmort, alguém que não sabe perdoar.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para o velho, sentiu que a raiva que ele sentia de Severo não diminuía, não passava, mas era algo que ele teria que superar, mas não poderia gostar ou conviver com aquele homem. – professor, o senhor tem razão eu aceito a ajuda dele, mais o namoro dele com Hermione, isso eu não vou aturar, ela vai ter que escolher, ou fica com ele ou com a nossa amizade.

Hermione que até aquele momento escutava tudo abraçada a Snape levantou a cabeça e falou com os olhos marejados de lagrimas – Harry eu não terei que fazer essa escolha por que você já a fez por mim, eu serei sua amiga para sempre, você é um irmão para mim, mas se você não quer Severo por perto, também não me quer, eu ficarei longe de você e se um dia você descobrir que está errado e quiser minha amizade de volta, eu estarei esperando.

Harry levantou e saiu correndo da sala, desceu as escadas e foi atrás de Lupin e Tonks, queria saber de Rony, queria pensar em tudo que havia ouvido e no fundo, queria ficar longe de Hermione e Snape, precisava de ar para entender tudo que havia acontecido.

Nesse momento se lembrou da horcrux em seu bolso, parou no corredor, sentou-se no banco e pegou-a, colocou a seu lado sobre a pedra fria do tampo do banco e com a varinha fez o feitiço para destruir horcrux pela ultima vez, era o fim a sétima horcrux.

Na sala do diretor, Hermione, Snape e Minerva ainda estavam parados, a jovem bruxa chorava abraçada a Severo e Minerva olhava para os dois de forma um tanto preocupada. E esse falou – Minerva posso me retirar, estou muito cansado e também estou com saudade da minha masmorra – a velha olhou-o agora de um jeito mais terno. Ela lembrou-se, com um aperto no peito, que a escola tinha sido a única casa que Snape teve nos últimos 20 anos.

- Pode Severo, vá para a masmorra, qualquer novidade eu mando lhe chamar. E por enquanto ninguém deve saber que você está aqui alem é claro dos que já sabem. – Severo concordou e olhando para baixo, para a pequena pessoa agarrada a seu peito e falou – vamos Hermione? – a garota sorriu e disse que sim com um meneio de cabeça.

A velha bruxa teve que intervir, - Severo ou não sei e não me interessa o que você faziam enquanto estavam fora da escola, mas não é certo vocês dois ficarem sozinhos nos seus aposentos dentro da escola, é contra a todas as regras e regulamentos, eu sei que provavelmente... bem...eu imagino que... de todo jeito, não seria certo eu deixar você leva-la para lá com você.

Snape e Hermione já ia começar a argumentar quando o quadro de Dumbledore falou – Minerva eles fizeram o Elo – a boca da professora abriu como se os músculos da fase deixassem de existir, ela ficou olhando sem fala para os dois – vocês o que??? – e virando-se para o quadro - Dumbledore você está falando do encantamento do Elo? – a figura do quadro confirmou. E a diretora continuou – então você quer dizer que eles estão casados. - Hermione arregalou os olhos, levantou-os para Severo e ele a explicou – perante a lei bruxa se eu casal faz o Elo eles estão automaticamente casados, basta notificar o ministério – Hermione sorriu para ele e falou – então eu sou oficialmente a senhora Snape? – Severo respondeu – de fato e no meu coração sim, mas oficialmente somente quando avisarmos ao ministério.

Hermione fez um muxoxo – queria que todos soubessem quem eu sou, queria assinar seu nome, eu tenho orgulho de ser sua mulher – Snape ficou emocionado pegou a mão de Hermione e levou-a aos lábios, beijou-a intensamente e falou – depois da guerra nos daremos um jeito nisso. – ela olhou para os olhos dele e pode ver um brilho profundo e quente que a faziam saber que essas palavras vinham do fundo do coração do homem.

Snape passou a mão nos ombros de Hermione e falou para Minerva – acho que você não tem mais objeções em que eu e minha esposa nos retiremos para a minha masmorra – a velha balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda atônita e o bruxo continuou – Alvo, converse com o Potter eu não quero ser o motivo do fim da amizade dele e Hermione – Alvo abaixou a cabeça – de um tempo ao garoto, com o tempo as coisas se acertam – Severo concordou e caminhou com Hermione em direção as masmorras.

Assim que se viu sozinha na sala, Minerva se virou para Alvo e falou – mais alguma revelação bombástica para me contar hoje ou eu posso relaxar – Dumbledore sorriu e disse que tudo já tinha sido esclarecido. A bruxa continuou – eu bem que estava desconfiada, eu estava quase descobrindo, mas nem em meus mais loucos sonhos imaginaria que eles tivessem feito o Elo, para isso é preciso um amor muito cincerro e forte, nunca pensei que o Snape fosse capaz...

– Minerva – Dumbledore falou – todos temos a capacidade de amar, até aqueles que parecem invulneráveis – a bruxa continuou olhando para o quadro sem ter muita certeza do que ouvia – sim, mas eles são tão diferentes, ele é tão mais velho que ela. Eles são como água e vinho – Disse a mulher.

Dumbledore sorriu e falou – os antigos gregos tomavam vinho misturado com água, eles achavam o vinho sozinho ruim e a água pura sem graça – a velha sorriu para ele – Minerva, as vezes é preciso misturar coisas diferentes para se encontrar a combinação perfeita, e quanto a idade, bem... Isso nunca impediu que você me amasse.

A bruxa corou e falou – Alvo, você é um bobo romântico, e quem disse para você que eu o amava? Isso é pretensão da sua parte.

Dumbledore sorriu e falou – é pode ser... Talvez seja mesmo.

Um casal descia as escadas das masmorras, Hermione de braço dado com Snape conversavam:

- Severo, eu fiquei tão preocupada quando vi a horcrux chegar, sabia que tinha sido você, como você fez para pega-la?

Severo passou a mão nos cabelos para depois repousá-la sobre a de Hermione – humm... é uma historia longa e pouco interessante... – Hermione não acreditou e insistiu – conta, por favor! – a mulher se enroscou mais no braço de Severo e fez uma cara de dengo quase infantil.

Snape fechou os olhos com um sorriso divertido – Hermione, tenha paciência, acho que tenho coisas melhores para lhe contar, para a gente fazer – o bruxo passou os braços entorno da cintura de Hermione e a puxou para bem junto do corpo, apertando-a contra o peito, ele estava com muita saudade dela, e queria que ela sentisse o quanto. – eu vou contar para você tudo que você quiser saber mais tarde.

– O que???... - Hermione estava meio sem ar, ela não sabia se pelo abraço ou pela visível sensação da saudade de Severo encostada em sua barriga. Ao ouvir que ele iria lhe contar o que ela queria, ela nem se lembrava o que tinha perguntado, tudo que ela sabia é que queria chegar o mais rápido possível aos aposentos de Severo nas masmorras.

Ela o puxou para um beijo, ardente de molhado, passando os lábios sobre os dele, sentindo a suavidade da pele. Ele provando a doçura que vinha dela, com as mãos massageando as costas começando a despi-la. Hermione o empurrou levemente, ao se ver livre do abraço sorriu e falou – vai ter que me pegar se quiser algo comigo – virou as costas e desceu os degraus da escada em caracol, sumindo na curva. Severo encostou a cabeça na parece de pedra atrás dele, sorriu, ele estava de volta a Hogwarts, toda verdade tinha sido revelada e por fim, depois de muito tempo, ele não escondia nada de ninguém, virou para a escada, ouviu as risadas de Hermione ecoarem de algum lugar mais a baixo, se afastou da parede e disparou pelos degraus atrás da sua bruxa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Genteeee ...não me matemmmm...a NC vem no próximo cap... Eu estava com saudade das masmorras... ótimo cenário para um NC... ahhahahaha

Espero não demorar para att... e agradeço a paciência de esperar pelos meus caps

Um beijão para todas...Vcs são o maximo

Leyla


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Hermione continuava a descer as escadas, Severo correu degraus a baixo, ouvia as risadas dela e o barulho de seus passos na pedra, sentiu uma excitação crescente por estar com Hermione novamente nas masmorras, só que agora, não mais escondido, era uma coisa que ele nunca ousara sonhar, mas estava adorando.

A bruxa, por fim, chegou a porta dos aposentos de Severo, se lembrava de poucas vezes ter passado por aquela porta, sempre que veio até aqueles aposentos tinha sido com o livro portal, era algo muito bom estar entrando "pela porta da frente" desta vez, sabendo que não tinham mais o que esconder, que as horcrux tinha sido todas descoberta, que a guerra estava por um fio e que ela e Severo seriam livres para viver a vida que tantas vezes ela sonhou ter com ele, mas nem ousava falar durante todo esse tempo de tão distante que era esse desejo perante a guerra e todos os obstáculos que eles tinham que enfrentar, mas agora boa parte disso estava resolvido e apenas a morte de um dele na batalha final poderia impedir que fossem felizes e a morte não era um assunto que ela queria pensar nesse momento.

Severo a alcançou e a abraçou por trás a prendendo contra a grossa porta de carvalho que dava entrada a seus aposentos.

Hermione gemeu alto e sonoramente ao sentir o corpo másculo de Severo e sua respiração entrecortada tanto pelo exercício de descer as escadas correndo quanto pela excitação pungente que sentia em seu corpo.

Com uma mão ele a enlaçou pela cintura trazendo-a para mais junto de seu corpo fazendo-a sentir seu pênis duro e firme em suas contra suas nádegas.

O ar quente da respiração de Severo em seu pescoço enquanto ele a beijava atrás da orelha a causava uma gama imensa de arrepios, ela agradeceu mentalmente que Severo a estivesse pressionando com tanta força contra a porta ou ela tinha certeza que suas pernas moles de excitação a teriam deixado cair.

Soltando uma das mãos, Snape começo a massagear voluptuosamente o seio direito da mulher. Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás a apoiando contra o peito do bruxo, expondo o pescoço branco de pele suave e imaculada. Snape passou a língua suavemente por ali e soltando o seio levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a falou:

- Melhor nós entrarmos, se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui fora não me responsabilizo por manter o decoro que uma escola espera – Hermione sorriu e sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para dentro da sala de estar do aposento.

Hermione se virou ficando de frente para Severo, seus olhos muito negros estavam tomados pelo desejo. Levou suas mãos até a gola do casaco preto do seu homem e começou a desabotoá-lo. De tantos em tantos botões parava para beijar-lhe por cima da camisa branca, o cheiro de suor másculo que exalava da pele quente por baixo do tecido, a levava as mais incandescentes vontades. Ela o queria a cada instante mais, era com estar se afogando e precisar de ar, ela precisava de Severo Snape.

Ansioso por sentir os toques em sua pele e não sobre a camisa, Severo puxou os lados do tecido, arrancando o casaco e a camisa de uma só vez expondo deu peito. Hermione sorriu para ele, e sucumbiu a vontade de beijá-lo, sorveu a pele de seu peito, sentiu a leve cócegas que os pelos do tórax forte faziam em seu nariz e gemeu adoravelmente contra ele.

Entorpecido e entregue aos carinhos dela, apenas com o som do gemido, Severo acordou de seu traze. Ele que se encontrava com os olhos fechados, os abriu instantaneamente, tomou-a no colo e a levou em direção ao quarto consigno, empurrou a porta e caminhou até a cama, notou que o aposento estava desorganizado, diferente de como ele o havia deixado, ficou curioso em saber por que, mas deixou para perguntar depois colocando a sua bruxa sobre a cama delicadamente e começando a despi-la, lenta e torturantemente, primeiro os sapatos, as calças e as meias, beijou cada dedo do pé pequeno de Hermione, a bruxa esticou a perna com a sensação, estremeceu quando a boca abandonou seu pé e desceu por sua perna chegando ao joelho, lambeu a parte anterior da perna, dando a volta e parando demoradamente sobre o osso da articulação.

Hermione gemeu alto e tentou tirar a perna dele, mas foi detida pelas mãos firmes de Severo que a puxou para mais perto, e com isto encaixou-se no meio das pernas dela

Ali, ajoelhado entre as pernas da bruxa, Severo a encarou. Olhou o mais profundo que pode os olhos da mulher que ele amava, e que agora, publicamente lhe pertencia.

Admirou o jeito lascivo que ela o observava, a forma com os lábios dela estavam levemente entreabertos pelo susto de ser puxada daquela forma, os cabelos desgrenhados caídos sobre o lençol da cama, a blusa levantada pelo arrasto deixando o sutiã rosa a mostra. Era uma imagem deliciosamente desejável. Não se agüentando mais, segurou a blusa de tecido fino e rascou de um só puxão deixando a moça ainda mais aturdida.

Hermione estava acostumada com a forma abrupta e selvagem de Severo, ela adorava os arrobos de loucura dele quando faziam amor. Era muito excitante pensar que causava tudo isso naquele homem: loucura, desejo, paixão. No fundo era o mesmo tipo de coisa que sentia por ele, mas ela tinha uma forma diferente de demonstrar, ela preferia fazer tudo que ele quisesse, ser dele, ser possuída por ele de todas as formas que pudesse.

Sentou-se na cama olhando Severo nos olhos de forma provocativa, manteve as pernas abertas como em um convite, levou as mãos para as costas e desabotoou o sutiã e o retirou lançando-o no chão perto da cama, sem desviar os olhar um segundo dos dele. Severo ardia em fogo, ele demonstrou que iria avançar sobre ela, mas Hermione o impediu levantando um pé e empurrando-o pelo tórax. Ele agarrou o pé dela que o tocava e beijou. Hermione sentiu o corpo mole de desejo, então com uma perna apoiada a cama e outra ao peito dele, ergueu o quadril e retirou a calçinha. O bruxo assistiu ao espetáculo embevecido

Assim que estava nua, a bruxa deitou sobre a cama e esperou por seu amante.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, era como estar na manhã de natal, com todos os presentes a seus pés, retirou a calça e a cueca junto e se acomodou sobre ela, como na primeira vez, como no dia que fizeram o elo, como nas melhores lembranças de sua vida, em sua masmorra, com sua amada. Ele realmente deve ter feito alguma coisa boa na vida para merecer esse premio, talvez nem merecesse...

Beijou -a nos lábios, sentindo o calor, a textura, a suavidade do toque e o sabor de sua bruxinha, ele a amava e isso era tudo que ele conseguia pensar quando a penetrou.

Juntos eles permaneceram deitados depois de tudo que passaram era um pedaço de céu a masmorra de Hogwarts.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort olhava com desprezos para a dupla ajoelhada a sua frente, dois comensais da morte com a cara virada para o chão tremiam de medo.

- Vocês tiveram a coragem de falhar numa situação tão favorável, o Potter estava em suas mãos e você o deixaram escapar?! Lamentável como vocês são incompetentes.

Os homens tentaram argumentar – Milorde, foi culpa do Snape, ele é um traidor, ele nós atacou e nós não estávamos esperando, por isso perdemos.

Voldemort gargalhou sinistramente – um único homem derrotou vocês cinco, que lastima, vocês são mesmo uns molóides. O Snape apesar de traidor e melhor que você dois, ele pelo menos sabe lutar, - os homens sentiram um ódio profundo de estarem sendo comparados negativamente com um traidor, mas nada disseram. Voldemort continuou - Onde está Bellatrix, eu não há vi chegar com você?

Os dois homens se entreolharam, não haviam contado ao lorde que a bruxa tinha sido morta, não tiveram coragem, talvez fossem mesmo uns moloides como o lorde acabara de dizer. O loiro mais magro resolveu contar – milorde, a senhora Lestrange... Ela... – Voldemort mantinha os olhos viperos cravados no loiro – ela o que? Fale de uma vez seu idiota.

O comensal engoliu seco e falou: – Ela foi morta no ataque.

Os olhos do lorde das trevas se abriram tanto que quase ficaram humanos enquanto ele falava: – Ela esta morta?? – ele repetiu querendo confirmar o que ouvira e assim que o loiro meneou a cabeça afirmativamente o homem cobra gritou um sibilo, que soou para quem ouvia como a mais terrível das blasfêmias. Como se o próprio inferno abrisse suas portas e liberasse o som de seus mais profundos claustros, era isso que saía agora da garganta daquele ser sinistro. Podia ser confundido com dor o que ele demonstrava, mas era apenas ódio. - Quem a matou? Foi o desgraçado do Snape?

- Não milorde - os homens responderam com desdenho - Foi a sangue ruim da amiga do Potter que a matou.

O lorde entortou a cabeça para o lado como se não tivesse entendido o que acabara de escutar.

- A sangue-ruim a matou – ele repetiu para se certificar.

O homem confirmou e completou – E milorde, pelo que nós pudemos notar ela a matou para impedir que a senhora lestrange matasse o Snape, a grifinoria o defendeu, e depois pulou nos braços dele.

Voldemort parecia ter compreendido onde seu seguidor queria chegar e apenas desdenhou para depois perguntar, mas calmo: – E o corpo da Bella, onde está – ele estava muito interessado em saber, não pelo corpo em si, mas pelo colar que ela usava, ele tinha que recuperar o colar o mais rápido possível, ele não podia correr o risco de perder uma horcrux.

Os homens falaram com pouca entonação, eles não sabiam qual o interesse de seu lorde no corpo, pois o lord nunca quis saber dos comensais mortos antes, eles eram descartados como se nunca tivessem existido. – Nós a deixamos lá junto com os outros – se referindo ao outros dois comensais mortos.

Voldemort parecia preocupado, virou para os dois e falou – voltem lá resgatem o corpo dela. Eles se assustaram com a ordem – senhor, o portão de Hogwarts a essa hora deve estar fervilhando de aurores, e o corpo dela já deve ter sido retirado de lá.

Voldemort fechou a capa sobre o corpo e os olhou mortiferamente – saiam, achem o corpo dela e o tragam para mim, nem que tenha que tira-lo de dentro da sala do Ministro da Magia, não me importa!!! Se não trouxerem, se ousarem voltar de mãos abanando, vocês se juntaram a ela no hall dos mortos, ou no inferno se acreditam nisso. Vão!!! – o homem gritou, os dois saíram tropeçando em suas próprias pernas e sem saber bem para onde deviam ir para achar o corpo da falecida Bellatrix e nem por que o lorde se importava tanto com isso.

Assim que se viu só voldemort falou: – E quanto a você Severo, seu traidor, eu vou matar a sua sangue ruim e a imagem da dor e do sofrimento dela, seu sangue sujo se esvaindo junto com a vida será a ultima coisa que você verá antes de eu o matar.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSH

Harry caminhava pelos corredores em direção a ala hospitalar, ele acreditava que iria encontrar Rony, Lupim e Tonks lá.

Sua cabeça girava, era estranho saber que Snape não era um traidor, era muito mais fácil odiá-lo, culpa-lo por tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo, usar esse ódio como força para lutar... Mas e agora? O que lhe restou? Dumbledore com certeza encheria a boca para falar do amor, mas o que ele, Harry Potter sabia do amor? Seus pais o amaram, e o que isso causou, sua mãe morreu para salva-lo, o amor...

Sirius o amava, e agora estava morto, Dumbledore o amava e morrera também, tudo isso por amor a ele, o amor foi uma força destrutiva em sua vida, e todos que eles amou o deixaram sozinho, até mesmo sua amiga Hermione.

Um pensamento sórdido passou pela sua cabeça – 'Ela a essa altura já deve estar se esfregando em Snape em algum lugar do castelo' – só de imaginar já lhe causava náuseas, poderia suportar qualquer coisa, mas isso era terrível, ela o traíra.

Harry andava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebera Lupim se aproximar. Lupin, vendo seu amigo tão distraído o tocou no ombro e perguntou – O que foi? Você está parecendo um fantasma.

O bruxo mais velho colocou a mão nas costas do rapaz e o levou para um banco próxima a porta da ala hospitalar.

Harry aceitou a condução e sentou-se ao lado de seu antigo professor. Lupim olhou para os olhos verdes do rapaz, eles estavam embaçados, turvos, não parecia os olhos do garoto que ele conhecera a alguns anos e para quem ensinou o patrono, eram muito mais densos e preocupados agora. – O que se passa na sua cabeça? – perguntou o lobisomem.

Harry demorou para responder, ele não sabia como falar o que sentia, era um misto de raiva e frustração, tudo que ele achava verdade havia se desintegrado à sua frente.

– Eu não sei o que pensar, e não sei como agir depois de tudo que descobrimos hoje, na forma como a Hermione e o Snape nos manipularam... Como eu posso derrotar Voldmort se não posso confiar nem nos meus amigos.

Lupim alisou o bigode fino, olhou longamente para o chão pensando em como ajudar o rapaz a seu lado a aliviar seu coração.

- Harry, não se sinta manipulado, as coisas aconteceram assim para o seu bem, e Hermione é sua amiga, sempre foi, ela ama você e estará sempre a seu lado. – parou um pouco diante do olhar de desdenho do bruxinho.

Então Harry falou – Estará do meu lado, onde ela está agora? Do meu lado? Acho que não, ela deve estar na cama do Snape isso sim.

Lupim se endireitou no banco e falou muito sério: – Harry você está sendo muito egoísta, Snape acabou de salvar sua vida, coisa que e já fez varias vezes nesse tempo que você está na escola. Ajudou a achar as horcruxes e ele e a sua amiga se arriscaram muito para lhe ajudar, eles seriam mortos se fossem pegos, isso não conta para você como sinal de amizade?

Harry respirou fundo – Mas o Snape "ainda" matou Dumbledore – Lupim fez menção de discordar, mas Harry completou – Eu sei, que foi o próprio que pediu, e eu sei que o diretor ia morrer de qualquer forma, mas eu não consigo aceitar eles dois juntos, não consigo. Eu posso trabalhar com o Snape, posso lutar nessa guerra ao lado dele, mas nunca vou aceita-lo ao lado de Hermione, eu não posso aceitar o que ela fez comigo.

Lupim virou para ele com ar surpreso e falou: – Ainda bem que a Gina não está lhe ouvindo, ela acharia que você está morrendo de ciúmes da Hermione e ficaria muito magoada.

Harry olhou muito ofendido para o homem a seu lado – Eu não estou com ciúmes dela – ele acrescentou rispidamente – é que... Eu não consigo perdoá-la por estar com ele, por me esconder tanta coisa, por não ser sincera comigo por tanto tempo, uma amiga de verdade não pode esconder tanta coisa de outro amigo.

Lupim pausou a fala de Harry para acrescentar: – Nem para protegem a pessoa que se ama? – Harry fechou os olhos e lupim continuou – você não faria algo assim pela Gina? – Harry pela primeira vez parou de pensar em si para se colocar no lugar de sua amiga, ele teve certeza que faria qualquer coisa pela Gina.

Lupim ainda acrescentou – Nem a pedido de Dumbledore? Você sabe como o velho pode ser persuasivo quando ele quer.

Harry parou um minuto, algumas coisas faziam sentido para ele agora, o amor era um sentimento abnegado, por ele se faria qualquer coisa, sua mãe deu a vida por amor a ele, Dumbledore por amor a causa e Hermione mentira para ajudar o homem que ela amava a se redimir. Nenhuma dessas pessoas pensaram em si mesmas nesses momentos.

Ele não conseguia entender o que Dumbledore falava do amor, da força desse sentimento, e de como ele poderia derrotar Voldemort por que ele até agora só pensava em si mesmo, em como livrar sua vida daquele que o aterroriza desde o berço, do mostro que matou seus pais, e não de lutar pelo bem, lutar pelo amor, e era isso que ele ia fazer, ia lutar por amor as pessoas que se sacrificaram nessa guerra. Por ele ou por seus próprios entes queridos, por seus filhos ou netos, por seus amigos. Ele agora sabia como e por que lutar, sabia o motivo certo, sabia de onde tirar forças, não do ódio que ele guardava de Snape ou do próprio Voldemort, e sim do amor e do sacrifício de sua mãe e do desejo de ter um mundo melhor para todos.

Nesse momento ele começou a pensar em uma forma de perdoar Hermione de poder ser seu amigo de novo.

Lupim sentado a seu lado via a profusão de sentimentos que corriam nos olhos de Harry, deixou ele quieto perdido em si mesmo. Só agora que via ele submergindo de seus devaneios o convidava a entrar na ala hospitalar e encontrar um recém acordado Rony que esperava ansioso pelo amigo para saber o que tinha acontecido, e ainda mais, que historia era aquela da Hermione estar com o Snape.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSH

Moody andava cambaleante pela rua principal de Hogsmade, ia em direção ao três vassouras, abriu a porta e falou com madame Rosmerta:

- Madame, eu preciso usar a sua lareira, tenho que ir ao ministério urgente.

Madame deu licença ao bruxo que entrou na lareira e se despachou, saiu no ministério e foi para a divisão de aurores ao entrar foi logo falando com um rapaz que estava em uma mesa na frente.

- Preciso de uma divisão urgente, o traidor assassino Severo Snape está em Hogwarts e ele tem uma cúmplice, a amiga do Potter, Hermione Granger, ela é amante dele e sua cúmplice, temos que correr, não podemos deixar eles escaparem.

Um alvoroço tomou conta do lugar, aurores eram chamados e tomavam posição para irem juntos para Hogwarts prender o traidor e sua cúmplice, Moody os liderava.

Hagrid andava por Hogsmead, tinha acabado de passar na loja de roupas e encomendado uma camisa especialmente grande para ele, com mangas compridas para o inverno. Quando viu uma aglomeração de pessoas aparatando no meio da rua, teve que chegar mais para o canto para não ser derrubado pelos bruxos que pareciam muito agitadas, uma voz era mais viva, Moody gritando:

- Vamos pega-lo, vamos vingar Dumbledore, Severo Snape ira apodrecer em Azcaban, e sua amante meretriz também. – os aurores gritavam em resposta, afirmando o que Moody dizia.

Hagrid ficou muito assustado, pelo que ele tinha ouvido mais cedo o professor Snape era inocente e Hermione, bem como o Moody teve coragem de chamá-la daquela forma. O meio gigante saiu correndo de volta ao castelo o mais rápido que seu corpo pesado conseguiu, entrou porta a dentro e foi correndo avisar a diretora de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Minerva ficou desorientada, ela não podia permitir que Severo fosse preso, muito menos Hermione, não antes de tudo ser explicado, virou para o quadro de Dumbledore e perguntou o que fazer e o velho indicou um armário e mandou que ela retirasse de lá uma pequena casinha de madeira, era uma casinha de bonecas em forma de chalé suíço, com telhados que iam até o base da casa, todo feito de madeira escura e envernizada.

A senhora olhou para aquilo como se quisesse saber como isso seria de ajuda naquele momento quando o velho falou – chame os dois aqui, não temos muito tempo.

Minerva enfiou a cabeça na lareira e jogando o pó de flu chamou – Severo !!!

Hermione dormia tranqüilamente deitada sobre o peito de Severo, mas ele estava acordado e olhava para o teto das masmorras, estava preocupado com o futuro e em como viveriam daqui para frente, que o lorde das trevas, provavelmente, ia querer vingança e ele precisava dar um jeito de manter Hermione segura, a apertou mais em seu abraço. Nada poderia acontecer a ela.

Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um grito vindo da lareira da sua sala de estar – Severo !!! – a voz de minerva era aflita e parecia estar ansiosa, ele não imaginava o que poderia estar acontecendo, por que ela estaria querendo estragar o seu paraíso?

Hermione acordou com o chamado, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Severo que já se levantava para ir ver o que a diretora queria, ela o seguiu e já na sala o ouviu perguntar – o que foi Minerva, você não pode me dar uns minutos de paz. – a velha bruxa teve vontade de deixar que ele se estrepasse, mas pensou em Hermione e segurou a língua quando falou: – Snape eu não sei como, mas alguém avisou os aurores de sua presença aqui e também de seu envolvimento com Hermione que, por isso está sendo apontada como sua cúmplice. Vocês têm que fugir antes que eles entrem no castelo, venha para a minha sala agora pela rede de flu, e aqui nos resolveremos isso.

Snape arregalou os olhos e ficou muito pálido, ele havia envolvido Hermione em tudo que ele não queria que ela estivesse e agora ainda teriam que fugir, ele nem fazia idéia para onde e a o que mais a submeteria, ele estava acostumado as agruras da vida, mas não queria isso para sua bruxa. Ele iria dizer que a pos sobre a impérios e a livrar da culpa, fugiria sozinho e não causaria mais mau a ela. Virou-se para Hermione que o observava parada e com uma cara assustada e falou – Não escutou o que a Minerva, vá se vestir, temos que sair daqui rápido.

A bruxa se virou e foi colocar a roupa. Ambos já arrumados entraram na lareira e foram para a sala da diretora.

Severo já saiu dizendo o que pretendia fazer quanto a Hermione, seu plano de deixá-la inocente, a bruxa saltou na hora – Como você tem coragem de me propor uma coisa destas, eu não saberia ficar aqui sem você, sem ter noticias suas. Nunca! Eu não vou ficar.

Escutando a discussão e sendo ignorado, Dumbledore sorria vendo Hermione apontar o dedo para o nariz de Severo e dizer-lhe que ele não se livraria dela e ele, quieto ouvindo tudo com cara de obediente.

Harry entrou correndo na sala da diretora, ele acabara de ver os aurores entrarem nos jardins do castelo, não imaginava o que eles estavam querendo, mas sabia que devia ter haver com Snape, assim que entrou presenciou a cena que divertia Dumbledore e de boca aberta viu o temido mestre de poções, alto e todo vestido de negro tentando argumentar com sua amiga baixinha e frágil que tinha o dedo quase encostado no nariz do bruxo.

Era uma cena que ele jamais imaginou ver, Snape preocupado com a segurança de Hermione e ela o desafiando, muito brava, falando que não iria ficar, imaginou como seria para alguns alunos dele ver tal cena, tinha certeza que nunca mais temeriam o velho mestre como antes, afinal ele estava baixando a cabeça para uma bruxinha, mas algo dentro dele parou e ele percebeu que o mestre estava baixando a cabeça para a mulher que ele amava e Harry entendeu que não podia pedir a sua amiga que escolhesse entre eles, ele podia a amar, mas Snape também a amava, isso fez muita diferença para ele, agora sabia como perdoar sua amiga, ele finalmente a entendia.

Aproximou-se do casal e com um sorriso falou para Hermione – você e Snape precisam de mais tempo para saírem daqui, eu vou atrasar os aurores levando eles para procurar vocês pelo castelo, - Hermione sorriu e o abraçou e disse: – Harry obrigada – ele apenas falou – Amigos são para essas coisas, não é assim que se diz? – ela riu e o apertou, deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz antes que ele, meio vermelho, saísse da sala para cumprir o que havia prometido.

Dumbledore sorriu feliz, estava satisfeito com Harry e agora tinha que tirar Severo e Hermione do castelo. – Minerva, traga a casinha e o papel que está sob ela – a diretora olhou para Dumbledore que acabara de falar como para um velho senil, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Severo e Hermione olharam a casinha sem saber o que pensar e o velho explicou – meus queridos - e olhando para Minerva falou – Não me olhe assim que eu não estou caduco – a senhora sorriu encabulada e o bruxo voltou a encarar o casal – Severo leia o papel – acenado com a cabeça para o objeto que está sobre a mesa. Snape pegou o papel e leu em voz alta - essa casinha e uma chave de portal, que leva para a casa de verão do meu irnão – a letra de Aberforth Dumbledore, com caligrafia feia e torta explicava para que a casa servia. Dumbledore olhou para o bruxo e completou - não uma chave qualquer, uma que quando acionada leva a um lugar determinado, mas ela permanece aqui, e ninguém mais pode passar por ela até que quem foi retorne.

Ela leva a casa onde passo as minhas férias, ninguém, até agora, sabia de sua existência ou como ir até lá, a não ser meu irmão, ele é o fiel do segredo. A casa é inlocalizável e também não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar lá, você estarão seguros até que nós resolvamos esse mal entendido todo e você possam voltar. Minerva olhou com admiração para a casinha, ela nunca soube onde Dumbledore passava as férias e por muitos anos quis muito saber.

Severo perguntou como usava a chave e como eles iriam voltar e Dumbledore continuou – para usar basta abrir o telhado direito da casa, e ela o sugara para dentro e você sairá em uma miniatura de Hogwarts que se encontra lá no chalé, para voltar basta destampar a torre da Grifinoria e você voltaram. Não se preocupem, assim que você se estalarem eu mando noticias, agora vão, o Harry não vai conseguir segurar os aurores para sempre. Severo e Hermione assentiram e de mãos dadas abriram o telhado sendo sugados imediatamente para seu interior.

Minerva pegou a casinha e a guardou no armário de onde a havia tirado mais cedo e sentou-se em sua cadeira mexendo em alguns papeis para parecer ocupada, menos de três segundos depois Moody e dois aurores entraram em sua sala perguntado por Snape e foram informados que ele nunca havia entrado no colégio e que ela não sabia de seu paradeiro e nem de Hermione. Olhou feio para seu colega de ordem e pediu que, depois que ele encerrasse o circo que ele armou ele fosse falar com ela. Minerva pretendia contar a seu afoito colega toda a parte da historia que ele se furtou a escutar por querer buscar os aurores para prender Snape.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSH

Voldemort andava ansioso de um lado para outro, virou-se para a porta para ver os dois comensais que ele havia mandado buscar Bellatrix entrar com o corpo da bruxa, morto e jogado nos braços do maior dos dois homens.

Voldmort se aproximou rápido e logo foi ver o pescoço da bruxa malvada, não viu nada, o colar não estava mais lá, sentiu um pavor percorrer seu corpo, ele não acreditava que tinha perdido sua horcrux, ou que talvez os membros da ordem soubessem de sua existência, mas poderia ter sido tirada por algum outro motivo, para saber perguntou – onde você acharam o corpo dela? – os dois homens responderam – no lugar onde tínhamos a deixado, chegamos lá antes que ela fosse movida.

O lorde das trevas agora estava se sentindo tonto, sua horcrux estava com a ordem, eles sabiam de sua existência, virou as costas para os servos e falou – entregue-na a família dela.

Tentou parecer indiferente, não demonstrar que estava desesperado, ele tinha que saber se a ordem tinha pegado suas outras horcrux, ele iria procurar por elas, começaria imediatamente a buscá-las, se elas estivessem no lugar as pegaria e as manteria consigo, seguras sobre suas vistas.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSH

De um solavanco Severo e Hermione foram lançados no chão de uma sala rústica, Snape resmungou um pouco e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Hermione, olharam em volta e viram uma típico chalé suíço, feito de madeira e decorado como a casa de uma tia velha, tudo muito organizado e bonitinho.

A bruxa suspirou passando a mão na meia cortina de renda e depois indo sentar-se na cadeira acolchoada, virou para Severo e o viu examinar a miniatura da escola, era perfeita, ele olhou para o telhado da torre da Grifinoria dando um pequeno sorriso ao falar – não podia ser diferente, ele tinha que fazer o portal na Grifinoria.

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça, preferiu para não falar nada, levantou e o convidou – Severo vamos lá fora, quero ver como é. – Severo olhou pela janela – está cheio de neve apesar do sol forte e do céu imensamente azul - Nós estamos nos alpes, em algum lugar bem alto para ter tanto gelo nessa época do ano. – com um feitiço ele tentou conjurar alguns casacos que estavam em seus aposentos, mas não conseguiu imaginou que as proteções não devia permitir que nada viesse, "nem roupas", pensou sorrindo, o lugar era seguro mesmo como o velho tinha falado, olhou para o sofá e viu uma manta, a trasfigurou em um casaco para Hermione e usou sobre si um feitiço aquecedor, depois de preparados abriu a porta e saiu junto com ela.

Do lado de fora viram o céu muito azul dos alpes machados por poucas nuvens em contraste com a neve branca que cobria toda a paisagem acidentada e cheia de picos. Eles estavam em uma montanha quase inacessível, o único caminha fora o portal para sair dali seria uma vassoura ou uma pequena trilha que serpenteava atrás da casa, ele não sabia onde ela chegava, depois ele iria investigar, agora ele se colocou atrás de Hermione e a abraçou, apertando contra o seu peito, ele estava feliz com ela ali, era um lugar bonito e tranqüilo.

Hermione se encolheu nos braços dele e respirando fundo se aconchegou sentindo o vento frio no rosto.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Um Beijo, Leyla Poth


	20. Chapter 20

Gente... volteiiii....

Esse cap e dedicado a Rosy, por que ela nunca desistiu da fic, UM BJU PRA VOCÊ AMIGA...

Eu não mandei o cap para a beta, ele por tanto não foi betado e deve ter uns errinhos, ou errões... Perdão, mas a Marília ta muito ocupada e eu nem consigo falar com ela ultimamente... ç.ç ....saudade da Marília...

Capítulo 20

Severo estacou ao ouvir um ruído de aparatação vindo de dentro da casa, apertou mais Hermione em seus braços, ela olhou para ele com apreensão.

O mestre tirou a varinha do bolso e falou perto do ouvido da bruxa, - espere aqui – e se virou em direção a casa.

Hermione franziu o senso e fez que não com a cabeça e o seguiu. Quando severo a viu se aproximar virou para ela com a sua melhor cara de professor cruel e já ia disparar uma imprecação quando ela falou - eu não vou ficar aqui fora enquanto você se arrisca, dois lutam melhor que um e temos mais chances de vencer. - na verdade ela não queria ficar lá fora pensando nele e imaginando o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, sabendo o perigo que ele estaria correndo e não podendo fazer nada. Não. Ela iria junto com ele, e se Severo morresse ou fosse preso ela também seria.

Snape, a contragosto, aceitou a ajuda, mas deixou claro que ele iria à frente. Passo a passo o bruxo foi entrando no chalé, olhou para todos os cantos da sala e não viu ninguém, fui em direção a cozinha e ela também estava vazia, deu mais uns passo e estacou na frente do quarto. Vindos lá de dentro ele escutou um barulho como se algo passado estivesse sendo arrastado, entrou no quarto com a varinha em riste e parou no meio do cômodo, Hermione que vinha logo atrás fez o mesmo, e não se aquentando começou a rir, a cena era hilária.

Em pé no meio do quarto estava Dobby, seus joelhos tremiam e os grandes olhos do elfo estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar do rosto. Severo abaixou a varinha e falou por entre os dentes.

- você não tem medo de morre elfo idiota, podia ter levado um avada nessa sua cara verde. – Dobby se encolheu em um canto e muito tímido começou a falar – Dobby não queria causar problemas, Dobby só veio trazer as malas de professos Snape e de Sra. Granger, Dobby...

Hermione que estava rindo parou e foi até a pobre criatura, abaixou-se a seu lado e falou – Dobby, esta tudo bem, nós é que estamos muito nervosos com toda essa historia de fuga, não é Severo? – perguntou olhando para o homem de um jeito que dizia claramente que não aceitaria que ele a contradisse-se. Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, murmurando baixinho umas palavras não publicáveis.

Dobby sorriu para Hermione e explicou – Dobby e o único elfo que sabe onde vocês estão, Dobby veio aqui quando Professor Dumbledore estava de férias, Dobby ajudava professor e trazia comida e doces para ele. Dobby foi mandado por professor para fazer a mesma coisa para você. Dobby vai vir aqui todo dia na hora do almoço trazer comida e também dar noticias para você do mundo lá fora – O elfo parecia muito orgulhoso de sua incumbência, sorriu ao final da explicação e olhou para o professor Snape em busca de alguma aceitação e seu deu por satisfeito quando viu o professor ir em direção a suas malas e olhar o que tinha dentro.

Espantado Severo notou que dentro da mala estavam não apenas seus pertences que estavam em Hogwarts, mas também todas as coisas que estavam em Bristol, virou-se para o elfo e já ia perguntar quando ele parecendo ler seus pensamentos respondeu:

– Dobby fui a apartamento de professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore pediu para Dobby ir, ele queria que Dobby pegasse caixinha dourada para professor Snape e já que Dobby estava lá, Dobby pegou o resto também. - Dando uma paradinha e refletindo se devia continuar Dobby falou – Dobby nunca imaginou que professor gostasse de calças Jeans, se professor quiser Dobby compra, mas para professor.

Severo quase cuspiu de raiva, que impertinência dessa criatura em comentar suas roupas trouxas, teve vontade de socar o elfo como Malfoy fazia quando era dono dele, mas se conteve ao ver Hermione entrar na conversa e mudar propositalmente de assunto ou notar o ar assassino dele.

- Dobby... Mas que bom que você virá aqui, assim teremos noticias fresquinha e será que eu posso te pedir um favor? – o elfo fez que sim e ela continuou, – eu gostaria de escrever uma carta para Minerva e uma para meus pais. Será que você entregaria as duas para a professora? - Dobby interrompeu - Dobby sabe onde Hermione morra, Dobby leva a carta para seus pais.

- Dobby eu prefiro que a Minerva entregue a carta, quero que ela os ajude a entender tudo é complicado falar em papel o que quero.

Dobby concordou e Severo sentiu um estranho frio na barriga, "o que Hermione ia escrever para os pais dela?" ele só sabia que seria citado na carta, o que o deixava muito nervoso, Minerva tinha deixado claro que não concordava com o relacionamento deles, mesmo depois de saber do elo e de que só poderia ser feito através do amor verdadeiro, ela ainda tinha ficado olhando torto para ele, com certeza não era a pessoa adequada para falar bem dele para os pais de Hermione, ela o transformaria num mostro, pensou receoso.

Ele ia falar o que pensava para a bruxa, mas quando seu por si ela já tinha entregado os pergaminhos para o elfo dizendo, - não tenho muito a acrescentar ao que a Minerva já sabe da Historia, na verdade é mais um pedido e para os meus pais umas poucas palavras de amor filial.

O Elfo despediu-se dos dois, estalando os dedos aparatou.

Severo ia falar novamente, mas Hermione deu um suspiro e se atirou na cama – Severo... É uma pena que tenhamos roupas, achei que íamos ficar nus o tempo todo. – O Bruxo deu um meio sorriso diante a insinuação da mulher e falou – Se você preferir podemos ignorar as roupas... – Hermione desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua blusa... Depois o segundo... O terceiro...

Snape teve que fechar a boca para não babar, ele ficou muito excitado com a cena e soltando um gemido falou com uma voz rouca e perdida de desejo – vamos experimentar a cama de Dumbledore? – pulou para cima dela beijando-a na boca e se perdendo no corpo de sua amada. Tocando cada pequena parte de pele, beijando com sofreguidão os seios. Levou à mão a braguilha da calça dela e a abriu, tirou suas próprias roupas e puxou a calça dela de uma vez só, vendo que não aquentaria mais de desejo consumou o ato se deliciando com o prazer de se unir a bruxa que ele amava.

Muito tempo depois Hermione espreguiçou e se encostou mais no corpo de Severo, ele a enlaçou com os braços e disse – cama boa, o velho sabe viver – ela riu – estou morrendo de fome, será que o Dobby trouxe comida e deixou na cozinha? - levantou-se totalmente nua, Snape segurou um gemido ao ver o traseiro nu de Hermione se afastando, sentiu seu sexo ficar duro novamente e quase a puxou para a cama de novo, mas também estava faminto e a deixou verificar a cozinha.

Pouco depois ela voltou com uma bandeja cheia de coisa que cheiravam muito bem, eles comeram na cama gloriosamente despidos.

Severo parou um instante e olhou para Hermione que devorava sem piedade uma coxa de franco. Lembrou-se que desde quando havia sido torturado e Hermione sentido os crusios, não tinha mais feito a poção anticoncepcional que ele dava a ela desde o inicio da relação dos dois, já fazia muito tempo, o efeito da poção durava algumas semanas, mas, muito mais tempo já se havia passado, uma ruga de preocupação surgiu em sua testa, e Hermione notou.

- O que foi? A comida não está boa? Eu estou achando divina, poderia comer a bandeja toda.

Severo resolveu não tocar no assunto, iria fazer a poção, e daria a ela, e tudo estaria bem. Respondeu que não era nada, mas que já estava satisfeito, levantou da cama e foi olhar nas suas coisas para ver se tinha os ingredientes da poção, como Dobby tinha trazido tudo de Bristol, certamente elas estariam lá.

Achou facilmente o que queria vestiu um robe e foi para a cozinha preparar, pouco depois ele trousse para ela o vidrinho com o liquido, ela reconheceu o que era e sem pedir explicações o jogou na garganta sem sentir o gosto.

Mal a coisa chegou a seu estomago ela teve que sair correndo para o banheiro e colocou tudo para fora, tão violentamente que teve que se ajoelhar no chão em frente ao vaso. Snape veio socorrê-la imediatamente, branco de nervoso.

– Severo o que você me deu para beber, alguma poção para vomitar? – ele, disse que era a poção anticoncepcional e que estava certo que a tinha feito corretamente.

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele, ele se lembrou que se a mulher estivesse grávida e tomasse a poção ela causaria vômito imediato, sentiu a perna bamba, teve que se encostar-se à parede para não cair no chão, Hermione notou, se levantou, foi até ele e perguntou o que estava havendo, achando impossível que ele tivesse ficado daquele jeito só por que tivesse errado um poção.

Severo abraçou a garota e disse – vamos para o quarto que eu tenho que conversar com você. - Hermione ficou assustada, o que estaria acontecendo com ela, será que um erro na poção podia causar algum dano maior que o vomitório, ficou muito nervosa, andou do lado de severo me silencio.

Quando entraram no quarto, ele a levou até a cama e a sentou colocando-se a seu lado.

Segurou a mão dela e falou de uma vez, ele não sabia fazer rodeio.

- Hermione, você está grávida. – a bruxa abriu os olhos tanto que quase ficou parecida com o Dobby e desmaiou para trás caindo sobre a cama.

Severo assustado tentou reanimá–la. Ela acordou lentamente, como se emergisse de um sonho, a principio, não reconheceu onde estava até ouvir a voz de Severo a chamando pelo nome e a sacudindo. Com uma voz que parecia vinda de muito longe perguntou – por que você acha que eu estou grávida? – Severo respirou fundo e explicou sobre os efeitos da poção e do tempo que ela ficou sem tomar. A bruxa virou de bruços e chorou baixinho, severo se sentiu muito mal.

- Hermione eu sei que ter um filho comigo não deve ser a experiência sonhada por nenhuma jovem, mas eu juro que tentarei ser um bom pai, eu amo muito você e vou amar nosso filho – Severo se encolheu na cama esperando as recriminações que ela iria fazer a ele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e falou bem de mansinho – Severo, eu amo você, ter um filho com você será um coisa linda e eu não duvido que você será um bom pai, não é pior isso que eu estou chorando, e pela nossa situação, trazer um filho no mundo em meio a uma guerra sangrenta, foragidos no meio do nada e sem ninguém por perto, sem meus pais, sem. - voltou a chorar. Severo a abraçou com o coração mais leve, ela não se ressentia de ter um filho com ele, ela só estava preocupada, e isso, ele também estava, mas ele não demonstraria.

Eles passaram muito tempo calados e acabaram dormindo, quando acordaram já era manha do outro dia e severo decidiu que era hora de olhar as redondezas, explorar os arredores, ia acordar Hermione, mas ficou com pena, visto que ela dormia muito sossegada.

Foi preparar o café deixar algo para ela comer e um bilhete avisado do passeio e falando que voltava logo.

Pouco depois Snape andava sobre o sol da manha, de tão preocupado não via como eram radiosos os céus dos Alpes com o azul profundo em contraste com a neve branca. Ele ainda via o chalé ao longe, resolveu descer por uma pequena estradinha seguiu um tempo até ver um homem que pastoreava algumas vacas com enormes sinos nos pescoços, desejou que Hermione estivesse com ele, achou que ela ia gostar da cena que mais parecia saída de um quadro.

Foi mais em frente e viu uma pequena aglomeração de gente, alguns homens estavam cantando uma canção leve e doce.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

(Edelweiss, Edelweiss)

Every morning you greet me

(Cada manhã você cumprimenta-me)

Small and white, clean and bright

(Pequeno e branco, limpo e brilhante)

You look happy to meet me

(Você olha feliz encontrar-se com me)

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

(A flor da neve pode você florescer e crescer)

Bloom and grow forever

(Florescer e crescer para sempre)

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

(Edelweiss, Edelweiss)

Bless my homeland forever

(Abençoe minha terra para sempre)

Ficou parado escutando, ele já havia ouvido falar sobre a flor de nome Edelweiss, que era muito rara e só nascia nos Alpes nas pedras mais altas e sem nada em volta, prosperava solitária incrustada na rocha. Sabia que entre os povos da Áustria e Alemanha, dar uma Edelweiss para a mulher amada era uma enorme prova de amor, por que além de ser difícil de achar era sempre perigoso escalar as altas pedras das montanhas para apanha a flor.

Resolveu voltar para casa e ver se Hermione já tinha acordado depois que ela comece iria chamá-la para sair, mostrar as coisas que tinha descoberto. Quem sabe ele achasse uma Edelweiss...

Chegou em casa e ela ainda dormia, não quis incomodar e foi para a sala ler um pouco da biblioteca de Dumbledore, meia hora depois já estava se preocupando com a demora para ela acordar, mas lembrou-se que um dos sintomas de gravidez nos primeiros meses e muito sono.

Hermione acordou meio torta, tinham dormido de qualquer jeito sobre a cama depois de terem percebido a gravidez, procurou Severo na cama e não o achou, ouviu um barulho na sala e deduziu que fosse ele.

Levantou de um salto e foi até lá, o encontrou sentado em um sofá lendo um livro, pulo no colo dele e começou a beijar-lo no pescoço, Snape sorriu e a abraçou.

- Mione, eu dei uma volta antes de você acordar e achei pessoas aqui por perto, pastores para ser mais exato, acho que se eles estão aqui próximos, deve haver um povoado aqui por perto, talvez lá aja um medico que possa a examinar – Hermione olhou para ele interrogativa e Snape esclareceu – por causa do bebê, sabe?... Podemos ainda estar aqui quando ele nascer e você vai precisar de ajuda, eu sou um mestre de poções e não um medibruxo, além disso, deve ser menos entediante ficar aqui por um longo tempo se tivermos aonde ir para distrair.

A bruxa gemeu manhosamente e falou - Ah Sev achei que eu era distração suficiente para você – ao terminar de falar, passou a língua úmida em volta dos lábios do bruxo. Sem resistência, severo a beijou e ela começou a tirar a camisa dele, botão por botão, beijando cada centímetro de carne exposta.

Severo sorriu cinicamente e falou – acho que essa gravidez esta mexendo com seus hormônios.

– você mexe com meus hormônios Severo.

Ele riu rouco de desejo e deixou que ela retira-se a camisa de seus ombros. Começou a atacar a pele do pescoço dela com beijos e mordidas, achando que estava macia e convidativa com cetim.

Pouco depois os dois já estavam nuns um sobe o outro no sofá do chalé, a luz do sol penetrava lentamente pela janela quando, por fim, ele deitou sobre ela e a possuiu lenta e delicadamente. Ele tinha medo de machucá-la, dela estar mais sensível que o normal por causa do bebê, mas perante o fogo e a forma descontrolada que Hermione o devorava ele deixou para lá o zelo e se perdeu na paixão dos dois.

Logo depois do almoço trazido por Dobby e de Hermione ter dado a ele mais um bilhetinho para Minerva contando da gravidez e pedindo que ela também informasse isso a seus pais, Severo e Hermione saíram do chalé e foram em direção a pequena estrada onde ele tinha achado os pastores.

A bruxa estava extasiada com a paisagem, o vento frio balançava os seus cabelos e parecia que toda a natureza os saudava, pensou que Dumbledore tinha tido bom gosto em escolher esse lugar divino para colocar sua casinha de férias.

Notou que Severo também aproveitava o passeio, mas não entendia por que ele ficava olhando para o alto das escarpas o tempo todo, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Alguns passos mais a frente ele parou, deu um sorriso e foi em direção a um paredão íngreme de pedra que parecia perigoso.

Hermione foi atrás dele e o segurou pelo braço – Severo? O que você pretende fazer? – ele somente sorriu para ela e começo a atacar a encosta, subindo a maneira trouxa. Hermione gritou com ele – Pare com isso, o que deu em você? Perdeu o juízo, se quer subir lá em cima, e só aparatar, esqueceu que você é um bruxo – e falou consigo mesma resmungando: – ai... Excesso e ar puro para o morcego das masmorras deve o ter intoxicado.

Já ia aparatar para próximo de onde ele já estava para fazê-lo descer. Quando viu lá em cima, bem no alto do rochedo uma pequena flor, branca e amarela, sentiu um aperto gostoso no peito, era uma Edleweiss, ela sabia sobre a tradição de dar uma flor daquelas para a pessoa amada, era uma prova de amor e Severo estava se arriscando num ato romântico por ela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma onda de orgulho e amor por ele, também se preocupou, se algo acontecesse, ela nunca se perdoaria.

- SEVERO CUIDADO, NÃO PRECISA FAZER ISSO, EU SEU QUE VOCÊ ME AMA!!!!!

Ele acenou lá do meio da rocha e continuou subindo, quando já estava quase chegando, uma pedra solta rolou abaixo de seu pé ele se desequilibrou e Hermione tapou a boca com a mão para não gritar. Como seus braços fortes ele se segurou e em um gesto rápido lançou a perna sobre outra pedra dando o impulso final e alcançando a pequena florzinha.

Colocou-a na boca e pensou em descer com magia, mas ao olhar para baixo viu que Mione não estava mais sozinha, vários homens, provavelmente os pastores de mais cedo estavam ao pé do rochedo esperando por ele, resignado começou a longa descida, quando alcançou o chão foi até a Mione e a entregou a florzinha.

Os homens aplaudiram e deram vivas, e foram cumprimentar o novo herói do dia. Todos falavam em alemão e Hermione não entendia nada, olhou para Snape e sorrindo viu que ele estava conversando com os homens na língua deles sem dificuldade e ficou admirada.

Logo após algumas palavras trocadas o bruxo virou-se para a Mione e traduziu a conversa. – Eu perguntei a eles onde ficava o povoado mais próximo e eles se ofereceram para nos mostrar, e também nos convidaram para uma festa que terá essa noite, eu aceitarei o convite se você quiser ir. – Hermione disse que sim e Severo transmitiu – logo ela ouviu um monte de instruções de como chegar ao povoado que Severo parecia entender e os homens se despediriam indo na direção que eles haviam indicado com sendo o povoado.

Severo abraçou Hermione por traz tirando a flor de sua mão a colocou em meio a seus cachos castanhos bem a cima da orelha a vez virar e voltar para casa.

Próximo às oito da noite Mione e Severo saíram de seu chalé e foram para o povoado, andando, sentindo o vento da noite, o frio estava forte e eles usaram feitiços aquecedores para não sentir. Snape queria colocar uns 20 feitiços em Hermione, mas ela não deixou. Desde que descobriram a gravidez ele era todo cuidados com ela.

Acharam o povoado facilmente, pois as luzes da festa podiam ser vistas a distancia, o cheiro de salsicha assada e carne fizeram o recém apetite super dimensionado de Hermione saltar como os dentes de um leão dentro dela. Puxando o braço de Snape ela o fez andar mais depressa, ele ria e dizia que a comida não ia acabar, mas ela não queria saber.

Todo iluminado o povoado de casinhas brancas com estrutura de madeira estava parecendo um presépio daqueles que se viam no natal em frente a igrejas católicas, a neve rala na beira das casas e a musica vinda de um toldo colocado no centro da praça tornavam o lugar meio mágico.

O casal foi caminhado até a praça e logo que foram vistos por um dos homens que os convidaram ele se aproximou e falou com uma voz meio arrastada, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Chegou o nosso casal romântico, vocês são o assunto da cidade, as mulheres suspiram e os homens, que não tem a sua coragem, - bateu a mão no ombro de Snape – e a sua sorte – dando um piscadinha para Hermione que enrubesceu - o invejam.

Severo ficou tímido e agradeceu o convite ao homem que agora eles sabiam chamar Has os levou a um canto onde tinham mesas e cadeiras e mandou que eles fossem servidos. Foi posto a frente deles uma bandeja onde tinham salsichas de vários tipos, pães que pareciam quentes e apetitosos, alguns molhos, legumes e duas canecas de cerveja a temperatura ambiente, como é o costume local.

Hermione salivava, Severo olhou aquilo pasmo, ela parecia um aluno do primeiro ano em frente ao banquete de boas vindas de Hogwarts.

Viu-a pegar um pão e fazer o maior sanduíche possível, ele achou que não caberia tudo na jovem, mas ela comia com vontade, feliz com uma criança.

Severo se serviu e tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

Algum tempo depois uma senhora de meia idade se aproximou dos dois e perguntou: - Onde você estão hospedados? – Severo estacou, era obvio que essa pergunta aconteceria, mas ele não tinha pensado em uma resposta convincente, e já ia falar que era em casa de parentes quando a mulher falou – desculpe, mas é que eu vi você chegando do moro do _fantasma do velho _ninguém que preze a vida passa por lá, é um lugar estranho, coisas aparecem e desaparecem e um velho de barbas longas e roupa espalhafatosa, muito velho para estar vivo é visto naquele lugar todos os verões e pior, ele tem uma pequena criatura verde com ele, que os mais velhos acham ser um demônio e os mais novos um ET, mas eu acho que é uma almas penadas, alma desgarrada do inferno.

Severo teve que segurar a maior gargalhada de sua vida, ele sentiu até os olhos lacrimejarem com o sacrifício, essa era a melhor, _Morro do velho fantasma, Dumbledore..._

Fazendo cara de serio, agradecendo aos anos de pratica de esconder seus sentimentos e respondeu em um alemão fluente: – nós não estamos no morro e sim do outro lado, chegamos aqui anteontem e nos hospedamos uma cabana de caça de um amigo, viemos para cá passar nossa lua de mel. – achou prudente deixar bem claro que estavam em lua de mel para não receberem visitas indesejadas, que além de não acharem cabana nenhuma, podiam vê-los no morro do velho fantasma, "velho fantasma", ele tinha que contar isso ao Dumbledore.

A senhora sorriu e desejou felicidades ao casal e recomendou cuidado com o morro em questão, partindo para junto de outras senhoras que começaram a conversar, Severo tinha certeza de que eram o assunto.

Hermione virou para Severo e quis saber sobre o que era a conversa da senhora, assim que ele acabou de contar, Mione que estava tomando um gole de cerveja começou a engasgar e rir ao mesmo tempo, ele esperou que ela melhora-se e sugeriu que eles voltassem para casa, estava ficando tarde e frio de mais. Meio amuada, Mione concordou, ela estava gostando da festa, e argumentou que eles ainda não sabiam se tinha um medico na vila, ele parou um pouco e olhou em volta para procurar a senhora no Morro assombrado, a viu fofocando junto a uma das pilastras do toldo, foi até lá e interrompendo a conversa dela com outra mulher perguntou se tinham um medico na vila, a senhora preocupada quis saber se estavam passando mal, severo disse que não, que era uma precaução. A mulher disse que sim e indicou o lugar próximo a uma árvore onde morava o medico e severo disse que voltaria se precisasse.

Na Manhã do dia seguinte Severo voltou à vila e procurou o medico, falou que sua esposa estava grávida e perguntou que poderia trazê-la para um exame de rotina, para saber se ela estava bem, o medico ficou encantado em ajudar e disse esperar pelo casal mais romântico do mundo depois do almoço.

Snape voltou para a casinha rindo de si mesmo, já o haviam acusado de tudo, mas de ser o sujeito mais romântico do mundo era a primeira vez, essa era fina, ele, o morcegão, um grande romântico.

Encontrou Hermione dormindo no sofá com um livro no colo, "dormindo de novo" pensou. Pegou-o e viu que era um manual de trasfiguração, algo comum nas prateleiras de Alvo.

Sentou no sofá e esperou pela hora que Dobby iria trazer o almoço, e ele levaria Hermione ao medico.

O tempo passo lento até Hermione erguer a cabeça da almofada do sofá e começar a conversar com ele, ele contou do medico e de como ele estava apreensivo com a situação deles.

Já estava ficando mole de fome quando ouviu um barulho de explosão. A porta dos fundos da pequena casa veio a baixo em um baque surdo, Snape saltou do sofá e puxou Hermione para trás de si, - vá para a maquete do castelo e passe pelo portal, vá para Hogwart que eu cuido da nossa visita, - Hermione segurou a manga do casaco dele e disse, - de jeito nenhum, eu fico com você, não vou fugir.

Severo serrou os dentes e trasmutado pela raiva falou – você não entende mulher que se algo acontecer a você e a nosso filho eu não serei capaz de suportar, com você aqui eu serei presa fácil, vai agora, faça o que eu falei, eu irei atrás de você, também não pretendo morrer aqui, vai logo!!!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, assentiu com a cabeça e fez o que ele pediu, abriu o telhado da torre da Grifinoria e foi sugada pela maquete.

Saiu na sala da Minerva que se assustou com a chegada inesperada da bruxa, ela se atirou nos braços da velha mestra e começou a chorar, contou o que estava acontecendo e a professora a fez sentar. Por longos minutos ambas olharam para casinha sobre a lareira da sala, Severo não aparecia, Hermione já estava a ponto de voltar pelo portal para ver o que tinha ocorrido quando uma mancha negra surgiu de debaixo do telhado e Severo foi lançado para fora caindo no chão com um risco de sangue saindo da testa.

Ela correu para ele, ajoelhou a seu lado e ele sorriu para ela, - você está bem? Eles o feriram muito?

- Não, só um arranhão na testa, de resto, nada de grave, os comensais que foram até lá não eram de nada, e acho que me subestimaram.

- Eles estão mortos?

- Infelizmente só um deles morreu o outro conseguiu fugir e acho que logo trará os amiguinhos dele para nos pegar. Não sei como nos encontraram.

Mal acabou de falar viu Minerva apontar a varinha para a maquete da casinha e a explodir fechando a passagem, o esconderijo já não era mais seguro, um novo plano teria que ser feito.

Quanto tempo que eu não escrevo... Espero que tenha ficado bom.

To com saudade de você e feliz por estar concluindo esse cap... Um ano nossaaa....

Bem, agora falta pouco, mas um e pronto... vou escrever essa semana, aproveitar as férias do chefe....

Beijos


	21. Chapter 21

Era um dia comum em Hogwarts, a diretora Minerva Margonagoll estava sentada em sua cadeira verificando as notas dos alunos do quinto ano, dois anos tinha-se passado desde a derrota de Voldemort, e tudo parecia ter votado a mais tranqüila normalidade.

Depois dos mortos e feridos tanto amigos como inimigos a vida continuou, Harry agora era um auror e trabalhava no ministério, Ronald Wesley estava em um cargo burocrático no ministério e a Gina Wesley estava na liga mundial de quadribol. Tudo estava bem.

No jardim do Castelo o tumulo branco de Dumbledore estava ladeado de flores e ninguém mais procurava por Snape e Hermione, havia três anos que eles haviam desaparecido.

A velha bruxa arrumava os papeis sobre a mesa minuciosamente quando ouviu uma batida na porta, com sua voz formal habitual mandou entrar.

Passou pela porta um garoto do terceiro ano muito magro e alto, tinha os cabelos muito cacheados e negros, com o uniforme da Corvinal, ela sabia que o nome dele era John Fry. Olhando sobre os óculos Minerva pensou o que o garoto queria.

Ele se aproximou lentamente como se tivesse com vergonha e falou.

- Professora... Desculpe incomodar, mas ...eu tenho algo para lhe entregar...eu sei que vai parecer estranho mas... bem ate para mim parece estranho... mas... – já nervosa com a fala sem sentido do garoto, disse ríspida – fale logo o que é, pode ter certeza que depois de tudo que eu passei na minha vida, nada, e nada mesmo me parece estranho.

Respirando fundo o garoto se aproximou mais da mesa e tirou das veste uma carta enrolada em pergaminho, parecia muito velha e gasta, ela não pode deixar de notar que estava meio manchado por poeira e umidade.

A velha bruxa estendeu a mão para pegar o pergaminho. O garoto começou a explicar:

- Professora, essa carta está endereçada a senhora desde 1902, ela foi escrita por minha bisavó e vem passando de pai para filho desde então, ela, como você pode ver tem instruções na frente de como deve ser feita a entrega.

Minerva olhou para a carta com cuidado e observou que me letra miúda estava escrito:

" _Entregar a professora Minerva Margonagoll dois anos após a morte de lord Voldemort, em caso de nesse dia a professora não estiver mais entre os vivos ou Voldemort tiver triunfado essa carta deve ser queimada fechada e nunca mais mencionada."_

Minerva passou o dedo sobre a carta reconhecendo a letra de quem a escreverá, ela já tinha visto aquela letra miúda diversas vezes em trabalhos escolares com o dobro de pergaminhos pedidos. Abriu cautelosa a carta e ao olhar o papel sentiu uma vontade terrível de chorar, não de tristeza, mas de simples alivio por seu plano tão temerário ter dado certo.

Já tinha se esquecido do garoto quando ele falou meio sem jeito e assustado com a reação emocional da mestra – Professora! Será que seria muita impertinência saber o que tem nessa carta? Há anos nós da família fazemos conjecturas sobre o assunto, primeiro nos perguntando quem era lord Voldemorte e depois quando ele apareceu, em como nossa bisavó sabia, a senhora poderia me explicar?

A bruxa olhou o rapaz a sua frente, ele tinha uma mistura peculiar de traços, os cabelos pretos e o olhar profundo, mas esse não tinha o amargor de Severo, eram olhos de um garoto inocente e feliz. A velha bruxa sorriu antes de responder.

- infelizmente senhor Fry eu não posso responder a sua pergunta, essa carta e confidencial, e acredite em mim quando digo, tem coisa que é melhor não saber, boas ou ruins. A ignorância as vezes é uma virtude.

O garoto não parecia satisfeito com a noticia, esperou um pouco antes de pedir licença para sair, virou as costas e já estava chegando à porta quando a professora perguntou?

Meu rapaz, você tem uma foto de família antiga onde sua bisavó esteja e quem sabe seu bisavô, essas onde toda a família esta reunida?

O garoto sorriu - temos sim, fica na nossa casa sobre a lareira. A senhora esta convidada a ir lá me casa quando quiser ver a foto.

Minerva agradeceu e prometeu ir nas férias para que ele mesmo pudesse mostra-lhe a foto.

O garoto se sentindo importante saiu da sala deixando Minerva perdida entre as letras da carta, e como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo viu Severo ser lançada de dentro da casinha de bonecas e cair no chão nos braços de sua jovem Hermione a três longos anos atrás.

Severo levantou do chão meio atordoado pela batalha com os comensais e Hermione muito agitada ajudava-o a sentar em uma cadeira, passava a mão pelo rosto dele preocupada com o ferimento na testa limpou o sangue com o lencinho e curou o corte com a varinha.

Minerva olhava para os dois enternecida, ela até tinha duvidado do amor que os unia, mas vendo a preocupação da garota e o olhar perdido de Snape olhando para ela, não teve mais duvida e sentiu dentro de si uma necessidade enorme de protegê-los, ela amava a menina com se fosse sua filha e podia gostar de Severo se ele a fizesse feliz.

Olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore ele olhava para o casal com o senso franzido, virando-se para ela, soltou o ar de seus pulmões pintados e disse – Minerva, de a eles o livro de regras da escola e deixe que voltem para as masmorras, por enquanto ninguém deve saber que estão aqui, eu e você teremos que arrumar um jeito de protegê-los, não sei ainda como, precisamos de tempo.

Minerva foi até a estante de livros e tirou o livro de regras, ela tinha ficado possessa quando Alvo lhe contou para que ele servia, era uma vergonha o diretor ter se prestado a fazer uma coisa como aquela, mas depois de um tempo começo a achar a idéia ate que romântica.

Entregou o livro a Hermione que braçada a Severo o abriu de cabeça para baixo e sumiu indo para dentro das masmorras.

Minerva virou para o quadro do diretor e se deixou cair na cadeira. – E agora Alvo, o que faremos? – dando de ombro o velho passou a mão pela barba e voltou-se para a janela com o olhar perdido.

Varias horas se passaram, os dois bruxos só discutiram muitas saídas sem achar uma definitiva quando dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore surgiu um centelha brilhante que para quem o conhecia era mais que um indicativo de que ele tinha tido um idéia.

Minerva endireitou-se na cadeira e disparou – Fala logo Alvo, qual a idéia?

Alvo sentou em sua cadeira e perguntou fazendo seu melhor ar de inocente: - Minerva minha querida, você ainda tem aquele viratempo guardado ou ele está emprestado a outra aluna grifinoria?

A velha bruxa levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com um ar meio ofendido, é claro que está comigo, eu não o emprestei mais a ninguém, ora se eu vou ficar emprestando o meu viratempo, eu vi o que ouve da ultima vez, você quebrou todas as regras quando mandou os garotos de volta daquele jeito e além do mais...

Sorrindo da indignação da sua velha amiga, Alvo levantou a mão pedindo basta, - Minerva foi por um bom motivo, não se incomode com isso agora. Vá pegar o viratempo e volte para cá, tenho uma idéia que pode dar certo, mas vou precisar do Severo para escutá-la e de quebrar mais meia dizia de regras também.

A velha bruxa saiu da sala do diretor com destino a seus aposentos na torre da Grifinoria com uma cara muito fechada, o que o velho ia propor? Ela não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que teria algo a ver com magia negra, se não para que ele precisaria de Severo?

Voltando a sala do diretor, Minerva trazia na mão uma caixinha com o viratempo dentro, era de couro vermelha com detalhes douradas. Assim que entrou na sala, Dumbledore falou com ela:

- Vamos não temos tempo a perder, está vendo a estante mais alta com livros aqui do lado esquerdo da minha moldura?

A bruxa olhou para cima e moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, tem um livro de capa verde e preta bem pequeno no cantinho meio escondido, está vendo? – Minerva disse que sim – Pague- o e abra.

Usando um accio a bruxa pegou o livrinho quando o abril ele tinha apenas um monte de receitas de bolos e tortas doces. Sem entender nada olhou para o velho no retrato e viu um brilho maroto em seus olhos.

- Alvo o que você quer dizer com isso, não é hora de fazer bolo temos que resolver o problema do nosso casal apaixonado.

Rindo o velho falou – Querida feche o livro e o sacuda cinco vezes e ai o abra de novo. Esse é um feitiço de proteção que eu criei imaginei que se alguém achasse um livro de doces na minha sala não estranharia.

Com uma cara muito entediada, e achando que o velho tinha enlouquecido de vez, Minerva sacudiu o livro as cinco vezes e o abril. Seus pequenos olhos pareciam grandes diante da surpresa, não havia mais receitas de bolo e sim um emaranhado de feitiços negros dos mais terríveis.

Olhando para o retrato escandalizada ela falou – que coisa horrível esse livrinho meu Merlim, vai precisar mesmo do Severo para isso eu não quero nem ler essas coisas. – Colocou o livro sobre a mesa com força e falou – o que tem nesse livro que pode ajudar? O que isso tem haver com o meu viratempo?

Dumbledore sorriu e respondeu – tem um pequeno feitiço ai que faz um viratempo contar as voltas em anos e não em horas, se pudermos executá-lo corretamente poderemos mandar nossos apaixonados para uma época mais calma e dar a eles uma chance. Minerva olhou para o pequeno livrinho com uma simpatia renovado, se alguem podia fazer um bom feitiço de magia negra era Severo, e além do mais, essa era a única saída mesmo.

Estalando os dedos minerva chamou Dobby que apareceu meio assustado, ele tinha visto o chalé destruído e ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido, estava muito preocupado e também enfurecido por que ninguém tinha se lembrado de avisá-lo de nada e nem de informá-lo do que tinha acontecido.

Vendo a diretora a sua frente, ele fechou a cara e já ia começar a falar de sua indignação quando percebeu o tom grave que estava na sala, engoliu seus argumentos e perguntou, Cortés, o que ela desejava dele.

Minerva mandou que ele fosse as masmorras para busca Severo e Hermione. Assim o elfo o fez.

Severo estava de roupa trocada e com aparência de que havia tomado banho assim com Hermione que apesar de estar com a mesma roupa era obvio que a havia limpado magicamente. Minerva pensou que com certeza a presença da garota havia melhorado os hábitos de higiene de Severo.

Mostrou o livro a ele e deixou que o Dumbledore explicasse todo o plano, com o pequeno livro na mão Severo não teve dificuldade de achar o feitiço e disse categórico que era um feitiço difícil, Hermione ficou espantada, por que nunca vira Severo dizer que um feitiço era difícil para ele, o negocio devia ser muito difícil mesmo, ele explicou que precisaria de três dias para preparar o encanto, e que ele só podia ser feito na lua nova, por sorte essa começaria em dois dias.

Minerva na época se lembrou de se preocupar com assuntos práticos perguntou se ele tinha algum dinheiro para levar na viagem, ele disse que tinha um pouco no cofre de seus aposentos, tinha que contar para saber ao certo, Minerva ficou feliz que ele não tinha deixado seu dinheiro no Gringotes, pois se ele tivesse feito isso seria impossível resgatá-lo, outro dado importante era que o dinheiro bruxo vinha sendo o mesmo a mil anos, ele não teria problema algum levando dinheiro atual para o passado.

Hermione disse entre lagrimas que não queria ficar longe dos seus pais e amigos para sempre, Severo a abraçou e naquele instante Minerva ficou com muita pena deles.

Harry e Rony que vieram no dia seguinte a pedido de Hermione estavam inconsolados e olhavam Severo com um tantinho de raiva, em dado momento Harry se aproximou do antigo professor e falou muito serio – Senhor cuide bem dela, lembre-se de tudo que ela está deixando por sua causa.

Severo apenas assentiu, Hermione que escutou tudo veio em defesa de Snape – Harry não fale assim, eu fiz essa escolho conscientemente, poderia ter escolhido voltar no tempo apenas tempo suficiente para dizer para mim mesma para não ficar com ele e agora tudo seria diferente, mas eu prefiro assim, eu amo Severo.

Harry ficou calado abaixou a cabeça e foi para perto de Rony, ela tinha razão a escolha foi dela e ela escolheu o Snape.

Com os pais de Hermione a coisa foi mais difícil, mãe dela chorava muito e a abraçava sem parar. O pai dela pegou uma caixa grande e deu a sua filha quando ela a abriu viu que nela continha uma boa quantidade de ouro, era um presente para que ela usasse para financiar sua nova vida, com um abraço ela agradeceu muito a seu pai. Severo que até ali tinha ficado calado estendeu a mão e agradeceu a seu sogro. Ele olhou para severo e disse muitas recomendações que o bruxo aceitou cumprir com prazer.

Três dias depois, lua nova no céu tornando a noite mais escura que nunca, em frente uma casa em hogsmead duas bruxas e um bruxo bateram na porta, um homem abriu, era o irmão mais novo de Dumbledore, Aberforth, eles estavam em frente ao Cabeça de Javali. Escolheram esse lugar por que se fizessem o feitiço na sala de Dumbledore, teriam que explicar ao diretor da época em que chegassem o que estavam fazendo, e a idéia era se misturar e não chamar a atenção, Hosmead era o lugar ideal.

Depois de muito discutir foi escolhido o ano de 1845 bem no meio do reinado da Rainha Vitoria, foi um período calmo no mundo bruxo e eles poderiam ser felizes.

Minerva se lembrava de ter providenciado as roupas para Hermione, vestes bruxas e trouxas, e tudo que ela ia precisar para se ajeitar logo de inicio, quanto a Severo, não teve que arrumar nada, o guarda-roupa dele servia bem a época.

Snape, naquela noite, começou o feitiço, durante uma hora fez vários encantamento sobre o viratempo, um mais estranho que o outro, alguns em línguas que ela nunca tinha ouvido, o viratempo se mexia e rodava a cada estagio do processo, o bruxo suava muito e tinha o rosto sempre muito branco, vermelho e os olhos vidrados, ele estava concentrado, durante os três dias de preparo severo estudara cada passo do encantamento, decorara um sem numero de versos e tomara uma poção que ele mesmo preparara e que disse que melhor elas não saberem o que era. Hermione comentou com ela que ele mal dormia nesses dias.

De repente ele levantou a cabeça e o viratempo deu mais uma girada parando misteriosamente após uma volta.

Ele olhou para Hermione e disse:

- Pronto, vamos embora.

A jovem bruxa se virou para Minerva, Hermione estava vestida com uma veste bruxa de época muito na moda em 1845 e tinha um pequeno chapéu na cabeça. Com um sorriso ela disse "obrigada" deu um abraço forte na bruxa mais velha e foi para junto de Severo ele passou a corrente em volta do pescoço dela e apontando sua verinha para o viratempo fez com que ele desse exatamente o numero de voltas que fariam eles chegarem a data escolhida.

Pouco depois Minerva se viu sozinha no Cabeça de Javali.

E sozinha também Minerva estava agora na sala do diretor, nas mãos a carta de Hermione para ela, escrita a muito tempo atrás, enfim abriu e começou a ler.

_Querida Professora Minerva McGonagall._

_Hoje faz 57 anos que chegamos aqui, é estranho pensar que a senhora estará lendo essa carta pouco tempo depois da minha partida na sua perspectiva e uma vida inteira pela minha._

_Acho que vou começar dizendo como foi minha chegada aqui, faz muitos anos mais eu me lembro muito bem. Naquela noite eu e Severo chegamos bem no meio de uma taverna que existia onde no seu tempo é o Cabeça de Javali, era um lugar muito mal freqüentado e assim que aparecemos as pessoas nos olharam de forma estranha. Saímos de lá o mais rápido que pudemos e Severo nos aparatou no Caldeirão Furado em Londres, o lugar era exatamente o mesmo, o que foi estranho e acolhedor na mesma proporção. Pedimos um quarto e o rapaz do balcão nos perguntou se éramos casados, foi na verdade a primeira demonstração que estávamos em um território estranho, no seu tempo ai, ninguém ia querer perguntar isso, Severo disse que sim e o rapaz quis testar com um feitiço, ele disse que aquele era um lugar familiar e que era estritamente proibido hospedar moças solteiras, na hora tive vontade de azara-lo mas o bom senso me avisou que eu teria que aprender a lidar com esse novo código de conduta. Severo deixou que ele testasse e obviamente deu que éramos casados e então o rapaz bem mais bem humorado nos deu um quarto._

_Surpresa maior tivemos quando Severo tirou a blusa, no seu braço, onde antes havia a marca negra, agora não tinha mais nada, a pele estava branca e lisa como no dia que ele nasceu. Foi emocionante saber que estávamos livres de verdade afinal. Severo teorizou que por Voldemorte nem mesmo ter nascido ainda, a marca não existia naquela época, fazendo com que ela desaparecesse de vez._

_Nos primeiros dias tenho que disser que pouco fizemos, até que Severo veio me falar que existia um loja para ser alugada no Beco Diagonal, era próxima a loja de varinhas, fiquei interessada e ele me falou em abrir uma loja de poções e ingredientes, achei a idéia ótima e assim fizemos, nós descobrimos que o apartamento em cima da loja também estava vago e o alugamos, foi ali que nosso filho nasceu, sim, o bebê era um menino nós o chamamos de Alvo em homenagem ao diretor. _

_Logo tive mais dois filhos com diferença de três anos entre cada, mais ou menos, Eileen e Minerva ( já sabe em homenagem a quem) meu terceiro filho nasceu 20 anos depois de Alvo, eu estava com 38 anos, a esse demos o nome de Hugo, Ele é hoje professor de poções em Hogwarts._

_Em poucos anos Severo e eu prosperamos com as vendas e compramos o prédio, assim tanto o apartamento com a loja passaram a ser nossos. _

_Tivemos uma vida muito boa e nossos filhos são felizes, Severo está com 99 anos, mais ranzinza do que nunca ainda mais agora que passou a loja para Alvo tocar junto com nosso neto. (imagine já tenho seis netos) todos têm dois filhos menos Hugo, que vive solitário em Hogwarts e tem um temperamento muito próximo ao de Severo. Espero que o destino de a ele a mesma sorte que o pai dele teve me encontrar (sem falça modéstia)._

_De mais só tenho a agradecer tudo que fizeram por nós pela chance que tivemos e pela nossa vida que ganhamos_

_Um abraço do passado,_

_Hermione Snape._

_PS: leia essa carta para meus pais e amigos para que todos saibam que fui muito feliz._

Dos olhos de Minerva rolou uma lagrima vagarosa, ela estava com o coração leve, ela teve tanto receio quando mandou Hermione com Severo para o passado, se eles iriam se adaptar ou continuar se amando, se algo desse errado ela não teria a quem recorrer em um mundo machista como era o século 19, mas agora lendo essa carta e vendo com ela ficou bem, um sorriso suave interrompeu o caminho da lagrima.

Virando rápido para trás ela falou para o quadro de Dumbledore "eles ficaram bem!" o velho sorriu ajeito os óculos sobre o nariz e repetiu "ficaram bem!"

Alguns meses depois com a chegada das férias uma Minerva muito ansiosa embarcava junto a um garoto corvinal de cabelos negros, chamado John Fry, ela havia planejado aquela ida a Londres a muito tempo, tinha duas coisa a fazer, uma ir a casa dos Granger ler a carta e a outra ir visitar a casa dos Fry ver a foto de família. Eles ainda moravam no Beco diagonal, bem sobre a loja assim com seus bisavós, ela sabia que ia se emocionar vendo a casa da Hermione.

Chegando a casa dos Fry o garoto a conduziu até a sala e lá estava o retrato sobre a lareira, Nele se via um envelhecido, mas ainda posudo Severo Snape em pé atrás de uma cadeira onde estava sentada uma também mais velha Hermione, em volta estavam duas moças que eram assim como o Fly uma mistura de traços uma com cabelo liso preto e outra de uma vasta cabeleira cacheada também escura. E um rapaz simpático esse sim a cara da mãe, no chão sentado com um trem de brinquedo um garoto a cara do Severo inclusive pelo olhar penetrante, na hora ela soube que era o Hugo. Ambos sorriam menos Severo e Hugo.

Virando-se para o garoto, que estava estranhado muito sua professora ficar olhando para o retrato de forma tão emotiva, ela perguntou:

- Destes quem é o seu avô na foto, o garoto apontou para Eileen e disse – essa é minha avó ela se casou com Charles Fry que era empregado do meu bisavó na loja de poções e como os filhos do Alvo, apontou o rapaz maior na foto, não quiseram seguir com a loja minha avó tocou o negocio, hoje a loja é do meu pai, mas não chama mais Poções Snape como na época e sim Poções Fry.

Com um sorriso Minerva viu que Hermione sorria na foto e por um instante achou que ela acenava para ela com as pontas dos dedos. Limpando mais uma lagrima, Minerva se despediu e partiu para a casa dos Grangers, ela sabia que aquela seria uma noite para recordar dos apaixonados.

Nota da Autora:

Gente, acho que bati todos os recordes de demora em uma fic hihihi, mas não foi por mau, tive um monte de problemas, mas hoje eu termino esse trabalho que eu morro de orgulho, obrigada a todos que leram valeu mesmo, peço desculpas pelo tempo que ficou sem att e também pelo cap não estar betado, deve estar cheio de errinhos, mas melhor com erro e postado do que nunca..

Um grande beijo para todos

Leyla


End file.
